The Adventures of Johan, Peewit, and Livy
by flowerpower71
Summary: When Olivia "Livy" Ashton wakes up to find herself in the smurf's world, she is in for big adventures. Especially when she meets and befriends her two favorite human characters, Johan and Peewit!  Johan/OC
1. prolouge

It had been another horrible day for Olivia "Livy" Ashton. She was tortured throughout the whole school day by Carla Lopez, her enemy since kindergarten. Dropped her lunch in the cafeteria and didnt have any money left to get another. Humiliated by her evil science teacher, Mr. Smith for falling asleep in class. Bossed around by rude and crude customers at the restaraunt she worked at,"Ma and Pa's Kitchen", and if that wasn't enough Livy got yelled at by her boss Mr. Calvin when one of the rude customers purposely spilled his drink on her.

Life had not been easy for Livy. Her parents died when she was 10 years old in a car crash. Afterwards she moved in with her Uncle who got custody of her. Livy's uncle was a horrible man. He was an alcoholic who was drunk 90% of the time. Not that he was any better when he was sober. He was still violent and would physically abuse poor Livy. Punching her if she was not fast enough getting him his beer, or cigarettes.

Every Day Livy got beaten. Even when she didn't do nothing wrong. Often times her uncle would come in and beat her up for no reason. Livy was to afraid to tell anyone about her uncle because he often threatened her that if she did tell anyone, he would not only kill the person she told, but he would track her down and kill her as well.

When Livy turned 15 she ran away from her uncle. Ever since she was 10 and first went to live with her uncle she saved up her money to run away. The day of her 15th birthday she did just that. That night, when her uncle was passed out (as he often did being so drunk all the time), she packed up what few belonging she had. (A blanket, a few clothes, an extra pair of shoes, her diary, a fairy tale book her father used to read to her when she was younger, her ipod, and a lockett that used to belong to her mother that had her parent's picture in it.) Grabbed her money and left and never looked back

Livy didn't feel safe in the town that she lived in. She didn't feel safe living in even the same state as her uncle. So she went to the airport, bought a ticket, and flew off to her new life in New York City.

When she got there, she found the cheapest hotel she could find and spent the night. The next day she went job hunting. She was able to find a job working as a waitress at "Ma and Pa's Kitchen", and was able to buy herself a very small cheap apartment. The landlord took pity on her and allowed Livy to only pay about half of what the regular rent is.

That was 2 years ago. Since then the previous landlord had retired and passed the buisness down to his son. The son makes Livy pay the full amount. When she tried to explain her situation to him and that his father allows her to pay only half, he would have none of it and threatned her that if she ever mentioned it again he would throw her out on the streets.

As a result she could barely afford to feed herself and was underwaight.

Livy walked into her tiny apartment and collapsed onto the couch. Never wanting to get up from it again. When she hit the couch she accidentally pushed a button on the remote control which turned on her T.V. Livy looked up and saw that the smurfs was on.

Livy loved the smurfs as a child. Heck even at age 17 she still watches it sometimes. Her favorite episodes were the ones that featured Johan and Peewit. As she watched Livy couldn't help but feel jealouse. Nothing truly horrible ever happened in cartoons. Even when tings looked bleak the main character would always come through. Livy started to cry. Oh how she wished her life could be like that. How she wished she could have her happy ending. To go on crazy adventures, make friends and maybe even fall in love. Oh how she wished this. How she wished with all her heart.


	2. Chapter 1 It's a Girl!

**I do not own the smurfs. (Peyo does) I only own my OC Livy.**

**Chapter 1**

Two people were riding down the road. One was tall, had raven black hair,wore a blue cape, carried a sword, and rode a white horse with black spots. The other was short, had blonde hair, a huge bulbous nose, wore a red hat, and rode a black nanny goat. These two were known as Johan and Peewit.

Johan was a squire; a knight intraining, to the king. He was also one of the bravest young men in history. He was always willing to help and protect the people who could not do it themselves, and the people he loved.

And then there's Peewit. Peewit was the court jester/musician/entertainer to the king; yet that didn't stop him from accompanyaning his best friend Johan on quest.

Are we there yet Johan? I'm starving! Cried Peewit. We just ate an hour and a half ago Peewit. Replied Johan. Well yeah, but that was an hour and a half ago.

Before Johan could reply he noticed something off to the distance, off to the side of the road, half hidden under some bushes. Peewit, what is that? He asked. What is what Johan? Asked the blonde haired boy. That over there, under the bushes. Johan said pointingin the direction of the mysterious object. Peewit looked and now saw what his friend was seeing. I'm not sure, but I think we should stay away. It could be dangerous. Peewit replied. Or it culd be something or someone who needs our help. Johan said. Come on, lets investigate. He said riding off on his horse toward the object. I was afraid you'd say that. Peewit said as he followed his friend.

Upon arrival, the two dissmounted their animals and got closer. What they saw made them both gasp in shock.

It's a...it's a... Peewit stammered. A girl! Johan finished for him.

Lying underneath the bushes was girl, about the same age as Johan. She had brown hair, and was wearing strange looking clothes. Instead of a dress or skirt,, she was wearing blue pants made out a strange material, shoes that tied up with laces, covered her ankles and had a black star on the side, a gold heart shaped lockett, and a forest green short sleeved shirt. To Johan, even though the girl was dressed so strangely, he thought she looked beautiful.

Suddenly the girls green eyes flew open. Startling the two boys. Upon seeing the two boys the girl screamed wich in turn caused the boys to scream themselves.

Stay back! The girl said, jumping to her feet and backing away slightly. She picked upa big stick that was laying on the ground beside her. I- I- I will use this! The girl threatened. Her voice (and the rest of her) shaking slightly.

Please dont be afraid. Johan said while Peewit cowered behind his back. We wont hurt you, he continued. I am Johan and this is Peewit.

When he said this the girl got a shocked look on her face and lowered the stick ever so slightly. Say that again? She asked not believeing what she had just heard. Or what she was seeing.

I am Johan and this is Peewit. Johan repeated. Then the girls eyes grew wide with realization. This was **the** Johan and Peewit. As in Johan and Peewit from the smurfs!

But it cant be. The girl said as she dropped the stick she was holding. W-what cant be? Peewit asked still hiding behind Johan. The girl ignored him and looked around at their surroundings. She realized they were in the middle of a forest. Then she saw a white horse with black spots and a black nanny goat behind them. Then her eyes fell upon the boys again. Then she fainted.

Good Heavens! Johan cried, catching the girl before she hit the that was... odd. Peewit said. Not knowing what to make of what he just saw. Nonetheless, we have to get her to the palace. We need to make sure she is alright. Johan said. Lifting the girl up into his arms bridal style. Johan was shocked at how light the girl felt.

He placed her on his faithful horse Bayard and walked along side. Keeping one hand ahold of the reins, and the other on the girl so she wouldn't slip off. Then they made their way to the castle.


	3. Chapter 2 Making friends

**Authors note: This chapter is dedicated to Cori Collin. Who was the first person to comment on this story, and also the first one who added me to her favorite authors and story.**

**I do not own the smurfs wich sadley means I do not own Johan and Peewit. :( But I do own my OC Livy! :D**

**Livy's POV**

Livy's head was pounding light she had been hit by a freight train. "Oh my aching head" she said as she slowly raised herself into a sitting position. What a crazy dream. She said to herself. I dreamed I actually met Johan and Peewit. Heh no more cold pizza before bed for me.

I'm afraid it wasnt a dream miss. A strange yet familiar voice said. Livy stiffened and slowly turned her head to where the voice had come from. She saw a boy about her age, with raven black hair, with an open book in his lap staring at her.

AAAAAHHHHHHH! She screamed. No no no no no! Please miss calm down! He grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. I swear as a squire NO harm will come to you as long as you are here. He said. It wasn't the fear of getting hurt that was freaking Livy out. It was the fact tha she had woken up in her favorite cartoon. How she got there? And How she was going to get home? If she was ever able to get home.

Ok she said to Johan. And calmed down. Johan sighed with relief that the girl was ok and calming down. My name is Johan by the way. He said. My name is Olivia but you can call me Livy, Livy said. Olivia! What a beautiful name. It is my pleasure to make your acquiantence, Johan said as he bowed.

Livy blushed not knowing whatto think. If you dont mind my asking Oliv...er Livy but you are not from around these parts are you? Johan asked. How could you tell? Livy asked. Well, when my friend Peewit and I found you your outfit didnt look like anything we would wear. N-not that there was anything wrong with what you were wearing! I-its just that...Johan stammered. No thats ok I get what you meant. Livy said. Oh! Johan said. R-right. ok. (ahem) he said. Realieved that she understood, and slightly embarrassed for some well... before he could continue the door burst open.

Hey Johan, the cook sent you up some lunch. I hope you dont mind but I had a little nibble on the way up here. Peewit said walking into the room carrying a tray with a chicken bone, a few stray peas, and what looked like some mashed potatoe remains on a plate and an empty glass. Peewit stopped short when he noticed the girl was awake.

Hey! Look who finally decided to wake up! He said to the girl. I am Peewit. The kings musical musician extraordinair! Peewit said introducing himself. Shoving the tray into Johans hands and shaking her hand. Nice to meet you. Livy replied. I'm Olivia but you can call me Livy, she said.

So where ya from? Peewit asked Livy. Livy's smile turned into a frown and she looked down at the quilt on the bed she was lying in. You guys wouldnt believe me if I told you. She said. Try us. Peewit said sitting at the foot of the bed. Im sure well believe you. Johan said setting down the tray. Believe me when I say Peewit and I have seen crazier. Livy looked up at both of them and sighed. Ok ill tell you.

Im not sure how I got here but I think Im from the future. Livy said. Deciding it would be to complicated to try and explian the consept of televison right now. I have no idea hw I got here but I just fell asleep and then when I woke up I was in the woods. And Now I'm here. Livy looked at the two boys ecpecting them to burst of laughing any second. What they said next surprised Livy.

We believe ya Livy. Peewit said. You see I told you guys you wouldn't...what did you say? Livy asked. He said that we believe you. Johan said smiling. Y-you do? Livy asked shocked. Yes we do. Johan said. Yeah how else would you explain the clothes you where wearing? Peewit asked. Or this thing? Peewit asked pulling out her ipod. My ipod! Livy said taking it from his hands. Where did you get that Peewit? Johan asked. Well... I... Um... Peewit stamered. I kinda maybe sorta found it. He said. Yeah, found it in my jeans pockett. Livy said. Hehehehehehehehe Peewit nervously laughed. Oh! I think I hear the king caling me! Coming sire! Peewit said as he ran outta the laughed while Johan rolled his eyes. I apologize for Peewit snooping through your things my lady. Johan said turning his attention back to her. Oh dont worry about it. Livy said. He was curiouse is all. She said. Johan smiled. Well whenever you feel well enough the king would like to meet you. Livy stiffed again. The king! She gasped. Oh dont worry. The king will like you. He dosent mind you staying here. He just wants to meet you is all. Johan just want to make sure your allright.

Why wouldn't I be alright? Livy asked. Well you have been asleep for three days now. Livy's eye's widened. Three days? she saked. Yes. And when we found you, you where very much underweight. But we have had a um... good friend of ours look after you. He gave you some medicine to help you gain some weight.

Oh...Ok. Livy said. She had a sneaking susspicion she knew who this"good friend" was. But she wasn't gonna say anything. Well I'll be out in a minute. She said. Ok Johan said and made his way outside to wait for her. Livy got out of bed and went to the closett. There wasn'tmuch in there but a few dresses. She picked the least fancy dress in there she could find. A purple short sleeved dress with a pockett at the bottom. It looked more like a peasants dress but Livy didnt care. After she got dressed she went and put on brown slipon shoes, and went out the door. When Johan saw her he had to shake himself back to reality. He had to admit Livy looked pretty.

Sire, I would like to present Olivia. Johan said as he introduced Livy and the king. It an honor to meet you your majesty Livy said as she bowed. I am glad to see that our geust is feeling better. The king said. I was getting worried. I take it you like your room? He asked. Truth be told Livy didnt really pay attention to her room but she couldnt let the king know that. Yes your highness it is lovely she said. Marvelouse! The king shouted. Tell me child where do you come from? The king asked. Livy didnt know what to say so she looked to Johan for help. He mouthed the words "tell the truth" to her. And so she did.

Well your highness I know this sounds crazy when I say this but I am from the future. I dont know how I got here. All I know is that one minute I was asleep in my apartment and when I woke up I was here. Livy explained. The king got a quizical expression on his face. She is tellign the truth Sire! Johan jumped in. She told me and Peewit. And her clothes dont look like anything I've ever seen before. The king softened his expression. If Johan, the most trustworthy person in his whole kingdom believed her, than so would he. Ok Olivia. I believe you. Livy smiled relieved. And you are welcome to stay her as long as you wish. The king said. Thank you Sire. Livy said.

**Sorry if Johan is slightly outta character. But then again love makes you do crazy things. (Johan just dosen't know it yet LOL) sorry if the king is outta character too. I tried my best with him but hes not shown in the smurfs cartoon a lot. Also can you geuss who the "good friend" is? :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Smurfs arrows and song

**Author's note: ok so my computer is broke. I cant get on the internet. The modem (or whatever its called) is messed up. (I'm talking about the thing that connects the computer to the internet) My Dad is supposed to call AT and T today and he said they would probably have to send us a new one which will probably take about a week. I am able to post this chapter up using my Nana's computer. Until my computer is fixed I dont know if I wil be able to get any more chapters up. If I'm over at my Nana's anymore this week I will try to post up another chapter if I have time. Also this was supposed to be one big chapter but I have to go home soon and I dont have time to post one big chapter so I broke this one up into 2. So the next chapter will be the conclusion of this. (or whatever) One more thing I made a few additions to my OC Livy's outfit. She still wears the purple dress but now with the addition on a black belt with a gold buckle. (just like Tuffy smurfs)around the waist, hot pink tights, and SOMETIMES and orange cape with a hood. (only when she's out riding though) Okay I bored you enough with this so on with the story**

As the week's went by Livy got more used to the fact that she was in a cartoon universe. After about a week of staying at the castle, Johan and Pewit decided to take Livy to see the smurfs. They should be around here somewhere? Johan said as they were walking through the forest. Who should be around here somewhere? Livy asked. Our friends. Peewit replied simply. What friends? Livy asked. You'll see if we ever find them. Johan replied. Just then they heard the song of happy little voices.

_La la la la la la la la la la la_

I think I hear them. Peewit said. Yes I do to. Replied Johan. Livy knew that song anywhere.

They Teens heard a small rustling sound in the bushes. They looked and saw some smurfs walking out of the bushes. And thats how I found that rock. Clumsy smurf said to his fellow smurfs. As he said this he wasnt paying attention to where he was going and bumped into what appeared to be a ...shoe? Clumsy looked up and saw that the shoe was attached to a human girl. Hi. The girl saiD. Uh... Hi! Clumsy replied. Clumsy! Stay away! said a smurf with glasses running up to his friend. Once the bispectackled smurf got there he pulled his clumsy friend to his feet and started lecturing him. Humans can be very dangerous Clumsy! As Papa Smurf always says ... Dont worry Brainy. She's with us. Peewit interupted. Clumsy, Brainy, Johan said, I would like to introduce you to Olivia Ashton. The squire said. Hi Livy repeated. You can just call me Livy for short.

Well Hiya Livy I'm... Before the smurfs could continue he tripped over an exposed tree root and landed on Livy's shoe. Haha I'm Clumsy he finished. I can see that. Livy said with a giggle. Nice to meet you Clumsy. And I am Brainy Smurf. Brainy said. The smartest smurf ever to smurf smurfkind. The smart smurf boasted. And apparently the most humble. Livy whispered to her human companions. So shall we introduce you to the rest of the village? Johan asked Livy. Id be insulted if you didn't. Livy said. Everybody else didnt know if she was seriouse or not but the two smurf's took her (and Johan and Peewit) to the village.

Once they got there Livy was amazed. Everything was just like she remembered. The mushroom houses, the well, everything! Once the smurfs noticed their friends they stopped what they were doing and went to say hi. They were all facsinated by their new female companion. They were even more amazed by the fact that she was from the future. Brainy didnt believe her untill she showed them her ipod. Handy Smurf was particularly amazed by the music device. He told Livy that he could probably smurf away to make the music play so that everyone could hear the music. As it turned out it was Papa Smurf who gave Livy that medicine when she was unconcious. She thanked him for his help and said that it was working quite nicely. And so they spent the day just visiting the smurfs. After they feasted the humans decided it was time they left for home, but promised to return soon. It was a great day for Livy. They were just as Livy remembered them. (of course nobody knew that she already knew who they where aside from herself)

Also aside from meeting the smurfs Livy decided she needed to learn to defend herself. So she decided to learn how to use a bow and arrows. Now just pull back like this, aim, and release. Johan instructed. Like this? Livy asked showing him how. Yes thats right! He exclaimed. Now release. Livy let go and the arrow shot through the air and over the target.

YEEOUUUUUCH! screamed a voice. Just then Peewit came out from the direction in which the arrow had went. In one hand he grasped an arrow and the other was rubbing his now sore behind. I believe** this** belongs to you! He said as he shoved the arrow into Livy's hand. Heh heh, sorry Peewit. Livy said with a sheepish smile. Peewit just stomped away grumbling, while Johan held back a fit of laughter. You really are getting better. He said.

About three days after that, Livy had her first real adventure.

Johan! Livy! Listen to my beautiful new song! Peewit said as Livy and Johan were sitting in the study, reading. Then Peewit pulled out a lute and started to sing.

_Mee mee mee mee_

_there was a maiden a maiden so fair_

_with sun in her heart and gold in her hair!_

Oh! I just remembered Peewit, I have some chores to do. Johan said as he jumped up from his chair. And I have to um... To practice using my bow and arrows! Livy cried following Johan who was making his way to the door. You always got chores when I start singing! Peewit said to Johan. And your always practicing shooting your arrows! He said now turning his attention to Livy. But this time you've gotta listen. And with that he started "singing" again.

_There was a maiden a maiden so fair _

_With sun in her heart _

_and gold in her hair_

What luck a window! Johan said once he saw his and Livy's way of escapeing. Johan, your not really gonna jump out that window are you? Livy asked. Yes I am ans so are you. Johan said as he grabbed her hand. Oh no I'm ! Livy screamed as Johan jumped out the widow with her in tow. They landed on a ledge. Before Livy could yell at him for doing that, Johan leapt from the ledge and landed safely on the ground, leaving Livy up there. Well we escaped Peewit's singing but how am I gonna get down? Livy asked. Just jump down. Johan replied. ARE YOU INSANE! I'll break my neck! Or an arm! Or a leg! Livy yelled from her perch. Livy, I would NEVER make you do anything that would put you in harm's way. Johan said. Livy still refused to move. I will catch you! Johan said to his new friend, holding up his arms. You promise? Livy asked. She knew he would but was still to scared to move. I promise I will not let you fall. Johan said. Ok Livy gulped. She braced herself and leaped.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! she screamed as she fell through the air. Livy suddenly felt arms around her. See? I told you I wouldn't let you fall. Johan said with a smirk. Shut up! Livy said and then they both laughed. Once they were done they just stood there like that. Starring at each other. Chores and practice huh? Peewit cried from the window the two teens had just lept through a minute ago. Johan and Livy both blushed bright red from embarrassment. Realizing how they must have looked to their friend. Johan quickly but gently set Livy on the ground beside him. Both of them trying not to make eye contact with the other.

Well they missed a beautiful song. Peewit said angerily, not really paying attention to how close his friend were to each other a minute ago. Well the cook will listen to my new song. He said as he stomped down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the potion room, the kings royal potion maker Clauderic sat at a table with various viles and beakers and books upon it, as he contemplated a plan.

Potions for headaches, ointment for jousters elbow, tonics for the plague. He said. BAH! I hate this job he said. But this potion, he said as he held up a vial of green liquid, this potion, he continued will make me a rich, rich man! At the king's expense! Mwahahahahahaha! He laughed.

The king's dinner is almost ready. The cook said to himself. As he put the finishing touches on the king's meal. Wanna hear my new tune? Peewit said as he walked in. No no Peewit! The cook said. I'm sure the King is impatient for his meal. Aw come on! Heres the first verse, Peewit said as he tuned his lute. _Mee mee mee _no no _mee mee mee mee mee_ yeah. He said as he warmed up.

_There was a maiden _

_a maiden so fair _

_with sun in her heart_

_and gold in her hair_

Ghastly! Ugh! The cook cried as he hid himself in the cuboard.

_Oh sunlight _

_Oh moonlight_

_dont fall on my chair..._

Peewit stopped when he heard the sound of applause. Bravo! Bravo! Well played Peewit! Bravo! Cried Clauderic. Clauderic! What brings the kings potion maker to the kitchen? Peewit asked.

Why your music of coarse! The potion maker lied. Oh! Well in that case... Said Peewit. An encore!

_Mee mee mee_

_there was a fair maiden_

_a maiden so fair_

_with sun in her heart_

_and gold in her hair_

Meanwhile, Livy was walking down the hallway trying to find her way to the kitchen to get a snack. Once she walked in she was Clauderic listening to Peewits new song. Poor thing! Livy thought. Must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just then she saw Clauderic open a vial behind his back and pour some strange green liquid into the kings drink. Before she could say anything she was interrupted by Peewit who saw her standing in the doorway. Oh! Hiya Livy! He said. Hey Peewit. She said.

Right when she was about to ask Clauderic what he just poured into the drink she was once again interrupted by Peewit. So, would you like to hear another song Clauderic? Peewit asked. Isn't the king waiting? The potion maker asked. Yes and his food is getting cold. The cook piped up, sticking his head out of the cupboard.

About that... Livy tried to explain but for the third time she was interrupted by a certain court jester. Oh! Right! Peewit cried. I'll take it to him, he said taking the tray. Goodbye Clauderic! Goodbye Livy! Peewit called as he left the room. Goodbye Peewit. They both said. Then Clauderic decided it was time to go. As he left to go back to the potion room, Livy followed.

Um excuse me... Livy said as Clauderic walked past her. What is it! Clauderic said not stopping his walk. Um I was wondering what that stuff was you poured into the kings drink? She said as she followed him. Clauderic suddenly stopped which caused Livy to bump into him. Why my dear that was the king's medicine. Clauderic lied. Medicine? Livy questioned. Yes, so the king can sleep. The potion maker lied. But the sun's still up. Livy objected. Yes well the effects of the medicine take a while. By the time the king goes to bed the medicine starts to kick in.

Livy wasn't sure what to think. This Clauderic guy seemed shady in Livy's opinion. But then again she hadn't been here very long. Basically the only people she really knew were Johan and Peewit. For all she knew the king could have been on this medicine for years. Still something was telling her not to trust this guy. Livy decided she would ask Johan about it later.

Okay then. I just wanted to know. Thanks Mr. Clauderic. Livy said as she turned and went on her way to find Johan. No problem Miss Olivia. Clauderic said. Goodbye now! He said. Y-yeah bye. Livy said giving a half wave.

It wont be much longer now. Clauderic said once Livy was well outta earshot. Hahahahaha Clauderic laughed evily. Soon his evil plan wiould be in action.

**I forgot to mention earlier that princess Sabina (Sabrina? Savina?) will not be in this story. I havent decied i fdame barbra will be in it or not. Also speacial thanks to Cori Collin for giving me the idea of just exactly how Livy should meet the smurfs. Bye and dont forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4 What have you done to the king

**Author's note: Yay! I was able to get the next chapter up! Ok so my computer is still down. Once again I am using my Nana's. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I thought it was more dramatic ending it how I did. Also since I did it that way you get to read even more chapters of this story which makes it a little bit longer. I do not own the smurfs (Peyo does) :( but I do own Livy! :)**

Johan? Johan? Livy called as she was running around the castle looking for the squire. Johan? OOOFFF! Livy called as she crashed into Dame Barbra. Oops! Sorry Dame Barbra! Livy apologized. Miss Olivia! I dont know how the girls of your time period act, but in this time period proper ladies do not run! The dame scolded. I'm sorry Dame Barbra, but I'm in a hurry! Livy said. Have you seen Johan? Dame Barbra sighed with frusteration, It matter's not that you are "in a hurry" as you put it, but if you must know he is in the courtyardpracticing with his sword. She said. Thank you! Livy replied as she ran past the dame toward the courtyard. NO RUNNING! Dame Barbra shouted to her. But Livy was to far gone to listen.

Livy made her way to the courtyard. Once she got there she saw the raven haired boy swinging his sword around. Stabbing invisible enemies. JohaAAAAAAHHH! Livy shrieked as Johan swung the sword back about literally cutting her head off. Oh my goodness! Are you alright Livy?Johan askedonce he realized what he almost done. I'm so so sorry. He apologized. Its fine Johan, but I have something to ask you. Livy said. What is it? Whats the matter? Johan asked sensing the urgency in her voice. Ok I know this is gonna sound weird but is the king on any medicine? She asked. Medicine? Why no, not that I know of. He replied. Why do you ask? He asked. OH CRAP! Livy shouted, now realizing what had happened.

Oh what? Johan asked. Why that lousy, stinking traiter! Livy ranted ignoring the squires question. Livy, calm down and tell me what has happened. Johan said placing his hand on her shoulder. When they realized where Johan's hand was they both blushed slightly, and Johan removed his hand.

Well Livy said ignoring what had just happened, I was going into the kitchen to get a snack, when I got there I saw Clauderic listening to Peewit's knew song. I saw Clauderic pour some green liquid into the kings drink. When I asked him about it he said it was the king's medicine to help him sleep.

What! Are you sure? Johan asked. Livy nodded her head yes. Then we have no time to lose! Johan said as he put his sword back in it's sheath. Come on! And the two ran back into the castle as fast as they could to warn the king. But they were to late.

Wake up Sire! Peewit said to the unconcious king Your Highness please wake up. Dame Barbra said gently shaking the king's shoulder. What's wrong with him? Peewit asked the dame. We know what's wrong. Johan said running into the throne room with Livy following behind. The King has been poisoned! Livy explained. POISONED? Peewit and Dame Barbra both exclaimed in unison. By whom? Dame Barbra asked. By me! Clauderic said appering into the room. What have you done to the king Cluaderic! Johan demanded. He is asleep. Clauderic said, and only I can wake him. The price of this service, only 1,000 pieces of gold. 1,000 pieces of gold! Everyone gasped in unison. Hey thats blackmail! Livy accused. It's the dungeon for you Clauderic! Johan sentenced. Fool's! You'll have to catch me first! And with that Clauderic started heading for the door. He's getting away! Livy said. After him! Said Peewit. Stop! Traitor! Johan said as the teens ran after the potion maker.

Peewit tried to tackle Clauderic from behind, but Clauderic was to fast for him and made it to the door first, closing it just when Peewit made his leap, which caused poor Peewit to slam face first into the door. He's locked the door! Johan said as he pulled on the doorknob. You don't say. Peewit said slightly dazed from his encounter with the door. There's still a chance I can stop him. Johan said turning around and heading for the window. Livy might not have been here for very long but she was around long enough to know what her friend was about to do. He's not seriouse? Livy asked herself as everyone in the room watched the young squire leap on the window sill edge. He's seriouse. Livy said.

I sure hope this works. Johan said. And with that he lept from the window did a roll, and dissapeared into the window below. Impressive. Livy said. Yeah Peewit replied. Leaping from dangerous hieghts is one of Johan's speacialties.

Meanwhile, Clauderic was running down the stairs and across the hall when he was stopped by a certain young squire. Clauderic! Hold! Johan said holding his hand up to stop like a police officer. Never! Clauderic spat and turned and ran in the direction from which he came.

I got your back Johan! Johan heard Livy say. He turned around and saw his friend climbing in through the window. He smiled at her and then they both took off after the fiend. Livy pulled out her bow and an arrow and took aim, while Johan grabbed the edge of the long rug that lined the whole hallway.

Now Livy! Johan yelled as he pulled the rug which caused Clauderic to go into the air. Livy shot her arrow, which caught on Clauderic's hood and pinned him to the wall.

Got you Clauderic. And we got your sleeping potion. Nice shooting Livy! Johan complimented. Thanks. Livy said. High five! She said as she held up her hand. Johan did not know what she meant so he just stood there. Just smack the palm of my hand with your's. Livy explained slightly annoyed. It's hard to joke around with someone who is from a completely different time period as you and therefore does not get the joke. Johan did as he was told. And that is what a high five is. Livy explained.

Come on King, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Peewit said patting the kings hand. Clauderic's locked up in the dungeon. Johan said as he and Livy returned. That's good. Peewit said, but the king still sleep's. What do we do?

Take this vial to enchanter Homnibus. Johan said handing the vial to Peewtit. He'll have an antidote. I hope.

Livy wracked her brain to remember who Homnibus was. She couldn't. Everything she had previously known about the smurfs was getting harder and harder to remember. Livy just figured it had something to do with actually **being **in the cartoon universe itself.

Later on all three teens where riding on their animals on their way to Homnibus'. Johan on Bayard, Peewit on Biquette, and Livy on her own horse Brownie. Were still a long way Homnibus. Johan said. Yah! Faster Bayard! And with that he flicked the reins and the horse started to go faster. Peewit saw this and being in a competitive mood decided this was an official unofficial race. Come on Biquette! Move it! he said to the goat. Go Brownie! Hurry! Livy said to her horse, being left in the dust by the two boys.

She was finally able to catch up with Johan. Your getting much bettter at riding Livy. Brownie seems to trust you better. Joah said. Thanks Johan. Livy said. What are you waiting for guys? Peewit said as he sped by on Biquette, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Livy got an evil little smirk on her face flicked Brownie's reins and sped past Johan and Peewit. Catch me If you can! Livy yelled back behind her shoulder. Peewit chased after her as did Johan and before long all three were racing to Homnibus'.

Meanwhile Homnibus was enjoying playing a game of chess with his good friend Papa Smurf. Hm? Well your move Papa Smurf. The old wizard said to the old smurf. Give me a moment to smurf Homnibus. Papa said to his friend. Ooh! Push the king's pawn Papa! Push the king's pawn! Clumsy suggested to his elder as he climbed up onto the table. Shoosh now Clumsy let me think. Papa lectured. Concentrating on his next move. Oh! Then try bishop takes queen! Ooops! Clumsy tripped over his own feet and crashed into Papa Smurf which caused all of the chess pieces to fall onto the floor.

Heh heh, that was some move eh Homnibus? Papa Smurf joked. Playing chess with you Papa Smurf is never dull. The old wizard laughed.

Homnibus! Homnibus! Thank goodness your here! Johan said walking into Homnibus' house as he followed Peewit, with Livy trailing in last. We can use your help to Papa Smurf. Peewit said to the old smurf. You must help save the king! Livy pleaded. The King? Whats wrong? And who are you? Homnibus asked Livy. Oh I almost forgot! Johan exclaimed slapping his hand to his forhead. Homnibus, this is Olivia Ashton.

Olivia? My what a pretty name for a pretty young girl. The old wizard complemented shaking her hand. Thank you. Livy said. But you can just call me Livy for short. This is the girl I was telling you about Homnibus. Papa Smurf said. The one from the future? Homnibus asked. The very one. Papa said. Amazing! Homnibus exclaimed. But before he could ask Livy any questions though Peewit interupted. Um excuse me but were kinda in a hurry here! Oh yes the king. Homnibus said. So what's wrong with the king?

Clauderic the potion maker put him to sleep with this, Peewit said holding up the vial. And now we can't wake him. Homnibus took the vial from the jester and held it next to a burning candle, to take a closer look at it's contents.

It's definitely oil of deadly night shade Papa Smurf. Homnibus said. With a clove of elmwood smurfed in. Papa Smurf added. Right! Homnibus brought the vial to his nose and sniffed it. And I also detect the scent of bitter pondsnort. He said. No I smurf its toadweed. Papa disagreed. Pondsnort Papa Smurf. Toadweed, definaetly toadweed.

The teens just stood off to the side looking at each other, not knowing what to do. Pondsnort! Toadweed! The two old men argued. Stop! Stop! Peewit yelled walking over. Is there any antidote? Oh most definitely. Homnibus said. I smurf we can both agree on that. The red clothed elder said. Then Lets get on with it! Peewit cried in exasperation.

While the elders where making the antidote, Livy was talking to Clumsy. Gosh Livy. I cant Believe your from the future. The smurf said in aw. It's hard for me to believe I'm in the past. She said. How did you get here anyways? Clumsy asked. Honestly Clumsy I have no idea. All I know is that one night I went to sleep in my apartment and then when I woke up I was in the middle of the woods. Whats an apartment? Peewit asked ease dropping in on their conversation. It's this big building with a bunch of little homes in. Lots of different people live in apartments. Sounds neat. Peewit replied. Tell us more about the future Livy! Clumsy begged. So Livy told them about cars, and malls, computers, and fast food resteruants. Johan, Peewit, and Clumsy though only understood not even half of what she was talking about but they listened with fascination nonetheless.

A few hours later the trio were riding across the drawbridge of the castle. I shore hope this antidote works. Livy said. Keep your lances crossed. Said Johan.

About ten minutes later they were in the throne room. Johan was waving the antidote underneath the king's nose, allowing the king to breathe it in. The kings eye's slowly started to open and the king coughed and make a weird gurgling sound which disgusted Livy. But her feeling of disgust was very quickly replaced with a feeling of relief.

W-what's going on? The king asked. And where's my dessert? He's back to normal alright! Peewit happily exclaimed. Well it's about time! Dame Barbra said. Good to have you back your highness. Livy said. But where have I been? Asked the king.

In a trance Sire. Johan explained. As a result of this potion makers trickery! The squire said turning his head towards Clauderic , who was tied up in rope and had a guard standing next to him. He wanted 1,000 pieces of goldnto releave you from the trance! Peewit added pointing to Clauderic. This man is a nave, and will be banished from my kingdom forever! The king senteced. Banished? Clauderic cried. You heard the king! Livy said. Take him away! Johan oreder the guard.

You haven't seen the last of me! Clauderic warned. One day I will rule this kingdom! Mark my words I shall return!

That guy scares me. Livy said to no one imparticular as she Johan and Peewit watched the ex-potion maker leave through the window. Never fear. Johan said.


	6. Chapter 5 the black hellebore

**Authors note: Hello my faithful readers. I am happy to announce that my computer is fixed! Celebrate good times come on! LOL Sorry I always sing that when I'm extremely happy! I hope you guys like this chapter. This I know will be the longest chapter I have written so far. Well anyways Please review! And enjoy. I don't own the smurfs. (smurfs cry) but I do own Livy! (smurfs: YAY!)**

_I'm a great potion maker!_

_A shaker of this,_

_A teaspoon of that,_

_Some bark from a tree,_

_A hair from a rat,_

_A sprinkle of salt,_

_Some barley and moat!_

Peewit happily sang as he threw various ingredients into a cauldron, while Johan and the King covered their ears and Livy just stood their smiling and listened to the music.

How can you stand his singing? Johan asked his friend loud enough so that only she could hear. Livy pulled out an earbud and turned to the squire. I'm sorry Johan did you say something? She asked.

Stop it! Stop it! Less singing and more mixing. The king told the jester turned ameture potion maker. I'm almost done Sire. I'll prove without a doubt that I shall be your new potion maker.

_My potions will treat sore toes and sore feet_

_just stay in your seat!_

Here you are Sire! A cure for your bunyans. Peewit said as he placed the cauldren at the kings barefeet. The King rolled his eyes and stuck one foot in. At first it seemed to work, but then the mixture exploded in an explosion of purple smoke, which cause the teens to fly backwards, the cauldren to tip upside down, and the king to fall on his behind with his crown landing on top of his foot.

Ooooohhhhhh! the king moaned as he rubbed his bald head. Now that's what I call going out with a bang! Livy said as she helped Johan to his feet. Have you anything for a headache Peewit? Johan joked. Very funny! Peewit replied sarcastically. Sit right there your majesty. I'll come up with something, Peewit promised as he grabbed the fallen over cauldren and returned to his potion making.

_To clear up the head_

_some sulfur, some lead,_

_a mushroom some zink,_

_some octopuss ink!_

Screeched Peewit while once again the King and Johan covered their ears, while Livy had the pleasure of listening to some real music. Curtosy of her ipod.

Just give him another chance Sire. Johan begged the king. Peewit might be a terrible singer, and didn't know anymore about potions than you and I do, but he was still Johan's best friend nonetheless and had a good heart. At least Clauderic didn't sing!, the king complained.

This will fix your headache Sire., Peewit said holding the caulren that had purple smoke rising from it. The smoke continued to rise and became thicker and thicker. (cough cough) I cant see! , Livy said coughing. Sire where are you? I cant see either!, Peewit said.

(Cough, cough) Where's the window?, the king asked. I must have aiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr! As the king said this he stumbled head first out the window. Luckily, the king was able to grab onto a vine that was growing around the tower.

Help! Help! Help!, the king called. The teens looked out the window and down at the king. What are you doing down there?, the jester asked. Aw come on Sire, I know Peewit's potions are bad but this is a little ridiculous!, Livy said. Hey!, the blonde boy said. Hang on Sire! Johan said as he ran out the door. The vine the king was holding onto snapped and the king fell, but was able to grab a second vine. Do I have a choice!, he asked.

Johan ran down the flight's of stairs as fast as he could, while outside the vines kept snapping and the king kept falling. Help! Help! Help! When the last vine snapped and the king fell, Johan arrived in the knick of time and caught the king bridal style.

How's the headache?, Peewit asked as he and Livy arrived in the courtyard. Livy slapped her hand against her forehead. Peewit!, shouted the now angry king. You... you... I'll ….I'll... the king threatened while Peewit ran for the hills. I'm beginning to think you should have banished Peewit instead of Clauderic., Livy joked.

Meanwhile, Hefty Smurf, Smurfette, and Brainy Smurf were walking in the forest. Hefty was carrying a large smurf sized sack that was filled with mushrooms.

I thought you said this was a shortcut Brainy?, the now very annoyed Smurfette asked her friend. Well it's a little long now, but it gets shorter later., Brainy replied simply. I knew it was a mistake listening to you, and Papa Smurf is waiting for these mushrooms., Hefty piped up.

Ooh, look! Smurfette said as they came across a bunch of black hellebore flowers. Only a few days before Papa Smurf had warned them never to touch a black hellebore flower for it contained great evil. Careful Smurfette!, Hefty warned his friend. Remember what Papa Smurf said.

Just then the smurfs heard a rustling sound coming from behind them. Uh Oh, Someones smurfing. Brainy said to his friends. Let's get out of here!, Hefty said, and with that all three smurfs ran in the opposite direction and hid.

Clauderic says the hellebores are ready to harvest., said a blonde haired skinny man to his friend. Flower's to conquer a kingdom? Asked his bald, muscular, but slightly overweight friend. Bah! It's foolishness. Well soon see, said the skinny man as they picked the flowers and threw them into a sack.

Unbeknownst to them, three little blue creatures heard and saw everything. Oh dear! Those humans are planning something bad with those evil flowers., Smurfette whisper yelled to her the two smurfs. Yeah, Hefty said, I smurf we better follow them. Well being Papa Smurf's assistant I think we should let humans be humans, smurf our own way and..., but before the smart smurf could finish his lecture he realized that he was alone. Hey! Wait for me!

The smurfs followed the two men until they reached a cottage. The cottage had a straw roof and had what appeared to be a stone tower attached to it. The cottage was surrounded by a small moat.

Clauderic, we got the hellebore flowers., one of the men yelled as they crossed the drawbridge.

I think we smurfed enough, lets go tell Papa Smurf., Brainy begged his friends. No, not until we smurf whats going on, Hefty told him.

Let me see those flowers, Clauderic told his goons. Now I can procede with my evil plan. The smurfs started to climb up some plants that were growing around the tower. Careful Smurfette! Hefty once again told his friend.

Tonight we take the kings castle, tomorrow we rule the kingdom!, Clauderic said as he laughed evily. How can you be so sure this will work?, questioned the bald man. Not sure dear Clovis? Here see for yourself., Clauderic said as he put one of the hellebores under Clovis' nose. Clovis sniffed and then got a far away dazed look in his eyes.

Now Clovis, go jump in the moat., the ex-potion maker ordered. Yes Clauderic, Clovis robotically said. He climbed onto the window sill and then leaped into the moat with a big splash. Clauderic stuck his head out the window and laughed. Satisfied now Clovis?, he asked. Out of the corner of his eye, Clauderic spotted something blue and white. He turned his head and realized it was three blue and white somethings.

Well what do we have here? Three little spies? Well, whatever you are soon you will be helping me! Oh my! The smurfs gasped.

Later on at the castle, unbeknownst to the people inside, Clauderic and his gang were outside about to start their attack.

Feeling better now Clovis? Clauderic asked the once hypnotized goon. Some flowers... you've convinced me. Clovis replied. But the effects only last an hour! Stated the blonde skinny man. Long enough to conquer the castle Clauderic said. Are the smurfs ready?,he asked.

Well never help you!, Smurfette said. She and the other smurfs were tied to arrows that were attached to mechanical bow. Oh yes you will., Clauderic said to her as he walked towards her. Here smell the pretty flower, he said sticking it under her nose. Smurfette could not help but breathe in the scent and got that same far away dazed look in her eyes as Clovis did and hour ago. Make sure the guard smells it also, Clauderic ordered as he placed the flower in her little blue hand. Then order him to lower the draw bridge. Yes Clauderic., Smurfette answered obediantly.

No Smurfette! Don't! Don't! Brainy pleaded. Quiet you fool!, Clauderic spat. Here you smell the pretty flower. And just as Clovis and Smurfette before him Brainy was under Clauderic's command.

Now shoot her into the castle, Clauderic ordered the man who had Smurfette. The man aimed and shot, and Smurfette and the hellebore went flying through the air, over the wall and into a piece of wood that was next to a guard. Huh? What's going on here?, the guard asked himself. Smurfette stuck the flower under the guards nose and the guard was hypnotized. You must lower the drawbridge, Smurfette commanded. I will obey, said the guard as he went to lower the drawbridge.

Fire number two! Clauderic ordered. Number three! First Brainy and then Hefty. Both smurfs hypnotized the guards and ordered them to go to the dungeon. Meanwhile the drawbridge was being lowered. Everything's going according to plan, the evil ex-potion maker laughed.

Livy was asleep in her bed when she was awakened by the sound of the drawbridge being lowered. She got out of bed and looked out the window and saw Clauderic and some other men walking across the drawbridge. Clauderic!, she gasped. I gotta find Johan and Peewit, she said. Livy grabbed her bow and arrows, and ran out the door to find her friends.

Hey cook, I'd like a little midnight snack if you don't mind., Peewit said as he ran into the kitchen. The cook walked right past him without acknowledging the jester. Hey! Where are you going?, Peewit asked as he ran after the cook. I want a sandwich! I must go to the dungeons, the cook robotically answered. Why is he going to the dungeons?, Peewit asked himself, we don't have any prisoners to feed. I better find Johan and Livy.

Meanwhile, Livy was running around the castle trying to find her friends. Livy had not been there for to long and vaguely knew her way around the castle but it was harder to find her way around at night.

As she was running Livy once again crashed into Dame Barbra. Livy waited for the dame to lecture her about running in the castle, or about being out of her bedroom this late at night, but instead the dame just walked right on by, followed by the cook and a guard. Okay, now I **know** something's wrong, Livy said. Ugh! Guys where are you?, she asked as she continued her search.

You wake me up cause you can't get a sandwich?, a very sleepy Johan asked Peewit as he followed him. It's a plot Johan, it must be a plot., Peewit said. It better be, Johan said under his breath. Just then they heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Shhh!, someone's coming. Peewit warned him. The now fully awake Johan drew his sword as he and Peewit put their back's against the wall.

Once the figure round the corner they sprung into action. Halt in the name of the King!, Johan yelled as Peewit tackled the person to the ground. Ow! Get off me Peewit! It's me! Livy?, the boys asked in unison once they recognized the voice. The moonlight shown on the figure and indeed it was Livy. A very angry Livy.

We thought you were an intruder, Johan explained. What are you doing out here anyways?, Peewit asked, still sitting on Livy. Right now I'm having you dig your knee into my spleen, she replied. Whoops!, Sorry, Peewit apologized as he climbed off her back while Johan helped her to her feet. But seriously Livy what are you doing out of bed?, he asked.

I was asleep in bed when I thought I heard the drawbridge being lowered, so I went to look out the window and I swear I saw Clauderic and some other goons walking across the lowered drawbridge.

Clauderic!, the boys exclaimed. But why would the guards lower the drawbridge?, Peewit asked. I'm not sure how but Clauderic must have somehow brainwashed them, Livy said and then told her friends that before she found them she ran into Dame Barbra and explained her weird behavior.

See Johan? I told you it was a plot!, Peewit told the squire. I'm afraid your right Peewit., Johan said. Come on, we gotta find Clauderic and stop him., Livy said. Then the teens ran off to fine the evil man.

Step right in everyone. There's plenty of room in the dungeon, Clovis laughed as Dame Barbra, the cook, and a bunch of guards made their way into the dungeon.

I told you guy's they were brainwashed, Livy whispered to her friends as they were hiding behind a corner. Come on, we've got to wake the king, Johan said as turned around. Suddenly Livy felt two people grab her arms. Not so fast my pretty little tattle tail, Clauderic laughed.

Clauderic, let her go!, Johan demanded drawing his sword ready for battle. Let go of me you goons!, Livy said struggling to get free. As you wish Johan, but first I just want to give her a pretty flower, Clauderic said as he stuck the hellebore under her nose. Livy breathed in it's scent and was under the spell.

The goon's let her go. Now my pretty little maiden... attack! Clauderic ordered pointing to Johan and Peewit. Livy pulled out her bow and an arrow and aimed at Peewit. Hey w-what are you doing?, Peewit asked her. Livy released and the arrow headed for Peewit's chest, but Johan was able to smack it away with his sword. Run Peewit!, the squire told him. Momma!, Peewit cried as they ran for their lives.

Livy chased after them, shooting arrows along the way. Livy, snap outta it! It's us Johan and Peewit!, they begged all the while bending, and twisting, and ducking, and jumping arrows as they flew past.

Livy reached her hand back to grab another arrow but discovered she was out, but that didn't stop her. She ran even faster and grabbed the edge of Johan's cape and yanked him to the ground. Johan hit his head hard on the stone floor, but before he had a chance to react, Livy jumped on top of him and punched him as hard as she could, which resulted in him getting a black eye.

Before she could go back for a second punch, Peewit stepped in. Hey Livy! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, can't catch me! Livy jumped off the squire and ran chased after the jester. Unfortunately, Peewit turned down a corner which turned out to be a dead end.

N-now now Livy calm down. I-it's me, P-Pewit! Livy slowly approached the scared jester like a predator stalking it's prey. L-Livy come on! Snap outta it! She kept at her slow stalking pace. Remember the smurfs, my singing,your arrow shooting practices with Johan, the king, Dame Barbra, Brownie?, he tried anything he could think of to get his friend back. Livy was within two feet of Peewit. MOMMA!, the jester cried in terror as he tried to shield his face with his arms. He then heard a dull clang and peeked out in time to see Livy fall to the floor.

I'm sorry Livy, but it was the only way to stop you, Johan apologized to the unconscious girl. He had hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword, hard enough to knock her out but not hard enough to hurt her. Johan! Peewit exclaimed with relief and happiness as he hugged his best friend. It was then he noticed Johan's black eye. Geez, that girl can pack a punch! Tell me about it, Johan said as he reattached his sword sheath around his waist. Now come on we must get to the king, he said as he picked up the unconscious Livy bridal style.

Marrow! Clovis! Seize them!, the two boys heard Clauderic say as they were walking out of the dead end. They saw the blonde skinny man and Clovis head toward them. They ran as fast as they could and made it to the king's bedchamber just as the goon's were about to jump them. They ran in and Johan gently sat the girl on the floor then turned around and helped Peewit barrackade the door with a small dresser.

Made it! Now awaken the king, Johan ordered. Oh no! Were to late! He exclaimed when they saw the king walking toward them with his arms held straight out, just like the other hypnotized people. Nah, he's just sleepwalking, Peewit said running over to the sleepwalking king.

Come on! Up and at 'em Sire!, yelled Peewit. What? What's all the fuss? And what happened to your eye Johan? And why is Olivia unconscious?, asked the very confused king. I'll explain about my eye and Livy later Sire, but the castle's being invaded right now. What!

Outside the door, Clovis and Marrow were trying to break down the door, using a small bench as a battering ram. Harder you fools!, Clauderic spat.

Quickly Sire get dressed, we've got to get outta here before they get in, Johan told the king as he and Peewit pushed against the dresser to keep Marrow and Clovis from getting in.

To high to jump, Johan said a few minutes later,looking out the window with Livy back in his arms. There's now way out but to fight. Under the bed!, the king said. Hey I'm no coward! I'm not afraid to fight!, Peewit defended. But there's a secret trap door under the bed, the king said crawling under the bed. Well why didn't you say so?, Peewit asked as he and Johan followed.

They were able to get away just as the door gave out and Clauderic, Clovis and Marrow burst in. Blast! They're gone!

Quick, the cost is clear! Johan whisper yelled to the others when they came through a secret door that led to the courtyard. They quickly ran out the door and through the courtyard. Look Smurfs! Peewit said pointing to Brainy, Smurfette, and Hefty who were just standing in the middle of the courtyard. They're under the spell to, Johan said. Well take them with us, Peewit said picking up the hypnotized smurfs in his hands.

There they are! Clauderic yelled spotting them. Across the drawbridge, hurry!, Johan told them as they ran across the courtyard to the drawbridge. Here Sire take Livy, I'll hold them off!, Johan said placing the girl in the king's arms, and drawing his sword to fight Marrow. Both the king and Marrow could hear the sound of the swords hitting against each other.

Raise the bridge!, Clauderic ordered Clovis. Clovis turned the wheel and the bridge started to rise up in the air. He'll never make it, Clauderic said to himself. Johan ran to the end of the bridge, stuck the sword into the end of the bridge, did a flip, and landed safely next to the king and his friends. Made it!, the squire panted. He loses more swords that way, Peewit said with a smirk.

It's no use Peewit, were lost, Johan said as they wandered through the forest. But we've got to find Papa Smurf, Peewit replied. Perhaps he can help us, I hope. Johan! Peewit! Your Highness!, Papa Smurf yelled, running up to his human friends with Handy, Grouchy, and Clumsy following close behind. What are you doing out here?,he asked. Why looking for you, Peewit replied. What happened to Livy? Handy asked pointing to the still unconscious girl. And Your eye? Clumsy asked pointing to the squire's black eye. We'll explain later Papa Smurf, but Livy will be fine, Johan told the elder smurf. Not wanting to tell him that he had to knock her out.

We found them in the courtyard, Peewit said placing Hefty, Brainy and Smurfette on the ground in front of Papa Smurf. Hm...Just as I feared...The hellebore, Papa smurf said looking at his little smurfs. Well it should wear off within the hour. Smurfette? Smurfette?, Papa smurf asked pounding his fist against the palm of his hand. Smurfette shook her head, Oh Papa Smurf!, she said back to normal

Boy am I glad to smurf you, even you Clumsy!, Brainy said to his friend. Oh gosh, thanks Brainy! Clumsy said as he ran up to hug the smart smurf. But Clumsy tripped and slammed into Brainy, knocking them both down to the ground. Well I could always change my mind, Brainy said to himself. Then Livy started to wake up. Huh? What-what's going on? Where are we? And what the heck happened to your eye?

It's a long story Livy, Peewit said. If the smurfs and Livy are recovered, then so are the king's knights!,exclaimed Johan. Right, now all we have to do is free them from the dungeon. Simple, Peewit said. But how? Livy asked. Well raise our own army!, Johan answered.

Two villager's were driving a wagon that was being pulled by two cows. Halt, whats the big hurry?, Peewit asked the villagers. Were bringing tribute to our new king, King Clauderic, one of the men explained. Nonsense! Clauderic is a traitorous scoundrel! I am your king!, the king bellowed.

A king without an army? How can you protect us?, asked the other villager. We must join together, I have a plan to defeat Clauderic,explained Johan. But his forces are strong, the people are afraid. What do you want us to do? Just give us a ride into the lion's den, Johan said.

The villagers rode across the drawbridge on their wagon into the courtyard of the castle. Right on time. Let's see what these peasants have brought, Clauderic said. Marrow opened one of the bags with his sword. Grain Clauderic, and bread. Excellent take it inside, he ordered. There's gold in this one Clauderic, Clovis said excitibly as he pulled the gold stuff out of the bag. To bad the gold turned out to be gold hair. Fool's Gold! Peewit laughed. Surprise! Livy said as she, Johan, the king, and the smurf's popped out of the bags that were still on the wagon.

You again! Clauderic said. This time you wont escape. Is that a promise? Livy asked. Hurry my smurfs! We must free the knights in the dungeon, Papa Smurf said as they ran to the dungeon.

No where to run Johan, Marrow spat as he and Clovis cornered Johan. Better look behind you, he said. That old trick wont work on me, Marrow said. Suddenly both he and Clovis were hit over the head with heavy bags of grain by the king and Livy. Well you tried to warn them, Livy said.

There's to many of them Johan!, one of the villager's said As he and Johan fought back to back with swords. Help should be on it's way, Johan said. I wonder what's keeping the smurfs Johan said to himself.

Where running outta ammunition Sire, Livy said as she handed the king loaves of bread that he threw at Clauderic's men. She shrieked when she felt someone jerk her arm. Hey!, She spat. Olivia!, the king cried.

Surrender, I have the girl! Clauderic said holding the blade of his sword to her neck. Hold! Hold! Johan commanded the makeshift army.

Clovis, Marrow, take them to the dungeon, Clauderic commanded the goons. Momma! Peewit cried holding his hands above his head.

Oh no you dont! Livy said as she kicked Clauderic as hard as she could in the shin.

Yeouch! Clauderic yelped grabbing his shin with both hands. As he did this he dropped his sword and Livy snatched it up quickly and pointed the end of it toward the ex- potion maker's chest.

N-now now, lets not be hasty, he begged as she backed him up against the wall. Just then they all heard the sound of voices and footsteps. My knights! They're free! Shouted the king. The calvary has arrived! Livy said.

Seize the traitor!, the captain of the guards ordered. The knights ran over and battled Clauderic and his goons.

Sorry we took so long Johan, Papa Smurf apologized to the squire. Better late than never Papa Smurf, he replied. Then he saw Livy chase Clauderic. Excuse me, he said as he followed them.

Going my way?, he asked Livy. Well it's about time you showed up,Livy said. You'll never catch me! Clauderic yelled over his shoulder. Unfortunately he wasn't looking where he was going when he did this and slammed into the closed drawbridge. (courtosy of Peewit) Well Clauderic there's one bridge you wont cross when you get to it, Johan said.

Livy smacked her hand to her forehead, Seriously?, she asked. What?, Johan asked. Where I come from that would be called a cheesy line, she said. Why do you call it that? Peewit asked, he was talking bout bridges not cheese. No no it's...nevermind let's just turn this baddie in.

So after Clauderic and his goons were locked up in the dungeon, everyone went to sleep. Everyone except for three certain teens.

So seriously Johan, what happened to your eye? Livy asked for the second time that night. Johan had been dreading her asking this question, but he couldn't keep putting off answering her forever. Well remember when those two goons grabbed you? Livy nodded her head yes. Well Clauderic stuck a black hellebore flower under your nose and hypnotized you, Peewit said. Okay? Livy said not sure were this was going. Then he...then he ordered you to attack us Johan sighed.

Livy's eye's grew wide. You mean I did that?, she asked pointing to Johans shiner. Both boy's nodded their heads. Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry Johan! I-I would never... It's ok Livy, Johan said. Yeah we know you wouldn't have done it on purpose. You just...weren't yourself, Peewit said.

Does it hurt? Livy asked Johan. Not at all, the squire lied. Livy reached out her hand and gently touched it with the tips of her finger's. The squire hissed with pain and Livy quickly withdrew her hand. I'm sorry!, she yelped. It's ok. I'm fine, he lied once again. No your not! Come on we gotta get some ice on that thing, she said grabbing his arm and headed toward the kitchen. I'll come to, Peewit said. All of tonight's excitement has made me hungry.

While Peewit piled everything he could get his hands on into a sandwich, Livy wrapped up some chunks of ice into a clean dish cloth and tied it up. This should help with the swelling, she said as she placed the cloth on the squires eye. Thank you, he said as he sat down on a stool. All of tonight's event's finally catching up to him.

I really am sorry Johan, Livy apologized for the millionth time that night. As I said before it was not your fault and you are forgiven. Johan could see the remorse and sorrow in her green eyes. He gave her a small smile and she returned it.

Ahem, Peewit cleared his throat. Both turned to look at the blonde jester who had a big smirk on his face.

Shut up Peewit! Livy spat. I didn't say one word, Peewit replied taking a big bite of his even bigger sandwich.

Well I'm tired, Livy yawned. I'm going to bed, goodnight. Goodnight Livy, her friends replied. Johan watched as she walked out of the kitchen and dissappeared around the corner.

So when's the wedding? Peewit asked. He immediately had to duck his head as the dish cloth full of ice chunks flew over where his head would have been.

**Please review! **

**P.S. Incase anyone is wondering how Johan was able to hit Livy over the head with his sword without cutting his hand, he had his sword in it's sheath, and held it by the blade which was still in the sheath while he knocked her out with the hilt.**


	7. Chapter 6 Livy get's smurfnapped!

**Author's note: This chapter was inspired by Corri Collin, for giving me basically the whole idea for this chapter. Thanks BOF :) I don't own the smurfs. If I did Livy would have been in the episodes.**

About two week's after the incident with Clauderic Johan's eye had healed up. Livy still would apologize for it. She just could not believe that she did that to him. She actually didn't believe that she **could **do that. She never realized how strong she was. Johan and Peewit said that that was a good thing though because it meant she can defend herself even without her bow and arrows. Johan forgave her and kept telling her that it was not her fault, still Livy was feeling so much better now that his eye was getting better and he was looking more like his old self.

Say Johan...Peewit said walking into his friends room What is it Peewit?, he asked as he put down the book he was reading. Well we've got the day off so I was thinking why don't me, you, and Livy go and visit the smurfs? That's an excellent idea Peewit, Johan exclaimed. Yes I think that would be an excellent thing to do. Great! Let's go get Livy then, Peewit said as they left the squire's room to go find their female companion.

Livy was in her room listening to her ipod and straightening up around her room. (There wasn't really much else to do) As she cleaned she sang along with the song that was playing

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising_

_in the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_unless you were fed it_

_Now your here _

_and you don't know why_

Livy! Livy! Peewit called as he ran to her room like a young child on a sugar rush. What's the hurry Peewit? She's not going anywhere, Johan said trying to keep up with his friend. Yeah I know but I wanna see if Greedy's whipped up anything new and need's a taste tester. Johan rolled his eyes. Of coarse you do, he said. Just then they heard what sounded like singing.

_But under skinned knees_

_and the skid marks_

_Past the places_

_that you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_listen and wait for the _

_echos of angels_

_who won't return_

Is that Livy? Peewit asked Johan. They listened for a few more seconds. Indeed it is, Johan said thinking to himself that her singing was the most beautiful singing he ever heard. (or maybe he's so used to Peewit's "singing" that anyone else singing is automatically better) The two made their way to her room and stood in the doorway while she oblivious to them, continued to sing as she put up some clothes and books.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_that you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things _

_at exactly the right time_

_but he means nothing to you_

_and you don't know why_

Livy shut the drawer she had just put some clean clothes in and when she turned she was horrified to see Johan and Peewit standing in her doorway.

AAAAAAHHHHHHH!, she screamed when she saw them. How long have you two been standing there?, she asked pulling out her earbuds. Long enough, Peewit said. Why didn't you tell me you were a fellow musician? Peewit asked. We can sing a duet! Ah, no I don't sing, Livy stated. Then what were you just doing? Johan asked. I- I was... W-what are you two doing in here anyways? Livy asked quickly changing the subject. We've come to ask you if you would like to come visit the smurfs with us? Johan asked.

Sure I'd love to!, Livy said. She really did want to go and see the smurfs again. She had heard that Handy could fix or make just about anything and she was wanting to ask him if he could find a way to charge her ipod. It was only about halfway charged and Livy wanted to see if there was anyway at all to save it.

Great lets go! Peewit exclaimed. Livy tied her long brown hair up in a braid and tied it off with a blue ribbon, grabbed her orange cape and bow and arrows, and Johan grabbed his blue cape and his sword. They went out toward the stables saddled up the horses (Peewit preffered to ride bareback on Biquette) and rode off toward the smurf village.

Upon their arrival, the teens were greeted by a bunch of little blue creatures. Welcome back, Papa Smurf greeted holding Baby smurf in his arms. Thank you Papa Smurf, Johan said. Baby Smurf giggled and squeeled and reached out his little arms toward Livy.

Oooh, can I hold him? Livy asked Papa Smurf. I don't see why not, the red clothed elder said as he placed the infant smurf into the girl's palm. Well aren't you just the cutest thing ever, Livy said, tickling the baby with her pinky finger.

Hey Greedy, you got any new recipies for me to try? Peewit asked as the baker/chef smurf made his way up. I do actually, Greedy said. Come over to the kitchen and I'll let you try my new smurfberry cheesecake, just don't smurf all of the food like you did last time. How was I supposed to know it was for the **whole** village? Livy giggled upon hearing this while Johan, Papa Smurf, and any other smurf within earshot rolled their eyes.

Hi Johan! Hi Livy! Clumsy said running up to the humans. Unfortunately he was running so fast he tripped over his own feet and landed on his stomach in front of them. Are you all right Clumsy? Livy asked trying not to laugh. Yeah I'm fine, Clumsy said. I do that a lot. Like **a lot **a lot, Snappy Smurfling jumped in as he, Nat, Slouchy, and Sassette made their way over. We can see that, thank you Snappy, Papa Smurf said in a "don't be mean Snappy" tone of voice.

Livy, can you come with me? I wanna show you this cool rock I found, Clumsy said excitably to her pointing just outside of the village. A rock? Livy asked confused. Yeah it's a big one, it's all smooth and it's big enough for you to sit on, Clumsy explained pointing to her.

Uh...sure I'll come, Livy said deciding to humor the smurf. Can we come to Clumsy? Sassette asked, not really caring about the rock but wanting to spend more time with Livy. Sassette had never met a human girl before and therefore was fascinated by Livy. Yes she met Mother Nature, but she had magical powers and technically wasn't human. Plus Nat, Slouchy and Snappy wanted to know more about the future. Why sure the more the merrier, Clumsy answered her.

Well be back in a little while, Livy called over her shoulder to Papa Smurf and Johan as she, the smurflings, and Baby followed Clumsy to where the rock was located.

See? Isn't it pretty? Clumsy asked once they arrived at the rock. Yeah, it's a very nice rock Clumsy, Livy said. I knew you'd like it, Clumsy said with a big smile on his face. Sit down it's big enough. Livy had to smile at the clumsy, excitable smurf as she sat down on the rock as she was told. I like it, Livy said as she sat down on the rock, taking off her container of bow and arrows and sitting it beside the rock.

Can you tell us more about the future Livy? Sassette asked. Well what do you want to know? She asked. Everything!, all four smurflings said. Livy laughed and told them anything and everything she could think of.

Meanwhile a little bit farther into the woods, Gargamel, his nephew Scruple, and his cat Azrael were out smurf hunting once again. In the bumbling wizards hands he held his latest device in finding the smurf village, the blue detector. It detects anything blue within a five mile radius. So far the device has led them to a flock of bluebirds, a field of blue flowers, and to a robins nest that contained three blue eggs. Unfortunately for them, Momma Robin had returned back to her nest and was not to happy to see two humans and a cat at her nest.

Face it Gargie, your inventions a failier! We've been out here for hours and have not found a single smurf yet! Scruple complained to the wizard. Patience my dear Scruple, Gargamel replied, Those rotten little smurfs must be out here somewhere. That's what you said right before we ran into the robin's nest. Meyeah, Azrael agreed. Before Gargamel could reply The blue detector started beeping. Hah! I told you there were smurfs around here! Gargamel gloated and ran in the direction the blue detector was pointing. Well see about that, Scruple said to Azrael as they ran to catch up with the bumbling wizard.

As they approached they heard what sounded like a female voice.

And that is what a school is, Livy concluded. Wow that school thing sounds fun! Sassette said. It sounds boring to me, Snappy objected. Do you like school Livy? Nat asked. Well... She replied not really knowing how to explain. Livy had always done well in school, but Carla Lopez and her gang had always made it difficult for her. After Carla moved away when they were ten school got easier, (to bad the same can't be said for her home life) Little did Livy know once she moved to New York two years ago that Carla would be there waiting for her. Once Carla found out that her old victim had returned she made it her mission to make things a living nightmare for Livy.

Y-yeah I like school, she said. Not really wanting to go into details about her past.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a young boy,a wizard, and a cat.

What did I tell you Scruple? I told you there were smurfs around here! Gargamel gloated. But Scruple barely heard him as he looked at they girl that was sitting on the rock. He was mesmerized by they way her long brown braid fell down her back, the way her bright green eyes sparkled, the way her voice sounded.

Scruple? Scruple, snap out of it boy! Gargamel said smacking the red headed boy in the back of his head. Scruple shook his head. Huh? What? Y-yeah you were right. Smurfs. Azrael rolled his eyes at this.

How are we gonna get to the smurfs with that blasted girl in the way? Gargamel asked himself. Just then the girl and they smurfs got a disgusted look on their faces as if they smelled something fowl. Looks like it's time to change Baby's didey! They heard the adult smurf say as he took the infant smurf from the girls palm. Well be right back Livy, Stay here. Nat said as he and the rest of the smurfs climbed down the rock and headed back to their village. Ok I'll be here, Livy said to them.

Livy, Scruple said in a dreamlike voice. Blast! The smurfs are gone but the girls not, Gargamel said. He could not follow the smurfs or else they would be seen by the girl. Then he noticed something glint in the sunlight from the girls neck. He looked closer and saw that it was a gold heart shaped locket.

Scruple! Do you see what I see? He exclaimed to his nephew. Yeah... I-I mean no what? Scruple asked snapping back to reality. That gold locket around her neck! She must be royalty! But the king doesn't have any kids, Scruple pointed out. Well she must be related to him somehow! How else would she have gotten that locket? Gargamel pointed out. Hm... Good point, Scruple replied.

Just then a lightbulb went off in Gargamel's head. I've got a plan on how we can get the smurfs, he said. Then he leaned in and whispered his plan to the other two

Livy was left alone and decided to pull out her ipod and listen to a song or two while she waited for the smurfs to return. She looked at the power supply, slightly less than halfway charged. I really need to talk to Handy about this, she said to herself. She decided to wait on the music and save it for when she really needed it, if Handy could not find a way to charge it. Just as she was about to put the music device back into her pocket a brown sack suddenly fell over her.

Hey! What's going on?, she demanded from inside the sack, but it only came out as muffled sounds.

Livy was kicking and punching the sack, and as Gargamel tried to grab it a fist flew out and knocked him straight in the nose. Ow! My nose! He screeched grabbing hold of his now sore nose. Azrael snickered at this. Scruple give me that rope, he ordered his nephew. Once Scruple handed over the rope, Gargamel tied one end of the rope to the opening of the sack and held the other end in his hand so he could drag the sack behind him. Come Scruple put the note next to those arrows. Scruple did as he was told and followed his uncle and cat back to their hovel.

Scruple? Livy thought. She put two and two together and realized who her kidnappers were. Gargamel! She cried with realization. Let me go! Get me outta here! She kept kicking and punching from inside the sack. Help! Smurfs! Peewit! Johan! Anybody! Help me! She shrieked, but it only came out in muffled sounds.

Okay Livy were back, Clumsy called carrying the newly freshened Baby in his arms while the smurflings followed. Uh Livy? He said once they arrived to the spot where they last left their friend. Galloping grasshoppers where did she go? Sassette asked. Her arrows are still here, but where's the rest of her? Slouchy asked. Hey what's this? Nat asked pointing to a piece of paper under the container. Let me see, Clumsy said handing Baby to Snappy. Clumsy walked over to the piece of paper and read it. As he was reading Clumsy turned slightly pale and gasped. PAPA SMURF! he cried grabbing the note and ran back to the village as fast as he could tripping in his hurry. Clumsy wait! Sassette yelled after him, What's wrong? Slouchy yelled as they ran after their Clumsy friend.

Mmmm... Greedy this is the best smurfberry cheesecake I've ever eaten, Peewit complimented as he stuffed another cake into his mouth. It's the only smurfberry cheesecake you've ever eaten, Johan told him. Before Peewit could retort they heard Clumsy yelling for Papa Smurf.

PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF! Clumsy yelled running into the village carrying a note with the smurflings following him. PAPA SMUR... as he called for the red clothed elder he tripped and crashed right into Papa Smurf knocking them both to the ground.

Great Smurfs Clumsy what is it? Papa asked slightly annoyed. Clumsy got to his feet I was... we were.. and Livy... he tried to explain and catch his breath at the same time. Where is Livy anyway? Peewit asked walking over. That's what I'm trying to say, Clumsy said getting his breath back. Livy has been smurfnapped!

Smurfnapped! Everyone gasped in unison. I hate Livy being smurfnapped! Grouchy said. What do you mean she's been smurfnapped? Peewit asked. We mean she's been smurfnapped, as in smurfnapped! Snappy snapped. What happened Clumsy? Johan asked trying not to panic. We went to the rock and then a little bit after we smurfed there Baby needed his didey changed so me and the smurflings came back here while Livy stayed behind, and then when we got back she was gone! Clumsy explained.

We found this note next to her arrows, Nat said. Let me see that note, Johan said as he snatched up the note.

If you ever want to see the princess again bring all of the smurfs to Gargamel's house by sundown

or else!

Gargamel! The smurfs cried in unison. Why that no good... Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Hefty said punching the air.

What did he mean by princess Johan? Peewit asked. Yeah Livy's not a princess... Is she? Handy asked. No she's not, Johan said. So why did Gargamel think she was? Asked Greedy. Johan thought and then it dawned on him. Her locket!, he exclaimed. Of coarse! Papa Smurf said. Well how are we gonna save her? Peewit asked. We need to smurf up a plan I reckon, farmer stated. And I think I might just have one!, Papa exclaimed. Everyone gathered around the old smurf to hear his plan.

Don't worry Livy, Johan thought help is on the way.

Meanwhile Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael had just arrived home. Stop... struggling... girl, Gargamel said as he dragged the sack into the house. Once he got her through the door and into the house he dropped the rope and panted. Trying to drag a heavy sack with a person kicking and punching and screaming inside of it the whole time is tiring work.

He untied the rope from the opening of the sack and as soon as Livy saw the slightest bit of light she jumped for it. Gargamel barely had the sack open when the girl jumped out and ran for the door.

Scruple! Azrael! Don't let her get away! Gargamel yelled. As Livy ran past Azrael ran out in front of the girl and tripped her, giving Scruple a chance to throw a net over her.

You know this is NO way to treat a lady! Livy snapped trying to untangle herself from the net. Let me go! I'm sorry my dear lady but you are my ticket to finally catching the smurfs, Gargamel laughed. You ain't getting anything! My friends are probably on their way here to save me as we speak.

Your little friend's the smurfs? Oooh I'm shaking in my boots! Gargamel replied sarcastically. Well the smurfs have outsmarted you all these years, Scruple said. At this Azrael snickered and Livy got a smirk on her face. Oh shut up, and put away the sack you little runt! Gargamel spat. Yeah yeah yeah keep your pants on Gargie, Scruple said. Livy burst out laughing at this. Sounds like something I would say dude, Livy giggled. Scruple blushed at this. What did you call me? Scruple asked. Oh my bad. I said dude, it means boy or man where I come from.

Scruple stood up straighter and puffed out his chest. It felt good to be called a "man" by an older woman.

And just where exactly do you come from my dear? Gargamel asked. Wouldn't you like to know, Livy said. Gargamel opened his mouth like he was gonna say something but changed his mind. Bah! It dosn't matter. All that matters s that in a few hours the smurfs will come here to rescue you and then they will be mine!

He grabbed the net and started to head upstairs. Scruple! Put away that sack like I told you to earlier! Gargamel ordered his nephew as he went upsatairs dragging Livy behind.

Scruple rolled his eyes and went to gather up the sack to put it up in it's proper place. When he picked it up he saw a flash of pink inside. He reached into the sack and pulled out the strangest thing he ever saw. It was a weird metal mechanical thing with a weird string thing wrapped around it.

What the heck is this? Scruple said to himself. He pressed a button on the strange device and it started to glow. Scruple pressed a few more buttons and he heard a low pitched noise. He realized it was coming from the ends of the string things. He brought the end of the string t his ear and heard what he guessed was some sort of music.

_I got them moves like Jagger_

_I got them moves like Jagger_

_I got them moo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooves_

_like Jagger!_

What in the world's a Jagger? Scruple exclaimed.

Meanwhile Gargamel had locked Livy up in a cage upstairs. Really? A cage? How originial, Livy said. You know for a princess your not very princess like, Gargamel said as he locked up the cage and stuck the keys in his pocket. Princess? What are you talking about? I'm not a princess, Livy said highly confused.

Why of coarse you are how else would you have that gold locket.? Gargamel asked. Livy grabbed her locket with one hand and looked down at the floor. It was my mom's Livy said. Oh, Gargamel said he could see that he had hit a sore spot with her. Well princess or not it dosen't make any difference to me. Your friends with the smurfs and soon enough they will be coming here to rescue you.

Hey Gargie look what I found! Scruple said running into the room. He placed the pink mechanical device in the wizards hand, and Livy grew pale. Oh shitakie mushrooms, she whispered.

Give that back! Livy said. What is this thing girl? Gargamel said turning to her. I have a name you know! It's Livy. I don't care what your name is I want to know what this thing is! Gargamel snapped at her.

Well rude much? She said. Livy sighed and decided there wasn't much use in lying. I mean really how can you explain something that is from a completely different time period. If you must know, "Gargie" it's called an ipod. It is used to listen to music. Music eh? Gargamel said. He tried to get it to play but somehow managed to get to the calendar. April 23rd 2011? he said. What does that mean? Scruple asked. It's a date, Livy replied simply. I'm from the future.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Letting the information sink in. Scruple my boy we've hit the jackpot! Gargamel said as he lept in the air for joy. We've caught a time wizard! A what? Livy said. Don't play dumb girl, your a time wizard how else would you have this?, he said holding up the ipod. Would you believe me if I said I went to sleep and when I woke up I was here? Livy asked.

No Gargamel said I figured you wouldn't, she said. Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Gargie but I'm just an ordinary girl. No special powers, no family wealth, no nothing, Livy said. Gargamel frowned at this. Nothing at all? He asked. Livy shook her head no.

Well fine then, I'll just take this instead, he said as he reached his hand through the bars and yanked Livy's locket right off her neck. No don't! Livy begged. Give that back! That's all I have left of my parents!

Scruple seeing and hearing this felt bad for the girl. Aw come on Gargie let her have the locket. You'll have plenty of gold once the smurfs get here, he tried to reason. That's true Scruple, but with this locket well have even more gold! Gargamel said as he left.

No! Please! Wait! Come back! Livy begged her eyes filling with tears. That was my mother's! Please! Don't take it! Please! No!

Scruple felt horrible seeing the girl so upset but there was nothing he could do. He gave her a look that said I'm sorry and followed his uncle closing the door behind him.

Wait come back! That was my mom's! No! Come back! Livy sunk to her knees and let the tears spill over. Mom...Dad...she whispered quietly.

A little while later, Gargamel was waiting for the smurfs to arrive. Sundown was fast approaching and to pass the time he was trying to figure out how to use the ipod. He had somehow gotten onto the music, and then he heard a low pitched noise coming from the end of the odd strings. He lifted the end of the string to his ear and heard the music.

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_the whole club was looking at her_

_she hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_next thing you know _

_shawty got low,low, low, low,low,low low, low_

What type of barbaric music is this? And whats a shawty? Gargamel asked himself. Just then a knock was heard at the door. Sounds like the smurfs are here, Scruple said. Gargamel dropped he ipod onto the table and ran to the door.

Hellooo? He said once he opened the door. He looked down and saw a small box wrapped in yellow paper and tied with a red bow. What's this? A present? For me? He reached down, picked up the present and went to open it. Once he tugged at the ribbon the present exploded with a loud boom, leaving the wizards face covered in soot.

Now that's funny! Jokey laughed as he came out from his hiding place. A Smurf! Get him Azrael! The cat ran out of the house and started to chase the prankster smurf. The a smurf with a red feather in his hat ran out in front of the cat and then another smurf did the same thing. Azrael shook his head in confusion not knowing who to chase, so he just chased whichever smurf he saw.

Hey Gargamel! Over here! Hefty called. Stepping in front of the wizard. The strong smurf blew a raspberry at the wizard. Why you little blue insect, get back here!, he said as he started to chase after the tattooed smurf and a few others as they ran out leaving Scruple alone in the house.

Scruple, seeing this as his chance, ran to the table grabbed the ipod and locket, and ran into the other room to get the keys. As he left the room, two familiar people came in.

The coast is clear come on, Johan said as he and Peewit made their way into the house. Were do we look first? Peewit asked him. I don't know but she has to be here somewhere.

Who are you? And what are you doing in here? Scruple asked as he returned. Johan and Peewit, Johan answered. And who are you? The name's Scruple. What's it to ya?

Scruple? As in Gargamel's Scruple? Peewit asked. None of your beeswax! Scruple spat. Your the one who kidnapped our friend! Peewit said.

No, well yeah but it was Gargie's idea and I went to get the keys to let her out, honest, Scruple said holding up the keys so they could see. Why would you let her out? Johan asked. Scruple face turned bright red. Well because I... because I... because I love her ok! Satisfied?

Johan felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was it...could it be ….jealousy? He snapped himself out of it. This kid's only like 11 years old, it was just a crush. Still...

Yeah right, Peewit said but before he could continue Johan cut him off. Okay we believe you, he said to the red headed boy. We do? Peewit asked his friend. Yes, we do, now where is she? She's upstairs locked in cage follow me, Scruple said as he ran up the stairs with Johan and Peewit following behind.

Livy sat on the floor of her cage, her back facing the door. She had just spent the last hour trying anything and everything she could think of to get out.

Did somebody call a rescue party?, asked a familiar voice. Livy turned her head and was greeted by her two best friends. Johan! Peewit! Boy am I glad to see you! Livy said. We can say the same thing about you, Peewit replied as Scruple handed Johan the keys.

Johan unlocked the door and let Livy was so happy to see her friends and to be free she ran and attaked Johan with a hug which caused them to fall down. Ha, sorry you ok? Livy apologized, Yeah I'm just glad your safe, Johan replied.

It was in that moment Scruple saw it. Livy's heart belonged to some one else. For a split second he was angry but realized it never would have worked out. That didn't stop him from still loving her though.

Hey! I helped to! Peewit said. They snapped out of it and Livy climbed off Johan to give the jester a hug.

Now come on lets get outta here, Peewit said. Wait, I got something that belongs to you, Scruple said to Livy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her heart shaped locket and her ipod.

My locket! Livy shrieked. She took the locket from his hands and put it around her neck. Then she put the ipod into her pocket. Livy bent down and kissed the red haired boy on the cheek. W- what was that for? Scruple asked, trying to contain his happiness. For being sweet and freeing me. And giving my stuff back. Aw shucks it was nothin. Scruple said. Livy got an idea. Here, she said as she took the blue ribbon out of her hair and tied it around the boys wrist. To remember me by.

Johan could not help but feel jealous at this. Jealous because Scruple got a kiss. What am I thinking he thought I'm not jealous. Most certainly not jealous. Come on we got to go, he said Yeah the smurfs can't hold up much longer, Peewit said.

Go out the back door. Once your out I'll call Gargie and the smurfs can escape. Peewit snickered at the wizards nickname. Gargie? He laughed while Johan and Livy gave him a "this is a serious situation and your making jokes" look. Just go! Scruple cried exasperated. Thank you Scruple Livy told him as they ran out the door. Yes thank you, Johan added.

Outside Gargamel and Azrael were running around chasing smurfs in every direction. Run! Run! Run! Run!, Greedy said as he Grouchy and Smurfette were being chased by Gargamel. Smurf the other way! Smurf the other way! Smurf the other way! He continued as they turned around and were now being chased by Azrael. I hate smurfing the other way! Grouchy shouted.

Gargie! The girl's escaped! Scruple cried running out of the house. What! Why didn't you stop her? Gargamel asked as he and Azrael ran back toward the house. Hurry my little smurfs! Now's our chance! Papa said as he and the rest of the smurfs ran toward the spot where they agreed they would meet their human friends.

Gargamel burst into the door and found an empty cage. Blast that stupid girl! He fumed. It was then he realized that the smurfs were left alone. The smurfs! Oh no! He gasped as he flew down the stairs and right back out the door only to find that the smurfs had escaped. I hate those smurfs! The wizard sobbed. Back inside the house Scruple shook his head at his uncle as he played with the blue hair ribbon tied around his wrist.

Brownie! Livy shrieked as she ran up to her horse. The brown horse neighed happily at the return of her master. Brownie licked Livy on the cheek much like how a dog would. Ew! I missed you to Brownie, Livy said as she mounted the stallion.

Here come the smurfs! Johan said as the little blue creatures made their way over. Livy! Thank smurfness your alright! Papa Smurf said. I'm just glad your alright. Livy said. The three humans each picked up some smurf and sat them upon their animals. Then they all made their way back to the smurf village.

Later that night, after the teens had long gone to bed, Johan was wide awake lying in his bed recounting the days events. Specifically the kiss Livy gave Scruple on the cheek.

I can't believe I'm even thinking about this, Johan thought to himself. Why am I even concerned about it? Why am I wishing that that was me? Unless... No No stop being ridiculous Johan. Livy is just a friend. A very good friend. A very very good friend and that's all she is...right?

**Authors note: well it looks like our favorite squire is in denial. LOL Sorry if the ending seem's kinda rushed but I have been working on this since last night. Also sorry the note was so "been there done that bought the t-shirt" but it was late when I wrote that and had to go to bed so I wouldn't be late for school. Special thanks again to Corri Collin for providing the idea for this chapter. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 7 The bored king

**Author's note: Hello my readers. Ok so as you can probably tell by now this story is based off of the smurf episodes that feature Johan and Peewit, with a few of my own adventures thrown in here and there. I am trying to go in the order of the episodes in which they were aired, but apparently either the website where I got the episode guide from is in the wrong order, or I read it wrong. The reason I say this is because when I watched the episode that this chapter is based off of this apparently was when Johan and Peewit first met the smurfs because they did not know who they were. I have altered this chapter so that they already know the smurfs. It is the same adventure they just are already friends. (and not to mention Livy is in there too) Ok I have bored you enough with this note so on with the story. I do not own the smurfs (that credit belongs to Peyo) I do own my OC Livy.**

It was a bright sunny day in the kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Peewit was busy trying to entertain the king. Key word **trying**!

All right Sire, you'll love this. What has two wheels and flies? Peewit asked the king. Two wheels and flies? I haven't the slightest idea, the king replied very bored. A garbage cart! Peewit cried laughing at his own joke. Isn't that the funniest thing you you've ever heard?, he asked dropping to his knees and pounding his fists on the ground. No, said the king. No? Peewit replied shocked. No, the king said again. Oh, Peewit said in realization.

Do you like this funny face?, the jester asked crossing his eyes, sticking his fingers in his mouth, and sticking out his tongue. Funny faces, always funny faces, the king complained. Oh, some song and dance?, the jester said as he pulled out his lute, determined not to give up.

_You sing a little song,_

_You do a little dance,_

_It sure beats getting_

_a kick in the pants_

Song and dance. Always song and dance, the bored king complained. Juggling? Peewit said pulling out five apples and starting to juggle them, running out of ideas. The king just yawned. No, no, everything bores me, he said. Boring? Hmph, he's the one who's boring. You know I'm really very talented, the jester grumbled as he left the throne room.

A little bit later, Peewit was practicing juggling apples. Yo Peewit! A familiar female voice called from above. Peewit looked upwards and saw his two friends standing at the top of the stairwell. Suddenly, Johan lept from the stairwell, swung from the chandallier, and landed next to his blonde haired friend. The squire drew his sword and sliced one of the apples into four slices in midair. Mmmm... tasty!, he said as he stuffed one of the slices into his mouth. I swear Johan! Can't you take the stairs like a normal person? Livy asked helping herself to one of the apple slices. Now where's the fun in that?, the squire joked. Well there's a lot less risk of breaking a bone, she replied taking a bite of her slice.

I have yet to break a bone my dear lady, and I don't plan on it, Johan replied smugly. Livy rolled her eyes. All I'm saying is that don't count your chickens before they hatch. Johan rolled his eyes. Tell me Peewit is the king... He's still bored!, the jester interrupted. And if I bore him you know it's hopeless Johan! Hopeless! Hopeless! Hopeless! Hopeless!

It can't be **that** hopeless, Livy tried to reason. I still say you should try singing to him Livy, Peewit told her. NO WAY! Livy shrieked. Her skin paleing at just the thought of singing in front of people, let alone royalty. Why not? Peewit asked. You have a beautiful voice Livy, Johan said. Well not as beautiful as mine, but still very talented, Peewit boasted. Johan rolled his eyes at this. Uh... no like I said before I don't sing. Livy protested. You guys are crazy. But it's the truth! The boys shouted in unison. I said no guys! Livy cried. Fine, but we will get you to sing one of these days! Peewit promised. Well see about that Livy said glad that the subject had been dropped...for now at least.

Well I may have a cure for the king's boredom, Johan said changing the subject. I have hired a traveling carnival, complete with...jugglers, he said as he popped another apple slice in his mouth.

Do you have carnivals in your world Livy? Peewit asked the girl. Yeah but I think mine are different than your worlds, Livy said stealing the last apple slice from Johan. How so?, the squire asked giving her a dirty look for stealing his snack.

Well for one thing we have rides and games. What kind of rides? Peewit asked. Well like the ferris wheel for instance Livy said. It's his giant wheel that people ride on that goes round, and around and around, Livy explained. Interesting, Johan said.

Hmph! Traveling carnival huh? What can they do that I can't? Peewit asked himself as he was walking down one of the castles **many** hallways. Hey! Well, will you look at that, a bear costume, Peewit said to himself walking into a room. Off to the side of the room was a discarded bear "costume". Boy this sure looks real. I bet I can get a few laughs outta the king with this, he said climbing on top of the "costume".

This head must be glued on, Peewit said as he struggled to pull the head off. Come on you stupid costume! Off with your head! Maybe there's a button somewhere, he said to himself giving up on the head. Button, button, who's got the button? Peewit asked as he crawled all over the bear costume. No button? What a dumb costume!, he fumed.

Here! Martin! A voice called from the other room. Suddenly, the costume got up and started to walk out of the room, just as Johan and Livy were making there way in. Johan smiled as Martin walked past them while Livy's jaw dropped. Was that a... she asked. The squire nodded his head yes. This place just gets weirder and weirder, Livy said.

Th-th- that was a real b-b-b-bear? Oh! Peewit exclaimed as he fainted. Come on Peewit, this is no time to sleep! The entertainment is about to begin! Johan said as he picked up the sleeping boy in his arms bridal style and then all three of them made there way to the throne room.

And now Sire, may I start the proceeding with the marvelous Garbonzo family!, a man that Livy guessed was supposed to be the "ringmaster" announced in a big booming voice while he gestured to a family dressed in yellow leotards. The Garbonzo family piled onto one side of what appeared to be a giant seesaw. They all climbed on top of each others shoulders while one of the Garbonzo's stayed on the ground. The man that was on top of the tower jumped and landed on the other end of the seesaw, sending him and the rest of the family into the air. As the Garbonzo family fell back to the ground they managed to assemble themselves into a pyramid on top of the man that stayed on the grounds shoulders.

Livy applauded but the king sat there still bored out of his mind. It's not working Johan, Peewit whispered to his friend. This is only the first act Peewit, it will get better, the squire promised.

Martin! Get back here! Called the same voice that had called the bear earlier. Martin came running through the curtain and crashed right into the Garbonzo family, sending them flying and then falling into a heap. The teens laughed at this while the king sat unphased. Wasn't that funny Sire? Johan asked laughing. The king just ignored him. No?...ah...ahem. Next please, he asked. Smooth Johan, really smooth, Livy said.

The show went on. Martin danced, dogs did tricks, they had a woman that could twist herself into a pretzel, they even had a bearded lady, and more, but still nothing pleased the king.

And the final act of this **long** day Sire, is the famous Happy Trubador!, the ringmaster announced in his big booming voice. A dull looking man came out holding a lute. Then he started to sing in a very dull depressing voice.

_It was a dark and gloomy day_

_when the farmers house burned down_

_His chickens died, his child fell ill_

_and all of his crops turned brown_

I can see why they call you the "Happy" Trubador, Livy said sarcastically to the depressing singer. No, no, no my good fellow, the king wants a happy song. Happy! Happy! Happy! Johan said. Oh well why didn't you say so?, the Happy Trubador asked in the same boring depressing voice that he sang with. He started to play his lute and sing faster.

_It was a dark and gloomy day_

_when the farmers house burned down_

_his chickens died and his child fell ill_

Johan having enough of this literally threw the Trubador out of the throne room.

_And all of his crops turned brown!_ He finished singing.

I told you Johan, if I can't do it no one can! Peewit said to the squire. The boys turned and looked at Livy and gave her a pleading look, begging her to sing. As Livy was about to say no the ringmaster ran into the room carrying a small wooden cage with a small curtain covering the door to hide the cage's contents.

Sire! Sire! A newly acquired, special surprise!, he said. I now present something you have never seen before... Tadah! The ringmaster pulled back the tiny red curtain to reveal two smurfs inside the cage. Hefty and Smurfette to be exact.

SMURFS! the teens and the king cried in unison. But they shouldn't be locked up like that, Johan said to the ringmaster. Where did you find them? Livy asked. I-I bought them from a woodcutter for only two crowns, the ringmaster lied. Before Livy could call him out on the lie she was interrupted by Johan.

Ah! But according to the king's law, you must free them if they can repay the sum you purchased them for. Livy and Peewit seeing what the squire was up to went to the cage unlocked the door and each of them took a smurf. Livy took Smurfette, while Peewit took Hefty, and brought them to the squire.

Here little smurfs give these two crowns to your master and you shall be free, Johan said tossing each smurf a gold coin. Ooh! Thank you Johan, Smurfette said. Then they tossed the coins to the ringmaster.

What a miserable days work. Two crowns? The ringmaster grumbled as he left. Not only did he and his carnival fail to impress the king, but he just lost his newest act.

Nice one Johan, Livy complimented. Pretending that we have never seen the smurfs before. Very sly. Thank you Livy, Johan said. How did you smurfs get captured anyway? Peewit asked. Smurfette and Hefty explained that there was a terrible fire that destroyed the village. They were the only smurfs to escape and they didn't know where everyone else was...Or if they survived. As they were running trying to find help they were discovered by the ringmaster who put them in the cage and planned on using them as part of his carnival act.

Oh no! Livy exclaimed. Fearing what might of happened to her dear little blue friends. I'm sure all of the smurfs are fine, Johan said trying to comfort his scared friends. But how did the fire start? Peewit asked. And who could have done such a thing?, the king added. It was a smurf that smurfed smurf! Hefty explained.

A what? Livy asked. Most of the time she could at least guess as to what the smurfs were saying but this time she was confused. As were the other humans in the room. A smurf that smurfed smurf, Smurfette said. You mean it was another smurf? Johan asked thinking that another smurf might have started the fire accidentally. No, no, no, no, no, Hefty said. It was a **big** smurf that smurfed smurf. And we must smurf back to the village right away! Smurfette said. And we shall help! Johan exclaimed. Yeah! Livy agreed. Don't worry guys well find the other smurfs, Peewit assured.

And I'm coming too, the king said. I need a little excitement in my life. The teens were silent for a few minutes. Was the king serious? A-are you sure that's such a good idea Sire? Livy asked. What about the kingdom? And it could be dangerous, she tried to talk him out of the idea.

Nonsense, the kingdom will be fine without me for a day or two, and with the three bravest people in the entire kingdom by my side, I will be perfectly safe, the king insisted. Yes Sire, the teens sighed in unison. This outta be interesting, Livy thought.

**Author's note: Very interesting indeed Livy very interesting indeed. Sorry this chapters kinda short. As you might be able to tell by now I like ending chapters with a cliff hanger. LOL! I know I'm probably calling the ringmaster by the wrong name but I did not know what else to call him. Oh well. Also I forgot to mention in the above note that I am not 100% sure if I should include all of the smurf episodes that feature Johan and Peewit in this story. I know I will do at least three more cartoon episodes after this is episode/chapter (whatever you want to call it) is complete. I am hesitant to do all of them for two reasons. (A) It takes forever to write down what each character says and does, plus I gotta put my own twist in it. (I write down the episode in a notebook and then I type it on the computer. That's how I keep track of what the characters are saying and doing) and (WARNING SPOILER IN THIS NEXT REASON!) (B) As you guys probably know by know Johan and Livy like each other (If you don't I suggest you go and get your eyes checked LOL) but I wasn't gonna have them actually reveal their love to each other until more towards the end of this story and if I do every episode I don't want a bunch of comments and pm's asking me when are they gonna kiss. I would really appreciate it if you guys could help me decide what to do. I am definitely gonna do at least three other episodes besides this one but let me know if I should make a chapter(s) for all of the episodes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8 The Smurf that smurfed smurf

**Author's note: Hello readers. So I have thought it over and decided I will NOT write a chapter for every smurf episode that features J&P. Not that I don't want to but it takes so long to write out what each and every character says and does, but not to worry I WILL do at least 3 other episodes and a few other adventures of my own. Plus I'm thinking about ideas for a sequal so Livy's adventures are far from over! :) Yay!**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own the smurfs or Peewit and I**

**Peewit: that credit goes to Peyo**

**Livy: But she does own me!**

**Hefty and Smurfette: Now on with the story!**

Not to much longer after that the teens (and the king) were riding across the drawbridge. On their way to find the mysterious smurf that smurfed smurf.

Wait! Wait! Cant we stop now? The king asked trying to catch up with the youth. We just left Sire, we can't stop now! Livy called over her shoulder. But I need some rest and refreshment! And I need some peace and quiet! Peewit grumbled.

A little while later the travelers arrived at the old wizard Homnibus' house. What are we doing here Johan? Livy asked as she dismounted from Brownie. I thought we were going to the smurf village to find the smurf that smurfed smurf. We are but we came here first to see if master Homnibus has anything that might help us, Johan answered as he dismounted from Bayard. Thank goodness! The king sighed. Now I can eat and take a nap.

We've come to ask for your help Sire Homnibus, Johan told the wizard a few moments later. The smurfs are in great danger, Livy added. Yeah we've been smurfed by a smurf that smurfed smurf, Hefty explained. A smurf that smurfed smurf? The old wizard asked. I tthink it means a witch that casts spells, the king said. Oh no thats not it, Smurfette said. An oger that hates cheese? Peewit geussed. A monkey with a rash? Livy tried. No! No! That's not it either! Smurfette cried.

Wait! Wait! We shall try to find the answer in my crystal ball, Homnibus said walking toward a table that had a glass ball sitting atop of it.

Quiet now, I must concentrate, the wizard said as he covered his eyes with one hand and placing the other upon the crystal ball. The crystal ball started to glow and then an image of Papa Smurf appeared. It appeared that the old smurf was in some sort of cave. Being held there against his will.

Oh Papa Smurf! Smurfette cried covering her face with her hands. Not being able to bear seeing her elder trapped. He's a prisoner! Hefty gasped. He may be a prisoner but at least he's alive, Livy pointed out, relieved that at least one other smurf survived the fire.

Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Smurfette called into the crystal ball. He cannot hear you Smurfette, Homnibus said. This is only an image. Where are the other smurfs? And what nave is keeping Papa prisoner? Johan asked the wizard. That I cannot answer Johan, Homnibus replied. Then we shall find out! The squire proclaimed.

Hefty, Smurfette, can you lead us to the village? Johan asked turning his attention to the two smurfs. Maybe there's a clue as to where the other smurfs are, or at least where Papa Smurf is being held captive Livy pointed out.

You know we would Johan, Smurfette said, but a lot of the path was smurfed in the fire. We know another way but it is a lot longer, Hefty added. Then the other way it is, Johan shall leave immediately!

Johan take this magic stick with you on your long journey, Homnibus said pulling out a big stick. If you need water tap the ground, say Alacazam, and a fountain shall appear, the wizard explained.

Really? Peewit asked taking the stick from the wizard. Alacazam! Peewit yelled raising the stick above his head. No! Wait! Homnibus tried to warn, but it was to late. Peewit whacked the ground with the stick and a fountain of water shot up from the ground.

Hey it works! Peewit exclaimed. Cool! Livy added. Are you cold Livy? Smurfette asked her human friend. Huh?... Oh no Cool means neat. I like it, awsome, good,Livy explained to the girl smurf. The people from your time talk strange Livy, Hefty said. Says the guy who uses the word smurf for everything, Livy joked. I'm not a guy I'm a smurf! Hefty defended. So your a girl! Livy joked faking shock. Huh? Hefty asked highly confused. Never mind, Livy sighed. Peewit chuckled understanding the joke that his friend had made. Good one Livy. Finally somebody understands my jokes! Livy cried exaspherated.

So how do you turn it off? Peewit asked Homnibus refering to the fountain that was still flowing from the ground. Who says there's a way to turn it off! Homnibus yelled. With that the travelers turned and left through the door. On their way to find the smurf village.

But Johan, what about our horse? The king asked as they walked right past the animals. The way will be to difficult Sire, Johan explained. You mean were going to walk! The king exclaimed shocked. Walking always walking! Peewit complained. Livy could not help but laugh at their surprise. Aw come on guys it's good exercise, she said.

Suddenly Livy felt someone tug on her orange cape. She turned and was surprised to see Brownie with the end of the cape in her mouth. The horse pulled on the orange cape, begging her master not to go, for fear of getting kidnapped again. Don't worry Brownie, I wont get kidnapped this time. And besides I got people with me this time so even if something does happen I will have help, Livy said petting her horse. And besides Himnibus will take care of you and yo have Bayard to keep you company.

Both girl and horse turned to look at the spotted white stallion. If Livy didn't know better she would have sworn that she saw Bayard wink at Brownie.

Livy you coming? She heard Hefty yell. Yeah I'm coming ! She replied,, running to catch up to her friends.

Farewell Homnibus! Johan yelled as he waited for their female friend to catch up. Good Bye! The wizard yelled kind angrily as he scooped up buckets of water from the fountain that was now flooding his house. And good luck!

About an hour or more so later, the four humans and two smurfs were walking through the forest were walking through the forest. Johan was leading the way slicing through the thick plants and tree branches that in the way.

Perhaps we should turn back Johan, I'm tired, the king panted. No Sire we must press onward. Onward! The squire replied. We've made it through Sire! Johan exclaimed once they made it out of the woods. At last! Are we in smurfland? The king asked. Not yet Sire, Hefty said. But it's just a hop, skip, and a smurf from here, Smurfette said. Right across this dessert, Hefty added.

D-d- d- dessert? The king asked. Right in front of them lay a vast sand dessert. No sign of life anywhere, with a few rocks and dead trees scattered about. Oh boy, Livy said under her breath.

Oh! Oh! And to think there's a nice cool well back at the castle, the king moaned. They had been walking through the dessert for a while now and still there was no end in sight.

Oh, I wish I was home, the king complained. I wish you was home too, Peewit mumbled under his breath. I hear that, Livy agreed. Getting fed up with the kings constant complaints as well. Hear what? Peewit asked confused. It means I agree with you, Livy explained. Oh, the jester said with realization.

Peewit, it's time to use the magic stick! Johan told his friend. Yes! Yes! The magic stick! Peewit exclaimed. I almost forgot about that! Livy added.

Alacazam! Peewit shouted as he whacked the ground as hard as he could with the stick and a spring of water shot up from the ground. After you Sire, Peewit offered the king. The king took a big gulp of the water and then spit it out right onto the teens. Yuck! This water is salty! Salty! That's impossible! Peewit said. Then he drank from the fountain and then spit it right out. Blech!

Uh oh, Smurfette said. It can't be! Homnibus wouldn't do this to us! Peewit said hitting the ground with the stick causing multiple fountains to spring up. Livy and Hefty each took a sip of the water and then spit it right back out. Yuck! They both said in unison. Your guys are right. The water is salty, Livy said wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Salty, all salty! Peewit cried in dispair.

So they continued on with their journey. The sun was beating down on them and everyone was slowing down from the heat and from exhaustion of walking so much. The king, Johan, and Livy had removed their capes and were dragging them along side on the ground hoping to get at least a tiny bit of relief from the heat. It did very little to help. All of them were hot, tired, and thirsty. And Peewit was hungry. (but then again when wasn't he)

Oh! My kingdom! My kingdom for a pitcher of chilled grapes, the king moaned. My kingdom for air conditioning! Livy added. What's that? Panted the king. It's this big box thing that blows cool air all through the house to keep it cool during the summer months, Livy explained. Sounds heavenly, the king sighed. It certainly would be right now! Livy said.

Suddenly everyone heard the squire gasp. Look! Look! Water!, he said pointing forward. Down at the bottom of the hill was a stream Water! Peewit and Livy shouted in unison. Blessed water! The king cried. They all raced down down to the bottom of the hill. Once they got there they all stuck their whole heads into the water and gulped as much water as the could. They all sighed with relief once they pulled their heads out for air.

I never thought I would be so happy to see a stream in my whole life! Livy said as she wrung out her now wet hair. Me neither, Peewit agreed sticking his head back under for a second round.

Johan happened to glance up and noticed his wet friend. He watched as little drops of water slid off her face and onto the ground. What are you staring at?, she asked when she caught the squire staring. Oh! Uh...um...uh...Johan stammered trying to think of an explanation. Uh, there's a big spider behind you, he lied.

WHERE! Livy shrieked jumping to her feet. As she did she lost her footing and started to fall into the water. Johan tried to grab her but ended up falling into the stream with her. Since when did this turn into a swimming party? Peewit joked, laughing at his friends. The two teens splashed the jester as hard as they could, leaving him soaked.

There's our village! Hefty shouted once they came upon the remains of the smurf village. What's left of it, Smurfette sadly said. All the humans gasped upon seeing what had become of the village. Everything was black and burnt and all of the mushroom houses were destroyed. What scared Livy most though was the fact that there was no sign of any of their blue friends anywhere.

We shall find the one who did this little smurfs. I promise. Johan said to the blue creatures. Now where is that smurf that smurfed smurf?,he asked. Suddenly there was a gut wrenching roar from behind. Th-th-th-there he is!, the smurfs said in unison pointing to a large, green, scaly dragon. Holy Crap!Livy shouted.

The dragon charged and blew fire at the traveller's. Look out! Peewit yelled as they dodged the flames. Over here you over sized lizard! Livy shouted as she shot an arrow at the beast. The dragon just blew fire at the arrow andit turned to ashes and fell to the ground. Aw man! That was a perfectly good arrow, Livy said.

Now the dragon was charging at Johan. The squire bravely stood his ground. Holding his sword ready to battle. The dragon blew fire at the squire but luckily it was blocked by the sword. The sword turned bright orange and Johan let out a yelp of pain as the sword fell to the ground. To hot to handle he said holding his burnt hand.

I got an idea, Livy said running over to her friend as the dragon ran past them. She pointed to two nearby trees that were close together. Johan immediately catching on to what she meant, stuck two fingers and his mouth and let out a loud whistle causing the dragon to halt and turn around and chase them.

That's it big fellow! Come on! Come on! Johan called to the beast as he and Livy ran between the trees. The dragon chased them but suddenly found himself stuck between the two trees. Johan! Livy! Hurry! Peewit called as the branch he was hanging onto in a nearby tree snapped causing the blonde boy to fall to earth. I have you Peewit!, the squire called as the jester fell into his arms. Whew! Thanks Johan, he said to his friend. But where's the dragon?

I'm afraid he's kinda busy at the moment, Livy said as they turned and saw the beast struggling to get free. With a big heave the dragon managed to free himself and stormed away in the opposite direction.

He's leaving, Johan whispered to his friends as they peeked out from the bushes they had hid in. Thank goodness, Livy sighed. Where's the king and the smurfs? Peewit asked realizing that they were missing.

Help!, the teens suddenly heard. They looked toward where the call had come from and were horrified to see the king being carried away by the dragon.

Put me down! I order you! I am the king! The king told the dragon. Suddenly the dragon flapped it's wings and took off into the sky with the king. Put me down! Wait, don't put me down! Help! Help! Johan! Peewit! Olivia!

Livy, shoot the dragon with one of your arrows! Peewit told his friend. I can't! If the dragon goes down, then so does the king! Livy explained. Oh right.

The poor king. What do we do? Hefty asked as he and Smurfette came out of their hiding place.

Follow them. It's our only hope. And his. Come on! Johan said as the teens and two smurfs took off. Hold on Sire were coming! Livy yelled. Trouble always trouble, Peewit said as he ran to keep up with his friends.

**Author's note: Oh no! Will the king be ok? Will our heroes find the rest of the smurfs? Will Papa Smurf ever be free? Will I ever stop asking these questions? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review or I'll make Peewit sing to you.**

**Peewit: HEY!**

**me: please review. Goodbye for now! :)**


	10. Chapter 9 Reunited

**Author's note: Nothing new to report today. Enjoy the story! :) and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own the smurfs which also means that she does not own me or Peewit.**

**Peewit: Peyo does**

**Livy: She owns me though.**

**Smurfette: now lets smurf to the story.**

Please tell me somebody has found them, Livy panted. They had lost sight of the dragon and the king five minutes ago, and were still running in the direction in which they had last seen the king and the dragon.

No sign of them yet Livy, Hefty answered her. Just then they heard a roar. The dragon! Quickly! Hide! Johan said. The teens and the smurfs ducked behind a large tree and some bushes just as the dragon flew over where they were standing a second ago...Without the king.

He must have (gulp) eaten the king, Peewit said. Not necessarily, come on, Johan said going in the direction from which the dragon came.

Oh No! Livy gasped. They had come to a cave and outside the cave on the ground was the king's hat. Oh how terrible! Smurfette cried. That's all that's left of him! Peewit said. Perhaps not, he could have escaped into that cave, Johan said pointing toward the entrance of the cave.

They went into the cave and as they entered deeper into the dark abyss that was the cave, they could hear the sound of clanking metal. As the sounds got louder they saw a short little man with a whip in his hands. All around him were the missing smurfs with tiny little shovels and pick axes. Livy let out a sigh of relief that the smurfs had survived the fire. At least they're all alive, she thought.

Is that all you got for me? Fifteen measly diamonds?, the man asked clutching the whip in one hand and a small handful of diamonds in the other. You lazy little worms! If my bag isn't full by tonight, Faphner will roast your precious Papa Smurf!

Oh yeah? Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Hefty said. Livy had to grab him by the tail to keep the strong smurf from blowing their cover. No Hefty, wait! Johan whisper yelled.

Now back to work!, the man ordered cracking the whip, almost hitting poor Clumsy. It was all Livy could do to keep from jumping out and attacking.

Hey Smurfs! Over here! Hefty and Smurfette called to their friends once the man had left. Hefty! Brainy called. And Smurfette! Clumsy added. All of the captured smurfs dropped their tools and ran to hug their missing brother and sister.

Boy are we glad to see you, Brainy said. How did you find us? Clumsy asked. And where's the smurf that smurfed smurf? Handy asked. It was at this moment that the smurfs had noticed the humans. Johan! Peewit! Livy! They all exclaimed. Livy bent down and the smurfs ran and hugged her.

I am so glad you guys are alive! Livy said. Why wouldn't we be? Handy asked. Well when Smurfette and Hefty said their was a fire well... Oh, Handy said with realization.

Tell us who was that scoundrel with the whip? Johan asked the smurfs. His name's Monoff, Clumsy said. It was Monoff and his big smurf that smurfed smurf that destroyed the village, Brainy explained. So it is Monoff who controls the dragon, Johan said. But where's Papa Smurf? Smurfette asked. And for that matter where are the smurflings and Baby? Livy added noticing that the youngest members of the smurf community were missing as well.

Monoff has them hidden in the cave somewhere, Clumsy said. I bet he has the king too, Peewit said. Then we shall rescue them, Come! Johan said grabbing a nearby torch, and with that the teens and the smurfs set off deeper into the cave to save their friends.

This must be Monoff's hideaway, Johan said as they entered a part of the cave that appeared to be some sort of bedroom. There was a bed in the corner, chairs, and a few tables. Chittering chipmunks, Johan is that you? Sassette asked recognizing the voice.

Sassette! Smurflings! Baby! Livy cried as she spotted the youngsters trapped in a bird cage sitting on a table. Well it's about time! Snappy snapped. Baby giggled and babbled with delight from Nat's arms upon seeing his family and human friends again. Get us outta here! Slouchy said. Okay hang on, Livy said looking for a key or something to pick the lock with.

While Livy was taking care of the smurflings and Baby, Johan made his way to one of the tables. Upon this table sat a bunch of tiny bags filled with diamonds. Well, well, well, looks like Monoff's been busier than I thought, the squire mused.

JOHAN! Hefty cried in warning as Monoff charged in and tried to capture the squire with burlap sack. But Johan was to quick for him and moved out of the way as Monoff lept, causing him to flip over the table.

The tables have turned Monoff! Johan said as he left to pin the man to the ground, But Monoff kicked the squire causing him to fly and then crash into something glass. Stay there! Livy told the smurflings as she ran over to help. Like we have a choice! Snappy yelled after her.

Hey ugly! You can't hurt my friends! Livy said as she tackled Monoff from behind. Let go of me you wench! Monoff bit Livy's hand which caused her to loosen her grip just enough for him to escape. Once freed Monoff grabbed his whip and struck Livy in the leg, causing her hot pink tights to rip.

Ow! Livy said covering her wound. She removed her hand and found it covered with blood.

Your no match for me girl! Now why don't you just run along home and do some cleaning or something. Just then Monoff heard the sound of an arrow whizzing as it flew over his head, caught on his hat and pinned it to the wall. Monoff pulled his whip back to strike again but Johan was able to grab it and yanked it from his grasp. Johan grabbed the whip handle and tied up Monoff with his own whip.

What was that about cleaning Monoff? Livy said pointing an arrow dangerously close to his chest. Oh please have mercy! Monoff begged the two teens trembling. Lead us to the king and Papa Smurf, Johan demanded. And Give us the key to unlock the smurflings cage, Livy added.

Monoff told them that the keys were under his pillow on his bed. Peewit went and got them and freed the smurflings and Baby. Were free! Snappy exclaimed as he and the rest of the smurflings ran and hugged the other smurfs. I hate you being locked up, Grouchy said as he hugged Baby. The infant smurf babbled with agreement and hugged Grouchy back.

Monoff then led them to where the king and Papa Smurf were being held prisoner. The king and Papa Smurf blinked as light entered their pitch black cell.

Papa Smurf!,the smurfs cheered upon seeing their elder. My brave little smurfs!, the red clothed elder said as he and his children were reunited. Are you alright Sire? Johan asked hugging the king. Fine, Johan. Fine. The king started to cry. This is all so touching, he sobbed.

Livy could not help but smile at this. It was almost like a father and son reuniting after being apart for so long. Then her smile fell as she thought of her own father.

(flashback)

Honey I'm home! Livy's dad called to his wife as he entered the house. Daddy! A five year old Livy said running up to her father. Livy's father bent down and picked up his only child and swung her around. Her pigtails flying. How's my little princess doing? I'm fine Daddy. Hey I got a present for ya! He said.

Livy squeeled with delight. Yay! Jeff what have I told you about constantly bringing her home presents? A woman with long brown hair, wearing a gold heart shaped locket, said coming in from the kitchen.

Hm, something about not to do it because she will get spoiled? Jeff said as he kissed his wife. Ew! Livy said. Ew? What do you mean ew? Her mother joked. One of these days you'll actually want to kiss a boy, her mother teased. Before Livy could object her father answered for her. Yes...but not until she's eighty. Nu uh! Never! Livy said putting her hands on her hips. I'm never gonna kiss a boy! Boy's are icky.

That's right sweety, her father said. Livy's mother just rolled her eyes and smirked at her husband and daughter. So what's my present? Livy asked. Jeff reached into his brief case and pulled out a big book. The book was heavy and very beautiful and had a gold ribbon for a book mark. The title said fairy tales in fancy swirly letters.

Livy gasped with amazement, her green eyes growing huge. It's bootaful Daddy! Thank you! She said wrapping her tiny arms around her father's neck. I wuv you Daddy. And I love you too Princess.

(end of flashback)

I miss you guys, Livy said quietly to herself as she touched her locket, fighting back tears. What was that? Peewit asked his friend. Huh?...Uh..Oh, nothing Peewit. It's nothing, Livy said. Peewit thought that her eyes looked a little misty but he did not press the issue further.

Not much longer after that, the teens, smurfs,king, and Monoff were heading out of the cave, Monoff leading the way out while Johan held the handle of the whip to keep the scoundrel from escaping.

That's the cave entrance just ahead, but you won't get away with this! Monoff said. Oh yeah and who's gonna stop us mister smart guy? Peewit asked smirking. Do you guy's hear something? Livy asked. The others stopped and listened. The sound sounded like fire crackling. All of a sudden a bright orange light came from the entrance of the cave and was headed right for them.

DUCK! Livy cried as she and the others dropped to the floor as a stream of fire flew over them. Outside Faphner the dragon was breathing fire into the cave to keep anyone inside from escaping.

Good grief that was close, Johan said once the flames died away. Mmmmm...what smells so good? Peewit asked. Peewit your on fire! Livy shouted. Why thank you Livy, you know I was just telling Johan the other day...No I mean your hat is literally on fire! Livy said pointing. Peewit glanced up and saw flames coming from the top of his head. AAHHH! Peewit shook the hat off his head and stomped out the flames.

Uh oh! Here it comes again!,the king said as another stream of fire headed towards them.

Quick! Take cover! Johan told as everyone jumped back and backed up against the walls of the cave. Peewit and Livy on the left; Johan,the king, and Monoff on the right with the smurfs on both sides. Flaming Fireflies! What are we gonna do Pappy? Sassette called to her elder who was on the other side of the flames.

Nothing! That's what your gonna do! Nothing! You'll never get out of this cave alive! Never! Never! Never! Faphner will roast you alive! Monoff said. Oh will you just shut up already! Livy spat.

Suddenly Hefty came running into the room. Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! I smurfed another exit!, the strong smurf said. Yay! everyone cheered with glee. But it's only big enough for smurfs, Hefty finished. Oh, everyone sighed. Well let's take a look anyway, Johan said. Better than staying here and avoid being roasted alive every five minutes, Livy said.

What's the matter Livy? Johan asked a little while later. The humans were still trapped in the cave and the smurfs had escaped but were due to return shortly with some food.

My leg hurts, Livy answered. She was sitting off to the side and was holding her leg where the whip had cut her. It wasn't bothering her before but now it was staring to sting.

Let me see, Johan said bending down to have a closer look. Livy removed her hand from the cut, and Johan hissed with shock and sympathy. The cut was pretty deep and was inflamed and dried blood covered the edges. I hope it's not infected, Livy said. Frankly she was getting afraid. This time period didn't have all of the advancements in medicine like her world. An infection like this could get very bad very fast.

Johan could tell his friend was worried by this. I'm sure it's nothing serious, he said trying to comfort her. He took off his cape and cut off the bottom part of it with his sword, and then tied it around the wound.

But what about your cape? Livy asked as he finished tying the makeshift bandage. I have another one back at the castle, was his reply. Thanks Johan, she said giving him a small smile. Johan smiled back. No thanks necessary m'lady. Once we get back to the castle the king's physician will have a look at it and you'll be right as rain, the squire said putting his now shortened cape back on.

Here they come! Peewit said as the smurfs made their way in through the tiny hole. Well hello, Papa Smurf said leading the way in. We found walnuts, hazelnuts, chestnuts, and water. And I found these nuts Papa Smurf! Clumsy said coming in last carrying a weird looking plant. Those are snapdragons Clumsy, Papa Smurf explained.

Livy saw Johan's face light up. He had an idea. Papa Smurf! Snapdragons! Just what we need to escape!, the squire exclaimed. In the name of smurf that's right! Why didn't I think of that?

What are they talking about? Livy whispered to Peewit. The jester just shrugged not knowing anymore than she did.

Let's smurf some snapdragons! Lots of snapdragons! Smurf to it! Papa Smurf ordered as he and the rest of the smurfs left to go get more snapdragons.

Sire, help me gather some wood; Peewit, Livy, find a cauldron, quickly! Johan ordered as he and the king ran to find wood. Why? What are we doing? Livy called as she and Peewit ran to get a cauldron. Tell us tell us! Peewit begged. I'll tell you later, the squire yelled over his shoulder. Later always later! Peewit complained. Fools! Monoff spat, You'll never get past Faphner! Once again Monoff had to duck as an arrow flew over and caught on his hat and pinned it to the wall. Will you stop that!

And if we can get Faphner to drink this snapdragon juice, he'll sleep like a baby, Johan explained twenty minutes later as he was mixing a concoction in the cauldron. Huh...Snap dragons put real dragons to sleep, learn something new everyday, Livy mused.

FAPHNER! ON GARURD! THEY WANT TO... Monoff tried to warn his "pet" but was silenced when Peewit placed his hand over his mouth. The snapdragon juice was ready and Johan pushed it out of the cave toward Faphner. Faphner sniffed the pinkish looking liquid and slurped it all up.

Hurray! He's eating it! Papa Smurf cheered. Let's hope it works, Livy said. How long before he's asleep?,the king asked. Soon...I hope, Johan answered.

Faphner finished his snack and licked his lips. He hiccupped which let a small flame escape. His eyelids began to droop and he let out a big yawn. Then he lowered his head and lowered himself to the ground and started snoring, and the captives were able to escape from the cave.

He's asleep, Peewit said quietly. Thank you Katherine obvious, Livy said. Who? The jester asked confused. I'll explain later, Livy said. Later always later. Aw he's kinda cute when he's sleeping, Smurfette said referring to the snoring dragon.

Now what do we do with him? Peewit asked. Very good question Peewit, Papa Smurf said. We can't let him loose, he's much to dangerous.

As if to prove his point Faphner blew out a small flame which Papa Smurf had to dodge to keep from getting roasted.

Fools! There's nothing you can do! Monoff said. I mean it I will use this, Livy said pointing an arrow at the man. If we can only keep him from spitting fire, Papa Smurf thought aloud. It is written in the smurf books that a dragon who cannot spit fire is no longer dangerous.

That's it Papa Smurf! Johan said. Peewit! The magic stick!,he said taking the stick the stick from the jester. Don't tell me your thirsty for salty water, Peewit said. No,no, I shall give part of the stick to a little smurf, who must then enter the dragon's mouth and put out his fire! Johan explained whittling down the stick with his sword.

Dude your a genius! Livy cheered. Thank you, Johan said blushing ever so slightly. Try it Papa Smurf, Johan said handing a tiny piece of the stick to the red clothed elder. Alacazam! He cried as he whacked the ground and a small spring of water shot up from the ground. I believe right away, he said.

Have courage Papa Smurf, Johan told him while he held the dragon's mouth open while Livy placed a big stick under his mouth to prop it open. And be careful, she said.

As Papa Smurf entered the dragon's mouth he waved goodbye to his friends and little smurfs.

Oh my! That's a real blast furnace he's got there, they heard him say as he disappeared. In side Papa Smurf could see and hear the fire crackling as he approached. Whew! But I must get closer I must! The red clothed smurf said whipping the sweat off of his forehead.

Meanwhile outside the humans and smurfs were waiting anxiously. Do you hear anything Sire? Johan asked the king who placed his ear next to the dragon trying to listen for any sign of Papa Smurf. Nothing but the beasts heart I'm afraid. Livy bit her bottom lip, anxious for the old smurf to emerge from the beast's mouth. Please please please be ok Papa, she thought.

Ooh, I hope Papa smurf if alright, Smurfette said nervous as well. Yoo Hoo! Papa Smurf! She called into the dragons mouth. Faphners eyes opened at this.

Smurfette lookout! The dragon is waking up! Johan and Brainy warned. Livy being the closest to Smurfette snatched the blonde smurf out of the way just as the stick that was propping Faphner's mouth open snapped and his mouth fell right where Smurfette would have been.

Good grief! Papa Smurf's still in there! Hefty said. Faphner rose to his feet and roared. Split up! Livy cried as everyone ran in separate directions. Meanwhile Monoff had managed to free himself from the whip by rubbing his back against the cave. All of the friction had finally caused the cord to snap. Get them Faphner! Get them all!

Faphner roared and charged. Livy was half running half stumbling. Her leg was really hurting now and was screaming for her to stop but she couldn't. She tripped over an exposed tree root, and Faphner was charging fast. Get outta here! Go! Livy called letting Smurfette who was still in her hands free. But what about... Just go! Smurfette reluctantly ran. Livy tried to get back to her feet but it was to late.

Oh I can't watch! The king cried. Livy! NO! Johan yelled trying to run back to help but was to far away. Livy closed her eye's and braced herself.

Faphner blew, but instead of fire... Livy, now completely soaked, coughed choking on water. (Cough cough) What the? (cough cough cough) I'm Alive!

Fapner confused, tried again but only managed to soak the girl more. This time Papa Smurf came out and landed in the girls lap. Oh free at last! He sighed.

Faphner! An angry Monoff yelled running over, What are you doing? Spit fire! Spit fire! Faphner sucked in and spit water on Monoff.

Good dragon. Livy said. Livy! Your alive! Johan and Peewit cried running over and hugging their soaking wet friend. Getting wet themselves. We thought you was a goner! Peewit said. I thought I was to. You did it Papa Smurf! She said to the old smurf. Yes, the dragon can no longer smurf smurf, he replied. Hooray! Three cheers for Papa Smurf! The smurf's cheered. Ruined! Everything ruined! Monoff cried in dispair.

Later on back at the village, the smurfs were busy repairing their mushroom houses, and Monoff was tied up. Soon our village will be good as smurf, thanks to all your help, Papa Smurf said to the teens. And thank you for saving Smurfette, Papa said specifically to the girl.

Anything to help a friend, Livy said. And besides that I know that anyone of you would have done the same thing for me, she continued referring not only to the smurfs but also to her human friends. Papa Smurf chuckled. I believe you are right Livy.

Farewell smurfs, we must be on our way, Johan said. Oh no! More mountains? Desserts? Swamps? The king guessed. No Sire this time we shall fly! Fly? The king and Livy said in unison. But of coarse! It's not everyday you get to ride a dragon is it?

Oh my gosh! This is awsome! Livy yelled once they were up in the air. Is that a good thing? The king asked from behind. It's a very good thing! The view is amazing! You act like you've never ridden a dragon before, Peewit pointed out. I haven't! You mean this is your first time? Johan asked. He was sitting in front and Livy sat behind him holding onto his waist. Sitting behind her was the king, and then behind the king sat Monoff with Peewit sitting in the back.

We don't have dragon's in my world, so this is my first time seeing and riding a dragon. Livy said. Dragon's are supposed to be make believe. Well do you believe now? Johan asked. Kinda hard not to considering I'm riding one, Livy joked. This is so amazing, she said quietly to herself. Yeah... it is, Johan said quietly as he turned his head and looked at her while she looked at the ground below.

**Author's note: Well I hope you liked this chapter. And You guy's got a little peek into Livy's past. Whoo! I always liked that scene where the smurfs and Papa and Johan and the king reunited. It's just so heart warming. :) Please review! I hope you liked this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10 Nightmares, bath, and a favor

**Author's note: Well I'm sick today so I decided to write another chapter. Two chapters two days in a row. Whoo! But yeah it sucks being sick, but Johan Peewit and the smurfs are "attempting" to make me some chicken noodle soup to help me feel better. Let's hope they don't catch the kitchen on fire. I do not own the smurfs, but I do own Livy.**

Livy was outside practicing shooting her arrows. She had just shot one and it landed in the center of the target when she heard someone call her name. "Livy", the voice called. Huh? Livy said looking around to see who was calling but no one was there.

Livy, the voice called again. Livy's heart stopped when she recognized the voice. Livy, it called again. Mom?... Livy said recognizing the voice of her mother. Livy, this time it was a man's voice. Dad?...

The voices were coming from the woods. Mom! Dad! Livy yelled running into the woods following the voices. Mom! Dad! Where are you? She called. Livy!

Livy just kept running in the direction the voices were coming from. Straight ahead in the distance Livy could see two figures. The taller one was a man, and the shorter one was a woman.

MOM! DAD! Livy yelled running even faster to the people. Her eyes filling up with happy tears. Oh my gosh I thought I would never...as she said this she reached out to hug them but as she reached out they just disappeared. No... Livy whispered. Livy fell to her knees and started crying. She had lost her parents all over again.

Help! Help! Help us! Smurf us outta here! Livy heard a chorus of multiple voices calling for help. Smurfs? Help! Help! Smurfs where are you? Livy called running around looking for the little blue creatures. Help! Help!

Livy saw the smurfs were trapped in a cage that was dangling from a chain. I'm here guys! Livy said running to them. The chain that suspended their cage above the ground broke and the smurfs screamed in terror as they fell to the ground. No! Livy yelped. She dove and tried to catch the cage but as the cage hit the ground the ground opened up and swallowed the cage whole. Livy tried to grab it but the chain slipped through her fingers and the ground closed back up.

Smurfs! Livy shouted in horror. Hold on Livy I'll help ya, Peewit said running over. Suddenly a net came out of nowhere and fell over the jester trapping him. Hey what's the big idea! Get me outta here! Let me go!, he shouted struggling to untangle himself from the trap.

Livy ran over to help her friend but once she bent down the jester just disappeared, just like her parents did. Peewit! Livy shouted. All of a sudden she heard a staticy sound. She looked up and saw a weird blue light, almost appearing like lightening, heading right for her.

Before she could dodge it she saw Johan running over to her. Right in front of the lightening.

Johan! Don't!, she yelled but it was to late. The squire got hit and his screams of pain filled her ears. He fell down and Livy could smell burnt flesh.

JOHAN! Oh gosh no! No! Livy shouted running over to her friend, who was lying dangerously still. Oh no! Johan! Please don't be dead! Wake up! WAKE UP! Livy shouted shaking the ters blinding her vision. JOHAN! Livy heard laughter. An evil kind of laughter. It sent chills down her spine and she looked up and saw a figure heading toward her. The figure was laughing, enjoying seeing her suffer.

NO! Livy shot straight up in bed, soaked with sweat and panting heavily. It's ok... It was just a dream... just a dream...she said between breathes. It was raining outside and thunder clapped as she said this., causing her to jump. It's just the rain. It was just a dream only a dream, she chanted. She reached up to push a strand of hair out of her face and realized her cheeks were wet with tears. I'm ok...everybody's ok, she told herself clutching her locket.

Good morning Miss Olivia! The king greeted happily the next morning as she came for breakfast. Good morning Sire, good morning guys, she replied tiredly to Johan and Peewit. Good morning Livy they greeted.

Gee, you look terrible, Peewit pointed out. Livy had dark bags under her eyes, she was moving slowly and just basically looked like she had not gotten any sleep at all the night before. Peewit! Where are you manners? Johan scolded. Well she does! The jester defended. Thank you so much for pointing tat out Peewit, I had no idea I looked like a mess, Livy answered sarcastically taking her usual seat at the end of the table next to Peewit.

A proper lady does not slouch, or use sarcasim Miss Olivia, Dame Barbra scolded. Now now Dame Barbra let the poor child be, the king said. Sensing that the girl had not had the best of night's last night.

You alright Livy? Johan asked her gently. Not really. I had a bad dream last night and could not go back to sleep, so I was up most of the night. But I'll be fine, Livy said pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

What was your dream about? Peewit asked with a mouthful of pancakes. I-I don't wanna talk about it right now, Livy answered. But- before the jester could push the issue further Johan elbowed him in the side and gave him a look that said not to push it. That's alright Livy, we understand, Johan said. Thanks guys, Livy said tiredly.

So what's the plan for today? Peewit asked his friends after breakfast. I gotta go to the smurf village to get my ipod back, Livy said. She had finally been able to ask Handy if there was anyway to charge her ipod. The engineer smurf said he would try and see if there was anything he could do.

Can I come? Peewit asked. You've got to give Biquette a bath today remember? Johan pointed out. Oh, right, Peewit said. When I get back I'll give Brownie a bath too, Livy said. Well could you at least bring me back one of Greedy's cakes? Peewit begged. Sure, why not, Livy said.

A few minutes later the teens went their separate ways. Johan to his room to get his sword, Livy toward the stables, and Peewit back toward the kitchen.

Hey guys! Livy greeted the animals upon her arrival. The horses and goat greeted her. Livy grabbed two sugar cubes and a few pieces of hay. She gave the hay to Biquette and after she petted the goat she went over to Bayard. Here you go Bayard, she said as she held her palm open. The white horse greedily ate the sugar cube and tried to eat the other one. No Bayrad, this ones for Brownie!, she scolded. The horse pouted and neighed.

Well to bad you gotta share, besides I'm sure Johan will give you some more later after you and Biquette get your baths. The goat stuck her head up and her jaw dropped in freight at the word bath.

It won't be that bad Biquette stop being so dramatic, Livy laughed. She went over to the stable that housed Brownie and greeted the brown stallion with pets and a sugar cube. Good girl. Now come on lets go see the smurfs. Brownie gave a soft neigh as if agreeing. Livy opened the stall door and led the horse out. She then put on the saddle and reins and then mounted the faithful stallion and they trotted out of the stables, through the courtyard, and across the drawbridge and were on their way to the village.

A smurf in the hand is worth two in a bush, unless it's Brainy Smurf in which case it is worth ten in the bush, Brainy said as he read one of his latest "Quotations of Brainy Smurf" books to Baby. The infant smurf yawned at this, being bored by the lesson.

Don't yawn Baby this is good for you. As Papa Smurf always says education is the key to knowledge and knowledge is the building blocks of life and further more... the smart smurf was interrupted by the sound of hooves clip-clopping toward them. He looked up and saw a girl riding a brown horse making their way towards them.

Hey Brainy! Hi Baby! Livy greeted spotting the smurf and infant. Baby, now fully awakened, babbled and squeeled in greeting.

Why hello Livy. I was just reading Baby my latest "Quotations of Brainy Smurf" book. Would you care to take a listen? The smart smurf asked. Um... actually Brainy I was on my way to see Handy and then talk to Papa Smurf. Fine suit yourself but don't say I didn't offer, Brainy said. I'll see ya around Brainy, Livy called as she dismounted Brownie and continued on her way. Smurf ya later Livy! Now where were we? Ah yes... To smurf a book is the greatest smurf of all smurfs, Brainy continued to read, while Baby and now Brownie were forced to listen.

_La la la la la la la la la la la_

Livy could hear the singing voices of happy little smurfs as she approached. Hello smurfs! Livy called as she entered their village. Livy what a pleasure to see you again, Papa Smurf greeted. Nice to see you all again to Papa Smurf. I see the village is back to normal. And indeed it was. Looking around the village one could not tell that it had all been burned to the ground and destroyed just days before.

Yep. All that's left is to smurf the finishing touches on the smurflings bunk house and everything will be smurfed, Papa Smurf explained. Oh, so Handy's busy right now? Livy asked. Well yes but I can go smurf him for you... Oh no no no! That's ok I can wait. I just wanted to see if he has been able to fix my ipod yet, Livy explained. I also wanted to ask you something Papa Smurf. What is it Livy? The red clothed leader asked. Is there somewhere were we can go talk in private? She asked. Papa Smurf nodded and led her just outside the village, where no other smurf could hear.

Now what is it you wanted to talk about? Papa asked as Livy sat herself down and a log. I need to ask you a favor. Livy said. I...I want to learn magic! She blurted. The old smurf raised his eyebrows at this, What kind of magic? He asked. Nothing majorly huge but something to defend myself and others.

I thought that's why you smurfed how to use a bow and arrow for? Papa said. Well, yes but...Livy didn't know how to explain this. I sense there's something your not telling me, Papa Smurf said. He could see that there was more to her wanting to learn magic than what she was telling him.

You do realize you could tell me anything right? He asked her. Livy paused. Papa Smurf was so kind and was such a fatherly figure and was willing to help even someone who wasn't one of his little smurfs.

Livy sighed and explained about the dream she had last night. I know I'm probably overeating but it was so real. And..And I can't help but feel it's a foreshadowing of things to come, she explained. And if it is I want to be prepared. I couldn't do anything but just sit back and watch the smurfs and Peewit disappear and Johan... she couldn't finish her sentence.

Papa was silent a few moments before he responded. It's hard to say. Sometimes dream can be a foreshadowing of things to come. Other times it is our minds remembering something from the past. Or it could be a guilty conscience, or a reality that we wish was real. Or it could just be a dream and mean nothing at all. I can understand why this might make you suddenly want to learn magic.

Well it's not exactly sudden, I think that learning magic would be kinda cool actually. And maybe I could help people with it, Livy confessed.

Papa just smiled. Well that's good, but Livy just because you might know how to do a few spells might not mean that it could change the future if your dream is true, he said. I understand, Livy answered.

Papa Smurf smiled, I am sure it is nothing more than just a bad dream, but if you still wish I will teach you magic, he said. Really? Oh thank you Papa Smurf! She said as she bent down and hugged the old smurf. It won't be anything major though. Just a few healing spells to start out with, the old smurf explained. It's better than nothing. At least now if anyone gets hurt I can help, Livy said. Thank you. When can we start?

Let's go back to my lab and I will give you one of my books that tells you how to identify healing herbs and which ones do what, Papa suggested. And I will teach you a small spell on how to make the book bigger so you can read it without a smurfifying glass, Papa Smurf laughed. And with that the two went back to the village and to the old smurfs lab. Papa Smurf emerged from his house carrying a book and a vial of purplish pinkish liquid. He explained the ingredients of the potion and told her to drop a single drop onto the book and say a the magic spell.

Livy dropped a drop onto the book and repeated the spell.

_Big and mighty_

_small and tall_

_make this book grow_

_to be seen by all_

After she said this the book grew in size to the size a human sized book. I did it ! I did it! Livy shouted. The old smurf chuckled at the girl's excitement. Yes you did Livy.

A little while later Handy came by and said that he had been able to charge her ipod.

Here try it out, the engineer smurf said handing her the music device. Livy turned it on and saw it at full power. She put her earbuds in her ears and heard music.

_And he said,_

_our song is the slam of screen doors_

_sneaking out late tapping on your window_

_when your on the phone and you talk real slow_

_cause it's late and your Momma don't know_

_our song is the way we laugh_

_the first date when I didn't kiss her_

_and I should have_

_and when I got home_

_before I said Amen_

_asking God if He _

_could play it again_

Handy my smurf you are a genius! She complimented. Happy to be able to listen to her music again.

Aw shucks it was nothing, Handy said slightly blushing. Anything for a friend.

How were you able to charge it anyways? She asked. Let's just say I had a little help from the lightning last night, Handy answered. I'm surprised it didn't explode from the shock, Livy mused. I hope you took precautions, she said, now worried about what might of happened. Oh don't worry. I stuck a piece of copper in here, he said pointing to the charger hole. But I remember what you said about getting it wet so I smurfed a little roof thing and placed that over the actual ipod. Then when lightening stuck I ran out and grabbed it and brought it back in my mushroom. And it worked!

Well thank you Handy, she said. Well I should be getting back to the castle by now. I'll see you guy's later. Thanks Handy. Thank you Papa Smurf. Your welcome, they both said in unison. The girl and the smurfs bid each other farewell and she got back onto Brownie and they headed for home.

Hold still Biquette! Peewit told his goat. It was bath time and he and Johan were trying to hold the goat down so she could get clean. Unfortunately Biquette was not in the mood for a bath today.

Biquette managed to twist herself free from the squire's grasp and ran out of the stables just as Livy and Brownie were making there way in. Biquette get back here! Peewit yelled as he ran past the girl and horse after the nanny goat. I thought it was Biquette and Bayard who were getting the baths today, Livy joked upon seeing the squire. He was soaking wet from head to toe.

You would be wet to if you had to help Peewit bathe Biquette the squire explained. Good thing I was at the smurfs she said as she put her horse back into her stall. Should we help Peewit? She asked. They'll be back soon enough. Would you mind helping me with Bayard's bath though? He asked her.

Only if you will help me with Brownie later, she said. It's a deal. Not to much longer the two teens were scrubbing down the white horse. Shoo her into the stall! Shoo her into the stall! Peewit yelled as he chased the goat into the stables. The teens dropped their brushes and chased the sudsy goat into her stall. Once she was in, Peewit grabbed a bucket and dumped it onto the goat.

Peewit! Livy scolded. There's no other way Livy. And she has to be rinsed or else she'll get a skin rash Peewit said. He loved Biquette and hated having to hold her down when she get's a bath, but the goat was stubborn.

Does she really act that way every time she get's a bath? Livy asked.

Pretty much, Peewit said. No wonder you guys are soaking wet, Livy said with a giggle. Then all three teens continued to wash Bayard, and then Brownie afterwards.

Later that night Livy was studying the book Papa Smurf had given her. Whether the dream was a sign of something to come, or just her imagination running wild, she was going to be prepared either way. She will not lose anyone else that she loved.

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. I want to give a special thanks to Witty (aka Luckynumber18) for suggesting the idea that Livy get into magic. Now I wonder how everything is going with the soup...**

**Papa Smurf: Clumsy don't touch...(CRASH)**

**Clumsy: Gosh! Sorry Papa Smurf**

**(fire alarm goes off)**

**me: uh oh, sounds like trouble. I hope you like this chapter. And Please please please review! TTFN, ta ta for now! :)**


	12. Chapter 11 Confessions of the past

**Author's note: Hey peeps! Good news I am feeling much better. That soup that the smurfs Johan and Peewit made sure did the trick. Of coarse what I could get of it from Peewit. And they did almost burn down the kitchen**

**Peewit:we said we was sorry! **

**Me:I know I know I'm just saying **

**Peewit:that was good soup though...**

**me:o_o ok so on with the story I do not own the smurfs but I do own Livy.**

Here let me help you with that, Johan said running over to help Livy who was struggling to carry a big box of supplies onto a sail boat. Papa Smurf needed to get some deep sea driftwood, which of coarse can only be found out at sea, and the teens agreed to take him out on a boat to get it.

Thanks Johan, Livy panted as she let the squire grab hold of part of the box. No problem, the squire grunted. The two teens managed to walk up the plank and onto the boat. They dropped the box on deck and pushed it over to the corner with the rest of the supplies.

What's in there anyway? Rocks? Livy asked. You know I'm not quiet sure. Peewit was the one who packed this box, Johan said. Knowing Peewit it's probably got a bunch of hams in it, Livy joked as Johan opend up the box. Sure enough inside was a bunch of hams. The kind that you would eat at Christmas dinner.

Haha, I'm physic, Livy said upon seeing she was right. Johan just shook his head and closed the box up. Sometimes it was just amazing at how much the jester could eat.

Here comes Peewit, Livy said as she spotted in the distance the third member of their trio riding towards the docks on Biquette. Hi Livy! Hi Johan! Smurfette greeted once they had ridden up.

I didn't know you guys were coming, Livy said upon seeing that the red clothed leader was not alone. With him was Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and Grouchy. Hehehe well when my little smurfs saw me packing they wanted to come to and I didn't have the heart to tell them no, Papa Smurf explained. I hope you don't mind Johan, he said to the black haired squire.

Not at all Papa Smurf, Johan said. As soon as Peewit gets Biquette back to the stables we shall be on our way. I'll be right back, don't leave without me! Peewit called as he rode back to the castle on the nanny goat. Wouldn't dream of it! Livy shouted after her friend. About ten minutes later Peewit came running back and the teens and the smurfs were off.

I'm queen of the world! Livy shouted, standing at the front of the boat, her arms spread open wide, and her brown hair blowing in the breeze. What are you doing? Johan asked her coming over to where his friend was. It's something from the movie Titanic, Livy explained turning around to face her raven haired friend.

What's a movie? He asked her. I told you this before remember it's like moving pictures that tell a story,she explained for the second time. Oh right, he said remembering their previous discussion about what a movie is. Before Livy could say anything else they heard a groan and looked over to see Peewit holding the side of the boat for support and looking really green.

What's the matter Peewit?Livy asked her friend. Peewit opened his mouth to answer but instead of words vomit came out. He threw his head over the side of the boat and everything came out.

Oh that's pleasant, Livy said feeling sorry for the jester. Oh I'm so sick! I feel like I'm gonna die! He groaned slumping down to the floor one hand resting on his stomach. Yes yes, Johan replied as he walked past rolling up some rope.

WHAT DO YA MEAN YES YES? Peewit yelled. Johan paused and looked at his friend. Ok then, no no, he said as he continued on his way rolling up the rope. That's better, the jester grumbled. Don't you have any potions or something to help my stomach?Peewit as Livy. He had found the book Papa Smurf had lent her a few days ago. Livy still had not told anyone besides Papa Smurf about her nightmare, for fear of worrying her friends when there was nothing to worry about.

I know a tea that can be made to help with the nausea but I can't make it without a fire, Livy explained. Peewit slumped down even lower onto the ground and mumbled something about what the point of learning healing spells were if you couldn't use them when you needed them.

Livy rolled her eyes and went over to the edge of the ship and looked out at the sea. She took a deep breathe, breathing in the scent of the sea. Lost deep within her thoughts.

Johan had finished rolling up the rope and put it in it's proper place. He raised up and saw Livy staring out at sea, her brown hair blowing gently in the breeze, lost deep in thought. He had to shake himself back to reality. He could sense something was bothering her.

A penny for your thoughts m'lady? Livy jumped slightly at the sound of Johan's voice, bringing her back to reality. Oh! Hey Johan, she said turning back to look at the water. Is something bothering you Livy? Johan asked looking at his friend. I-it's nothing. Just some old memories. She replied.

About what? The squire pressed. He was gonna find out what was bothering her one way or another.

Livy was silent for a few moments before sighing and answering. I was just thinking how being on this boat reminds me of how me and my parents would go sailing on our own sailboat every Saturday during the summer.

It was then that Johan realized that this was the first time that in the whole time that he had known her, this was the first time Livy mentioned anything about her parents. Yes she would explain about the future but she never said anything about her family. Johan could have kicked himself if he could for not realizing this sooner.

Livy, he said to her. Hm? She replied still looking out toward the sea. Tell me about your parents, he asked her quietly. Livy's eye's grew in size and she looked at the squire. She was surprised that he would ask that. She had never told anyone about her parents unless she had to. No one ever asked her about her past just being genuinely concerned.

Livy was quiet and turned back to look out at the sea once again. Y-you don't have to if you don't want to, Johan started to say. I was just...No,no it's ok Johan. I geuss you were bound to find out sooner or later, she interrupted. She turned and looked at her friend, and she could see worry and sadness and a little bit of confusion in his big grown eyes.

Where do I begin? Livy half laughed. My childhood was an average childhood I guess. We weren't rich, but we weren't poor either. I didn't have any brothers or sisters. It was just me and my parents. But I was happy. We all were, she started.

I was a daddy's girl, she continued. Oh he would spoil me rotten. Mom always got onto him for bringing me home presents. It wasn't anything big. Just some small little toys or candy he got from the dollar store, or the discount section at walmart. Johan wanted to ask her what a walmart was but decided against it.

Every night, either he or my mom would read to me from this beautiful Fairy Tale book. I forget where he got it but Oh Johan I loved that thing! She sighed. Johan smiled at his friend remembering happy times in her life.

Whenever mom would make cookies or something Dad would always get into trouble if he got caught sneaking a bite. I had this little tea set and Dad would always play with me. I used to make him dress up in this pink fuzzy feather boa, and a plastic tiara I had when we did have our tea parties and I forced him to talk in a high pitched girl voice. Johan burst out laughing at the image of a grown man looking and talking like that.

One time Dad was supposed to go with his friends somewhere and he had a while before they arrived, so me and him had a tea party to pass the time. Well Dad's friends come over while we was upstairs and Mom sends them up and they saw Dad wearing the tiara and boa and heard him talking like a girl!

Oh my gosh! Johan said laughing even harder. Livy started to laugh to.

And your mother? He asked once he was able to catch his breath. My Mom. Oh where to begin, she sighed again. I can still remember the scent of her cookies baking in the oven. She was a stay at home mom and if she wasn't in the living room watching Oprah, The View, or Dr. Phil, she was in the kitchen cooking.

Once again the squire made a mental note to ask her what those things were. She was amazing, Livy sighed. She loved music. Actually my whole family did. It was not an unusual sight to see her and Dad dancing to a song on the radio, or at the very least to hear either of them singing.

That must be why she's always listening to her ipod, Johan thought.

My parents taught me a love of music and reading from a very young age, she continued. Like I said before we didn't have a ton of wealth but we had each other and we were happy, she said.

Then that night happened...she said her smile falling and turned back to look out at sea. Johan got a knot in his stomach. He sensed that whatever she was about to say next was not good.

We were on our way home from pizza hut. One of the few times we got to go out to a resturaunt because Mom always cooked dinner, Livy explained her voice starting to crack and her eyes filling with tears.

All of a sudden out of nowhere this stupid semi truck came out and hit us head on. The driver was drunk and we ran off the rode and rolled down a hill, and landed upside down, she said tears now running down her face. She wiped them away with her sleeve and continued.

When I woke up I was in a hospital. A nurse and a doctor came in and said that my parents have died. My dad upon impact and my mom when the ambulance got there. I was an orphan. The nurse gave me this locket that Mom was wearing at the time. It's all I have left of them, she said touching the locket.

Livy took in a few deep breathes before continuing. Shortly after my uncle got custody of me because he was the only living relative. Both my grandparents had died before I was born and my mom was an only child like me. My uncle is my Dad's brother.

She reached her hand up and pulled her sleeve down to show Johan what appeared to be some sort of burn on the back of her shoulder. See that?she asked referring to the scar. That was from my uncle. He burned me with a cigarette! And a lot more, she said more tears flowing down her face.

What do you mean? Johan asked gently. He abused me Johan! She spat. He hit me, punched me, kicked me, burned me, cussed me out, threw me, he did just about everything but kill me! Which he threatened to do if I ever told anyone what he was doing to me!

Johan lost his breath. He would have never imagined in a million years that his friend had gone through such a horrible experience. He knew one thing for sure, for as much as she went through she was good at hiding her pain.

I'm sorry to dump this all on you Johan, she said looking at the floor. Livy suddenly felt herself being wrapped up in a hug by strong arms. If she wasn't so upset she would have been blushing. She buried her tear stained face into his chest and silently sobbed.

A few moments later when she had calmed down she pulled away from his chest and Johan took her chin in his hands and forced her to look him in the face. He used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

I am so...so sorry, Johan said. If I ever see that knave of an uncle of yours he will have to face the wrath of my sword, he said. Livy could not help but snort slightly at the threat. I am dead serious! He said. I would let you at him to Livy said. The teens were silent for a few moments just looking at the sea when Johan decided to break the silence.

You know, no I cannot understand what you must have went through with your uncle, but I do know what it feels like to lose your parents.

Livy's eyes grew wide again and she looked at the squire. He was looking out at see and his chocolate brown eyes looked misty.

Y-your an orphan too? Livy asked quietly. Johan nodded his head slightly, blinking back the tears.

Livy had always wondered about Johan and Peewit's past before they came to the castle. It was never mentioned in the cartoon before.

Wh-What happened? She asked quietly. Johan looked at her and answered. My father was killed when I was a baby, he said. My family was very very poor, and we lived in a different kingdom than the one we live at now. The king over there was a cruel and ruthless man. He just kept raising the taxes making it impossible for anybody to pay.

Because of this my family could not afford to pay just like everyone else. I was about three weeks old at the time. The tax collectors tried to take me and my mother as payment.

Livy lost her breath upon hearing this. Just like Johan had before her.

Johan blinked back more tears before he continued. Of coarse Dad would have none of this. He fought the men while my mother and me ran, and he was beaten to death.

Oh my gosh, Livy whispered. Johan still refused to look at her. My mother and I were on the run for I don't even remember how long before we finally arrived at the kingdom where we live at now. And for a few years all was okay. We got a small house and we were making it.

Then one day Mom got sick. I still to this day don't know what she had caught. She was a terrible cough and a fever and was very weak. Then one day I went into her room...

Oh my gosh, Johan...Livy said understanding right away. She did not know what to say. She placed a hand on his back. This action finally caused the squire to look at her. He could see pain and understanding in her green eyes, and she saw the same in his.

They hugged once more. Both of them silently letting the tears flow down their cheeks.

Papa Smurf happened to glance over from the other side of the boat and saw the scene. He didn't go over though and motioned for the rest of the smurfs to stay back once he noticed they were looking as well.

I can still remember the lullaby my Mom used to sing to me, Johan said quietly as they released each other from the grasp. Can you sing it to me? Livy asked. Johan's eye's bugged out and turned to tell her no but once he saw her begging with those big green eye's of her's how could he resist?

Johan sighed and started to sing quietly

_Sunny days_

_and Starry nights_

_and lazy afternoons,_

_Your counting castles_

_in the clouds_

_and humming _

_little tunes_

Livy was amazed. The squire had a voice! Johan was an amazing singer.

_But somehow right before your eyes_

_the summer fades away_

_Everything is different _

_and everything has changed_

_If you feel lost _

_and on your own_

_and far from home,_

_Your never alone_

_you know_

_Just look at your friends_

_the ones who care_

_They all will be waiting_

_with love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home_

_Funny how a picture_

_can take you back in time_

_to places and embraces_

_that you thought you left behind_

_They're trying to remind you_

_that your not the only one_

_That no one is an island_

_when all is said and done_

_If you feel lost_

_And on your own_

_and far from home,_

_Your never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends _

_the ones who care_

_They all will be there_

_with love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home_

_There'll come a day when your losing your way_

_and won't know where you belong _

_They say home is where the heart is_

_so follow your heart_

_you know you can't go wrong_

Livy could not resist any longer and she started to sing along with him

_If you feel lost_

_And on your own_

_and far from home_

_Your never alone you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_the ones who care_

_They all will be waiting there_

_with love to share_

_And your heart will lead you..._

_If you feel lost _

_And on your own_

_and far from home_

_Your never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_the ones who care_

_they will be waiting there_

_with love to share_

_And your heart will lead you_

_where you belong_

_I know your heart_

_will lead you_

_home_

On the last verse the teens suddenly felt their lips growing closer together. So close they almost were touching...

BLECH! Livy and Johan yanked away as fast as they could, both of their faces red as a cherry tomatoe.

Peewit was hanging his head over the side losing his lunch (and anything else that he ate) all over again.

I...Uh...I gotta go do something over there! Livy said quickly walking to the other side of the boat.

Y-Yes a-and I gotta go do something...over there! Johan answered quickly walking in the opposite direction.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!, Livy cursed herself.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Johan was doing the same.

What's with them? Hefty asked Smurfette, overhearing the two teens chastising themselves. Smurfette sighed and facepalmed herself, walking away from the tattooed smurf.

What's with her? Hefty asked as the blonde smurfette walked away.

Who am I talking to?, he asked himself realizing that nobody was around to answer him.

**Author's note: Ok sorry this chapters a little sad, but I have been dying to do this one. I loves me my angst. And the song Johan and Livy sang is called "Your heart will lead you home". I forget who sings it but you can find it on youtube. It is from the tigger movie. One more thing that line in the song that mentions a picture, it is actually photograph but since they did not have camera's back in those days, so I changed it to picture. The word picture can refer to like a portrait or something.I hope you liked this please Review! :) Also I know I did not explain how Johan wound up living in the castle and working for the king but I will eventually write a small FF explaining that. (and Peewits past to)**


	13. Chapter 12 Shipwrecked

**Authors note: Sorry it took a little while to get this chapter up. I have been busy with school and Saturday we had a yard sale and sold about $200 worth of stuff. ($54 of it was mine $$$) And then on Sunday my Aunt and my cousin from out of town came by unexpectedly so that was a pleasant surprise. I am not sure but I probably will not be able to get the next chapter up until either Thursday or Friday of next week. That is my fall break. :) I hope you like this chapter! Take it away guys!**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own the smurfs, or me and Peewit**

**Peewit: We belong to Peyo**

**Livy: But she does own me**

**Papa: Lets smurf to the story**

**Grouchy: I hate stories!**

" I can't believe this. I'm falling in love with a freakin cartoon character!" Livy thought to herself. Needless to say that after the "incident" the two teens had been avoiding each other. Which was kind of hard to do considering they were on a sail boat in the middle of the sea.

Johan stayed on one side of the boat while Livy stayed on the other. Right now Johan was talking to Papa Smurf. Something about what a beautiful day it was for sailing. Livy looked over and saw Smurfette trying to get Peewit to eat something since he had thrown up everything that was previously in his stomach. The poor boy was really sick because he had refused the food.

Livy sighed and continued fighting with herself.

"Good grief what am I gonna do?" she thought.

"_Tell __him __how __ya __feel __you __dummy!__"_ her reasonable side argued.

"Are you insane?" she thought.

"_Maybe __a __little __bit ,__but __what __could __the __harm __be?__"_

"The harm is what if he don't feel the same way? This could really screw up our friendship."

"_But __what __if __it __doesn't?__"_

"What if it does?"

"_But __what __if __it __doesn't?__"_

"They aren't even supposed to be real! They are cartoons!" she fumed.

"_Well __obviously __they __are __real __because __your __here.__Your __just __scared __of __losing __someone __that __you __care __about __again.__That's __why __your __afraid __to __tell __him!__"_ her reasonable side spat.

"Oh will you just **SHUT****UP!**" As soon as the words left her mouth she had realized that she had yelled that out loud for the whole boat to hear. She slowly turned around and realized that everyone was looking at her. "Uh..." she said dumbly trying to think of something to say.

"Papa Smurf! Johan! A storm! A storm!" Hefty hollered as he and Clumsy slid down on a rope from the mast. They had climbed up there to see if they could spot the deep sea drift wood, but instead spotted a dark angry looking storm cloud heading right for them.

"Oh my smurfness! Are we in any danger Johan?"Papa Smurf asked the raven haired boy.

"Unfortunately...yes!" he answered.

Livy looked and saw that the sky had turned and ominous shad of gray where it had been blue only moments before, but what scared her most was the giant wave heading right for their boat.

"Holy shitakie!" she yelped

"Hold on everybody!" Johan called as the wave hit the boat. It destroyed the sail but that was the only damage it did.

"We'll ride the storm out...I hope" Livy heard Johan say as he tried to steer the boat out of the storm.

The smurfs had run and were clinging to the mast in the middle of the boat.

"Oh maybe going sailing wasn't such smurfy idea!" Clumsy said. "You think?" Livy yelled trying to steady herself by holding onto the side of the boat.

"Oh poor Peewit! The storm must be making him really seasick." Smurfette said. "Smurfette have you seen the food basket? I'm starving!" Peewit asked the female smurf.

"You-your no longer ill?" Papa Smurf asked amazed. "How are you not puking your guts out right now?" Livy asked. "Is that even possible?" Peewit asked alarmed. "What? No it's a figure of speech." Livy said. "Oh, well in that case I don't know. I feel my best on stormy seas. It really wets my appetite!" the jester said laughing at his own joke. The smurfs sighed in frustration at the joke.

"Fail, Peewit. Epic fail," Livy said.

"Ah! There you are!" Peewit exclaimed spotting the food basket. "Hey come back here!" he yelped for as he was about to grab it, the boat went forward which caused the basket (and Livy) to slide forwards. Once the boat was back in normal position the basket slid back right into the jesters waiting arms. "There!" As soon as the word left his mouth a wave came up and splashed Peewit, which also caused the basket to end up on his head, but apparently he was able to get a bite of something because Livy heard him say "much better."

Suddenly Livy heard a cracking sound. "The mast! It's breaking!" Johan said. "Watch out smurfs!" Livy warned. "Smurf for your lives!" Papa Smurf shouted as he and the rest of the smurfs scattered to safety.

Livy's eyes grew huge as she watched the mast break and start falling toward Peewit. "Peewit lookout!" she shouted in warning. Johan, being the closest, ran over to the jester (who was still eating) and the mast fell and missed them both. At the same time a wave crashed onto the boat which caused everyone and everything that was not nailed down to float away with it.

"Oh no the ship is floundering!" Johan said as he was knocked off his feet from the impact of the wave. "I don't know what that means but I am gonna guess and say it means were sinking!" Livy spat.

Suddenly another huge wave hit the side of the boat and caused the boat to tip over on it's side. Livy let out a scream when she felt something tighten around her ankle and drag her under the water. The last thing she heard before disappearing under the water was Johan shouting her name.

Once under, Livy realized that the rope had somehow wrapped itself around her ankle and the other end was tied around one of the heavy boxes of supplies, and it was sinking fast taking her with it.

Livy struggled to free herself but the rope would not budge. Suddenly she saw something shiny slice through the rope and she was free. She looked up and saw Johan next to her. He had dove under and cutt the rope with his sword. He put the sword back in it's sheath and the two teens swam to the surface. Gasping for air as soon as their heads hit the surface.

"Are you alright?" the squire gasped. "I think so." Livy answered. "But where's Peewit?"

"Over here guys!" they heard a voice shout. The teens looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw the third member of their trio sitting on the broken mast, with a half eaten chicken leg in one hand. Livy and Johan swam over and clung to the mast for dear life.

"But where are the little smurfs?" Peewit asked once they got there. It was at that moment that Livy and Johan realized they had not seen the smurfs since they scattered to safety away from the falling mast back on the boat.

"Smurfs? Smurfs!" they all yelled. "Papa? Smurfette? Hefty? Where are you? Smurfs!" The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of their own voices calling to their missing little blue friends, which got lost in the wind, and the sound of the thunder and the waves crashing against each other.

"Poor little smurfs," Peewit whimpered letting the tears roll down his face. "Well there's always a chance Peewit," Johan said quietly trying to give his friends hope, but it was all in vain because you could hear the worry and sadness in his voice. Not to mention the tears that was raining down his face. Livy said nothing because if she opened her mouth to speak she would start crying. Instead she just looked down and watched a tear fall from her face and disappear into the sea.

Unbeknownst to the teens the smurfs had managed to climb into the food basket and were using it like a boat. All six of them were unharmed.

"Oh whats gonna happen to us Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh Papa Smurf what if Johan, Peewit and Livy are..." Smurfette could not finish her sentence before she broke out sobbing. "Just hope for the best Smurfette. There's always a chance the tide will smurf us, and them toward land." The red clothed elder said calmly, though he was worried for his little smurfs, and their human friends as well.

Well needless to say nobody got any sleep that night. The storm had finally stopped, but the teens where in the middle of the sea in the middle of nowhere.

"If we get out of this guys I'm gonna have the biggest meal. Sausages, ham, cheese, bread, apples, and..." Peewit said. "Oh what I wouldn't give for a pizza or a big mac." Livy interrupted.

"Stop it please you two. Your making me so hungry I'm-I'm seeing things." Johan tiredly.

"I see it to. Land!" Peewit shouted. Livy looked in the direction her friends were looking and saw an island straight ahead in the distance. "We made it! We made it! Whoa!" as Livy shouted this she threw her hands up in the air which caused her to lose her balance and fell into the water. "I'm ok! I'm ok!" she said resurfacing and clung to the mast.

"We haven't made it yet the tide is changing our coarse." Johan said. Livy realized that the squire was right. The tide had changed and was drifting them away from the island.

"We'll have to swim for it." Johan said. "Swim! On an empty stomach?" Peewit asked. "How can you possibly think about your stomach at a time like this?" Livy asked. "I'm a growing jester," Peewit said as he and Johan abandoned the safety of the mast and joined their female friend in the water.

Once they were all in, the teens took off and started swimming against the tide toward land. When they was about halfway there the teen's limbs were screaming, begging for them to stop, but they could not. Livy could feel herself wanting to go into unconsciousness but the island was so close. She wasn't sure how well her friends were making out but by the looks on their faces Livy figured they weren't doing much better than her. They was almost there. They had to keep going.

They let the tide wash them ashore and as soon as they hit the sand, their bodies gave out and the trio allowed themselves to slip into the blissful state of unconsciousness. Every inch and fiber of their being grateful for them finally stopping.

Two shadows fell upon the three unconscious teens.

**Author's note: Oh no! Are they dead? Of coarse they aren't dead silly if they were there would be no story. **

**Peewit: But do we ever find the smurfs again? And who were those two shadows?**

**Johan: Peewit you was there**

**Peewit: Oh yeah now I remember! That was when we**

**Livy: DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Peewit: Oh yeah sorry**

**me: Geesh whats the point of a cliffhanger if your gonna spoil it?**

**Grouchy: I hate cliffhangers**

**me: Well your just gonna have to wait like everyone else. Until next time. Please press the pretty blue button that says review and let us know how where doing.**

**All: Bye! **


	14. Chapter 13 The Chase

**Author's note: See I told you guys I would get the next chapter up today.**

**Gargamel: Actually my dear you said either yesterday or today**

**me: What the! How did you get in my house? Your not even in this chapter!**

**Gargamel: The back door was open**

**me:PEEWIT!**

**Johan: Out! Out! Out! (chases Gargie and Azrael out of the house with his sword)**

**me: Well I got to go help Johan chase Garbage smell...**

**Gargamel: THAT'S GARGAMEL YOU TWIT!**

**Me: Whatever! Anyways I got to go chase an old man back into the past. I do not own the smurfs Johan, Peewit, or Gargamel. I only own Livy. (grabs my bow and arrows and chases after them)**

**Peewit: Er, right while Johan and Livy are busy with Gargamel, lets get to the story.**

Livy's head was spinning once she awoke from her unconscious state. She carefully moved herself into a sitting position as she waited for her dizziness to go away.

Once hat stopped she remembered what had happened. The boat had wrecked and the smurfs got lost at sea, and her, Johan, and Peewit had to swim to shore. Johan and Peewit!

It was then that Livy realized that she was in a bed. The mattress and pillow was stuffed with hay and the room it was in was really tiny. Heck her apartment back home was bigger than this and that was saying something.

Also her friends were missing. Where were Johan and Peewit? And for that matter where was Livy?

Suddenly Livy heard what sounded like the crack of a whip. She cringed at the memory of when Monoff hit her with the whip. It had left a scar where the whip had hit her leg and ripped the skin open.

"No! No! I tell you, we've given you everything! Everything!" a voice cried out, begging for mercy to whoever was cracking the whip. "Uh oh," Livy said. She hopped out of bed and opened the door.

She saw three unfamiliar people. One was a big, fat man holding a whip. Another was scrawny little man who was cowering in fear beneath the fat man. The last person was a woman who Livy assumed was the scrawny man's wife stood off to the side, fearing for her husband.

"That's all? One bag of grain? That's all you have?" the fat man demanded cracking the whip.

"I-I swear it Greco, that's all we have. You-you took the rest last week," the scrawny man stammered trembling.

"Leave them alone you big jerk!" Livy yelled storming up to the man. Everyone's eye's grew wide with surprise at the teenage girl's sudden appearance.

"And who might I ask are you?" Greco asked bending down to look the girl straight in the eye's.

"The name's Livy and who do you think you are? Torturing these poor people with a whip! They're not animals! They are people! Your nothing but a big jerk!" Livy fumed.

"How dare you talk to your elder that way! I'll teach you some respect!" Greco yelled pulling back his whip to strike.

"Oh Greco please, she's just a child!" The woman pleaded, amazed at the girl's bravery yet fearful for her also. Greco gave her a dirty look but lowered the whip. "Fine as you wish. But I'll be taking this for the rest of your payment!" he said as he ripped Livy's locket right off her neck.

"Hey!" Livy shouted reaching for it, but Greco slapped her across the face, leaving a red handprint and caused her to fall to the floor. "Are you alright?" The woman asked as she and her husband ran to her aid. "Yes I'm fine." Livy said rubbing her cheek. It was definitely not the first time she had been hit in the face.

"You won't be for long!" Greco bellowed pulling back his whip to strike. "Unhand that locket you fat bully!" a new voice piped up.

"Who said that?" Greco demanded. "I did," Johan said. He and Peewit had been in the other room and had come out when they heard the whip cracking and the scrawny man begging for mercy. They had saw the whole scene and were none to happy about the way Greco was treating the man and his wife or their friend.

"Why are you bullying these simple folk?" Johan demanded.

"Mind your own business meddlers." Greco said dropping the bag of grain and pocketing the locket. Then he raised his whip and charged at the two boys.

"I'll teach you to-"

"Ah sit down," Peewit interrupted tossing a nearby stool at Greco while he and Johan got out of the way. This caused Greco to trip and the whip to fly out of his hand, which Johan had caught.

"Johan and Peewit, at your service," Johan introduced to the man and his wife as he and Peewit bowed respectfully. "Um excuse me," Livy said Livy said getting back up to her feet. "Oh my apologies m'lady. And Livy to," the squire added. "Thank you." Livy said.

"Why you strippling! Your no feeble are you? Well you'll be sorry you ever tangoed with me boy!" Greco said charging at Johan with a big stick he had found.

"It takes two to tango fat bully," Johan said cracking the whip which had wrapped around the stick.

"And one is leading," Peewit added. As the jester said this, Johan pulled on the whip which lifted Greco up into the air and out of the house. The fat bully landed hard on his behind with a thud.

Livy and Peewit laughed and high fived while Johan smirked and the man and woman watched in both awe and horror.

"You'll regret this! You'll regret this!" Greco warned as he ran off. "That's what they all say fat bully!" Livy yelled after him. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and saw Johan standing there with a hand behind his back.

"M'lady I believe this is yours," the squire said as he removed his hand from behind his back, opened his palm and dropped her locket into her hand.

"My locket!" she shrieked, trapping the raven haired boy in a bear hug. She blushed slightly though once she remembered the "incident" and pulled out of the hug.

"But how did you-?" she started to ask but Johan answered her before she could finish

"I found it on the ground. It must have fallen out of Greco's pocket when I threw him out."

Livy smiled at her friend. Her green eyes laughing as she put her locket back around her neck.

"I'm afraid now is not the time for celebration. If Greco and his men get their hands on you they'll throw you in the dungeon!" the man warned. "And throw away the key!" his wife added.

"They can't do that!" Johan protested. "Not without a fair trial," Peewit added. "That's true Peewit, but after what just happened, how fair do you think they'd be?" Livy asked her jester friend.

"Hmm...Good point." Peewit mused. "Yes they are brutes, believe us. Flee and hide!" the wife begged. "But-" Johan started to protest but the man interrupted him. "There's a forest behind the hill. Wait there and I'll come for you when it's safe."

"But-" Peewit tried to protest.

"Oh Lupert! We're to late!" Luperts wife cried. Outside Greco and two other men were fast approaching on horses.

"It's Greco and his men! Hurry! You can escape out the back door!" Lupert said as all of them ran to the back door. "Without finishing breakfast?" Peewit asked in horror. "Enough with the food already!" Livy spat.

"Hide! Hide in the woods! Good luck!" Lupert called as the teens ran out of the house as fast as they could. Literally running for the hills.

"Quickly friends! Greco's horses won't be able to get through these thickets!" Johan said.

Suddenly the teens heard barking.

"Johan! Livy! They've released dogs!" Peewit cried in warning. "This is insane! They're treating us like were criminals!" Livy panted. "Well to Greco and his men we are criminals." Johan explained. "It's that fat jerk of a bully Greco who's the real criminal! Treating those poor people like nothing more than cattle!" Livy fumed once more. "Less talking more running please!" Peewit said.

"Don't let them escape! At least not in one piece." Greco laughed as he and his men followed the teens trail. The dogs were snarling and barking and yanking on their leashes, alerting their masters which way the teens had fled.

"Hurry guys!" Livy said to her friends as they ran downhill. "We're hurrying! We're hurrying!" Peewit said. There was still a good distance between Greco and his men, and the teens but the barking was growing louder and it was only a matter of time before the teens would get tired and be caught. With this in mind the teens had to think of something and fast.

The teens ran off into the woods and stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a voice that they thought they would never hear again.

"Johan! Peewit! Livy!" Papa Smurf called to his human friends as he saw them approaching.

"Papa Smurf!" Livy shrieked upon seeing her little blue friends again. Despite herself she reached down and snatched up all six smurfs and hugged them. Happy to see that once again her little blue friends had survived the unthinkable. "Can it be true?" Johan asked happily. "We thought we'd never see you again." Peewit said.

"Oh we smurfed the same about you. But we're all as good as smurf." Smurfette exclaimed. "Do you know where we are Johan?" Papa Smurf asked the squire.

Suddenly the barking could be heard again and it was getting closer.

"In trouble Papa Smurf!" Johan answered. "Some nasties are right behind us." Peewit explained. "And if they catch us we're gonna be dog meat...Literally!" Livy added.

"Let me at 'em! I'll smurf 'em right in the nose!" Hefty threatened punching the air.

"Their dogs are right on our trail Papa Smurf. Save yourself!" Johan told the old smurf.

"Hmmm...I think I can throw them off the trail Johan, but you, Peewit and Livy will need a good hiding place. And fast!" the red clothed smurf elder said.

The dogs were hot on their scent and were pulling harder on their leashes.

"This way Greco, they're heading for the inlet." One of Greco's men said. "We'll feed them to the fishes before were through" Greco declared as he laughed evily.

The dog's lead Greco and his men to a river and stopped.

"They're here alright Greco." The same man spoke. "I don't see them. They're not in the water." the second man pointed out. "Let the dogs go. They'll find them." Greco ordered.

The two men released their grip on the leashes and the dogs took off. The dogs ran to a tree and started barking, growling and scratching at it.

"We've got them now Greco!" the first man declared as they ran to the tree.

"Surrender you scoundrels, your trapped!" Greco called up into the tree, but instead of three teenagers sitting in the branches of the tree they saw...

"Raccoons?" Greco asked in disbelief. Yes sitting in the branches was a family of about three or for raccoons. "You call these mongrels hounds! Bah!" Greco yelled angrily at the two men, pointing an accusatory finger at the two dogs who looked just as confused as the men.

"I'm sorry Greco. Should we keep looking?" the first man asked. "Thanks to you those intruders are gone," Greco said "But I wager they'll never be back." he continued as they turned around and went the way they had came.

"Thanks for the help my friends." Papa Smurf said to the raccoon family as he and the other smurfs came out from their hiding places in the tree.

"But Papa Smurf where are Johan, Peewit, and Livy?" Hefty asked.

"Right here Hefty," Johan said popping his head out of the water with a reed in his hand. A brunette and a blonde quickly popped up next to the squire.

"Your plan worked," Livy said while Peewit coughed. "What a smurfy idea for a hiding place," the jester managed to choke out before another coughing fit took him over. "I just wish I could hold my breath for that long."

"Peewit you were supposed to breathe through the reed." Johan explained exasperated.

"Oh so that's what it's for." the jester said with realization while Livy facepalmed herself.

"Ahem, if I may say so we ought to smurf out of here before those nasty humans and their dogs smurf back." Papa Smurf suggested.

"Good idea Papa Smurf." Livy said as she Johan and Peewit climbed out of the water dripping wet.

"All this hiding is making me hungry." Peewit stated. Livy opened her mouth to say something but then changed her mind. "Aw forget it!"

**Author's note: Ok so a few things for those of you wondering Greco's name is pronounced "Gray-co" and the part where he called Johan a strippling (whatever that means) I apologize if I got that wrong but I replayed the video like 5 times and I could not tell what he said. Strippling is what is sounded like to me so I stuck with it. Also me and Johan successfully chased old garbage smell away!**

**Johan: No thanks to Peewit**

**Peewit: Hey I was busy!**

**Me: yeah busy eating a sandwich**

**Peewit: What can I say I'm a growing jester**

**me and Johan: (facepalm)**

**me: Ok so until next time this is Flowerpower71 and the gang saying please remember to spay and neuter you pet**

**Johan: and to recycle**

**Peewit: eat you vegetables**

**smurfs: and most important of all review!**

**Me: bye :)**


	15. Chapter 14 The magic Fountain part I

**Authors note: Peewit: (dressed as a vampire and talking in a very bad Dracula accent) Good evening. And welcome to the latest chapter or "The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy." We apologize for the delay in this chapter but it is here now so we hope that this was worth the wait. This chapter will be frightfully delicious! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Me: (dressed as a zombie) Me want vampire brains!**

**Peewit: Yikes! Help! Johan! A zombie!**

**Johan: (dressed a Zorro) Never fear! (leaps from a nearby tree and slashes a J in it)Get back you unholy creature of the dead! Or I'll use...this! (pulls out candy)**

**me: Candy! (eats the candy) Candy tastes good!**

**Smurfette:(dressed like a princess) You sound like Bigmouth when you talk like that.**

**Clumsy: (dressed as a ghost) Uh yeah!**

**Me: Hehehe well ok then. So on with the story **

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own the smurfs or me and Peewit**

**Peewit: We belong to Peyo**

**Smurfette: She only owns Livy**

**Clumsy: Now lets get to the story!**

**Grouchy: (dressed as Grumpy from Snow White) I hate costumes!**

Not to much longer after that, the three teens and six smurfs were walking through the forest when they suddenly heard voices.

"Johan? Peewit? Livy?" It was Lupert who was calling for them.

"More humans. We better hide." Papa Smurf said as he and the other smurfs hid inside a hollow log.

"Oh! There you are," Lupert said once he spotted the teens. Three other men were with him and Livy noticed that all four men seemed to be out of breath. "We heard them chasing you, are you alright?" Lupert asked.

"No where hungry!" Peewit answered. Livy smacked the jester abside the head. "Peewit don't be rude!" she scolded. "Were all fine, thank you Lupert." she said turning her attention to the scrawny man.

"That's good," he sighed. Then he turned his attention to Peewit. "I think we could manage something. My wife is a good cook and -"

"Say no more. Let's go!" Peewit interrupted.

"So your the ones who stood up to Greco," one of the men said. "That took real courage," said another. "It must have worn them out," the last man said.

"Worn us out?" Livy thought.

"Johan, Livy, do you finally realize what we get to do? Eat!" Peewit said happily as the teens started walking back toward the village. "Isn't that wonderful? I thought it would never happen again." the jester continued. Johan smirked while Livy rolled her eyes.

"Johan!...Peewit!...Livy!...Stop!" Lupert gasped out between pants. The confused teens stopped and turned around and were surprised to see Lupert and the other men far behind, all of them panting. Lupert and another man were leaning against a fallen tree, one sat on the tree, and the last man sat on the ground. They were all panting and huffing like they had just ran a marathon.

"Our hearts!" Lupert gasped. "You-your walking to fast." the man on the ground said. "To fast? But were walking at a normal pace." Johan said as he and the other two teens turned around and headed back toward the men.

"Not fast enough, I'm hungry!" Peewit yelled, angry at having to wait once again to eat. "Peewit were all hungry but complaining about it won't get you fed any faster." Livy said. The jester just huffed in response. "Good night Irene. Your more dramatic than Carla. And that's saying something." Livy thought to herself.

"It's not you my friends. It's us." Lupert explained once he got his breath back. "It's the result of a curse, placed upon our village long ago by an evil sorceress."

"Ever since we've been as feeble as babies." The man next to Lupert said. "We have no strength." The man that was sitting on the ground added as he rose to his feet.

"So that's what Greco meant when he asked whether Johan was a feeble or not," Livy mused. "And why you can't stand up to that bully." Johan added.

Later on the teens were back at Lupert and his wife's house. "We'd offer you more my friends, but Greco takes most everything." Lupert apologized as his wife handed them a plate, with barely any food on it. Peewit started stuffing his face as soon as she sat the plate down. Livy and Johan couldn't even reach in to get a bite before Peewit snatched it up.

"Sounds like Peewit." Johan said more so to himself than anyone else. "This is fine, thank you both." Livy said, feeling sorry for the feebles. She knew all to well what it was like to be bullied by someone bigger than you. Both from her Uncle and from Carla Lopez. Her Uncle was stronger, and while Carla had as much physical strength as a kitten, she was the richest girl, most popular, prettiest girl in school, which in turn made her powerful, which is why she and her gang ruled the school.

"Your welcome Livy, but I still wish we could offer you more. Especially after you three stood up to Greco for us." Lupert said. "Greco makes us give him all of our vegetables, all our eggs, he leaves us just enough to survive." Lupert's wife said.

Unbeknownst to the humans, the smurfs had followed the them to the house and were peeping in through the window. They heard everything, and Smurfette was wiping her eyes with a smurf sized hankie, being moved by the feeble's sad life story.

"Oh our lot in life is a sad one." Luperts wife sighed defeated. "That's terrible!" Livy said, feeling anger towards Greco for how he treats the feebles. "If there was only some way to give your feebles back your strength." Johan mused while Peewit sniffed and wiped his eyes, being moved by the story as well.

"There may be a way," Lupert spoke up. "It's been said that water from the magic fountain would restore us."

"Magic fountain?" Johan asked. "Sounds like something from my fairy tale book." Livy thought. "Then again I'm in my favorite childhood cartoon so I'm not even sure whats real anymore."

"Then why don't you go there?" The squires question brought Livy out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Alas, the journey is long and we tire so quickly we'd never make it." Lupert said. "And there are terrible dangers." his wife added.

"I bet you this loaf of bread that Johan offers to go." Peewit whispered to Livy. "Peewit, Livy, and I shall bring you back some of that magic water!" Johan said. "I knew it! I knew it! I won the bet!" the blonde jester cheered.

"You would do that?...For us?" Luperts wife asked amazed. "But of coarse!" Livy told her. "Oh it would be so wonderful to be strong again!" Lupert said. "Come I'll lead you to Old Thorkall. He knows where the fountain is." Lupert said heading for the door.

"You must follow the river until it becomes a stream, and then you must follow the stream until it becomes a trickle." Thorkall said the teens later that night. "Oh it's along journey and it's difficult and dangerous. But three strong youths like you should make it."

"Were strong alright, and brave to!" Peewit boasted.

"Then you won't be afraid of the gruesome grotto." Thorkall said.

"Gruesome grotto?" Peewit asked, feeling not as brave as he was a moment ago.

"Or the twenty foot giant." Thorkall continued.

"Twenty foot giant?" the jester squeaked.

"Or the four headed serpent." Thorkall finished.

"Four headed serpent?" Peewit squeaked again, officially in freakout mode.

"Thank you for your help Thorkall." Livy said. "Yes thank you Thorkall. We shall leave at dawn." Johan said.

"WE? WHAT DO YA MEAN WE? LET'S LEAVE NOW! FOR HOME!" Peewit begged. The jester was so hysterical that he had to be literally carried out of the house by Johan.

"MOMMA!" Livy pulled the hood of her cape over her head to hide her face so that no one would associate her with the hysterical Peewit.

The next day even before the sun had risen, the teens were standing by the river ready to go. Lupert, his wife, Thorkall and the rest of the feebles had risen early to see them off.

"Don't forget to follow the river." Thorkall reminded. "We won't Thorkall." Johan reassured and with that the teens turned on their heels and took off.

"Good luck my friends." Lupert called tiredly. "Thank you Lupert. We'll be back soon!" Livy called over to her shoulder to the feebles. She was sleepy herself, having to wake up at literally the crack of dawn, but she was eager to get started on the journey.

A little while later the teens had traveled up the river to the spot where the smurfs agreed to meet them. "Where are the smurfs?" Livy asked once they arrived and realized that their little blue friends were nowhere to be found. "They were supposed to meet us here." Johan said.

"Johan! Peewit! Livy!" six tiny voices shouted popping up from behind a bush. "There you are!" Johan exclaimed. "Come on, lets get going. We gotta get to the magic fountain." Livy said and with that they were once again off on their journey.

"All I want is something to eat!" Peewit panted as the teens and the smurfs were walking up hill not to much later. "Pass me the bread Johan." he told his friend.

"What bread? You ate it all remember?" Johan spat. "Yeah, all me and Johan had to eat since we ship wrecked was an apple each, and that's only because I picked them from a tree before we left!" Livy added. "Well you two know how I like a big breakfast." Peewit defended.

Suddenly a sound was heard that sounded like a roar. "It's a-a GIANT!" Peewit yelled. Heading right for the teens in deed was the twenty foot giant. He was almost as tall as the trees and was carrying a club, ready to crush the teens like they was nothing more bugs.

"Holy Crap!" Livy squeaked. "Run for it!" Johan cried as the teens and the smurfs turned on their heels and ran away from the charging giant. "Smurf for your lives!" Papa Smurf yelled. "Were smurfing! Were smurfing!" Livy cried.

The giant roared and charged after them.

"MOMMA!" Peewit cried, running even faster. "Johan, were never gonna be able to out run him! He's a freakin giant for crying out loud! He takes three steps and he's there!" Livy panted. "I know Livy...unless-" the squire replied as he spotted the river, and idea forming in his head.

"The river! Quickly!" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the water.

"I hope giants hate water." he said as they both dove into the water. Once under, they both took off swimming to the other side of the river.

Unbeknownst to them, the giant had followed them. Fortunately right before the giant lowered his club into the water to crush them, he roared, which alerted the two teens and they quickly swam out of the way just as the club came crashing down where they would have been.

Meanwhile Peewit was trying to climb a tree to get to safety, but the branch he grabbed broke once he grabbed onto it, which caused the jester to land on his back. "Help! Help!" he cried.

The giant had Johan and Livy cornered under the water, but the blonde boy's cries for help caused the giant to go after him instead.

"Oh how brave of Peewit. Luring the giant away from us." Johan said once he and Livy resurfaced. Livy looked to where the squire was looking and saw her blonde friend being chased by the giant. "Uh I don't think...Never mind." she said.

"Heeeelllllpppppp!" Peewit cried in terror as he dove into some bushes. The giant caught up and stuck his club into the bushes to lure the jester out. It worked, for Peewit ran out of the bushes and crashed into the giants leg. The force of the impact caused the boy to fall on his behind.

"Ouch! Oh excuse me!" he said trying to make the giant less angry. The giant just roared in response. "A-accidents do happen." Peewit said jumping to his feet. "I-I'm in a bit of a hurry so-" Just as Peewit tried to make a run for it, the giant picked him up by his legs, holding him upside down.

"Help! Let me go!" The giant licked his lips as he eyed Peewit like a starving person.

"Your really asking for it! Let me go or I'll -I'll...JOHAN!"

Out of nowhere the raven haired boy jumped out and grabbed the giants leg. "Don't worry Peewit!" he said trying to reassure his friend that help was here. The giant just growled in annoyance and shook his leg which caused the squire to go flying. "Don't worry he says." Peewit grumbled.

"Oh for the love of- HEY TALL , DARK, AND UGLY!" Livy shouted. The giant turned his head, the girl having caught his attention. Livy shot an arrow and it landed right in the giants arm. The giant roared with pain and dropped the jester. Once Peewit landed on the ground he took off running to find where Johan had landed to get help, for he knew the giant would not be to pleased with their female friend.

The giant plucked the arrow from his arm. To him it was no more painful than a bee sting. He spotted the girl and looked at her with pure rage in his eyes for making him lose his snack.

"Oh crap!" Livy yelped as she took off running. The giant roared and took off after her, club in hand.

"Help!" Livy screamed. She suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground and her cape tighten around her neck, which caused her to start choking.

"Ack!...Ack!...Help!...ack!" she choked out. She put her hands to her neck, desperately trying to take off her cape but the cape was pressing so close to her neck she couldn't get the strings undone.

Suddenly the giant found himself being pelted with...acorns?

"That's it my smurfs!" Papa Smurf encouraged. The smurfs had climbed up into a nearby tree and were throwing acorns at the giant. The giant threw his hands up to shield his face which caused him to drop the girl. Livy landed hard on her behind, gasping for breath.

"Mean old giant!" Smurfette yelled. "Smurf me some more acorns Clumsy." Hefty said as he chucked another acorn.

"Right Hefty." Clumsy replied. "Whoops!" As Clumsy turned to get some more acorns, he lost his balance, fell out of the tree and landed right on top of the giant's head. The giant roared with frustration and used his club to try and hit the klutzy little smurf, but Clumsy jumped out of the way at the last second and the giant hit himself in the head which caused him to fall back on his behind disoriented.

"Bravo Smurfs!" Johan said as he and Peewit ran up. "My heros!" Livy said as she picked up Clumsy from the ground. "We've better get out of here." Johan interrupted, and with that the teens turned on their heels and ran the other way. "Yes I smurf that's the best thing to do." Papa Smurf said as he and the other smurfs ran to catch up with their human friends.

Suddenly every body stopped and turned to look when they heard what sounded like the giant...singing?

_Oh la la_

_Loo do do_

_Da da dee dee_

_I'm a pretty butterfly flower_

_A little flower_

_I will gather all the flowers_

_La dee dee dee do_

Livy burst out laughing. "Oh man! Where's my video camera when I need it?"

A little while later after they had long since lost the giant. Peewit slowed his pace and talked to Livy.

"Uh Livy ?"

"Yeah ?" Livy asked, wondering what the blonde boy could want. "I just wanted to say thanks...you know for saving me back there." Peewit said. Livy's smile grew. "No problem Peewit. What are friends for ?" The jester smiled at the girl and with that they continued on their way.

**Author's note: Aw little friendship moment! Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. The smurfs are having a Halloween party at their village and me Johan and Peewit are invited. So until next time this is Zombie Girl, Dracula, Zorro, Princess Smurfette, Clumsy the friendly ghost, and Grumpy saying please review and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Baby: (dressed as Frankin Stein) Bye! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15 The Magic Fountain part II

**Author's note: Put away the pitch forks and torches. I have returned. So extremely sorry for the wait. School has kept me ridiculously busy, but this chapter is long plus Livy sings again, so hope that makes up for it. Ok so let's get on with the story.**

**Sassette: Oh can we say it this time Livy?**

**Me: Of coarse!**

**Smurflings: YAY!**

**Sassette: Flowerpower71 does not own Johan, Peewit, or any of the smurfs**

**Snappy: We belong to Peyo**

**Slouchy: She only owns Livy**

**Nat: Now let's get to the story!**

**Sassette: How was that?**

**Me: Perfect! :)**

"Johan are you sure were still following the river?" Peewit asked awhile later. They had long since lost the giant and had traveled deeper into the forest. Everything was gray and the fog was so thick Livy could not see the smurfs. Frankly, Livy was just waiting for a person wearing a hockey mask and carrying a chainsaw to jump out from behind a tree any minute.

"I'm certain of it." was Johan's reply. "I can barely see how do ya know?" the jester pressed. "Because I'm walking in it." At that moment as if on cue the fog around their feet disappeared and indeed the teens was walking in the river which as Thorkall predicted had turned into a trickle.

"I hope I don't get my tights wet again. They just got dry from when me and Johan jumped into the river." Livy said to no one in particular. "Aw what's the matter? Little girl afraid of a little water?" the blonde jester teased. Livy reached down, scooped up some water with her hands and threw it in the jester's face. (Cough cough cough) "HEY!"

"Johan! Peewit! Livy! Look! Look! The grotto!" Papa Smurf shouted as they had arrived at the entrance of the grotto.

"The Gruesome Grotto?" Peewit asked. "No, the Happy Rainbow Sunshine and Lollipops Grotto." Livy snapped. "You know for a lady your not very lady like." Peewit scoffed. "Actually between me and my friend Joannie, I'm the one who's more girly." Livy replied. The jester just face palmed himself in frustration. "Come on you two," Johan interrupted. "Greco's men are probably on our trail." and with that the teens and smurfs started into the grotto.

"Oh it's dark in here Papa Smurf." Smurfette said uneasily once they have entered the grotto. "It's also cold." Livy added, pulling her cape closer around her body like a blanket. "Now I know why they call it the "Gruesome" Grotto." Peewit piped up.

Suddenly they heard a squeaking sound and a bat flew from out of nowhere and was headed right for them.

"MOMMA!" Peewit screamed as he made a U turn and ran in the opposite direction. "Smurf for cover!" Papa Smurf said as he and his little smurfs scattered. Livy screamed as she and Johan ducked from the bat that flew over their heads. Once the bat realized he missed his targets, he turned and flew back over to them. Once again the two had to duck as the bat flew past where their heads were. Unfortunately for the bat, it built up so much speed that it could not stop and flew face first right into the wall. It slid to the floor in a daze. "That's smurfin him guys!" Hefty cheered.

As they traveled deeper into the grotto the ceiling seemed to be getting lower, and lower, and lower, until finally the teens were forced to crawl on their hands and knees in the water.

"Why is it lately every time I'm with you guys, I get wet?" Livy asked. "One things for sure, we'll always remember the Feebles and their confoundit fountain!" Peewit complained. "That is, if we ever get there." he finished.

"Don't worry Peewit." Johan said turning his head to look at his friend. "We'll get there...I hope."

"Papa Smurf, the path is getting wider." Hefty pointed out suddenly. "Ooh and brighter." Smurfette added. Suddenly the teens were able to stand up again and what they saw made them gasp.

"Would you look at that. An underground world with trees and flowers." Peewit sighed. They were still in the grotto but all around them was grass and flowers and a few trees scattered here and there, and running right through the middle of it all was a river."It can't be far now." Johan said as they started forwards.

"Ooh look how smurfy!" Smurfette said pointing forwards. A fountain of water was shooting out from the wall and into the river below.

"The magic fountain!" Johan exclaimed. "We found it!" Livy cheered. "It's about time." Peewit added. "Let's get some wa-" before the jester could finish his sentence, a strange scragily voice called out to them.

"Keep away from the fountain!" it said.

Everyone turned to where the voice had come from and and discovered it belonged to a tall strange old man. The man was barefoot, held a walking stick, and his gray hair and beard were so long that they covered his entire body except for his arms and legs, which everyone was grateful for because from the looks of it, the man was not wearing any clothes.

"EW!" Livy thought once she realized this.

"Or you will pay the consequences!" the man finished pointing an accusatory finger at the intruders. "Heed my words, I am the Keeper of the fountain."

"Beg pardon sir," Johan said politely as he bowed, "But we've come for some of your magic water."

"You see the Feebles need it to restore their strength and-" before Peewit could finish his sentence the Keeper interrupted.

"No one takes my water you little Imp!"

"Little Imp!" Peewit exclaimed highly insulted. "Come on guys, he doesn't seem so tough." he said as he mad his way toward the water.

"I'm not so tough, but he is!" the Keeper said as a giant, purple, four headed serpent rose out of the water.

"YIPE! MOMMA!" Peewit screamed as he ran away from the water, but the snake just slithered out of the water after the blonde boy. Livy turned as white as a ghost when the snake slithered past her.

"Livy? Are you alright?" Johan asked once he noticed the girls coloring.

"I hate snakes!" she squeaked out trembling, trying very hard not to go into freakout mode.

"Well done my pet." the Keeper complimented his snake.

"Livy listen, I have a plan to get the water," the squire said trying to distract the girl.

"B-b-b-but what about the s-s-snake?" she stuttered. "Just leave that to Peewit and the smurfs." Johan told her.

"!" Peewit yelled. The snake had cornered him and was eyeing the trembling blonde boy like a stray dog eyeing a quarter pound steak.

"Livy you distract the Keeper while I get the water and hurry!" Johan said frantically as he ran off.

"Wait! Johan!" Livy whisper yelled to the squire but he was already to far ahead. "Boy, you are gonna get it when we get outta here." Livy grumbled as she ran over to the Keeper, not knowing what she was gonna do to distract him.

" Hello Mr. Keeper sir!" Livy said cheerfully as she bowed slightly. "What do you want girl?" the Keeper asked her. "Why I am here to entertain you of coarse!" Livy said, feeling like an idiot. "Just have a seat and I will do anything ya want!" she said as she more or less pushed the Keeper onto a log.

"What do you do girl?" the Keeper asked. "What do I do? What do I do! ….What do I do?" Livy asked drawing a blank. What could she do?

"She sings! She can sing!" Peewit yelled over to them, hoping that maybe if the girl sang the Keeper would call off the snake.

"Sing eh?" the Keeper asked eyeing the girl and rubbing his chin. "What? Oh no, no, no, no, no! Me? Singing? That's ridiculous. You have to ignore him mister Keeper Sir. He was dropped on his head as a baby." Livy said, trying to get out of singing in front of people. "Lies!" the Keeper yelled.

Meanwhile the smurfs were sneaking over toward Peewit and the snake. They was going to distract the snake by making him chase them so that Peewit could get away. Suddenly one of the snakes heads spotted the little blue creatures and in the blink of an eye the snake had coiled itself around Peewit and all six smurfs. Catching them in a death grip.

"Peewit! Smurfs!" Livy yelped. "I...hate...snakes!" Grouchy choked out as he and the rest started to turn purple having the life literally squeezed out of them.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I'll sing something! Just let my friends go!" Livy begged. "Very well," the Keeper said. He snapped his fingers and the snake released it's victims from the death grip. Once freed the jester and smurfs ran for it. "Now sing!" the Keeper demanded.

Livy wracked her brain. Trying to think of a song to sing. The only song that came to mind was a song her parents used to sing to her as a baby.

_Come stop your crying,_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry._

_For one so small_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forevermore_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_always_

After the first couple of verses left the girls mouth, everyone was in awe. Never before had any of them heard a voice so lovely. Even Grouchy couldn't help but smile.

_Why can't they understand _

_the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know were different_

_but_

_Deep inside us_

_Were not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forevermore_

Meanwhile Johan had sneaked over to the fountain but he to was mesmerized by the girls singing. He was drawn to it like a sailor to a Sirens song. "She sings like an angel" was his thoughts. Once he realized what he was thinking he literally shook his head of those thoughts. "Snap out of it Johan!" he chastised himself. " You've got a job to do. "Now to fill this water bag and we can get out of here." he said as he stuck a water sack under the fountain.

_Don't listen to them_

_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have and to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together!_

_Cause_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Believe me_

_You'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there_

_From this day on_

_Now and forevermore_

_Ooh, you'll be in my heart_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_I'll be with you_

_Be here in my heart_

_I'll be there always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there_

_Always_

On the last verse Livy felt her eyes well up with tears. She remembered how after her parents read her fairy tale book to her her father would sing her this song. Sometimes he would even play his guitar while he sang. This song has always been special to Livy, but now that her parents were gone the lyrics took on a whole new meaning for her. She grabbed her locket and wiped her eyes.

"Come on! I've got it!" Johan yelled before anyone had a chance to do anything else. "Ok well you've been a wonderful audience Mr. Keeper. Thank you and Goodnight!" Livy said as she took off running toward her raven haired friend. "Bye bye!" Peewit chirped as he and the smurfs ran past.

"What the?...INFIDELS!" the Keeper yelled once he realized he'd been tricked. "After them!" he ordered the snake. The snake hissed and slithered after them.

"Smurf for it!" Brainy yelled. "I hate snakes!" Livy yelled again running ahead of everyone.

"I've got an idea!" Johan said as they ran into the narrow tunnel. He, Peewit, Livy, and the smurfs pushed a giant rock into the entrance just as one of the snakes heads lunged for them, trapping the snake and the Keeper on the other side. "That was way to close!" Livy panted.

"We did it Johan! We really did it!" Peewit cheered after they had got a good distance away from the entrance into the fountain. "I'm just glad the snake is gone." Livy said shuddering.

"Gosh Livy, you sing really pretty." Clumsy said all of a sudden, finally getting a chance to give his compliment. Livy's face grew bright red from embarrassment. "Thanks Clumsy."

"No really you do have a voice." Peewit added. "You should perform at the kings festival that's coming up." Johan told her.

"Oh no! That was a one time only performance, and I only did that because if I didn't Peewit and the smurfs would have been the snake's lunch."

"You ain't kidding." Peewit added shuddering as well at the memory.

"Now we must get this magic water to the feebles." Johan said remembering their mission.

"Oh no you don't!" a new voice piped up, causing everyone to jump.

"Hand over the magic water." one of Greco's men demanded as he and the other man from before jumped out from the corner. "Run for it!" Livy yelled as she and the two boys bolted off.

"Let's get them!" the first man said to the second, but just as they was about to take chase the smurfs literally leaped into action and clung to the men's legs.

"Hey!" "Ow! Something bit my foot!" The men couldn't tell what the smurfs were due to the darkness of the cave and because the smurfs were so small. They shook their legs desperately trying to get the smurfs to lose their grip.

"We've lost them guys!" Peewit said as he and Livy ran out of the grotto.

"But I won't lose you!" one of the men said following close behind.

"Yipe!" the jester yelped. Livy stopped to fire an arrow but Peewit also stopped and smacked the man in the face with the water sack, which caused the man to go flying.

"Ha ha! Way to go Peewit!" Livy cheered her friend.

"Peewit! Livy!" Johan called as he ran out of the grotto toward his friends with the smurfs following close behind. "Sorry Johan. Just a little mix up." the jester explained as they took off running.

"If we can just beat them to the waterfall..." Johan mused to himself. "Why? What's at the waterfall?" Livy asked. "You'll see." the squire said as he and the smurfs ran even faster. "If it isn't "Tell you latter" it's "We'll see." Peewit grumbled as he and Livy ran to catch up.

The teens made it to the edge of the waterfall and looked down to see two horses grazing next to the river. "I was right. Greco's men left their horses below."

"Oh no! Your not-" Livy started to say but was interrupted when they heard Greco's men calling "Stop! Stop!"

"Yes I am and so are you! Jump Peewit!" the squire said as he grabbed the girls hand and they lept off the edge of the cliff. Livy screamed while the smurfs held on for dear life to their capes. (they had climbed up on their shoulders) They landed safely on one of the horses.

"Jump! Are you kidding me Johan?" Peewit called from the top of the cliff. Just then one of the men jumped the blonde boy but Peewit moved out of the way at the last minute, but this action caused him to fall off the cliff in the process. Fortunately the jester landed backwards on the other horse.

"Let's go!" Johan said as they took off back toward the village. The squire felt his heartbeat faster when he felt Livy tighten her grip around his waist. "It's just from all the excitement." he told himself.

Awhile later they had arrived back at the village. Once again the Feebles had emerged from their houses to greet them.

"Here my good Feebles. We've brought you the magic water." Johan declared holding out the sack. "And it wasn't easy." Peewit added. It was then that the teens noticed that the Feebles looked...sad?

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Livy asked. "I am!" a voice from behind them said.

"Greco!" Johan gasped. "Not you again!" Livy complained.

This time Greco had a lot more men with him than last time.

"We've been waiting for you. GET THE WATER!" he ordered.

"Peewit! Catch!" Johan said as he tossed the sack to the jester since he was the fastest out of the three of them.

"Don't worry Johan, I'll deliver this water." he promised as three men took chase after him.

"Momma! Help! Johan!"

"I've got trouble of my own Peewit!" the squire said as he jumped out of the way as two men tried to grab him from either side, which caused them to slam into each other.

"Livy?" he tried. "Same here Peewit." Livy said as she aimed an arrow at three men who were trying to corner her. "BACK OFF FREAKS!" she spat.

Peewit just kept running but all of a sudden he was tackled to the ground by three men which caused the sack to fly out of his hands. "THE WATER!" he cried.

The sack flew through the air and into the arm's of one of Greco's men. "I've got it!" he laughed.

"Now my little smurfs!" Papa Smurf ordered as Hefty, Brainy, and Grouchy lept out of a bush the man was standing in front of and tackled him to the ground, which once again caused the sack to go flying.

"Well I guess we smurfed him." Hefty gloated. "Were not done yet Hefty," Smurfette said as she, Papa, and Clumsy caught the sack. "Let's get smurfin!"

"Oh poor Johan, Peewit and Livy. If only we were strong enough to help" Lupert said as he, his wife. And the rest of the Feebles watched the battle from behind a nearby building. "We'll never get the water now." his wife cried.

Unnoticed by the Feebles, Papa, Clumsy, and Smurfette had sneaked over to a nearby bush and tossed the sack next to them. The Feebles turned when they heard a light thump next to them.

"Lupert! It's the water!" one of the Feebles exclaimed as Lupert grabbed the sack, popped the cork, and drank from it.

"I-I just hope it...works? My-My strength! It has returned!" Lupert exclaimed as he felt the water restoring his strength, feeling stronger than he had in years. "The water. It's cured us all!" his wife said feeling her own strength coming back as well."Come on, let's help them." Lupert said as he took off toward Peewit.

Lupert grabbed the two men that had the jester pinned to the ground by their shirts and tossed them aside like they were rag dolls. This revealed that one of the men's hat's had somehow fallen on Peewit and covered the jesters entire head which prevented him from seeing.

"Had enough ay?" the jester asked blindly punching the air. "Are you alright Peewit?" Lupert asked as he removed the hat from the boys head. "Lupert! Your strong again!" the jester exclaimed.

"Leave our guests ALONE!" Luperts wife spat as she threw a man that was trying to sneak up on Johan.

"Three, four, five, I'd say the tide has turned." Peewit counted as Greco's me flew over his head.

"I'm getting outta here!" Greco said running. "Not so fast Greco!" Johan said taking chase.

"No! No! Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" the fat bully begged as he ran.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Livy came out and kicked Greco right in a... most uncomfortable place. The large man let out a curse as he fell to the ground in the fetal position.

"Livy!" Johan gasped, both impressed and slightly fearful.

"And that is how I do it!" she replied smirking.

"Remind me to never make you mad." Peewit said with a nervous laugh.

That afternoon the teens and smurfs were setting sail for home on another sailboat.

"Good-bye my friends. Thank you for saving our village." Lupert called as he and the rest of the villager's waved good-bye.

"Good-bye Lupert. You guy's take care." Livy called back as she, Johan and Peewit waved as well. "Aren't the Feeble's nice folks?" Peewit suddenly asked. "They built us another boat and instead of throwing Greco and his men in the dungeon, now they are forced to work in the fields." the jester added with a giggle.

"What a smurfy adventure Papa Smurf." Hefty mused to his elder. "Yes but we never smurfed what we came for." the old smurf pointed out. "What did we come for?" Clumsy asked. As he asked this, he was standing on the edge of the boat and tripped over an exposed nail which caused him to fall into the water.

"Smurf overboard!" Smurfette yelled.

Johan grabbed a long stick with a hook on the end and fished the klutzy little smurf out of the water by his trousers as he floated by.

"Clumsy you did it!" Papa Smurf cheered upon seeing the smurf covered in some type of see plant.

"I did?" Clumsy asked confused.

"Yes! You found the driftweed for my elixer." the red clothed elder explained.

"I did? I DID!" Clumsy cheered.

Later on that night after everyone had arrived home safely, Johan was walking the halls of the castle. He was dressed in his night shirt and had his blue robe wrapped around him with matching blue slippers. He was fixing to go to bed and had just left Peewit's room after telling him goodnight, and was making his way to Livy's room to do the same.

"Livy I just wanted to-" the squire stopped and smiled once he saw his friend. Livy was in her night gown and her magenta robe was wrapped around her as well. She had fallen asleep reading a book at her desk.

The squire chuckled quietly to himself as he made his way into her room. He pulled back the covers on her bed and went over to her desk. He gently picked up the girl in his arms bridal style and carried her to her bed.

He sat her down gently and pulled the covers over her. He stopped for a second and just looked at his sleeping friend. She looked so peaceful. Despite of himself he reached down and placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Shiver's went down his spine as his knuckle accidentally grazed her cheek.

He shook off the feeling and made his way over to her desk, closed the book she was reading, and blew out her candle. As he tiptoed out of her room he turned back and got one last look at the sleeping girl in the moonlight.

"Good-night Livy." he whispered as he quietly shut the door.

**Author's note: AAAAHHHH! THE FLUFFINESS!**

**Sassette: So sweet**

**Snappy: So gross! (gag)**

**me: you won't think it's so gross when your older**

**Snappy: then I hope I NEVER get older.**

**Me: (rolls my eyes) Ok so anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Nat: And remember to review!**

**Slouchy: Yeah! Do it! Do it now!**

**All: Bye! :)**

**P.S. Yes I know in the previous chapters I wrote drift WOOD instead of drift WEED but it is driftweed. I accidentally wrote down drfitwood and did not realize my mistake until I watched the episode. Also the song Livy sang is called "You'll be in my heart" by Phil Collins. (one of my favorite songs.) It is from the Disney movie Tarzan.**


	17. Chapter 16 Practice soup and a plan

**Author's note: Wazzup peoples? **

**Johan : (looking at the ceiling) What's up where?**

**Peewit: Yeah I don't see anything**

**me: No, Wazzup is another way of asking how are you doing**

**Peewit: How are we doing what?**

**Me: (facepalm) ya'll are hopeless!**

**Smurfette: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs, or Johan and Peewit**

**Handy: We belong to Peyo**

**Hefty: She only owns Livy **

**me: yep!**

**Johan: so lets get on with the story**

**Peewit: can't we get a snack first?**

**Me: YOUR KILLING ME PEEWIT! YOUR REALLY KILLING ME!**

_Knock Knock Knock_

The old wizard Homnibus heard coming from his door. He put aside the broom he was using to sweep the floor of his cottage and shuffled to the door.

"Coming!" he called.

"Ah! Miss Olivia. Right on time." Homnibus greeted the teenage girl that stood in the door way.

"Well I didn't wanna be late on my first day of magic school." Livy replied with a giggle as she walked into the house. "Papa Smurf should be here soon, then we can get started." Homnibus explained. After the teens got home from their adventure with the Feebles, Livy had asked both Homnibus and Papa Smurf if they could teach her how to exactly do magic. They had agreed and today was the first day of their lesson.

"I'm surprised to see Johan and Peewit aren't here with you. Ever since you showed up it seems you three have been attached at the hip." Homnibus said to the girl.

Livy chuckled. " Well Johan said he wanted to practice his jousting for the festival that's coming up, and Peewit was gonna help him. And besides, after Peewit flooding your house the last time we was here I didn't think it would be to wise to bring him back."

Homnibus let out a big hearty laugh. "You are very wise for your age Olivia. Very wise indeed."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Homnibus turned and opened the door but no one was there.

"Down here Homnibus!" A voice called. Homnibus looked down and saw the red clothed smurf elder standing on his stoop.

"Papa Smurf! Come in come in." Homnibus ushered the white bearded smurf into his house.

"Nice to see you again Papa Smurf." Livy greeted as she bent down and placed the smurf on the table.

"Same to you Livy. Did you smurf the book you borrowed from me?"

"Yes." Livy replied as she sat the book next to him on the table.

"All right, lets get started shall we?" Homnibus said as he went into the next room. A few seconds later he returned carrying a dead potted plant.

"Now the reason I have this plant is for you to test out the healing spell on." Homnibus said.

"Since plants are living things, you will be able to practice without waiting for somebody to get hurt." Papa Smurf added.

"Sounds logical." Livy said. "So what do I do first?" she asked eager to get started.

Papa Smurf went over to the book and flipped a few pages until he found what he was looking for. "First you need to concentrate on the plant. Imagine the plant alive and well as you say the words."

Livy nodded her head and looked at the plant, trying her hardest to stay focused.

_A body so brittle,_

_A body so meek,_

_A body so drained,_

_And much to weak._

_Uneasy to stand,_

_Uneasy to talk,_

_Not finding it's own_

_legs to walk._

_Lying motionless_

_At my feet._

_I will match strength_

_To your defeat._

_I give you a spirit_

_Lively and well_

_Magic book hear my spell!_

Livy could feel what can only be described as electricity begin to tingle in her fingers. She looked down and was very surprised to see sparks beginning to fly from her finger tips.

"Don't worry, that's normal." Homnibus said when he saw the look on the girls face.

"Normal for who?" Livy asked. "Where I come from, this would not be considered normal."

"Well you wanted to smurf magic. This is what happens." Papa Smurf reminded her. "Now I want you to concentrate as hard as you can. The sparks should smurf themselves into a healing ball."

Livy did as she was told and sure enough the sparks started to morph into a ball. It looked like a ball of electricity. Sparks would shoot out here and there but it still kept in it's circular shape.

"Good. Now aim it at the plant." Homnibus instructed. Livy aimed the ball at the plant and it shot out from her hands, causing her to jump back a bit, and hit the plant.

For a few moments nothing happened, but suddenly the plant perked up and stood up straight. It's shriveled up stem turned green, and the brown petals turned pink. It was healthy again

Livy smiled from ear to ear. "I did it!" she cheered. Homnibus and Papa Smurf congratulated her and were about to move onto another spell, but they heard a strange sound coming from the plant.

The plant kept growing...and growing...and growing. It was growing so much the pot shattered and the roots headed towards them.

"I smurf she gave it to much health Homnibus!" Papa Smurf yelped hopping down from the table.

"I believe your right Papa Smurf." Homnibus said as he and Livy backed up against the wall from the leaves that was trying to capture them.

"What do we do?" Livy called smacking away a leaf.

" We must- Ow! That's my beard!" Homnibus yelped as a root wrapped itself around his long white beard.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down!" Livy hollered as a vine wrapped itself around her waist and dangled her upside down.

"Papa Smurf! The plant elixer! Hurry!" Homnibus called to the red clothed smurf, who was the only one who had not been captured by the out of control plant.

Papa Smurf ran towards the book shelf and climbed to the top where various vials were. After frantically searching he found the one he was looking for. "I got it!"

"Bring it to the center of the plant!" Homnibus ordered. Papa Smurf jumped down from the bookshelf, vial in hand and ran towards the plant, dodging the roots that tried to grab him. He made it to the center and threw the vial. Once the vial smashed and the green liquid covered the plant Papa Smurf quickly chanted the spell.

_Fricka Fracka_

_Bricka Brack_

_Stop your growing_

_and your health give back!_

Almost immediately the plant stopped moving and started shrinking. The roots dropped Livy and Homnibus on the floor and the plant returned to its former state. It was once again dead and lifeless.

"I'm sorry Homnibus." Livy apologized. Feeling like a screw up.

"Don't worry about it Miss Olivia. Everyone messes up when they first try to master the art of healing magic." Homnibus said to the girl.

"Hehehe usually when someone first tries the spell the plant explodes." Papa Smurf added.

Their attempts at comfort did little to comfort the girl though.

"Now now, this is only your first try. You'll smurf it next time." Papa Smurf said patting her shoe.

"Why don't we break for lunch?" Homnibus suggested trying to change the subject. "Alright. I am kinda hungry." Livy agreed. "Sounds smurfy." Papa Smurf said.

A few minutes later they were sitting down to a nice lunch of home made soup. It was then that Papa Smurf had noticed the dark circles under Livy's eyes.

"Livy, did you have the nightmare again last night?" the old smurf asked with genuine concern.

Livy froze, spoon midway to her mouth. "That obvious huh?" she asked.

"Whats this about a nightmare?" Homnibus asked. "I-it's nothing...I hope." Livy said feeling her cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"A while ago Livy had a very bad nightmare and it has frightened her." Papa Smurf explained.

"What was it about? If you don't mind my asking." Homnibus inquired.

So Livy explained about her nightmare. Every horrifying detail. From her parents calling her name, to the dark figure laughing at her as she held a dead Johan in her arms.

"How often have you had this nightmare?" Homnibus asked.

"This is actually the second time I've had it." Livy said.

"So if I understand correctly, this nightmare is the reason you are wanting to learn magic?" Homnibus asked.

Livy shifted in her seat. " Y-yeah. I know it's silly but...I don't know. I...I'm just afraid its like a warning or something. And if it is I wanna be prepared." Livy's face was bright red with embarrassment. "Great. He probably thinks I'm crazy." Livy thought.

"Well I can see why you might feel that way." Homnibus said kindly, as if reading her thoughts.

"Y-you do?" Livy asked.

"No need to be so surprised my dear." the old wizard told her with a chuckle. "I can understand."

Livy smiled. "Thank you for understanding." Livy said.

"I've been wondering Livy," Papa Smurf said, "What did Johan and Peewit say when you told them about your nightmare?"

"Well...I kinda didn't tell them." Livy confessed

"How come?" Homnibus asked sipping his soup.

"Well I didn't wanna freak them out." Livy answered. Papa Smurf and Homnibus gave her a confused look. "Freak out?" Homnibus asked.

"Oh! Sorry, it means...well I guess in this case it would mean scare them." Livy explained.

"I smurf it would mostly be Peewit who would "freak out" as you put it." Papa Smurf joked. This caused the two humans to burst out laughing as well.

After lunch and a few more failed attempts at the spell, Livy decided it was time to head back to the castle.

"So same time next week?" Homnibus asked as the girl mounted her horse. "Works for me." Livy said.

"Goodbye Homnibus! Goodbye Papa Smurf!"

"Goodbye!" the old wizard and old smurf called as the girl galloped away on her brown stallion.

"So wanna smurf a game of chess?" Papa asked turning to Homnibus. "I thought you'd never ask." the old wizard replied with a chuckle.

"Lower the drawbridge!" Livy yelled to the guard on top of the tower half an hour later. The guard obeyed and a few minutes later the sound of cranking metal was heard, and the drawbridge was lowered. Livy gently nudged Brownie's side with her foot and the horse trotted across the bridge into the courtyard.

"Hey Livy! Listen to the song I'm gonna sing at the festival!" Peewit said running up to his friend. Before Livy had a chance to do anything, the jester pulled out his lute and started to "sing."

_If you like it_

_then you shoulda_

_put a ring on it_

_If you like it_

_then you shoulda_

_put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad_

_once you see that_

_he want it_

_Cause if you like it_

_then you shoulda_

_put a ring on it_

_Woah oh oh_

_oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh_

_oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh!_

On that last particularly high "oh" Livy and Brownie cringed. Brownie drooped her ears, pawed the ground with her hoof, and neighed.

"So what do ya think?" Peewit asked once he finished.

"I think you've been stealing my ipod again." she replied.

"Peewit what have I told you about stealing?" Johan scolded making his way over to his friends.

" Ok first off, it's not stealing when you give it back. It's borrowing. And second, I heard you singing that song yesterday when you was brushing Brownie." Peewit defended.

"You did?" Livy asked face growing red from embarrassment once again.

"I don't understand why you get so embarrassed when someone says something about your singing." Johan said. "Yeah Livy. You got a beautiful voice." Peewit said.

Livy just stayed quiet and looked at the ground not really knowing what to say.

"I still say you should perform at the festival." Peewit finally said.

"Yeah right." Livy said. "No Peewit is right you should perform." Johan said.

"No way!" Livy shrieked. "I gotta put Brownie back in the stables." she said and with that she nudged her horse and Brownie started to head for the stables.

"I wish she would perform." Peewit said to Johan. "Don't worry Peewit. I have a plan." the squire said.

"Oh! What is it? And don't say you'll tell me later!" Peewit said. Johan leaned down and whispered his plan in his friends ear.

"Oh ho! I like the way you think Johan."

**Author's note: So what do ya think Johan's plan will be? Sorry this chapters kinda boring, but I wanted to have Livy try a little practice mishap thing. LOL Next chapter will be better I promise. Well until next time please please please review! Or else I'll send Peewit to your house and make him sing single ladies to ya.**

**Special thanks to Corri Collin for helping me with the healing spell.**


	18. Chapter 17 Festival Day

**Author's Note: Whoo! Another chapter! My parents are out of town so my sister and I are spending the next two nights at my Nana's house**

**Peewit: And you know what they say When the cat's away the mice will play**

**Johan: If it involves you two then I feel sorry for your poor Nana**

**me: Aw shush up and enjoy the story.**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs, me, or Peewit**

**Peewit: We all belong to Peyo**

**me: I only own Livy**

**Johan: Onward with chapter 17**

"Come on men! Pull!"

"Ahem?"

"And M'lady"

"That's better."

This was the brief conversation that went on three days later. The teens and a couple of the king's knights were pulling on a rope which was raising a wooden pole in the air. It was the day of the King's Festival and the whole kingdom was abuzz with excitement.

"So what is this thing exactly again?" Livy asked once the pole was in place.

"This is a zipline." Johan explained making his way towards the back of the contraption. "You climb up the rope ladder here, and once your at the top you grab onto this," he explained grabbing onto a sort of wheel looking thing with two handlebars on either side. "And then you jump and slide down the rope and try to hold on long enough to not fall into the mud puddle." The squire turned, grabbed the wheel and lept from the pole. He flew down the rope and landed on the ground right next to a large mud puddle.

"Show off." Livy teased smirking. The squire just rolled his eyes.

"PEEWIT! OUT! OUT! OUT! GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN! OUT!" the cook yelled.

The doors flew open and the jester ran as fast as he could out of the kitchen into the courtyard.

"Oh man! I just LOVE Festival Day!" he said and he stuffed a stolen cupcake in his mouth.

"You love anything that involves food." Livy said. "Well that's true but Festival Day makes the food taste just a bit better."

"What are we celebrating exactly?" Livy asked. "Well mostly the beginning of summer, but also for another year of good health, happiness, peace in the kingdom. In a nutshell were just celebrating to celebrate." Johan explained.

"Sound's neat." Livy said. Her eyes suddenly widened with realization a second later. "Did you say the beginning of summer?"

"Yes, why?" Johan asked.

Livy did some quick math in her head. "Wow, I've been here for almost three months." She finally said.

"How do ya figure that?" Peewit asked. "Well I came her towards the end of March, and then April, May, and this is June." She explained.

"Huh, neat." Peewit said.

Three months. Has it really been three months? It just seemed like yesterday when Livy woke up in the middle of the woods with two strange boys looking down at her. "I wonder if any one knows I'm gone...Or cares." she thought.

"Livy? Snap out of it!"

Livy was brought out of her thoughts by Peewit calling her name and Johan snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Sorry my bad."

"Ooh! Look! Bobbing for apples!" Peewit said pointing toward a woman who was filling a wash tub with water and had a pile of apples next to her. The jester started to make a mad dash towards the apple pile and Livy ran after him. "Peewit! Those are for the festival!" she called chasing him, but stopped when she realized that Johan stayed behind. "Aren't you coming?" she asked him.

"You two go ahead, I got to um...get fitted for my armor for the joust." he lied

"Meh, suit yourself." she said only turning to see the woman chasing Peewit with a broom.

"Peewit! Put the apple back!" she called running over to her short, mischievous friend leaving Johan alone. He chuckled when he saw the woman start whacking Peewit with the broom as Livy ran over. The he turned and headed toward a stage on the other side of the courtyard.

"Hello Thomas." Johan greeted the man that stood behind a table in front of the stage. Thomas was around the age of twenty-three, had sky blue eyes, and a fiery mess of red hair.

"Ah Squire Johan! Nice to see you again." Thomas greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to sign up a friend of mine for the singing contest." Johan answered.

"You mean Peewit!" Thomas yelped.

"No! No, no, no,no! Not Peewit. Most definitely not him." Johan said quickly. Thomas sighed with relief. "That's good. So who's the friend?" he asked as he handed Johan a piece of paper and a feather pen and ink jar.

"Olivia Ashton is her name." Johan replied as he dipped the feather in the ink jar and wrote her name on the paper.

"Is that the girl that you and Peewit found in the woods?" Thomas asked as he took the paper back after Johan had signed Livy up.

"Yes it is." Johan replied.

Thomas chuckled quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"That lil girl's quite a catch you got there Johan. You better hang onto her."

"THOMAS! She's just a friend!" Johan defended face tomatoe red.

"For now." Thomas replied chuckling.

"Were just friends. Nothing more." Johan said again.

"Give it time Johan." Thomas replied laughing. "Trust me I got a sixth sense for these things."

Johan's face was as red as a lobster. "You just keep telling yourself that Thomas."

"And you just keep telling yourself your just friends."

"We are!"

Thomas just chuckled some more. "She'll be on later tonight. She'll probably be the last act." he said changing the subject.

"All right. Thank you Thomas."

"Don't mention it Johan. Enjoy the Festival!"

"You to Thomas." Johan called as he made his way back to his friends.

The Festival had officially begun. Every man, woman, and child in the entire kingdom celebrated.

_If you like it_

_then you shoulda_

_put a ring on it_

_If you like it_

_then you shoulda_

_put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad _

_Once you see_

_That he want it_

_Cause if you like it_

_then you shoulda _

_Put a ring on it_

_Woah oh oh_

_oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh _

_oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh_

_oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh!_

"I can't believe that he's actually singing that song." Livy said as she and Johan held back a fit of laughter.

Peewit was standing on Biquette's back and juggled apples while he sang. On the last "oh" Biquette stopped walking and jerked to a halt, which caused the jester to go flying and land in a nearby pile of hay. Everyone who was around applauded the goat for silencing the boy.

"Some people just have no appreciation for talent." Peewit fumed sticking his head out from the hay pile.

A few minutes later the teens were climbing the rope ladder that led to the top of the zipline. Johan zoomed down and landed on the ground. Livy went next but when she landed she started to fall backwards into the mud.

"I gotcha." Johan said grabbing her hand and steadying her back on her feet. "Thanks Johan." she said.

"My turn, !" Peewit called as he zoomed down on the rope. Unfortunately he lost his grip on the handlebars and got a mouth full of mud.

"Yuck!" Peewit gagged spitting out the mud, he looked up and saw his mud covered friends glaring at him. "Accidents do happen." Peewit said with a nervous chuckle.

"I can't believe that ya'll have candied apples in this time." Livy said with a mouth full of candied apple. "I can't believe how delicious they are!" Peewit said as he ate his in one bite.

"Don't fill up to much Peewit. The pie eating contest is about to start." Johan reminded.

"Ah don't worry Johan. I am the reigning pie eating champion three years in a row." Peewit boasted punching the air.

"Why am I not surprised." Livy said. Suddenly a horn sounded.

"All contestants to the stage for the pie eating contest!" the king announced.

"That's my cue! Come on!" Peewit said. Grabbing his friends hands and dragged them toward the stands.

Five minutes later Peewit and five other men were on the stage. A long table was sat up in front of them with various pies on it. There was a man standing behind each contestant.

"Whoever can eat the most pies in five minutes wins the contest." The king said.

Livy was sitting up front in the audience. She shot her friends a thumbs up sign. Johan returned the sign and Peewit had a look of determination on his face.

"On you mark...Get set...GO!"

As the king shouted go someone shot a gun off in the air and the contestants went wild. Before the first minute was up Peewit had already finished his first pie and Johan handed him a second.

Watching the jester devour the pies was both disgusting, fascinating, and horrifying all at the same time.

"Go Peewit!" Livy cheered her friend. By now two of the other contestants had dropped, and one ran off the stage to go puke. By the third minute it was Peewit and two other man. And by the fourth minute it was down to Peewit and one other man.

"Come on Peewit you can do it!" Livy cheered.

Pie tins were flying. It seemed that as soon as Johan handed Peewit another pie he had to give him another. Then another gunshot went off.

"Stop! Stop! The contest is over." The king hollered.

Peewit lifted his face out of the tin, his face covered in blue berry filling.

After a few moments of counting they had a winner.

"And the winner, for the fourth year in a row is...PEEWIT!"

The crowd went wild, as the king lifted up Peewit's arm, which caused the rest of him to be lifted in the air as well. The look on the jesters face was one of pure pride.

"I knew you could do it!" Livy said running up to her friend.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much pie so fast in my entire life." Johan said.

Peewit just smiled...And then belched.

A while later the teens were once again enjoying the festivities. Peewit had wandered off to go bobbing for apples leaving Livy and Johan by themselves.

"So how are you enjoying the festival so far?" Johan asked her.

"I LOVE it!" Livy said. "This is a lot more fun than the carnivals at home. Plus we don't have jousting back in my time so I'm curious to see that."

Johan chuckled. "Well I hope I don't disappoint you."

"Nah. You can never disappoint me." Livy said without thinking. Her face turned bright red when she realized how that must have sounded. "Er...uh I mean..."

"That's all right. I understand what you meant." Johan said.

"Oh...Ok...good." she said. Livy stopped short when she noticed something in one of the booths though. She stopped and looked at the brown fluffy teddy bear sitting in the corner.

"You like that bear don't you?" Johan said when he noticed her looking at it.

"What? No no. It's cute yes." Livy said, her face growing red again with embarrassment. Yes she was to old for stuffed animals but...

Johan smiled and walked up to the booth. He sat one crown on the stand and the man handed him three balls. "Knock down the bottles win a prize." The man said.

Johan nodded and took one of the balls. He aimed it at one of the towers of bottles and threw. He missed the first two times but on the third try he successfully knocked them down.

"We have a winner!" The man yelled. "Which prize do ya want?"

"The brown teddy bear please my good fellow." Johan said pointing at the bear. The man went over and got the bear down and handed it to the squire.

"For you m'lady." Johan said as he handed the bear to Livy. Livy's face was blushing slightly as she took the bear in her hands. "Thanks Johan." she said. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to." he replied. Livy blushed more and gave the bear a squeeze.

Unbeknownst to them Thomas was at a nearby booth and saw the whole thing. "Just a matter of time Johan. Just a matter of time."

Suddenly a trumpet sounded.

"That's the signal for the contestants to get ready for the joust." Johan said.

"Well you better get going come on!" Livy said. They ran toward the jousting area and went their separate ways. Johan disappeared into a nearby tent to get changed Livy ran towards the king's box were he and a couple of guests of his choice sat.

"Where did you get the bear?" Peewit asked as she sat down next to him.

"Johan won it for me." Livy said hugging the bear.

"What is it with girls and stuffed animals?" Peewit asked himself. Livy just laughed. The trumpets blew again and the king stood up.

"Let the jousting begin!" he declared. The crowd cheered and two knights mounted their stallions. They were handed their lances and charged at each other. Livy and Peewit had fun betting between who would win.

"Look there's Johan!" Peewit said pointing to where the squire was.

Livy's heart stopped once she saw him. Johan was dressed in shining armor and riding on Bayard who was also wearing horse armor. In the armor Johan no longer looked like a boy but,...but a man.

The king saw how she was looking at the squire and decided to have a little fun.

"My word Johan looks handsome don't he Miss Olivia?" the king asked her loud enough so only she could hear.

"Yeah" she sighed. Then realized what she was saying. "I-I mean no! Er wait I-I mean..." she stammered all flustered. The king let out a hearty laugh while Livy shrunk in her seat from embarrassment.

"What's so funny Sire?" Peewit asked, not hearing the monarch tease his friend.

"NOTHING!" Livy spat out quickly.

"All right! All right! Geesh! Girls." Peewit said.

Livy resisted the urge to smack the jester abside the head and turned to the king.

"So who's Johan jousting against?" she asked.

"That man over there." The king said pointing in the opposite direction. Johan's opponent was a grown man wearing a black suit of armor and rode a black horse.

"They call him the Black Knight" Peewit said.

"I can see why," Livy said getting slightly worried for her friend.

Down below each jouster was handed there lances and had their helmets placed on their heads. They were then led to the jousting arena. Once another gunshot went off the horses were off.

The two charged at each other. You could feel the anticipation in the air. Who would come out victorious? And who would be defeated? Would someone get hurt?

Suddenly there was a clanking sound and the Black Knight fell from his horse onto the ground. He had lost. Johan was the winner!

The crowd went wild yet again, but no one cheered louder than Peewit, Livy, and the King.

"You know? I should have been a dancer." the Black Knight said to himself on the ground.

"He did it Sire! Johan did it!" Peewit cheered. The jester jumped from the King's box and fell to the ground, landing on Biquette. "Giddyup Biquette!"

Livy laughed and followed suit. Once she landed on the ground she took off towards her raven haired friend.

"Congratulations Johan! You did it!" she said as she trapped the squire in a bear hug.

"Your quite the hugger aren't you?" Johan said accepting the embrace. "Get used to it." Livy laughed.

Bayard neighed from behind them as if to say "Hey what are you congratulating him for? I was the one that was running".

"And you did good to Bayard." Livy said petting the white spotted stallion.

"Looks like Brownie has competition." Johan mused smirking.

Night had fallen upon the kingdom but the festivities were still going strong. Lanterns hung everywhere, lighting up the night sky.

"The kingdom looks so beautiful at night!" Livy sighed hugging her bear.

"Are you gonna carry around that thing all night?" Peewit asked pointing to the stuffed animal.

"I dunno." Livy answered shrugging. The teens were standing close to the stage where the singing contest was going on. They had already watched a couple of acts. Johan and Livy enjoyed but Peewit just criticized everyone. Already Peewit had attempted to perform but was yanked off the stage by a long cane.

"I'm telling you guys that nobody appreciates fine music anymore!" the jester fumed.

Back up on stage the woman finished her song and Thomas walked up on the stage.

"That was the very lovely and talented Angela ladies and gentlemen. Give it up for her." he announced as everyone broke out in applause. Everyone that is except for Peewit.

"Why aren't you clapping Peewit." Livy asked

"Her pitch was way to high." the jester criticized. Johan and Livy just rolled their eyes.

"All right now ladies and gentlemen we have one last performer for the night. This next young lady is a good friend, of a good friend of mine. Though I don't know her personally from what I've heard she's got an angelic voice." Thomas was saying on the stage.

"Wonder who that is?" Livy asked herself while Johan and Peewit gave each other a look.

"All right so for the final act of the night it is my honor that I present to you...OLIVIA ASHTON!" Thomas announced.

Livy's jaw dropped to the ground and if looks could kill Johan and Peewit would have fallen over dead from the look she gave them. "What...did...you...do?" she asked.

"Johan did it not me!" Peewit said pointing his finger at the squire.

"I might have signed you up for the singing competition." Johan said smoothly.

"Johan what did you do! I can't sing!"

"Yes you can, and if facing your fears is whats gonna make you realize this then that's what were gonna do." the raven haired boy said to her.

"I am going to kill you!" Livy seethed.

"Well you can kill me later, but first your audience is waiting." Johan said as he grabbed her hand and literally started to drag her back stage.

"No! No! No! No! Johan! Stop! I-I can't!"

"Yes you can. Just look at me and Peewit. Nobody else is there it's just me and Peewit and you."

"Like that makes it better."

"Well it's better than singing to strangers."

"I don't know any songs from this time period!"

"So sing something from your time."

"Johan! Please don't!"

"You'll do fine."

"Johan, I mean it. I'm not doing this. No! No! N-"

Livy never got to finish her rant for at that moment Johan had pushed her through the curtain and she was on the stage. All eyes were on the teenage girl who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Or should I say torch lights.

Livy could feel her legs trembling beneath her. "Johan I am going to kill you." she thought.

Down in the audience Johan gave the signal to Thomas who then started to play on the piano.

Once the first couple of notes were played, Livy's eyes widened. She knew this song! She actually knew this song! It was from a movie she had watched as a child. She looked down at Johan and Peewit in the audience. They both smiled at her as Peewit pulled out her ipod. High enough so she could see, but not enough that any of the villagers could.

Livy smiled and started to sing

_Heart don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me_

_Don't turn back_

_Now that were here_

_People always say_

_Life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions_

_Fear_

_Or how the world_

_Can seem so vast_

_On a journey_

_to the past_

The king, Johan, Peewit, and anyone else who knew the truth about where Livy had come from couldn't help but smile at that line. Oh how true those words were for the girl.

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home _

_Where I belong_

_Well starting now_

_I'm learning fast_

_On this journey_

_to the past_

Livy took Johans advice and just looked at him and Peewit. As much as she hated to admit it, the squire was right. After a while though, Peewit just faded into the background as did the rest of the world, and the only people left were Johan and Livy.

_Home_

_Love_

_Family_

_There was once a time_

_I must have had them too_

_Home_

_Love_

_Family_

_I will never be complete_

_Until I find you!_

_One step at a time_

_One hope then another_

_Who knows where_

_this road may go?_

_Back to who I was_

_On to find my future_

_Things my heart_

_Still needs to know!_

_Yes!_

_Let this be a sign!_

_Let this road be mine!_

_Let it lead me to my past,_

_And bring me home,_

_At last!_

At the end of the song the audience roared with applause, causing the girl to blush with embarrassment and pride.

"See I told you you could sing!" Peewit said as he and Johan climbed up on the stage and trapped the girl in a hug.

"So are you still wanting to kill me?" Johan asked her. "Nah. I think I'll let you live...for now." Livy teased. The teens left the stage and Thomas climbed back up and congratulated her.

"Marvelous Miss Olivia! Simply Marvelous!" the king cried as he approached the teens.

"Thank you Sire." Livy said. "How would you like to be a court entertainer?" the king offered.

"Hey! What about me?" Peewit asked.

"Oh don't worry Peewit, you'll still have your job. Livy will just work alongside you."

"So Livy will be like my side kick?" Peewit questioned.

"In a way yes." the King said.

"Well in that case it would be nice to sing a duet." Peewit said.

"So what do you say Miss Olivia?" the king asked.

Livy didn't know what to think. "O-okay! Sure!" Livy said.

"So your no longer afraid of performing in front of an audience?" Johan questioned. "Not when I focus on one or two people. Thanks for helping me overcome my stage fright Johan." Livy said. She blushed slightly but no one could tell for the dark of the night.

Later that night, long after the festival had ended, Livy was in her bed recounting the days events. The day had been perfect. Just perfect. She smiled to herself as she hugged her new teddy bear closer. She soon drifted off to sleep and relived the days events in her dreams.

**Author's note: Well this chapter took all day to write, but it was worth it. This was a fun chapter to write actually, so much fluffiness. EEP! :D Well I hope you liked this chapter. The song Livy sang is called Journey to the past from the movie Anastasia. Until next time REVIEW!**

**Bye**

**Oh and before I forget yes they did have guns in the smurfs world. In the episode "Brainy Smurf, friend to all the Animals" Balthazaar was seen with one and threatened to shoot a wild cat with it.**


	19. Chapter 18 Disney dream & a ghost

**Author's note: Hello people of Fanfiction! Well I got some awsome news! Aralyn187 drew a pick of Livy for me! EEEP! I am so excited!**

**Peewit: Yeah ya shoulda seen her Thursday. She was spazzing out big time**

**me: How do you know what that means?**

**Peewit: I heard you say it.**

**Me: Ok so to check out the pic, go to and type in Aralyn187 in the search bar and you should be able to find it.**

**Johan: It looks beautiful**

**me: (blushes)**

**Sassette: Whispering Willows, your as red as Smurfette's roses**

**me: I-its because it's hot in here!**

**Peewit: It's November**

**me: Never Mind lets just get to the disclaimer**

**Grouchy: I hate disclaimers**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs, me, or Peewit**

**Peewit: she only owns Livy**

**Baby: Babble babble babble (translation: Now lets get to the story)**

About a week or so after Festival Day, the teens were sent out on a mission from the king. After the matter had been solved the teens were making their way back home when a certain pint sized jester suggested they take a short cut.

"This is an awfully long shortcut Peewit, are you sure you know where were going?" Johan asked crouching down on Bayard in a useless attempt to keep himself dry from the rain that was pounding on their backs.

"Of coarse I do!" Peewit retorted.

"Well you better because I'm getting soaked and my ipod's not supposed to get wet." Livy said trying to shield the music device from the rain. It was at this point they reached a fork in the road.

"Now which way? Left or right?" Johan asked.

"Um...well...I...uh..." Peewit stammered scratching his head. "What do you think Biquette?" the jester whispered in the goats ear.

"Bah!" Biquette replied as if to say " Why are you asking me? I just go the direction you tell me to."

"Biquette thinks were lost, and so do we!" Johan snapped. "I told you guys, "Never take the shortcut!" Livy cried.

"Look guys a castle!" Peewit said pointing. Off in the distance indeed was a castle. Lightening cracked behind the building when they looked, which sent chills down Livy's spine.

"What luck!" Johan cheered as he and Bayard rode across the lowered drawbridge.

"Luck? I told you we wasn't lost." Peewit called from behind him with Livy and Brownie trailing the end.

"That's strange. No guards, no centuries, no people." Johan was saying once inside. The teens had been wandering around the castle, but from the looks of it, no one had lived there for awhile.

"No bread, no ham, no sausage, no dinner." Peewit wined.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Livy called out but her echo was the only thing that answered her.

"Come on you two. Somebody must live in this castle." Johan said as he left the room.

"There's no doubt about it Johan. This place is deserted. Absolutely positively d-d-d-serted." Peewit said. "Yeah we searched every room in this entire castle...twice, and there's not a soul to be found." Livy agreed.

Suddenly the door behind Peewit slammed shut. Peewit gasped and clung to Johan's leg trembling. The teens eyed the door warily but nothing happened. "I-It was probably just the wind." Johan reasoned. "Dude do you know nothing? IT'S NEVER JUST THE WIND!" Livy said. Peewit gulped and Johan glared at the girl while she looked at him innocently.

Later on the teens were sitting in what Livy guessed was a sort of living room. Johan was poking at the fire he had been able to get started in the fireplace, Peewit was looking around at all the knickknacks and other things in the room, and Livy was sitting in front of the fire trying to get warm.

Johan looked up and noticed that his friend was shaking slightly from cold. He stopped poking at the fire and stood up. He went and got his blanket from their supplies bag, and made his way back towards his friend.

Livy stiffened slightly with surprise when she felt the blanket covering her body. She didn't even notice Johan had left.

"Whats this for?" she asked

"You looked cold." Johan replied as he sat back down next to her.

Livy felt her cheeks go warm, and it was not caused by the fire.

"Thanks Johan." she said as she wrapped the blanket around her more.

"No worries M'lady."

They both just sat in silence for a few moments staring at the flames. Livy pulled out her ipod and messed with it looking for a song to listen to, that is until she saw her squire friend watching her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked when she caught him staring.

"Oh! My apologies M'lady. I-I was just...wondering what your listening to?" he lied through his teeth.

"I'm trying to find something to listen to first," Livy replied buying the lie. She searched a little bit more until she finally decided to just put it on shuffle. "You wanna listen?" she asked holding out the second earbud to him. "Oh um, sure." Johan said being caught off guard. He took the earbud and placed it in his ear while Livy pressed play. Music drifted through the earbuds and to Livy's horror the one song she was not wanting to come on came on.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_it was a rush_

_what a rush_

_Cause the possibility _

_that you could ever feel the same way about me_

_Is just to much_

_Just to much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_so mesmerized_

_and I just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When your all alone_

_All that we can be_

_Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath _

_when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back?_

_Like the way I do_

_Cause I've tried and tried_

_to walk away_

_but I know this crush_

_ain't going away_

_yeah yeah yeah yea-ah!_

_Ain't going away_

_yeah yeah yeah yea-ah!_

Both teens faces were bright red as they listened to the lyrics. Livy's brain was screaming for her to turn it off, but her hands refused to move. As much as she wanted to turn it off...she didn't want to at the same time.

At the end of the song Johan told her he liked it, and got up and started to make out three beds for him, her, and Peewit to sleep on. When she tried to give him back his blanket Johan refused to take it and said he'd use the spare.

That night Livy had the strangest dream she had in the longest time.

Livy was in the middle of a beautiful garden and was wearing a Greecian style purple dress. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She was sitting on the edge of a large fountain, twirling a white rose in her hand. She just somehow knew the rose was from Johan.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself realizing what her dream self was thinking. "Stop being an idiot. How could he ever like a girl...like me?" she asked looking at her reflection in the water. She splashed her reflection with her free hand and started to walk around the garden.

Somewhere music started to play and Livy started to sing.

_If there's a prize_

_for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history been there done that_

As she sang she walked past four statues.

One was of Peewit, one was of Smurfette, one was Sassette, and the last one was of Vanity.

As she passed, the statues came to life and the beat of the music changed as the statues started to sing along.

_Who do ya think your kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_(Oh no)_

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel_

_And who your thinking of_

_No chance! No way!_

_I won't say it _

_No! No!_

_You swoon, you sigh,_

_Why deny it?_

_Uh oh_

_It's to cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_(shoo do, shoo do, ooh,ooh,ooh) _

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming_

"_Get a grip girl!"_

_Unless your dying to cry your heart out_

_(oh)_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how your feeling_

_Baby were not buying_

_Hon we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_(oh no)_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_that ya_

_Got_

_Got _

_Got it Bad?_

_(No)_

_No chance! No way! _

_I won't say it _

_No! No!_

Livy skipped across some stones that were in the pond, but on the last stone she lost her footing and almost fell in the water. Luckily she was able to save herself by grabbing onto the hand of a nearby statue. She looked up and lo and behold the statue was of none other than Johan.

She smiled a big goofy smile and leaned against the Johan statue.

_Give up Give in_

_Check the grin your in love_

At that line the Vanity statue showed Livy her reflection of her smiling in his mirror. She frowned at herself and stormed off still in denial

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_Your doing flips _

_read our lips your in love_

_Your way off base_

_I won't say it_

_(she won't say it no)_

_Get off my case!_

_I won't say it_

_Girl don't be proud_

_It's ok your in love_

Livy made it back to the fountain and sat back on the edge. She felt something under her hand and smiled slightly when she saw it was the white rose from before.

_Oh at least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in_

_Love_

_(shoo do, shoo do, shoo do, sha la la la la la ah)_

The dream ended their because Livy was awoken by the sound of a very frightened Peewit.

"Johan, what was that noise?" he asked

(Yawn) "It's only an owl." a very sleepy Johan replied.

"Right only an owl." Peewit reasoned.

Livy smiled slightly in the darkness. She snuggled deeper under Johan's blanket, breathing in Johan's scent. Just as she was about to drift off back asleep, somewhere in the castle there was a slam.

"JOHAN! WHAT WAS THAT?" Peewit shrieked, sitting straight up from his makeshift bed on the floor. "Only the wind closing a door, Now go to sleep Peewit!" the irritated squire snapped.

"Just calm down Peewit. The castles deserted remember? " Livy said gently trying to comfort her freaked out friend. "Now go to sleep." she said rolling onto her stomach.

"Right go to sleep."the blonde boy repeated as he layed back down.

Suddenly there was a sound that can only be described as a combination between feet scuffling across the floor, and a knock at the door.

"JOHAN! WHAT IS THAT?" Peewit asked for the third time.

"I don't know." the now fully awake Johan responded sitting up.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Peewit said.

"But we'll find out." Johan said raising to his feet and drawing his sword.

"I was afraid you'd say that to." Peewit said as he reluctantly followed the squire. Livy got up, grabbed her container of arrows, and took one of them and her bow out so as to be prepared, and followed the two boys.

With their backs against the wall, the teens watched as three shadows stretched across the floor.

"Look at those shadows." Peewit whispered. "Be brave Peewit." Johan said to his friend. "Shh! They'll hear you." Livy whisper yelled.

Not a second later everything happened at once. The figures rounded the corner and screamed "Yipe!" and clung to each other when they saw the teens, while Peewit screamed and jumped into Johan's arms Scooby Doo style, which caused the squire to drop his sword. Livy had her arrow drawn and ready to fire, but the screaming, and the clanging of the sword when it hit the ground startled the girl that she reacted without thinking and fired the arrow, but all the commotion caused her to mess up her aim and it missed the three figures. Lucky that it did.

"Smurfs!" Livy said upon realizing the figures were none other than Papa Smurf, Smurfette and Brainy.

"What a pleasant Surprise." Johan greeted as he sat Peewit back on the ground.

"Johan! Peewit! Livy!" Papa exclaimed. Smurfette and Brainy also bid their human friends hello.

"Hey, you were caught in the rain to." Peewit pointed out noticing that the smurfs were wet from the rain.

"Yes, we smurfed here for shelter, thinking it was deserted." Papa Smurf explained.

"It is Papa Smurf. We searched every room in this entire castle twice, and there's not a soul to be found." Livy said.

"Except you, Johan, Livy, me and the man ringing the bell." Peewit added as the bells from the bell tower started chiming.

"The man ringing the bell? Johan!" Peewit shouted, jumping into the squires arms again.

"Maybe there is someone in this castle after all." Johan mused

"But that's impossible! We searched this entire place and saw no one." Livy objected.

"Perhaps we just missed them." Johan countered.

"Let's stay calm. Let's not panic." Peewit said, more so to himself than the others.

"Warm yourselves by our fire smurfs," Johan said pointing in the direction of the living room where the fire was still burning in the fireplace. "Peewit, Livy and I shall search the bell tower."

"Why is it always Peewit, Livy and I? Can't you two do anything without me?" Peewit grumbled.

"All right we'll just leave you here with only the smurfs for protection, while me and Johan go check out the bell tower, taking the weapons with us." Livy said as she and Johan started walking towards the tower. The jester weighed his options and reluctantly followed his friends

"Now we'll find out who our mysterious bell ringer is." Johan said once they was outside the door that led into the bell tower. The squire opened the door and the teens charged in.

"Alright! Come down from there!" Johan demanded, but no one else was in the room and yet the bell still chimed.

"It's ringing by itself!" Peewit squeaked. No sooner had he finished the sentence did the bell stop ringing just as suddenly as it started.

"It rang twelve times. The witching hour." Johan mused.

"Everything happens at midnight." Livy said.

"What do you two think?" Johan asked turning his head to look at his friends.

"I think we should sleep outside." Peewit offered.

"Ah! There you are." A new voice suddenly spoke.

Then from out of thin air a man appeared. He had a thick beard and mustache, was wearing what appeared to be some sort of rags, and appeared, almost see through.

"YAH! A GHOST!" Peewit screamed.

"Run for it!" Livy cried as the teens spun on their heels and ran out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" The ghost asked.

"Momma!" Peewit hollered as he and his friends flew down the stairwell.

"Please! Don't leave! I wish you no harm." the ghost said suddenly appearing at the bottom of the stairs in front of the teens. But they wouldn't hear of it and made a mad dash down the hallway.

"Johan, we can't out run a ghost!" Peewit pointed out.

Suddenly the ghost floated through from the other side of the wall, causing the frightened teens to grind to a halt.

"Listen to me! Please! I'm a nice fellow." the ghost pleaded holding his arms up in the air in surrender. But once again the teens were to scared to listen and turned and ran.

"Johan? Peewit? Livy?" Papa Smurf asked as they ran into the living room.

"Run Smurfs! There's a ghost chasing us!" Johan warned as they ran past their little blue friends.

"Did he say ghost?" Papa Smurf asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Yi! What are you?" the ghost asked spotting the three smurfs. The ghost screamed and floated in the other direction away from the smurfs.

"A ghost!" all three smurfs cried in unison. "And he's scared of us?" Brainy asked deciding to have a little fun.

"Hey! Wait for me!" the smart smurf called running after the ghost.

"Brainy! What are you doing?" Papa Smurf called after him.

"Scaring a ghost." Brainy replied laughing manically.

"Booo! Boooo! Boo! Boo! Boo!" Brainy teased as he chased the frightened ghost.

"Brainy! Stop that immediately!" Papa Smurf scolded, but Brainy refused to obey and continued to make funny faces at the ghost while he chased him.

Brainy should have listened to his elder though, because not five seconds later the ghost floated through the wall into the next room. Brainy couldn't stop himself fast enough and slammed face first into the wall.

"Oh Brainy! Are you alright?" Smurfette asked as she and Papa Smurf ran over.

"Smurf...Smurf...Smarf" Brainy answered seeing stars.

"Oh dear. Now look what I've done." the ghost said sticking his head through the wall, worried for the little blue creature.

"Oh! You don't look mean." Smurfette said to the ghost.

"I assure you I'm not. You just startled me." the ghost expplained.

"THEY startled YOU?" Livy asked in amazement as she Johan and Peewit walked over. She didn't know ghost could be startled.

"What do you think you did to us?" Peewit asked kind of angrily.

"Just who are you?" Johan asked

"I am the ghost of Aldebear De Bofour." the ghost explained as he completely entered the room. "I used to rule this magnificent castle."

"Magnificent? This place? Ha ha ha, you gotta be joking." Peewit said not believing that the castle once ever looked magnificent. Livy smacked the pint sized jester abside the head. "Don't be rude Peewit!" she scolded. Peewit just glared at her in response.

"Alas it's true," Aldebear interrupted. "If you wish I shall tell you the story."

"We love stories." Smurfette said, starting to like the ghost. "Especially ghost stories." Brainy joked.

Awhile later Aldebear was sitting in a chair while the three teens and three smurfs sat in a circle around him.

"So you see it was my misfortune to make an enemy in Sarah the Sorceress." Aldebear was saying.

"Yes I've heard of her. She was a mean witch." Papa Smurf said. Livy had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling at the old smurfs bluntness.

"Very mean," Aldbear agreed. "She cast a spell that dried up the Seven Fountains which brought water to this kingdom."

"No water? So thats why the country side is so dry." Johan thought out loud. Livy remembered how on the ride over here the place was as dry as a desert.

"Yes, and as the drought continued all my subjects left this land. My ancestors blaming me for the curse decided I must haunt this castle until the day the Seven Fountains flow again."

"Oh how sad." Smurfette wimpered. "Is there anything we can do Aldebear?" Livy asked her new ghost friend.

"Alas no my dear Livy. As long as the country side is without water I am doomed to haunt these halls. Doomed. Doomed. Doomed." and with that Aldebear disappeared in thin air.

"Papa Smurf, is there no way to help sir Aldebear's ghost?" Johan asked rising to his feet.

"Only Sarah the Sorceress can undo the spell and she's been dead for a hundred years." the red clothed smurf elder explained.

A light bulb went off in Livy's head. "But what if Sarah passed her magic down to someone else?"

"It's possible," Papa Smurf replied shrugging his shoulders. "I heard of a Sorcerer who lives nearby, maybe he knows."

**Johan: Well talk about staring death in the face**

**Me: Ugh! Again with the puns! **

**Johan: It's my thing**

**Me: No your thing is jumping out of windows. What do you have against doors?**

**Johan: Now where's the excitement in simply walking through a door?**

**Peewit: Trouble in paradise?**

**Me and Johan: (blushes) SHUT UP PEEWIT!**

**Sassette: Now your BOTH red like Smurfette's roses.**

**Me: As I said before it's hot in here**

**Peewit: and as I said before it's November**

**Me: Right so anyway's remember to check out that pick of Livy by Aralyn187 on Deviantart**

**Brainy: And also don't forget to review because as Papa Smurf always says reviewing makes an author's day.**

**Papa: I never said that**

**Brainy: Well I said it**

**Me: For once I have to agree with you Brainy. REVIEW! Say good bye everyone**

**all: Goodbye!**

**BTW the song Livy and Johan listened to was Crush by David Archuletta and the song in Livy's dream was I won't say I'm in love from the Disney movie Hercules. In the dream the words written in Italics was Livy singing while the words that are underlined were sung by the muses (a.k.a Smurfette, Sassette, Vanity, and Peewit)**


	20. Chapter 19 Family Feud

**Author's note: Hello everyone. Man, I can't believe it's December. Where has the year gone? Anyways I am so excited for Christmas! **

**Peewit: Well I'm excited for my first Christmas in the future**

**me: Yeah J&P are gonna spend Christmas morning here and then later on were gonna go visit the smurfs at their village and wish them a Merry Christmas and then later that night were gonna celebrate at the King's ball**

**Handy: And I just know your excited to dance with Johan at the ball (smirk)**

**me: (blushes) Whatever**

**Smurfette: Where is Johan anyways?**

**Me: Remember I sent him up in the attic to get the Christmas decorations**

**(suddenly there is a crumbling sound and Johan falls through the ceiling)**

**Johan: AAAAAAHHHHHH! (CRASH!)**

**Me: Did I forget to warn you to watch out for the loose floorboards?**

**Johan: Yes you did...Ow!**

**Me: So while I check over Johan and make sure he dosen't need to be rushed to the hospital lets get to the disclaimers**

**Peewit: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs me or Johan**

**Smurfette: We belong to Peyo**

**Handy: However she does own Livy**

**me: Now read and enjoy**

**Johan: I can't feel my legs**

"According to the sorcerer, all of Sarah's magic was passed down to Rachel the Sorceress but he doesn't know where to find her." Johan was telling his friends the next morning after their visit with the sorcerer.

"Well that's that, time to go home." Peewit said eager to put this whole ghost business behind him.

"I know of this Rachel and where she lives. Plus she owes me a favor." Papa Smurf piped up.

If looks could kill, the old smurf would have fallen from his seat behind Bayard onto the ground dead from the murderous look Peewit shot his way.

A couple of hours later they had arrived at a simple looking cottage.

"Rachel? Rachel? It's Papa Smurf! Anybody home?" Papa Smurf called knocking on the door.

"Hello?" Johan called as he pushed the wooden door open, only to reveal that the cottage was empty.

"I don't think she's home." Livy said

"I smurf we should wait inside because Papa Smurf always says "All good smurfs come to those who wait and-" Brainy was saying only to be interrupted by his elder clearing his throat.

"We'll wait inside, but remember, this is the home of a sorceress. Do not touch anything." Papa Smurf warned as they made their way inside.

Unnoticed by his friends, Peewit had wandered off and found a vase full of water.

"Ah water! This should cool my boiling brow."

Livy heard him say this and turned and saw Peewit with the vase in his hands.

"Peewit don't!" she warned to late, as the jester splashed the water on himself. Almost immediately sparkles appeared around his head and Peewit burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Whats wrong with Peewit?" Papa Smurf asked when he saw the blonde boy laughing hysterically at nothing.

"He just splashed some of that water on his face." Smurfette said pointing at the now empty vase.

Papa Smurf went over and sniffed the opening of the vase. "Oh no! Laughing water!" he gasped.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that it makes you laugh like a loonatic right?" Livy asked

"Right." Papa Smurf answered.

"What's a loonatic?" Johan asked her, but before Livy could reply a shrill voice interrupted.

"Papa Smurf! Who is this fool?" a woman who appeared to be in her late fifties and wore her graying hair back in a messy bun asked pointing to the still laughing Peewit.

"Fool! Ha ha ha ha ha! She's right! I'm the king's fool! Ha ha ha!" Peewit said between laughs.

"In more ways than one." Livy said under her breath.

"Rachel, this is my friend Peewit. He smurfed some of your laughing water by accident." Papa smurf explained.

"He did, did he? I could boil you in oil for that." Rachel threatened.

"Boil! Ha ha ha ha ha! Oil! Ha ha ha ha ha! Boil oil! Ha ha! That rhymes!" Peewit said clutching his stomach.

"Oh keep still!" Rachel spat as she dumped regular water on the jester. Immediately Peewit stopped laughing and scowled at now being soaked.

"So you want to bring water back to the Seven Fountains?" Rachel asked once Peewit had dried off and Papa Smurf, Johan and Livy explained why they had come.

"Yes ma'am we do." Livy replied politely.

"Then you'll need this magic dividing rod that belonged to Sarah the Sorceress." Rachel said as she pulled out a Y shaped stick.

"Oh thank you." Johan said as he took the rod from the old woman's hand.

"Just bring it back." Rachel called as the three teens and three smurfs left through the door.

"I will see to it personally Rachel." Papa Smurf promised.

"How do we know this thing works?" Peewit asked a little while later. Johan was leading the way and holding the dividing rod out in front of him close to the ground.

"For once I have to agree with Peewit, it just looks like an ordinary stick to me." Livy added.

"I'm sure Rachel wouldn't smurf us wrong my friends." Papa Smurf reassured.

Suddenly the rod began to shake violently in Johan's hands.

"It's working! It's working!" the raven haired boy cheered.

"Like I was saying, it works like a charm." Peewit said as he and Livy ran faster to keep up with the squire.

"I stand corrected." Livy said.

"Amazing! Amazing! We must be over water!" Johan said. No sooner had he said that did the rod jerk forward and landed in the ground, which in turn caused Johan to to land on the ground on his stomach.

"You okay Johan?" Livy asked as she and Peewit got there. Before the squire could answer the earth began to shake and a fountain shot up from the ground underneath the rod.

"Hurray! Hurray!" everyone cheered.

"One down, six to go." Livy said.

"Hey let me try!" Peewit said taking the rod from Johan. Once again the rod started to tremble and pulled the jester in the direction of the second fountain.

"Yippie! This is fun!"

A second later the rod jerked forward and landed right in the middle of a tree stump.

"Except when the fountain is underneath a tree." the jester grumbled.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and another fountain sprung up from the ground which caused the stump to go flying and Peewit to roll backwards.

"My turn!" Livy said in a sing song voice as she grabbed the rod.

After a few moments, just as with Johan and Peewit before her, the rod started trembling and what only can be described as an invisible forced pulled the rod into the direction of the fountain. As she got closer the force got stronger and stronger until finally with a final jerk the rod landed into the ground.

"Found it!" Livy called as her friends ran up next to her.

The ground started to shake yet again and the fountain burst forth. The force was so strong and sudden that it sent Livy flying backwards and she crashed into Johan which caused both of them to fall to the ground with an "Oomph!"

"Sorry Johan, are you alright?" Livy asked lying across the squires chest.

"Just fine M'lady." Johan grunted, having the wind knocked out of him.

"Uh Livy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off me please?"

Livy felt her face turn bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh! Right...Sorry." she apologized as she got to her feet. "You idiot!" she thought.

By the time they had found all seven fountains, it was night time. The teens had returned to the Bofour castle and told Aldebear the good news.

"It's true! It's really true! The Seven Fountains are back! Oh thank you! Thank you!" Aldebear said. "I only wish your little blue friends were here so I can thank them as well.

"They had to return the dividing rod to Rachel the Sorceress." Johan explained.

"But we'll send them your thanks." Livy promised.

"And now you can return to your ancestors." Peewit exclaimed.

"Alas not yet, Aldebear said sadly. "I will only be free when the one true heir to this castle returns." The ghost explained. "And according to my ancestors, he must return within the next two days or all is lost."

"You must have many descendants, how can we help you find the one true heir?" Johan asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Aldebear said as he floated through the wall into the next room.

"Peewit followed him without thinking and smashed face first into the wall. "Oof!" he cried as he fell back on his behind, seeing stars.

"I keep forgetting you use doors." Aldebear said poking his head through the wall while Livy burst out in a fit of giggles.

"This is an imprint of the Bofour seal which has been passed down from father to son for generations." Aldebear explained as the teens looked at a piece of paper that had a weird looking symbol on it.

"My one true heir will posses this seal."

"Fine, Peewit, Livy and I will begin our search tomorrow." Johan said as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"We'll find your heir Aldebear don't worry." Livy reassured their ghostly friend.

"Remember you only have two days. The sooner you find my heir, the sooner I will be free." the ghost said as he disappeared into thin air.

Later that night Johan was once again poking at the fire in the fire place. Peewit had wandered off somewhere and Livy was sitting in the corner messing with her ipod. Johan looked up and noticed that she was smiling slightly.

"What are you smiling at?" the squire asked smirking ever so slightly.

"Just some old pictures." Livy explained shifting her eyes to look at the squire.

"I thought that was for listening to music?"

"It is but you can also put pictures and do other things on here." Livy explained as Johan made his way over and sat next to her.

"Mind if I have a look?" he asked.

"No go ahead." Livy said shifting so that Johan could see the screen, trying to ignore the fact that they were sitting so close.

"Those are my parents." Livy said as a picture of a man and woman came up.

"You look a lot like your mother." Johan said.

The woman in the picture had long brown hair and almost gold looking eyes. She was wearing a heart shaped locket. The very one that Livy had gotten after the accident. The man in the picture was about a head taller than the woman and had dirty blonde hair and green sparkling eyes.

"People always said that I look like my mom, but I got my Dad's eyes." Livy said.

She moved her thumb and it went to the next picture. This one showed the couple in a hospital. Livy's mom was lying in a bed and was looking very tired while Livy's dad was leaning next to her. In her arms was a tiny little baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Is that you?" Johan asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Livy said rubbing the back of her neck. "That was the day I was born."

Livy pressed a button and the picture changed yet again. There was a bunch of pictures on there. Johan laughed when a picture of a six year old Livy and her father having a tea party came up.

"So that's the infamous tiara and feather boa I heard about." Johan said laughing.

"Yep." Livy said snickering.

"What are you two doing?" Peewit asked walking into the room.

"Looking at pictures. Wanna see?" Livy asked.

"Why not? Nothing else to do." Peewit said as he sat on the next to Livy on the other side. Johan couldn't help but feel a little bit mad that Peewit had come in and it was no longer the two of them.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Johan thought, but was brought back to reality by Peewit asking "Who's that?"

Johan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the picture. This one was of Livy and another little girl with black hair hugging.

"That's my friend Joannie" Livy said smiling.

"She's kinda cute." Peewit said. Livy just laughed.

After about fifteen minutes of looking at photos, everything from birthday parties, to Christmases and everything in between, the teens decided to call it a night. They went to their respective sleeping places by the fireplace, snuggled under their blankets and quickly fell asleep.

Now it was Johan's turn to have the weird dream.

In the dream Johan and Livy were sitting in a rowboat. Johan was wearing a long white sleeved shirt, and had the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows. He was also wearing gray pants, had a red sash tied around his waist, and black boots.

Livy on the other hand was wearing a dress that had a blue bottom, a black top and white sleeves. Her brown hair was pinned back by a big blue bow.

Unnoticed by either of them the smurfs were watching them, hidden among the plants that grew along the river.

"Now it's time to smurf the mood." Papa Smurf said.

"Percussion,"

Handy, Hefty and Clumsy started to play a drum beat on some rocks.

"Strings,"

Crickets started to chirp to the beat that the smurfs were playing on their rock drums.

"Winds,"

The breeze blew through reeds and made an almost musical sound.

"Words,"

and then the old smurf started to sing

_There you see her_

_sitting there across the way_

_she don't got a lot to say_

_but there's something about her_

_and you don't know why but your dying to try_

_you wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you to_

_there is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_go on and _

_kiss the girl_

"Sing with me now." Papa smurf said and suddenly the rest of the smurfs emerged from their hiding places in the bushes and trees and sang along.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_To bad_

_you gonna miss the girl._

Both teens blushed slightly whenever they made eye contact. Then Johan did something that surprised both of them. He grabbed her hand and held it.

_Now's your moment_

_floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_no time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word until you_

_kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_you got the mood prepared_

_go on and_

_kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_you wanna_

_kiss the girl_

Suddenly the fish in the water popped their heads out of the water and circled the boat spitting water out of their mouths, creating little fountains, and fireflies flew around the teens heas. Johan felt his heart beat speed up as he watched Livy laugh as they flew around her.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_and listen to the song_

_the song say_

_kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_do what the music say_

_you wanna kiss the girl_

The two teens made eye contact yet again and just stared, still holding hands.

_You wanna _

_kiss the girl_

_You got to_

_kiss the girl_

Johan and Livy felt themselves pulling closer to each other

_Why don't you_

_kiss the girl?_

_You gotta_

_kiss the girl_

_Go on and_

_kiss the girl_

Just when they were inches apart the young squire was awoken by someone talking.

"Wake up peasants! What are you doing in my castle?" the stranger demanded. Johan woke up and saw an angry looking man standing over them.

"Your castle? It belongs to the go-" Peewit was cut off by Livy placing her hand over his mouth.

"Uh we thought it was deserted sir." Livy half lied.

"Well no longer. I Peter Bofour have taken possession." the man said.

"Bah! You speak nonsense!" another man shouted storming into the room. "I Louie De Bofour am the inheritor of this estate."

"Wrong! I Basil De Bofour now claim this property!" another man exclaimed as he climbed in through the window.

"Talk about coming out the wood work." Livy said.

"It is my castle you swine!" Peter yelled at Basil.

"I'll teach you to call me swine in my castle!" Basil spat.

"My castle!" Louie yelled.

"It is my castle!" Peter shot back.

By now things had broken out in a fight and the teens had to duck from flying plates, pots, candles, and many other things that were thrown by the fighting De Bofour's.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! I will have no fighting here!" a fourth man said walking into the room.

"Who are you?" Louie asked.

"I am Charle De Bofour. Welcome to my humble home."

"YOUR HUMBLE HOME!" Louie, Peter and Basil shouted in unison.

Once again the teens had to duck from flying objects as Charle was now pulled into the fight.

"How many De Bofours are there?" Johan asked.

"I can't tell, they keep moving around." Peewit said.

"Lookout!" Livy yelped, and the teens ducked just as Basil was literally thrown over their heads and then crash landed into something glass.

"But it's getting to crowded for me!" Peewit said making a beeline for the door. Unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a fifth man who was making his way in.

"Oh excuse me." the man apologized.

"If your another Bofour your late. The others started fighting without you." Peewit said.

"Oh no I'm not a Bofour, I represent John De Bofour. He is the true heir to this estate." the man explained.

"Who isn't?" Peewit asked.

"But my master has the family seal."

"Family seal?" Peter, Louie, Basil, and Charle asked in unison, momentarily stopping their fighting to listen in on the conversation.

"If that is so, than your master is the one true heir." Johan mused.

"The boy is right. The seal will prove to the king that John De Bofour is the true heir." Charle said as he and the other Bofours huddled in a circle.

"We might as well take our soldiers and leave...unless..." Peter said, and idea forming in his head.

"Unless what?" Basil asked.

"Unless we plan together and get the seal from John De Bofour." Peter explained.

"Uh hello? Were right here and can hear every word your saying." Livy interrupted.

"There shall be no such trickery here." Johan said popping up in the middle of the circle.

"And who's gonna stop us boy?" Louie demanded.

"I Johan, and my companions Livy and Peewit!" the squire declared.

"Fool with De Bofours eh? It is the dungeon for you three." Peter said as he and Basil drew their swords. Louie grabbed Johan from behind and the Bofours laughed evily.

"Let the squire go you freaks!" Livy demanded as she grabbed Johan's sword which was lying on the ground nearby.

This only caused the Bofours to burst out laughing again.

"Oh this is rich. A woman threatening us men!" Peter said.

"She's not even a full woman. She's just a child still!" Basil laughed.

Livy lunged forward and would have stabbed Basil right in the side had he not seen her at the last second and moved out of the way. This caused both of them to get in a very heated sword fight.

Livy faked left but quickly went right and her blade sliced Basil's wrist. He let out a screech of pain and dropped his sword clutching his bleeding wrist.

"Hmmm? Looks like this "man" just lost to a child, and not just any child but a girl." Livy smirked.

"Livy lookout!" Peewit suddenly shouted.

"Behind you!" Johan warned, but their calls were to late because the next thing Livy knew everything went black as Charle snuck up behind her and smashed a pot on top of her head, which caused her to fall to the floor unconscious.

**Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnnnnn! Cliffhanger! Well I got good news and bad news. The good news is that aside from a few cuts and bruises Johan is perfectly fine. The bad news is that now I have a hole in my ceiling.**

**Handy: I can probably fix it, if we can get some floorboards**

**Me: Handy my smurf you are a lifesaver!**

**Smurfette: Uh Where did Peewit go?**

**Me: Oh I sent him to get the decorations since somebody didn't**

**Johan: I was falling!**

**Me: That's what they all say squire boy (smirks)**

**Peewit:(from up in the attic) SPIDER! AAAAHHH! (the jester suddenly falls through the ceiling)**

**me: Dang it Peewit! Now I got two holes in the ceiling!**

**Peewit: But there was this HUGE and I mean huge purple and black spider up there!**

**Me: Purple and black- you mean this? (holds up the spider) Peewit this is a Halloween decoration!**

**Peewit: Well how was I supposed to know?**

**Me: How about the fact that spiders do not come in this size?**

**Peewit: Hey I don't know what the animals of the future are like**

**me:(facepalm) Well me and Handy need to go to the hardware store to get supplies to fix the ceiling. Until then this is flowerpower71 and the gang saying please review and TTFN ta ta for now.**

**Btw guys Joannie is a real oc. To find out more about her read fanfictiongirl21's (formally known as Corri Collin) story "I Can't Be Perfect." Livy is in it and the story itself is AWSOME!**


	21. Chapter 20 Dungeon pranks & hobknocker!

**Author's note: Hey everybody. Well nothing new to report today so I guess we'll-**

**Johan: RUN PEEWIT!**

**Peewit: CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!**

**(both of them run in and slam the door and lock it. They are both panting hard and their clothes are ripped and their hair is a wreck)**

**Hefty: What the smurf happened to you two?**

**Peewit: Well remember when Livy was explaining to us what a fangirl was the other day?**

**Me: Oh no! Please tell me-**

**Crazy Fangirls: JOHAN AND PEEWIT! AAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**(they start banging on the door)**

**Hefty: (looking out the window) Great smurfs! There's hundreds of them.**

**Johan: Peewit and I barely escaped with our lives**

**Peewit: It was horrible! They were everywhere!**

**Crazy Fangirls: (bangs on the door) Were know your in there Johan and Peewit.**

**Johan: I don't think the door will hold much longer.**

**Me: (sighs) Then I know what I must do**

**Peewit: What are you talking about?**

**(I leave and return wearing a football helmet and carrying a frying pan and a shield)**

**Johan: Livy! Don't do it!**

**Peewit: It's suicide!**

**Me: Stand back!**

**Johan: I won't let you do this**

**me: As soon as I run out shut the door.**

**Peewit: Livy!**

**Me: I do not own the smurfs, Johan or Peewit. I only own Livy (opens the door and charges outside) BACK OFF YOU VULTURES!**

Outside, Peter, Louie, Basil, and Charle's soldiers were preparing to leave to find John De Bofour. As they were packing, Papa, Brainy and Smurfette had returned to the castle.

"Oh Papa Smurf things sure have changed since we left. What are all these humans doing here?"

"And Where's Johan, Peewit and Livy?" Smurfette and Brainy asked as the three of them peeked out from their hiding place behind a trunk.

"I don't know but we must find out." Papa replied. And with that they tip-toed away from the trunk, being careful not to be spotted by any of the men and went off to find their human friends.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the smurfs, the teens were locked in the dungeon. After Charle had knocked Livy out, the Bofour's were able to overpower the two remaining boys and threw them all in the dungeon. Chaining their ankles to the wall.

"Johan, Livy's been unconscious for a long time." Peewit said worridly

"I know Peewit, I know." Johan said as he held the unconscious girl in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Suddenly Livy let out a slight groan.

"She's waking up!" Johan said.

"That's a relief." Peewit sighed.

A couple of minutes later Livy's green eye's fluttered open only to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes and another pair dark blue starring back down at her.

"M'lady are you alright?" Johan asked her gently.

"Yeah, Charle hit you in the head pretty hard with that pot." Peewit added.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a really bad headache is all." Livy replied groggily as Johan helped her into a sitting position while she clutched her throbbing head. "What I wouldn't give for some Advil."

"Well now that we know your ok we must get out of here." Johan said.

"Hey Johan, these chains are so old maybe we can break them." Peewit suggested. The jester turned around and yanked on the chain that was around his ankle and pulled with all of his might, only to have the brick that the chain was attached to slip out of the wall. "Then again maybe not."

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, the Bofours had cornered John De Boufour's servant and was trying to force him to write a fake note.

"Now write down that it is urgent and sign your name." Peter instructed as he tried to put a feather pen in the man's hand.

"No! Never!" the man refused

Peter grabbed the man's shirt and yanked him towards his face.

"How do you spell urgent?" the man asked taking the pen.

"Just say it is very important." Peter said.

"And underline very." Louie added.

Unnoticed by any of them, the smurfs snuck into the room and heard everything as they hid behind a nearby curtain.

"Well done. Now all we have to do is deliver it to John De Bofour." Basil said as he skimmed over the letter.

"I will deliver it myself and bring him back here." Louie offered.

"But be sure he has De Bofour seal." Charle reminded.

"Yes," Peter agreed, "We will need it to prove that I am...uh I mean we are the rightful Bofour heirs."

The smurfs had heard enough and without a word, they tip toed out from behind the curtain and out of the room to find their missing teenage friends.

"That stupid wretch of a girl." Basil cursed a while later as he rebandaged his wrist from where Livy had cut it.

"Oh my that's a nasty looking cut." a voice spoke. Basil looked us and turned as white as the ghost that stood before him.

"Hello" Aldebear greeted.

"YIPE! A GHOST!" Basil screamed as he ran for his life.

"Johan! That awful scream!" Peewit exclaimed as he and the others woke up with a start hearing Basil's scream.

"Aldebear must have returned." Johan mused.

"And it appears he and one of De Bofour's are having a little family reunion." Livy said smirking..

"Maybe he can help us, ALDEBEAR!" Johan called out as Peewit and Livy followed suit.

"Aldebear!"

"Aldebear!"

"Help! Aldebear!"

"Were in the dungeon!"

"Aldebear! Help us!"

"Oh it's useless my friends, he can't hear us." Johan sighed.

"But I can, now be quiet before I chain up your big mouths!" a guard threatened looking in at them through the barred window in the door.

"Well at least someone heard us." Peewit said as the guard left.

"Yeah the wrong person." Livy added.

Things looked hopeless, but then hope came scrambling in under the door.

"Papa Smurf!" Johan exclaimed as he spotted him, and the two other little blue creatures.

"Oh it's terrible," Brainy said, "Some evil humans have smurfed a trap for the one true heir to the castle and if they can get their hands on the royal seal then...you gotta smurf out of here." Brainy said quietly as his elder shot him a look that said "Ok Brainy we get it!"

At that moment a familiar figure phased through the wall.

"Aldebear!" the teens exclaimed.

"Oh thank goodness!" Livy said.

"Can you help us get out of these chains?" Johan asked pointing to his ankle.

"Alas no my hands would pass through anything solid. I can't even open a door." Aldebear explained.

"If you could only help us find the keys we can do the rest." Papa Smurf said.

"Oh I frightened the one with the keys just a moment ago. By accident of coarse." Aldebear said with a chuckle.

"That gives me an idea." Johan exclaimed.

"You were dreaming Basil. I already told you ghosts do not exist." Peter said as he and the rest of the Bofours were walking down a hallway.

"Oh but I do!" Aldebear said laughing manically as he stuck the upper part of his body through the wall and made scary faces at the Bofours.

"Yah! A ghost!" they screamed as they ran away.

"Oh I have been waiting ages for you Bofours." Aldebear said as he completely phased through the wall and took chase.

"Do you really think the ghost is gone?" Charle asked trembling as he and Peter hid behind a corner.

"I-I certainly hope so." Peter replied.

"Hello!" Aldebear said sticking his face through the wall next to them, scaring Peter and Charle out of their wits. "Oh I haven't had this much fun in ages." Aldebear said gleefully as Charle and Peter took off in different directions.

Meanwhile Basil had run into another room and was busy barricading the door.

"Now let him try to get in." Basil huffed as he placed a small crate on the enormous pile of junk in front of the door.

"Ooooooh!" three little white figures moaned running up to the man.

"Little ghosts!" Basil gasped as he backed up against the wall. "Yah! Go away!" he begged.

"Give us your keys and we'll go away." one of the ghost said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Papa Smurfs.

"Here take them! Just go!" Basil said as he tossed the keys to the ground in front of them. One of the ghosts grabbed the keys and they were on their way.

"Who would have thought that hankies would make such good smurf sized ghost costumes."Livy mused once she, Johan and Peewit were free.

"Good work smurfs." Johan congratulated.

"Don't thank us, thank him." Papa Smurf said as Aldebear phased through the wall.

"It was nothing." Aldebear said

"Now just keep scaring the Bofours until we can get out of the castle." Johan told the ghost as they started to sneak out of the dungeon. Suddenly a rooster's crow was heard.

"The dawn! I must go." Aldebear said.

"What a time to leave." Peewit said.

"Tomorrow is my last chance to find a true heir." Aldebear called as the teens and smurfs took off running.

"Smurfy just smurfy." Livy grumbled.

"My men are ready to ride." Louie said to the other Bofours.

"Then you must leave at once." Peter said.

"If those ghosts don't get you first." Basil said pointing to six white ghostly figures that were heading right for them. Three of them remarkably smaller than the others.

"Ooooooooh!" the ghosts moaned and the Boufours screamed and ran.

"Basil was right! There are more." Peter gasped.

"Ooooh! Give me you soul! Oooh!" Livy moaned as she chased Basil.

"Oh please please spirit have mercy!" Basil begged while running.

"This is fun." Livy thought.

"Hmm what do we have here?" Peewit asked as he spotted two black shoes peeking out from under a curtain.

"Whoooo! I'm going to get you!" Peewit moaned as he threw back the curtain to reveal Charle was hiding behind it. They then took chase.

"Peewit!" Johan whisper yelled to his friend but it was to late because not a second later Peewit's sheet snagged on something and flew off him.

"Uh oh!" Livy said upon seeing this. Basil reached out and yanked her sheet off her.

"You!" he exclaimed upon seeing that it was the same girl who had defeated him in sword fighting.

"Well as the roadrunner from looney toons would say, "Meep! Meep!" and with that Livy took off running.

"Get them! They are not ghosts! It was a trick!" Charle hollered as he chased Peewit.

"You good plans never last long Peewit." Johan said as he and the smurfs ditched there own sheets and ran after their friends.

"After them!" Louie yelled as the Bofours took chase.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Livy chanted as they ran onto one of the castle's barracks, only to come to a dead end.

"There they are!" Louie said as the Bofours spotted them.

"We've got them trapped." Basil said as the Bofours ran out onto the barrack charging right for the teens.

"Crap!"

"Crap is right Livy. Johan do something!" Peewit said panicing.

"I'm thinking!" Johan snapped.

"Well you better think faster cause here they come!" Livy said.

"I've got it! We'll jump!" Johan exclaimed.

"Think of something else." Peewit begged as he looked down at the long drop into the moat below.

"No time to argue, hang on Smurfs!" Johan said as he and the others lept from the edge and landed in the moat with a splash. Once they resurfaced they immediately took off swimming.

"Blast! They're getting away!" Peter seethed.

"Ooh we made it!" Smurfette cheered once they took off running on land.

"Not yet we haven't Smurfette." Livy said

"Run Peewit!" Johan said.

"They must not escape!" Peter said as he and the other Bofours ran across the drawbridge on horseback.

"As I was saying, RUN!" Peewit hollered as they ran faster.

"They must be around here somewhere. Split up and find them." Basil ordered.

Not to far away the teens had ducked behind a boulder.

"We need a horse." Johan said as they peeked out from behind the boulder.

"I think I have an idea on how to get one." Livy said. "Johan help me up into that tree."

Basil was riding on his horse keeping a watchful eye out for any sign of movement.

"THANKS FOR THE HORSE YA FREAKING HOBKNOCKER!" Livy suddenly shouted and lept from her tree and tackled Basil off the horse. This spooked the horse and it ran, but Johan managed to grab the reins as the horse ran past.

Livy got off of the now dazed Basil and ran towards her friends. As soon as she hopped in between Johan and Peewit they were off.

"Good work Livy!" Johan congratulated.

"Ooh Livy you were wonderful." Smurfette said.

"I was wasn't I?" Livy asked smirking.

"One question though," Peewit said.

"What is that Peewit?" Papa Smurf asked.

"What's a hobknocker?"

Livy laughed a little before she turned around and whispered what a hobknocker was in the jester's ear.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Peewit shrieked.

"And illegal." Livy added.

**Me: (flinging my frying pan around) AND DON'T COME BACK!**

**Hefty: Smurfy Livy! I never knew that a frying pan could make such a great weapon.**

**Me: And I never knew that fangirls could be THAT insane**

**Johan: My hero! (hugs me)**

**Peewit: Normally it's the knight that rescues his lady fair, not the other way around**

**me:(blushing) I am not his lady fair!**

**Peewit: But you'd like to be (smirks)**

**me: (whacks Peewit in the back of the head with the frying pan)**

**Peewit: (seeing stars) Pretty colors (faints)**

**me: Well until next time this is flowerpower71 and the gang saying we hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please please review.**

**All: Bye!**


	22. Chapter 21 Fight for Bofour castle

**Author's note: Hey ya'll! Well this is a treat for you. I got to update earlier than usually. I would have had this up late Saturday night but Sunday we had church and on Saturday we saw BREAKING DAWN!**

**Peewit: and now me and Johan are scarred for life!**

**Me: Oh you are not and might I remind you you was the one who was crying when Edward and Bella exchanged vows**

**Peewit: I was not crying! I was...sweating through my eyeballs!**

**Johan: Of coarse you were Peewit (takes a drink of bottled water)**

**Peewit: There's one thing I didn't understand though**

**me: What was that?**

**Peewit: What the heck happened to the bed?**

**Johan:(spits out his drink)**

**me: O_O Um...uh Oh! Look it's time to get to the disclaimer**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own me Peewit or any of the smurfs**

**me: I only own Livy, now lets get to the chapter NOW!**

A little while later De Bofours had regrouped together.

"Blast! No sign of those meddling teenagers. And where is Bofour?" Peter asked.

"I am here!"

"I am here!" Charle and Louie said, raising their hands in the air.

"Not you! Him!" Peter snapped pointing at Basil who was slowly making his way over to them, clutching his aching back and throbbing head.

"What happened to you?" Louie asked.

"Well uh, I have good news and bad news." Basil started. "The good news is I found the prisoners."

"Well where are they?" Charle asked getting annoyed.

"That's the bad news."

"You mean they got away!" Peter cried in exasperation.

"Enough! I must get to John De Bofour before Johan, Peewit and Livy or all is lost!" Louie said.

"Yes, yes you are right. Go quickly. And take the shortcut." Peter ordered.

"Oh the poor horse is so tired Papa Smurf." Smurfette said as the horse had gone from racing across the forest to now dragging it's hooves.

"Yes Smurfette, and it's still a long way from John De Bofour's village." the red clothed smurf pointed out.

"And I'm starving!" Peewit whined.

"When aren't you starving?" Livy snapped.

"That's actually a very good question Livy." the jester replied. Livy facepalmed herself in frustration.

"Come you two we shall continue on foot but we must reach John De Bofour before his evil cousins do." Johan said as everyone dismounted from the horse.

"But I'm so hungry! I'm smelling things like...sausage!" the jester chirped as he took off running towards the mouth watering smell of sausage.

"Peewit! Come back here!" Johan said as he tried to grab the back of the blonde boys shirt, but Peewit was to fast for him.

"Peewit's stomach never fails to get us in trouble." Livy said as they took off after their friend.

"I still don't know why my servant wanted me to come alone and bring De Bofour seal." a young man about the age of twenty-eight with light curly brown hair and grey said as he looked at the letter that Louie had given him.

"Dear cousin John, there are traitors afoot. You will be safer with us." Louie said between bites of sausage.

Suddenly a flash of blonde ran out from behind a rock and grabbed hold of the sausage links.

"You!" Louie gasped seeing the boy.

"You villain!" Peewit shot back still refusing to let go of the meat.

"You idiot!" Livy whispered from where she and Johan were hiding behind a bush not to far away.

"A traitor! Grab him!" Louie ordered his men. It was only then did Peewit let go of the meat and made a run for it.

"Johan! Livy!" the jester called as Louie's men chased him with their swords drawn.

"Don't let them escape!" Louie called.

"But who are these men?" John asked.

"Johan and Peewit, and there is a girl with them called Livy. Do not underestimate her, she is more vicious than she looks. They are the traitors I mentioned and they are after your Bofour seal." Louie lied.

"No were not! He's the traitor!" Livy said as she, Johan and Peewit ran up to them having lost Louie's men.

"Livy speaks the truth John." Johan said cornering Louie. Louie drew his sword as he backed up only to trip and fall backwards over Peewit who was on his hands and knees. "I hate traitors!" the jester chirped.

"Stand back!" John warned, hand on the hilt of his sword ready to fight.

"Perhaps this should convince you were friends Sire." Johan said showing him the piece of paper with the imprint of the Bofour seal.

"It is the Bofour seal." John said leaning in closer to get a better look at the symbol. "But how did you-"

"We'll explain." Johan said simply.

"But I hope you like ghost stories." Peewit added.

"Do you think this will work Johan?" John asked later that night he, the teens, the smurfs, and a tied and gagged Louie were making their way back to Bofour castle.

"It has to John or your ghostly great great grandfather will never rest."

"Where is Bofour?" Peter asked as he, Charle and Basil stood on one of the castle's barracks. The very one that the teens had jumped from that morning.

"I'm here!" Charle and Basil said in unison.

"Not you! Louie! It's almost midnight. He should have been back by now." Peter said.

Suddenly the clip clop of horse hooves were heard approaching the castle.

"Here he is." Peter said as he spotted the small army.

"Are you sure that's him?" Basil asked.

"No one else looks like that." Charle retorted. "Lower the drawbridge."

"Your plan is working Johan." John quietly cheered as the drawbridge was lowered.

"Lets just hope it stays working." Livy said.

"His plans always work." Peewit said nonchalantly as his helmet that he had stolen from one of Louie's soldiers slipped over his eyes yet again.

"Time to confuse the enemy. Lets go!" Johan ordered as they walked across the drawbridge.

"Were inside!" John cheered.

"Quick! To the bell tower!" Johan ordered.

"To the bell tow-woah!" Peewit said as the helmet slipped over his eyes again. The jester tripped over a discarded bucket and fell only to feel a pair of hands lift him up in the air.

"Thanks Johan." Peewit said thinking that the hands belonged to his squire friend, only to lift his helmet and realize that it was Peter who grabbed him.

"JOHAN!" the blonde boy shrieked as he scrambled out of Peter's grasp and made a run for it.

"Seize him!" Peter ordered.

"Johan! Livy!" Peewit said as he ran past them.

"So much for the element of surprise." Johan sighed as they took off.

"I told you that his helmet was to big!" Livy chastised.

"But it was the only one left." Johan defended.

"Get them!" Charle ordered.

The teens and John ran into the castle and into a room and slammed the door shut.

"Break it down!" Charle said as he, Basil and Peter grabbed a nearby wood plank to use as a battering ram.

"Now what?" Peewit asked as they finished barricading the door.

"Look for the back door." Johan commanded.

"I found it!" Livy called. John went over and they both pushed on the door but it would not budge. "It is barred from the outside." John said.

Unbeknownst to them the smurfs by some miracle had made it past the Bofours and were currently on the other side of the door standing on a trunk that was next to the door desperately trying to free their friends that were trapped inside.

"Stand back! I'll show you how to open a door." Peewit said charging full steam ahead. A split second before the jester was about to make contact with the door, the smurfs succeded and the door opened. Unfortunately for Peewit, he was not expecting the door to open like that and he tripped and skid face first on the ground.

"Peewit!" Johan said running over to his friend. "I don't know how but you did it!" the squire cheered thinking that Peewit was the one who opened the door.

"I did?" Peewit asked confused. Suddenly the bells started to chime.

"Oh dear." Livy said.

"The midnight hour! We must hurry!" Johan said.

"Andelay people! Vamanos!" Livy said as they started to run.

"Andre who now?" a very confused John asked.

"Just run!" Livy cried out exasperated.

And that's just what they did right into the room that held the stairs that led up to the bell tower.

"Are you sure the ghost will appear?" John asked as Johan barred the door with a wooden plank.

"Sure were sure!" Peewit said.

"Look!" Livy said as she pointed to a familiar figure that appeared from thin air.

John's jaw hit the ground and his eyes bugged out of his head. Basically he looked like he'd seen...well a ghost.

"Oh thank heavens! You've come back in time, and could this young man possibly be..." Aldebear asked. If Livy didn't know better she could have sworn she saw tears of happiness in Aldebears eyes.

"Yes! This is John De Bofour, your direct descendant and one true heir." Johan introduced while John smiled proudly.

"At last! It's almost to good to be true! My boy!" the ghost cried as he tried to hug his great great grandson only to phase through.

"Aw this is just to sweet." Livy said smiling.

But the moment was quickly broken by three simple words.

"Not another door!" Basil's voice was suddenly heard saying from the other side of the door.

"Break it down!" Peter ordered and with that the Bofour cousins started to bang on the door with their makeshift battering ram.

"We need your help one last time Aldbear." Johan said turning to their ghost friend.

"It will be my pleasure Johan."

Aldebear phased through the wall and moaned which caused the Bofours to scream in fear. All except Louie who had been freed from his binds and marched right up to the ghost.

"He's not solid. He can't hurt you." Louie said poking his hands through the ghost. The Bofours banged on the door one last time and it fell to the ground.

"Now it's four against three." Peter said.

"That's what you think." Smurfette whispered as she, Papa and Brainy sneaked past the Bofours into the room.

"Four against four you dummy." Livy snapped.

"Bah! Your just a girl. What can you do?" Peter scoffed. Basil took a step back.

"Just a girl! Ok now your gonna get it now buddy!" and with that Livy drew her fist back and whammed Peter right in the face, sending him to the ground and resulted in him getting a black eye.

"I feel your pain Peter." Johan said remembering when Livy was under the influence of the black hellebore flower and gave him a black eye.

"I said she was more vicious than she looks but does anyone listen to me? No." Louie said.

" I suggest you shut up before I give you one to match!" Livy spat getting really fed up with the Bofours doubting her because she was a girl.

"Enough talk! Get them!" Charle ordered and they all broke out in a fight. All that is except for Peewit who decided to play cheerleader.

"Good one Johan! Watch out John! That's it! Give it to him Livy!"

"I'll take care of you!" Charle growled breaking away from the fight and chased the jester up the stairs.

"Momma!"

"Hold on Peewit I'm coming!" Livy called as she started to head for the stairs only to be stopped when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Louie asked pointing his sword at the girls chest.

"Unhand her you knave!" Johan said as he tackled Louie from behind. Louie let go and Livy ran to the stairs but not before shooting one last worried glance at Johan.

"That's it! Smurf him! Pull harder!" Papa Smurf commanded as Peewit ran into the bell tower with Charle hot on his tail. The smurfs pulled on the bell rope with all of their might which caused the bell to hit Charle which sent him flying out the window into the moat.

"Whew! Saved by the bell." Peewit said wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Peewit are you ok?" Livy asked running in.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"We'll see about that." Peter said as he ran into the room charging at them, only to trip over Peewit and fell out the window.

"Now that's what I call a slam dunk." Livy said.

"I guess he wanted to join his partner." Peewit laughed as they looked out the window.

"Ha ha! I've got De Bofour seal!" Louie said running into the room holding up John's seal for all to see.

"It is half mine!" Basil said grabbing Louie's wrist trying to wrestle the seal from his grasp.

The smurfs wasted no time and rang the bell which sent both Bofour's flying out the window. Livy managed to grab the seal as they flew past and both Louie and Basil joined Charle and Peter in the moat.

"Excuse me smurfs," Johan said as he walked into the room. Warning the smurfs so that they didn't accidentally send him out the window as well. "But I'm returning this to the rightful owner." the squire said as Livy dropped the seal into his palm.

"That moats getting a little crowded." Peewit joked still looking out the window as the Bofours were clinging to a log.

"Hey move over!" Peter said shoving Charle.

"I was here first!" Charle fought back.

"I thought we were partners." Louie said.

"Does anyone know how to swim?" Basil asked slightly sinking under the water.

"John you are now Lord of Bofour castle." Aldebear said as everyone was gathered around the ghost.

"Oh thank you! Thank you my friends! And good bye!" and with that a bright light shown through the ghost and in the blink of an eye he disappeared into thin air for the last time.

"Good bye sir ghost." Johan said.

"Oh he looked so happy." Smurfette said wiping a tear from her eye.

"He's in a better place now Smurfette." Livy said. Her hand went up and clutched her locket. "I wonder if he'll meet my parents?" she thought.

"What are you going to do about your villainous cousins John?" Johan asked the new ruler.

"I believe Peewit has already taken care of them." John said with a chuckle.

In another part of the castle Peter, Basil, Louie, and Charle were being forced to clean the entire castle from top to bottom and Peewit decided to give them a little entertainment as they did so.

_I want this castle clean_

_You know just what I mean_

_Push that mop with feeling_

_Please clean up the ceiling_

"Alright! Alright! Just stop that awful singing!" Basil snapped.

"Even the dungeon would be better than this." Peter agreed.

After the teens made sure that John had everything under control they headed for home. Once they had dropped off the smurfs back at their village and returned to the castle it was late.

It was about half after midnight when nature called a certain young squire. After he had relieved himself he sleepily was making his way back to his room. His slippered feet dragging across the floor with only the flickering light of his candle to light the way.

Now there were two ways to get to Johan's room, but being it so late and him being as tired as he was Johan opted for the shorter way. Which meant he had to pass by Livy's room.

Johan shuffled down the hall his eye's half closing. As he passed Livy's room he stopped when he heard what sounded like a whimper come from inside.

The door was partially opened and Johan stuck his head in when he heard the whimper the second time. Livy was tossing and turning in her bed getting all tangled up in the blankets.

"Livy?" Johan said quietly, not sure whether to go in or not.

"Nnnn No...No no!" she moaned in her sleep.

"She's dreaming." He thought.

"Look out! No!"

"And by the looks of it she's having a nightmare." Johan thought.

He stayed a few moments longer. Johan had no idea what she could be dreaming about but whatever it was it was scarring her. Scarring her really bad. She kept tossing and turning and kept saying no no over and over again.

Johan couldn't take seeing her like this anymore and went in. He sat the candle on her night stand and gently tried to shake the girl. When he put his hand on her shoulder he was shocked to find it was soaked from sweat.

"M'lady? Livy wake up! Your dreaming!" he whispered trying to save her from whatever nightmare was plaguing her dreams.

"Johan! Don't!" she suddenly said.

Johan stiffened and his brown eyes grew huge.

"She's dreaming about me?"

"No! Johan! Wake up! Johan!" Livy said. Johan was shocked when he saw tears begin to spill out from her eyes.

"Livy! Livy! Wake up! Olivia!"

The tears just came harder and Livy started to shake. Johan had never seen his friend this upset and frankly it scarred him. He had to wake her up. NOW.

"Olivia!"

"Huh! Wha?" Livy asked finally waking up. Surprised to see Johan in her room. Wait a minute Johan was in her room! And she was in her nightgown!

"What are you doing in here?" she asked sitting up and pulling the tangled up covers over herself.

"You was having a nightmare M'lady." Johan explained. Even with the candle as the only source of light in the room Livy could see worry in his big brown eyes.

"You ain't kidding." she said under her breath. Livy had never been so embarrassed. She knew she must have looked a wreck. She felt so self conscious of herself. She reached up to push her hair out of her face only to discover she had been crying in her sleep. "Crap!" she thought.

"Are you gonna be alright M'lady?" Johan asked her.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine. I'll be fine." she said more so to convince herself than him.

"What was your dream about?" Johan asked her curious to see if she would tell him or not.

"Just about my parents." she partially lied. It wasn't a complete lie her parents were in the dream.

"I see." Johan said. He knew she was lying. I mean if she was dreaming about her parents wouldn't she be calling out mom and dad instead of his name? He desperately wanted to know what she was really dreaming about but something told him to just let it go.

They both just kinda stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before Johan finally broke it.

"Well it's late we should be getting back to sleep."

"Oh r-right...sleep" Livy said. Truth be told sleep was the last thing she wanted to do. Oh how she wanted to tell Johan to just stay in there with her.

The squire picked up his candle and headed for the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned back to his friend.

"You sure your going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine Johan." Livy said.

"Well...okay then...Good night M'lady."

"Goodnight squire boy."

As soon as Johan had left and shut her door, Livy sighed and flung backwards onto her pillow. Well at least that's what she was aiming to do but instead of hitting her head on her pillow she hit it on the headboard. "Ow!"

Johan had made it back to his room and was lying in his bed starring at the ceiling.

"Why would Livy lie? Why was she dreaming about me? Better yet what was she dreaming about?"

these questions and others were swimming around in his mind. She had said "No Johan wake up" what could that mean? Why would he not wake up? Had something happened to him?

Johan sighed and rolled onto his side, propped himself up on his hands and blew out the candle. Encasing the room in darkness.

**Author's note: Ok so the whole bad dream idea was a last minute idea but I like it. It adds to the drama! **

**Peewit: It certainly does. (shakes his head) Johan Johan Johan sneaking into a young lady's room late at night. Didn't know ya had it in ya!**

**Johan: I just went in there to wake her up and that's all. I just wanted to make sure she was alright**

**me: :D**

**Peewit: Get a room**

**meandJohan:(throws pillows at the jester)**

**me: Alright so until next time this is flowerpower71 saying please review. It makes my day!**

**Peewit: Yeah do it! Do it! Do it! Press the button and review!**

**Johan: No more future candy for you Peewit**

**Peewit: But its sooooo good!**

**Me: Hehehe Bye guys! :)**


	23. Chapter 22 Hay day!

**Author's note: Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 22 of The Adventures of Johan, Peewit and Livy! Today we have two very special guests with us today. Introducing the good King's nephew, King Gerard and his friend Clockwork Smurf**

**King Gerard: Hello!**

**Clockwork Smurf: (waves)**

**me: King Gerard and Clockwork are staying at the castle for Christmas**

**King Gerard: Clockwork and I arrived just this morning and Olivia I must compliment you on your hospitality. You've really helped me and Clockwork feel right at home**

**me: Oh please call me Livy**

**Clockwork:(mechanical noises and points to Johan)**

**King Gerard: Really?**

**Me: Whats he saying?**

**Gerard:(chuckles) Clockwork seems to think that Johan is jealous of me complimenting you**

**Johan: I am most certainly not jealous. Sire I am afraid that Clockwork is mistaken**

**Clockwork:(mechanical noises)**

**Peewit: I am gonna take a guess and say that he said that Johan is lying right?**

**Gerard: Right**

**Clockwork:(mechanical noises and makes kissy faces)**

**Johan: I believe it's time for the disclaimer**

**Me: Oh yeah your right Johan. Gerard would you like to start us off**

**Johan:(thoughts: First he flirts with her and now he steals my lines)**

**Gerard: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs, Johan, Peewit, or me and Clockwork**

**Johan: We all belong to Peyo**

**Clockwork:(mechanical noises) (translation: She only owns her oc Livy)**

**me: Now let's get to the story. Enjoy! :)**

_A body so brittle _

_A body so weak_

_A body drained_

_and much to weak_

_Uneasy to stand_

_Uneasy to talk_

_Not finding it's own_

_legs to walk_

_Lying motionless _

_at my feet_

_I will match strength_

_to your defeat_

_I give you a spirit_

_lively and well_

_Magic book hear my spell!_

It was the next day and it was time for another magic lesson with Homnibus and Papa Smurf. Livy felt the now familiar electrical feeling in her fingertips as sparks flew from them and formed into a ball. Livy sighed and the ball shot from her hands and at yet another dead potted plant. At first it seemed to work when suddenly...

BOOM!

The plant exploded filling the room with smoke and blew the straw roof off of the cottage.

"Aw smurf it!"

"Livy! Watch your language!" Papa Smurf scolded the frustrated teenage girl.

"Sorry Papa Smurf." Livy said. "I'm never gonna get this stupid spell right!"

"Now now don't talk like that Miss Olivia." Homnibus said.

"You know what they say if at first you don't succeed, smurf smurf again." Papa Smurf said.

"But this is the sixth time that the plant exploded! And that's just today!" Livy cried exasperated.

"Well lets moved onto something else. Take a break from the spell for a bit." Homnibus suggested.

"Let's go over some herbs and other potions while we smurf up." Papa Smurf added.

"Alright." Livy said as she grabbed a feather duster and started to help the two elders clean up the cottage.

"Snortrootsnarp?" Homnibus drilled as he grabbed a broom and started to sweep.

"Snortrootsnarp. A type of seed with a green grass tip on the end. When cracked open it's contents can be used to help stab wounds." Livy answered dusting off some books.

"Smurfactly! Excellent." Papa Smurf complimented. "Pacoowee berries?"

"Pacoowee berries can be used to counteract the effects of allergic reactions. Not to be confused with macahonie berries which can cause blindness."

"Right!" Homnibus said.

And so it continued like this for a while. This had started to become a routine for the three. Once a week Livy would come over to Homnibus', and she Homnibus and Papa would practice on some spells. They would then break for lunch and practice some more. Sometimes it would be the spell other times it would be a drill session much like they were doing now and sometimes they would experiment with ingredients.

Livy was excelling pretty well in her studies except for that one spell. Every time she would try it the plant would explode.

"See Miss Olivia you are doing well in your studies." Homnibus said to her after they had finished the drill session.

"But I still can't get that spell." Livy said.

"How about instead of focusing on what you can't get at the moment, try focusing on what you have mastered so far." Papa Smurf said.

Livy said nothing but continued to dust. Her mind wandered back to the dream she had and how she had woken up with Johan looking at her with such concern and worry. It about broke her heart seeing him look like that. It was that look why she was extra determined to get the spell right.

"Livy!" Papa Smurf suddenly shouted breaking her out of her thoughts. Livy wasn't paying attention and bumped into a bookshelf which caused her to be buried alive in an avalanche of books.

"Oh my!" Homnibus said dropping his broom as he and Papa Smurf ran to the girls aid.

"Livy are you alright?" Papa Smurf asked as the two wizards dug her out. Livy's head popped up with a book resting on top. "I'm ok! I'm ok!" she said.

The three were quickly able to clean up the books.

"I guess today is not my day." Livy said more so to herself than the others.

"It's alright Miss Olivia. Accidents happen." Homnibus told her as he put a book up. "That's odd."

"Whats the matter Homnibus?" Papa Smurf asked.

"I seem to be missing a book. It must have skidded under something."

The two humans got on their hands and knees and started crawling around the room searching for the missing book. Livy finally spotted it lying open underneath a different bookshelf. She reached under and grabbed it and pulled it out. Just as she was about to close it though something caught her eye.

_The wind is tough_

_The wind is soft_

_Gentle breeze not to rough_

_You bring a cold whisper ever so low_

_A small secret for only you and me to know_

_You brush through, a lax blow_

_Shifting the leaves in a calming blow_

_You seem to talk, but never speak_

_Hunting the earth you always seek_

_I call you out from your hidden land_

_All in one demand_

_I call you high, then low_

_For the breeze you seem to blow_

"Ah! There it is." Homnibus said startling the girl. Livy blushed slightly from embarrassment at having been caught reading the book.

"What you looking at there Miss Olivia?" Homnibus asked as Livy handed him the book.

"Just some poem about the wind." Livy answered.

The old wizard thumbed through the book until he found the poem.

"This is no poem Miss Olivia, it is a spell to summon a powerful windstorm." Homnibus said closing the book and replacing it on the shelf.

" A windstorm?" Livy said slightly interested.

"I know what spell your smurfing about." Papa Smurf said making his way over to the two humans. "It was used only once in all of wizard history."

"Why? What happened?" Livy asked.

"The spell was created by a wizard named Malcior." Homnibus started to explain. "One day Malcior's wife Gwendalyn was killed by Malcior's rival Edward."

"How did she die?" Livy asked.

"Gwendalyn smurfed trying to protect Malcior." Papa Smurf explained. "Edward and Malcior were in a heated battle. It was raining horribly at the time of the battle. Edward had the power to control lightening and he had Malcior cornered." Papa Smurf said.

"Just as Edward shot a lightening blast at Malcior, Gwendalyn jumped up front of the blast, sparing Malcior's life but losing her own in the process." Homnibus said.

Shiver's went down Livy's spine at the mention of lightening. That reminded her too much of her nightmare when Johan got hit.

"W-What happened next?"

"Malcior was so over come with grief for his fallen beloved. His mind and heart was consumed with an overwhelming amount of sadness and rage towards Edward for taking Gwendalyn away from him. Malcior summoned up a powerful windstorm the likes that this world has never seen before. Edward was no match for the winds and was blown away. Never to be seen again."

Livy swallowed the lump in her throat. "Dang!" was all she could say. Suddenly the koo-koo clock on the wall chimed.

"Well Miss Olivia it's two o'clock." Homnibus said.

"Oh I guess I should be going back to the castle then. Thank you both again."

"Don't worry about that spell when the time comes when you need it most you will get it." Papa Smurf said as Livy gathered up her things.

"I'll keep that in mind." Livy said as she mounted Brownie. The three bid each other farewell and Livy went on her way as the two elders returned to the cottage to start another game of chess.

On the way home Livy kept replaying that story in her mind. "Gwendalyn must have loved Malcior very much to be willing to die for him." she thought. "I wonder if anyone would ever be willing to do that for me?"

Back at the castle Johan was in the stables brushing Bayard. This was one of those rare moments when he was enjoying the solitude. There was something just so calming about brushing a horses mane. As he brushed, Johan allowed his mind to wander back to the first night that he Peewit and Livy spent in Bofour castle. That moment he covered her with his blanket and then how they listened to that song on her ipod. Pretty soon Johan found himself quietly singing the chorus from memory.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When your all alone_

_All that we can be_

_Where this thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

It was at that line that the squire realized what he was doing. He sighed with relief that no one else was around.

"What is wrong with me Bayard?" the squire asked his horse. Bayard whinnied as if to say "Oh let me count the ways." Or maybe it was something more along the lines of "Your in love with Livy you dummy." I suppose we shall never know.

"Stop it Johan!" the squire scolded himself. "Not again. Not ever again."

Bayard snorted and Johan could have sworn that he saw the white stallion roll his eyes.

"My word I am going mad." Johan sighed. It was then he noticed that the hay in Bayards stall needed to be changed. Johan put up the brush and went over to the ladder that led up to the hayloft.

Once he disappeared up in the hayloft the barn doors opened and Livy came in trailing Brownie in behind her.

"Come on girl let's get you all brushed and make you look pretty." Livy cooed to her horse.

Livy lead her horse into her stall and got a brush. Livy couldn't help but chuckle as Bayard and Brownie nuzzled each other.

"Horsey love!" she giggled. Livy then pulled out her ipod and stuck the head phones in her ears. Music was her way of unwinding and lately whenever she would brush her horse Livy would sing to her horse to the song that was playing.

Unnoticed by Livy Johan was still up in the hayloft. He didn't know why but for some reason he just wanted to stay up there and watch her. His heart started to beat faster as he watched her pull out her ipod. Whenever Livy would listen to that she would always sing.

And after a few moments that's just what she did.

_I said remember this moment_

_in the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands _

_The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names _

_The night you danced like you knew_

_Our lives would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

_Long live_

_The walls we crashed though_

_How the kingdom lights shined_

_Just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live_

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day_

_We will be remembered_

Johan smiled at Livy from his hiding place behind a bale of hay. It made him happy to see her happy. A totally different image from that of last night.

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there_

_On the sidelines_

_You trade you baseball cap for a crown_

_And they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming "This is absurd!"_

_Cause for a moment _

_A band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans_

_Got to rule the world_

_Long live_

_The walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined_

_Just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live_

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live_

_All the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life_

_Fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live_

_That look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day_

_We will be remembered_

_Hold on_

_Just spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories_

_Break our fall_

_Can you take a moment?_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll always be by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a good-bye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live_

_The walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life_

_With you_

_Long long live_

_The walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined_

_Just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live_

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live_

_All the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life_

_Fighting dragons with you_

_And long long live_

_That look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day_

_We will be remembered_

Johan was smiling like a fool at the end of the song. That is until he heard Livy say

"I can see you squire boy."

Johan blushed bright red at being caught. He peeked out from the hay bale and saw Livy smirking up at him.

"How did you know?" he asked her.

"It's kinda hard to miss ya considering your head was poking over top of the hay." Livy replied.

"I suppose next time I should hide behind a larger hay bale."

"That might come in handy. What are you doing up there anyways?"

"I climbed up here to get some more hay for Bayard's stall." the squire explained. Johan bent down and pushed the pile of hay off of the hayloft onto the ground below. He then started to walk towards the other side of the hayloft.

"Aren't you gonna come down?" Livy asked confused as to what her friend was doing.

"That's what I'm doing." Johan said as he grabbed a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. He jumped and swung through the air on the rope, only to let go at the last second and cannonball into a nearby pile of hay on the ground.

"Wouldn't it have been simpler to take the ladder?" Livy asked running over to the hay pile Johan had landed in.

"Simpler yes, as much fun no." Johan said as he popped his head up from the hay pile.

"You got hay all in your hair." Livy said laughing. Johan reached up and started to pull the hay out. He blushed when Livy reached over and started doing the same.

"Would you like to try?" Johan asked her once all the hay had been pulled out.

"No thank you. I would actually like to live to see my thirtieth birthday." Livy replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Johan asked as he cut the hay bale he had gotten from the hayloft and he and Livy started to fill Bayard's stall.

"It means that you have a weird fetish with jumping from heights." Livy replied.

"Excuse me M'lady but I seem to remember you jumping from heights as well."

"Yeah only because you pulled me along with you."

The two teens were silent for a moment until once again Johan decided to break it.

"M'lady do you remember what I told you when me and you jumped out the window to get away from Peewit's singing?" he suddenly asked her.

Livy thought back to that day. "Yeah, you said you would never make me do anything that would put me in harm's way."

"Yes that but what else did I say?"

Livy thought some more. "You said you would catch me if I jumped."

"Right. I did it then and I will do it now." he promised.

Livy sighed. "Your not gonna let me have peace until I do it will you?"

"Nope." Johan replied trying very hard not to smile but was failing miserably.

"I am going to die!" Livy said three minutes later as she stood at the top of the hayloft holding onto the rope fro dear life.

"No you are not." Johan called up to her standing in front of the hay pile ready to catch her if she ever jumped. Key word IF.

"I'm coming down." Livy said as she started to turn and head toward the ladder.

"No wait!" Johan said. He started walking and then climbed up the later joining her on the hayloft.

"What are you doing?" she asked as the squire approached her.

"Just hold on tight." Johan replied. He grabbed the rope with one hand and wrapped Livy around her waist with his free arm. Livy was to shocked to speak and just tightened her grip on the rope while her face flushed scarlet red. Livy let out a gasp as she suddenly felt them flying through the air.

"Let go!" Johan said as he let go of the rope and Livy followed suit. Both of them crash landed into the hale pile.

"You alright M'lady?" Johan asked her noticing the look on her face.

"That...was...AWSOME! Let's do it again!" Livy shrieked jumping to her feet and running back towards the ladder. Johan laughed and chased after her.

So the two just kept swinging from the rope, enjoying their fun, forgetting all their cares and enjoying each other. When the two finally did get tuckered out they just lay in the hay side by side talking.

"Now aren't you glad I made you do that?" Johan asked lying on his back resting the back of his head on his hands.

"Alright I admit it you were right. That was fun." Livy said as she chewed on a piece of hay.

"I used to do that all the time when I was little." Johan said.

"Seems like you still do it now." Livy said.

"Not as much as I used to, but if I must go up to the hayloft I still use the rope."

Livy giggled at this. Then she let out a relaxed sigh. It was so easy for her to be herself around Johan. Not that she ever really tried not to be herself but there was something about him that just made her...happy? Livy could not tell how he made her feel all she knew was that it felt nice.

"Do you ever miss your home." Johan asked her suddenly.

"Not really." Livy said as she took the hay out of her mouth and started to twirl it between her fingers.

"Not at all?" Johan asked turning his head to look at her.

"Honestly...No. The main things I miss are plumbing and electricity." Livy said.

"Honestly Johan...this is the happiest I've been since I lost my parents." Livy said. Her hand went up to her neck and she grabbed her locket. "I know I know. Pathetic right?"

Johan propped himself up on his elbow and slowly scooted his hand over towards Livy's.

Livy's eye's grew wide when she felt Johan grab her hand.

"No it's not pathetic at all."

Livy blushed and smiled slightly at her black haired friend. Johan reached over and started pulling at Livy's hair.

"W-what are you doing?" Livy asked suddenly alarmed.

"Now your the one with hay in your hair." Johan said with a chuckle as he pulled out some more hay. Once all the hay was out Johan couldn't help himself. He reached over and pushed Livy's thick bangs out of her eyes. "That's better." he whispered.

Both teens were blushing and were staring at each other.

"Ahem." A voice suddenly said. Both teens jumped apart and looked to see Peewit standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face.

"We was just...um...uh...um." Livy and Johan stammered trying to figure out what to tell their jester friend. Truth be told they weren't even fully sure what they were doing themselves.

"Mmm hmmm." Peewit said. Still smirking.

"What is it Peewit?" Johan snapped.

"The king just sent me to fetch you two. Dinner is gonna be ready in a few minutes. But I can see you two are busy so-"

"Were coming Peewit." Livy said. And with that Peewit turned on his heel and started to head towards the castle. Ready to stuff his face.

Johan helped Livy to her feet and the two started making their way out of the barn and to the stables.

Johan realized that he was still holding Livy's hand and let go suddenly. Livy was kinda shocked at the sudden action but did not say anything.

"Not again...Never again." Johan thought.

**Author's note: And now here is where I spazz out at the fluffiness overdose...AAAAAAAHHHHHH! (falls out of my chair)**

**Gerard: Is she ok?**

**Peewit: Yeah this is normal for her**

**Gerard: It is?**

**Me: Yeah it is. Anyways this chapter was not originally gonna be in this story but the plot bunny hopped into my mind and refuses to let me rest.**

**Clockwork:(mechanical noises)**

**Gerard: Clockwork says that this chapter was also good for forshadowing...He also says that he thinks Johan is still jealous**

**Johan:(blushing) I am not jealous!**

**Me: Oh Johan calm down. Besides Gerard is just a friend**

**Johan: I don't care. Why should I care? Because I am not jealous**

**me: Ok so until next time this is flowerpower71, Peewit, Clockwork Smurf, King Gerard, and a jealous Johan-**

**Johan: I AM NOT JEALOUS!**

**Peewit: Sure your not **

**me: Saying that we all hope you enjoyed this chapter and to please please please review! Say goodbye everyone**

**all: Bye!**

**Speacial thanks to Fanfictiongirl21 for the wind spell. :)**

**Also the song Livy sang was Long Live by Taylor Swift. I think it fits the story very well don't you?**


	24. Chapter 23 Teething tots and an accident

**Author's note: Hey peoples! Christmas is tomorrow and I am excited!**

**Peewit: And the King's Christmas Eve Ball is tonight which reminds me Livy the King wants you to sing at the ball tonight**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Johan: Peewit the king told you to tell her that a week ago**

**Me: You knew about this?**

**Johan: I thought Peewit had told you already**

**Peewit: I forgot sorry**

**Me: PEEWIT! What am I gonna sing?**

**Papa Smurf: I'm sure you'll smurf of something**

**Me: Well let's get to the disclaimer I have to go find a song to sing**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs me or Peewit**

**Peewit: We all belong to Peyo**

**me: I only own my OC Livy**

**Johan: Now read and enjoy**

It was a beautiful sunny morning in the Good King's kingdom. The kind of day that makes you want to spend the whole day outside. Out in the courtyard Johan, Peewit and Livy were sitting under the gazebo playing what Livy called liked to call an American pastime...poker.

"Booyah! A full house! I win again!" Livy cheered slamming her cards on the table and breaking out into a victory dance and song.

_Oh yeah_

_Uh huh!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Go Livy_

_It's your birthday_

_Can't touch this!_

_Whoo!_

"That's six games in a row!" Johan exclaimed in awe.

"I want a rematch!" Peewit demanded throwing his cards on the table causing them to scatter.

"Pay up! Come on I won fair and square." Livy said finishing her victory dance and held out her palm in front of the jester. Peewit grumbled as he dug into his pockets and placed five gold crowns in the girls hand.

"You to squire boy." Livy said turning to Johan.

"I'm gonna be broke before the day's through." Johan said as he pulled five crowns from his pocket and placed them in Livy's waiting palm.

"Well blame Peewit he's the one who kept eating the candy." Livy defended.

"You can't place food in front of my face and expect me not to eat it." Peewit said.

"So who wants to play again?" Livy asked shuffling the deck.

Before either boy could answer though they was interrupted.

"Ah there you three are." the voice said.

"Sir Broadback what brings you here?" Johan asked bowing in respect to the captain of the guards.

"The king sent me to fetch you three. He got an important letter from an Ambassador and he wishes to see you three at once."

"Right away sir." and with that the three teens headed off to the throne room. Sir Broadback stopped Livy as she passed by.

"So is the poker game still on for tonight?" he asked the girl.

"You bet!" Livy said with a smile.

"Maybe I can win back my bets from last week." Sir Broadback said with a chuckle.

"Well just wait and see about that." Livy said.

"Livy?" Johan called back once he realized that the girls stayed behind.

"Coming! Coming!" Livy said as she ran towards her friends.

"According to this message, the Ambassador of Zad is at this very moment visiting Homnibus. That means he could be here tomorrow." The king told the teens as he looked over the letter in his hands.

"I understand he has his family with him Sire." Johan said.

"He does indeed, a wife and child. Greet him warmly and guide the entourage safely back to the castle." the king ordered.

"Yes Sire." Johan and Livy said in unison as they bowed.

"But I haven't had breakfast yet!" Peewit exclaimed.

About an hour later the teens were riding across the drawbridge making their way towards the old wizards house ready for their mission. Well two of them anyway.

"Entertain the baby, entertain the baby. Rats!" Peewit complained, mad that he was chosen to be on babysitting duty for the Ambassador's child.

"Oh it won't be that bad Peewit." Livy said trying to be optimistic.

"I refuse to change any diapers!" Peewit said completely ignoring his friend.

"Listen Johan," the jester said changing the subject "I'm starving. Why can't we stop at the smurf village and get something to eat?"

"Oh I suppose if we don't Livy and I will never hear the end of it." Johan sighed in exasperation.

As the teens approached the village they could hear the sound of a crying infant.

"Sounds like Baby Smurf isn't to happy." Livy mused as the teens dismounted their animals. They entered the village only to see a couple of smurfs setting up what appeared to be a stage, and Papa Smurf holding a wailing Baby smurf in his arms.

"Whats wrong with Baby Papa Smurf?" Peewit asked the red clothed smurf elder.

"Baby is teething Peewit." Papa said simply.

"I remember I once babysat for twins who were both teething," Livy said shuddering at the memory. "Not a fun night."

"Why are you setting up a stage?" Johan asked as Papa placed the crying Baby into Livy's palm.

"We've smurfed everything to try and take Baby's mind off his teething, but nothing has worked. We're hoping that smurfing a play will calm him down."

"Oh Johan can we stay and watch the play?" Livy asked her squire friend.

Johan turned and looked at the sun, trying to figure out if they had time.

"Well I suppose we could."

"Oh please someone help me!" Smurfette cried fifteen minutes later, playing a damsel in distress who was being attacked by a dragon.

"Fear not fair maiden I will save thee!" Handy, dressed as a knight, said as he rode out on his "horse." Sir Handy the brave pointed his lance at the dragon and behind the stage, hidden from the audience, two smurfs pumped water through a hose and water shot out of the lance. The spout of water collided with fire that the dragon blew in midair and steam rose when they made contact.

"Nice touch with the real fire." Livy said as she, Johan and Peewit watched the play from behind the bleachers that the smurfs were sitting in.

The smurfs that were pumping the water to Handy's hose must have been pumping to hard or to fast because the engineer smurf lost control of the hose and it started to spray everywhere.

"Turn off the water!" Handy yelled as the hose sprayed Smurfette. The audience erupted into a fit of laughter but were quickly silenced once they were soaked by the out of control hose. The hose was flapping around wildly and the teens had to duck to avoid being soaked.

The audience erupted into laughter again as the water knocked off the dragon's head and a confused smurf poked his head out of the costume only to duck back down again to avoid the water.

Everyone was enjoying the performance turned swimming party. Everyone that is except for the one smurf who the play was put on for in the first place.

"Well Papa Smurf it looks like nothing will amuse Baby." Johan said as Papa Smurf struggled to keep hold of the crying infant.

"I'm afraid not Johan. I'm afraid it's time to send for the Tooth Fairy."

"You mean the Tooth Fairy is real?" Livy asked.

"Why of coarse Livy," Papa Smurf said. "The Tooth Fairy is as real as you or me."

"Yeah who do you think leaves you money under your pillow when you loose a tooth? Dame Barbra?" Peewit asked rolling his eyes at the idea.

"My fondest regards to Homnibus Johan." Papa Smurf said as they teens were about ready to ride off. "Please tell him I'm looking forward to a game soon."

"And thank you for your hospitality Papa Smurf." Johan replied.

"PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF! Oh Papa Smurf we saw this terrible monster!" Brainy hollered as he Hefty and Clumsy ran into the village in a panic.

"It was the biggest monster I've ever seen!" Hefty said.

"And it had a green eye!" Clumsy added.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dragon?" Papa Smurf asked his worried little smurfs.

"Oh no it wasn't a dragon Papa Smurf," Brainy said shaking his head and hands. "It was a monster!"

Livy and Johan looked at each other in worry. This was not good.

"Where was this monster?" the white bearded smurf asked.

"At the frog pond Papa Smurf." Hefty said pointing in the direction from which he Brainy and Clumsy had ran from.

"At the pond not far from where Homnibus lives." Brainy added.

"A monster you say? Peewit, Livy we must hurry. The Ambassador may be in danger." Johan said.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! We never have time to eat! Rats!" the jester complained.

"Perhaps Johan, you wouldn't mind taking some of my little smurfs as far as Molar Mountain?" Papa Smurf asked. "Were in need of the Tooth Fairy and her cave is in between the high road and the low road."

After Handy, Smurfette and Jokey were settled on Brownie, the teens were off racing through the forest towards the Homnibus' cottage.

"I tell you Johan all this riding is not good for my digestion." Peewit said.

"And all your complaining is not good for my patience!" Livy snapped.

"According to Papa Smurf's map, the Tooth Fairy's cave is between here and the high road." Handy said looking at a map once the teens had dropped them off at the base of Molar Mountain.

"Oh I wish you could come with us. Papa Smurf said she's very nice." Smurfette said.

"I'm sorry but the Ambassador is waiting." Johan apologized as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Lets hope the storm holds up till we get there." Livy said looking worriedly at the dark clouds that were forming in the sky.

Once the teens had arrived at Homnibus' Livy was fairly surprised at the sight they saw. Standing outside the cottage was a bunch of men wearing turbans that covered their whole heads. Only their eyes and noses were visible. Some colorful striped tents were pitched up behind the cottage and some of the men were leading around camels.

The teens dismounted their animals and made their way towards the cottage. Livy was fascinated by the Indian culture and silently admired everything. She suddenly felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Livy turned around, shrieked and when she found herself face to face with a camel.

Livy was so shocked she stumbled backwards and almost fell onto the ground, but Johan managed to grab the girl under her armpits before she hit the ground.

"I am sorry to have startled you young lady, but I believe the Ambassador's camel has taken a liking to you." the camel's handler said in a thick Indian accent.

Livy gave a nervous smile to the handler and noticed something sparkle in the camels eye. It was a shiny green emerald.

"I think I found the smurfs monster." she whispered to Johan after the handler had left. "Uh you can let me up now Johan." Livy said upon realizing that the squire was still holding her.

"Oh! Yes M'lady." Johan said. His face blushing bright red. "I-I was just...making sure you had your balance is all." he lied.

"Making sure you had your balance? That's the worst excuse in the history of worst excuses!" the squire chastised himself in his mind.

Livy shot him a quizzical look but said nothing. Peewit rolled his eyes and turned to continue walking towards the cottage only to step into a rather large pile of camel dung.

SQUISH!

"Oh please please please let this be mud." Peewit prayed with what only can be described as a look of pure horror on his face.

Meanwhile inside the cottage Homnibus and the Ambassador were in the middle of a relaxing game of chess.

"Check" the old wizard said as he moved his pawn. From outside the two men heard one of the camels groan. "The townsfolk think your camel is a monster." Homnibus told the Ambassador with a laugh.

The Ambassador chuckled quietly before replying. "I suppose it is. If you've never seen a screaming camel before."

No sooner had the words left the Ambassador's mouth did the shrill wail of a baby fill the air.

"With all due respect Ambassador I don't know whats worse a screaming camel or a screaming baby." Homnibus said with a smile.

"What is the matter with Zama Sheba my beloved?" the Ambassador asked his wife as she entered the room holding a crying baby girl in her arms.

"The poor child is teething." she replied.

"Surely there is something we can do?" the Ambassador asked feeling sad for his hurting baby daughter.

"There is husband, but alas we are far far from home." The Ambassador's wife said as she patted little Zama Sheba on the back.

"Well babies are not in my life but I do wish I had something to help." Homnibus said trying to think if there was any way he knew of how to soothe the child's pain.

"What this baby need's is a tooth fairy," Peewit said as he and his two friends appeared in the doorway.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Most royal Ambassador," Johan said interrupting the jester as he bowed respectfully. "I have been charged by my king to escort you to the castle."

"My family and I gratefully appreciate your escort." The Ambassador said.

Zama Sheba's cries were becoming more loud and she started to squirm in her mother's arms.

"If I'm not mistaken I think I read somewhere in my book about a type of plant that can be crushed up and made into a type of paste that should help soothe the teething." Livy said. "I think we might have that plant back at the castle."

"And if not I am sure Dame Barbra can take care of the baby's problem. We shall return to the castle immediately." Johan told the Ambassador.

"We just got here!" Peewit wined.

"Surely you must be tired," the Ambassador said. "And besides there is a storm coming."

"Our king wouldn't have it any other way." Johan insisted.

"But Johan I haven't had my dinner yet!" Peewit complained.

"Do not fret Peewit, Livy and I shall go alone."

Soon the two teens were off leaving Peewit behind with the royal family.

"Yah! Bayard! Yah!" Johan urged the white and black spotted stallion. "We'll take the highroad Livy. Save a little time." the squire called back to his friend.

"Alright!" Livy called over the roar of thunder.

Lightning cracked across the sky and Livy was starting to have second thoughts about not waiting until the storm had passed to set off but she dare not voice her concerns. Ever since the nightmare had started Livy had felt uneasy when thunderstorms would roll around. But that's just ridiculous right? It's just a dream... Wasn't it?

Lightning flashed in front of Johan and the vision of when he got hit by the lightning flashed in front of Livy's eyes. She unconsciously pulled on Brownies reins, causing the horse to halt and Johan did the same when he noticed her.

"Is something wrong M'lady?"

Livy was silent for awhile until the sensation of Johan shaking her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"What?" she asked confused blinking her long eyelashes at him. Oh how cute she looked when she did that.

"Are you alright Livy?" Johan asked her his big chocolate brown eyes full of concern. Dang it! Why did he have to look at her like that?

Livy realized that she had spaced out and was staring into his eyes.

"Nothing I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" Johan asked

"Yes Johan I'm fine." Livy said her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. What was the matter with her? It's just a stupid dream. Nothing more. That's all it was. Why was she freaking out all the time?

"You don't seem fine to me." Johan said gently.

"I'm fine Johan." Livy said through clenched teeth. Why was he pressing the issue so much?

Johan knew that his friend was anything but fine. He heard her having another bad dream again last night. He didn't wake her up but instead quietly went into her room and rubbed her back. A technique his mother used to do for him when he had bad dreams. Even if he didn't wake up he knew that she was there.

"Are you sure?" he asked her a final time...one time to many.

"YES JOHAN I'M FINE! GOSH! ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID I'M FINE! NOW WHY DON'T YOU KEEP YOUR FREAKING NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLES BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Johan was taken aback by his friends outburst. Livy felt horrible when she saw the hurt in her friends eyes.

"Very well I won't bother you again." the squire said quietly as he nudged Bayard forward.

"_Smooth going smart one." _Livy's reasonable side said.

"Well it's his fault. He wouldn't leave it be." Livy defended herself.

"_He was just trying to help. He was worried about you."_

"I know I know. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. I feel bad enough already. I don't need you to tell me." she thought.

She nudged Brownie forward and caught up to Johan, but the squire would just nudge Bayard forward so that he was in front of her and wouldn't have to talk or look at her.

The two riders had came to an old rope bridge and set across it.

"Johan I-" Livy started to say but never got to finish her sentence because the bridge gave out from beneath the horses and the two riders and two horses felt themselves free falling.

Screams and whinnies of terror filled the air as both teens and horses plummeted towards earth but were drowned out by the sound of the thunder. Next thing Livy and Johan knew everything went black.

**Peewit: No Not another cliffhanger!**

**Me: Oh how I love to torture my readers. The next chapter is gonna be very critical for this story. There's gonna be some feelings revealed and some more foreshadowing.**

**Smurfette: Ooh sounds smurfy!**

**Me: Well I think I found a song to sing for tonight. **

**Papa: That was fast**

**Johan: What are you gonna sing?**

**Me: All I want for Christmas is you.**

**Johan:! (blushing) I-I beg your pardon?**

**Me: All I want for Christmas is you, that's the song I'm gonna sing**

**Johan: Oh...right**

**Peewit:(facepalm)**

**Me:So until next time this is Flowerpower71 and the gang saying we hoped you enjoyed this chapter and to please review. That's my Christmas wish. That everyone who reads this story reviews on it. Anyways bye**

**all: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	25. Chapter 24 Heart to Heart

**Author's note: Hey people of fanfiction. I hope you all had a great Christmas. I know I did. I got a wii!**

**Peewit: This is fun! (playing the wii.)(he swings his arm back but the remote flies out of his hands and heads right towards the tv.)**

**Johan:(grabs the remote before it smashes into the tv)**

**me: Peewit I told you to wear the strap**

**Peewit: But it bothers my wrist.**

**Me: Well you either wear the strap or don't play. If you bust my tv your gonna be sorry**

**Peewit: Hmph!**

**Smurfette: So Livy you never said how the King's ball was **

**me: Oh it was amazing! The castle was decorated so beautifully**

**Johan: You looked beautiful yourself M'lady in your Christmas dress**

**me:(blushes madly) Thanks Johan …..you looked nice yourself**

**Peewit: Kissy kissy someones in love (he swings his arm back and gets whacked in the back of the head with the wii remote) Ouch!**

**Me: Hahaha serves you right**

**Smurfette: Time to smurf to the disclaimer**

**me: Take it away Johan**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs me or Peewit**

**Peewit:(rubbing his head) we all belong to Peyo**

**Smurfette: She only owns her oc Livy**

**me: Now if ya'll excuse me I have to get an icepack for Peewit.**

The first thing Johan was aware of when he awoke from his unconsciousness was the pain. Everything hurt; especially his right leg. Once the world stopped spinning and the young squire tried to get himself in a sitting position, when he tried to move his right leg he felt a searing pain shoot throughout it. He bit his tongue to stop the swear word that tried to escape and groaned in agony. He knew right away that his leg got broken in the fall.

"Livy...Livy my leg! I think it's broken!...Livy?"

Johan looked around when there was no reply and his heart stopped and dropped into his stomach when he saw the single most horrifying thing he'd ever seen in his entire eighteen years of life.

"Livy!"

Livy was lying face down in the ground a little bit away from him. Pretty close to the edge of the cliff they was apparently on. She was not moving.

Johan tried to stand to his his feet to rush to his friends aid, only to fall down on his hands and knees from the pain that shot through his leg. Tears threatened to run out of his eyes, but they was more from fear of what might have happened to his friend. With much effort the squire somehow managed to half crawl half drag himself over to Livy.

"Livy! Ow! Ow! Livy! M'lady!"

Johan got to her side and lifted Livy up in his arms, her head resting against his chest. He shook her and desperately called her name.

"Livy! Livy! Olivia! Wake up! Wake up!"

He put his head on her chest and sighed a sigh of relief when he heard her heartbeat. It was faint but it was still there. Johan also noticed that her breathing sounded strained. Something was wrong and he needed to get her help. But how? His leg was broken and he couldn't walk, let alone carry her. Maybe he can somehow get himself and her on Bayard and ride back to Homnibus'. Only one problem; Bayard wasn't there, or Brownie for that matter.

"Bayard? BAYARD! BROWNIE!...perfect" he sighed sarcastically. Johan looked at the injured girl in his arms. She looked so...so tiny...so frail. If something happened to her, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Hold on M'lady. Well get out of here...I hope."

"We'll take the low road. Perhaps we'll meet Johan and Livy on their way back." Peewit called over his shoulder to the Ambassador, his family, and his guards as they traveled back to the castle.

After traveling for quite awhile the entourage could hear the sound of hoof beats in the distance. Peewit stopped and motioned for the others to do the same when he recognized the horses as Bayard and Brownie. But where were Johan and Livy?

"Johan and Livy are in trouble. Yah Biquette! Yah!" and with that the black nanny goat sped off with two of the Ambassador's guards following.

"We will camp here." the Ambassador ordered his guards.

After what seemed like hours Johan heard the sound of hoofbeats.

"Bayard?"

"Come on Biquette faster!" a familiar high pitched voice urged his ride. Oh Johan had never been so happy to hear that voice in his entire life.

"Peewit!"

"Johan? Come on guys I hear Johan!"

A few seconds later Bayard appeared around the corner followed by Brownie, followed by Peewit and the guards.

"Johan!" Peewit exclaimed jumping off the goat and running to his friends only to stop when he noticed Livy in his arms.

"What happened to Livy?" the jester asked, worried for their female companion.

"She's hurt. Very hurt." The squire handed the girl to one of the guards and the other allowed Johan to lean on his shoulder as they got back on the horses and raced back to the campsite.

Once there the guard that had Livy carried her into one of the tents and when the Ambassador's wife saw this she handed Zama Sheba to Peewit and disappeared into the tent after them. Johan and some other guards disappeared into another tent so they could fix his leg but not before Johan shot one last worried glance at the tent where Livy was.

After about an hour or so Johan finally emerged from his tent. His leg was wrapped in a cast and he was hobbling on crutches.

"Johan!" Peewit said running up to his friend trapping his good leg in a hug. Johan patted the pint sized jester on the head accepting the embrace.

"How is she?" Johan asked.

"I don't know. Nobody's come out of the tent yet." Peewit said as he cast a worried glance at the tent. He to was worried for their friend. Though he'd never admit it, Peewit had come to consider Livy like the older sister he never had. Since she came along their duo had forever more become a trio and when one was hurt all of them were.

After another two hours the Ambassador had emerged from the tent.

"How is Livy?" Johan asked from his seat upon a log while Peewit sat on the ground watching the sleeping Zama Sheba.

"Livy will be just fine, but she should not be moved until she is well enough to travel." the Ambassador said. "She has a concussion and her ribs are broken but she will be fine."

Both boys sighed a sigh of relief.

"Can we go see her?"

"She is still unconscious but you may." Peewit handed the baby to her father and Johan hopped himself up on his crutches and they both made their way into the tent. They found Livy still asleep on a mat with a blanket pulled up to her chin, and the Ambassador's wife mopped the girls head with a damp cloth. She gave the two a small smile when she saw them and dropped the rag back into the bowl of water.

"I'll give you three some time alone." she said as she left.

The two made their way to the other side and sat down on the ground next to the girl. Neither of them saying a word. Suddenly a loud wail was heard.

"I got to go get the baby." Peewit said to his friend. Johan only nodded his head to show that he heard his friend.

"You alright Johan?" Peewit asked before he left. Johan nodded his head again.

Peewit shot his friend a quizzical look but didn't have time to say anything else for the baby's cries were getting louder and he ran out of the tent.

Once Peewit was gone Johan scooted closer to Livy, being careful as to not bump his broken leg. Once he got close enough he lifted the blanket up and pulled her hand out from under the blanket and held her hand in his and quietly let a tear slip down his cheek.

"I am so...so sorry M'lady." he whispered stroking the top on her hand with his thumb. "This is all my fault. I should have told you to stay behind. I should have taken the low road. I should have...I should have..."

Johan sighed a shaky sigh. He knew that there was nothing he could have done to prevent this. Nobody knew that the bridge would collapse and even if he did tell Livy to stay behind with Peewit she wouldn't have listened. Livy was stubborn that way.

By the time Johan finally left the tent it was night time. He hobbled over to the same log he was sitting on earlier and sat down staring at the moon.

"Any change?" Peewit asked walking over to his friend.

"No" Johan replied.

"She's gonna be alright you know." Peewit said.

Johan was silent before answering, "She just looks so...so...not herself. I had never been so scared in my entire life than I was when I saw her lying there on the ground. At first I thought she was...she was..." Johan couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"I thought so to when I saw her in your arms." Peewit answered. "But Livy's a fighter. She'll make it."

Johan turned and gave a small smile to his friend. "Thank you Peewit."

"No problem Johan."

The two friends were silent before Peewit said something that would have knocked Johan over with a feather.

"She loves you, you know?"

Johan's eye's grew to the size of saucers and he about fell backwards off the log. "W-what?"

"Livy. She loves you and you love her." Peewit replied simply looking at his friend.

Johan gave a half nervous half hysterical laugh.

"Peewit I think your armor has rusted." the squire said making the crazy sign with his finger.

"Johan, just because I'm the king's fool doesn't mean that I am one. For crying out loud you have to be both blind and deaf not to know!" Peewit said standing to his feet.

"Peewit-"

"Peewit nothing! I've seen the looks, the blushes, everyone knows! I know, the king knows, heck even the smurfs know! Why won't you just tell her already?"

"I-its not that simple." Johan said.

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Just because Peewit."

"That's not an answer! Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT A REPLAY OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH SAVINA ALRIGHT!"

Johan yelled this so loud the Ambassadors guards turned to look at the two boys. After a few moments they went back to their game of cards.

"Oh" Peewit said quietly. He had all but forgotten about what happened last year.

Princess Savina was the king's niece. She used to live in the castle and was great friends with both Johan and Peewit. Though whether anyone else in the castle had noticed or not remains unknown, but Peewit had known that Johan and Savina had liked each other. Though it never went farther than the occasional flirting it about killed the poor squire when he found out that Savina was betrothed to a prince.

Last year Savina and her new husband Prince Paul, were wed. After Savina moved out of the castle and to Prince Paul's kingdom, Johan had promised himself that he'd never love again. It just ended in heartbreak, but now as much he hated to admit it he knew that Peewit was right. He did love Livy.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you Peewit."

"It's alright."

After a few moments of silence

"Your right Peewit." Johan said quietly staring at his boots. "I do love Livy."

"You know I might not know much about love," Peewit started, " but I think this is different than what you had with Savina."

"How do you know?"

"I don't I'll be honest. But it's something about the way you look at Livy. Something in your eyes. You never had that with Savina but you do with Livy." Peewit said.

"I don't know how to tell her." Johan said as he ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"Simple you say Livy I love you." Peewit joked. Johan shot the jester a look and Peewit shut up.

"I'm scared Peewit." Johan whispered.

"You wouldn't be human if you wasn't." Peewit said.

"What do I do?" Johan asked.

"Well ya got to tell her eventually Johan." Peewit said.

"I know I know. I just...need more time."

"Whether you tell her now or a month from now is your choice but you have to come clean with your feelings sooner or later."

Johan looked at his friend. He couldn't remember the last time Peewit had been so serious. Has he ever been serious? Johan held out his arms and hugged his blonde haired friend.

"Thank you Peewit."

"Your welcome Johan."

It was around ten thirty at night and the world was spinning when Livy had finally awoken from her unconsciousness. Her emerald green eyes fluttered open and Livy found herself staring at the ceiling of a tent. It took a few moments to remember what had happened and her heart sank when she remembered she had yelled at Johan right before the bridge gave out.

Livy tried to sit up but let out a sharp gasp of pain. It was then she realized that her chest was tightly wrapped up with bandages.

At the same time outside Johan was hobbling by the tent when he heard Livy gasp. His heart stopped. Was she awake? He turned and poked his head in and saw his friend trying to sit up.

"It would probably be best if you just lay down M'lady."

Livy looked up and smiled when she saw her squire friend but frowned once he entered the tent and she saw his leg in a cast.

"I see I'm not the only one who was damaged in the fall."

Johan just shrugged and hobbled over to her. He sat down next to her and sat his crutches aside. He then trapped the girl in a hug, being careful of her broken ribs. He was taken aback when he felt his friend start to tremble. Johan pulled away and was shocked to find her crying.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no, but how could you hug me like that after I was such a jerk to you?" she asked.

Johan smiled a small smile and took her chin in his hands and wiped away her tears.

"Because you are my friend. That's why."

Livy smiled and hugged her squire friend. "I'm sorry Johan. You was just concerned and I was a jerk and I shouldn't have yelled at you and-"

"And I forgive you." Johan interrupted.

Livy smiled and wiped the few stray tears the leaked from her eyes. The two then embraced yet again.

"Um...Livy?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I have something to tell you."

Livy felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild. "W-what is it?"

"Well...I...um..." Johan stammered trying so desperately to get the words he so wanted to say out of his mouth.

"Yes?"

Dang it! Why oh Why did she have to look at him like that? Johan looked into her eyes.

"I...I'm so glad that Peewit and I found you in the woods that day." he said. He couldn't do it.

"Oh," Livy said disappointed. "I'm glad you two found me to."

Outside the tent a certain jester was eavesdropping and facepalmed himself. "No Johan! No!" he whispered.

The two teens talked for awhile longer but at some point Livy had fallen asleep, resting her head on Johans chest. Johan looked at the sleeping girl on his chest. He couldn't resist and ran his fingers through her long brown locks. He smiled at her. She seemed to be having a restful sleep.

"Oh Livy," he whispered. "Why is it whenever I want to tell you how I feel about you I can't?"

Peewit was right. Sooner or later he did have to tell her how he felt. As he looked out the window of the tent and at the moon an idea started to form in his mind. He looked from the moon to Livy and back.

He got it! The perfect way to tell Livy that he loves her. The young squire then looked at his broken leg and then at Livy's bandages. That could be a problem. Oh well he's waited this long. Waiting a couple of weeks longer won't hurt. Besides it seems like him and Livy would be spending a lot of time together since they were now both out of commission for awhile.

Johan sighed and grabbed the blanket and covered himself and Livy with it and fell asleep. He smiled one last time at the sleeping girl on his chest and soon fell asleep himself.

Meanwhile in a dark menacing looking castle. Two men stood at the foot of the throne afraid of what the cruel master of the castle would do to them for failing him in the mission he had assigned to them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET THE GIRL!"

"Oh please Lord Balthazaar have mercy! Have mercy!" one of the men begged falling to his knees trembling.

"I told you two to get that girl! How could you have failed such a simple task! All you had to do was take out the bridge and grab her!" Balthazaar shouted.

"W-we tried b-b-but their horses-"

"HORSES! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU TWO WERE STOPPED BY A COUPLE OF DUMB ANIMALS!" Balthazaar shouted standing up from his throne. The candles that burned in the background erupted into flaming walls of fire.

"Were sorry! Were sorry!" the two men cried in fear.

"Get out of my castle before I feed you to my hounds!" Balthazaar ordered. As if on cue the two dogs that sat by his throne stood up and started to growl at the two men. The dogs eyed them hungrily and the two men ran out of the throne room and out of the castle as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Infidels" Balthazaar growled.

He left the throne room and went to his library. He went to a shelf and selected a very large red leather bound book. The pages were old and yellowing and the cover was cracking.

Balthazaar carried the book to a nearby table and cracked it open. After flipping a couple of page's he found the page he wanted. On the pages was a drawing of three people; two men and a woman.

One of the men was cornered between a rock wall and the second man who from the looks of it was shooting a blast of lightening at the first man. The woman in the picture was between the two of them and was about to get struck by the lightening.

After scowling at the picture for a few moments Balthazaar went to a second shelf and retrieved a second book. After flipping through the pages he came to the page he wanted. Balthazaar narrowed his eyes at the drawing of the young girl in the picture.

"Enjoy your pathetic little friends while you can Olivia Ashton because soon I will do what my great great great great great grandfather failed to do all those years ago, and your pathetic miserable life will come to an end."

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! Talk about a cliffhanger**

**Peewit: What is the matter with you Johan! You had the perfect opportunity to tell her!**

**Johan: I know I know but never fear Peewit I have a plan**

**Peewit: What is it?**

**Johan: I'll tell you later**

**Peewit: Later always later**

**Me: Ok Peewit here's that icepack (I hand him the icepack)**

**Peewit: Thanks Livy that wii thing is fun but dangerous**

**Me: Haha Well guys until next time this is flowerpower71 and the gang saying we hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**All: Bye**


	26. Chapter 25 Just a Kiss

**Author's Note: So Sorry it took forever to update but I have had the worst case of writers block with this chapter but it is long so I hope that makes up for it. Anyway Happy (belated) New year! Today I thought it would be fun if we all told our New Year's resolutions. Mine is that I will be able to write more and start eating healthier.**

**Peewit: Mine is that I eat less**

**me: Really? :O**

**Peewit: Yeah instead of 10 meals a day I'm gonna cut down to 9**

**Grouchy: I hate New years resolutions...But mine is to hate less**

**Me: Whats yours Johan?**

**Johan: Mine is that I start using doors more, and I'll try to cut down on the puns**

**Peewit: No it's not, you told me last night was that your resolution was to tell Livy that you lo-OW!**

**(Johan "accidently" stomped on his foot)**

**me: That you what me?**

**Johan: Nothing! Nothing!**

**Me:?/! Well while I try to get Johan to tell the truth lets get to the disclaimer**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own me Peewit or any of the smurfs we all belong to Peyo**

**Peewit: I think you broke my foot!**

**Me: I do own my oc Livy now enjoy the chapter, so seriously Johan what do you wanna tell me?**

**Johan: I have nothing to tell (sweatdrop)**

Lightening cracked in the sky as a young man ran for his life. He and his nemesis had been at it again but this time was different. This time his enemy had the upper hand and was now chasing the man. The man kept running, his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing coming in quick pants.

He ran across the well ridden rode, lept over fallen trees, rocks, he even swam across the river but it was useless. His enemy was right behind him. The man turned a corner to try to lose his pursuer but only found himself come to a dead end. When he turned around he saw him. The man who had been chasing him, the man who had made his life a living nightmare. Edward.

"I have you now Malcior!" Edward said as he floated over blocking the exit and Malcior's only chance of escape. The rain came down harder and lightening flashed across the sky once again and Edward smiled a sickening sinister smile at his enemy.

"I may die, but mark my words Edward, My legacy will live on! And you and your family will pay for all the evil you have done." Malcior declared not backing down.

"Your nothing but a fool Malcior!" Edward spat.

"If being a fool means I died by doing what's right then a fool I shall be."

"You made your choice. And now you shall pay the consequence!" And with that Edward lifted up his hands and lightening cracked. The lightening went down and through Edward and shot out his hands towards Malcior.

Malcior closed his eyes and waited for death, but a sudden shout of "NO!" caused him to open his eyes to a horrific sight. His beloved wife Gwendalyn came out from nowhere and threw herself in front of the lightening.

As soon as the lightening made contact with Gwendalyn thunder roared and the lightening flashed and the scenery changed. Gwendalyn had turned into Johan and Malcior into Livy.

Livy ran to her friends aid. Screaming for Johan to wake up. Evil laughter sounded and where Edward once was, was now the mysterious laughing figure.

"JOHAN!" Livy shouted as she shot up in bed. Livy panted as she calmed herself down. It was just a dream.

Outside a rooster crowed and Livy crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She went to the sink and splashed water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed a tired sigh. About a week ago she for some odd reason started to dream about Malcior and Edward. But there was something odd though.

Whenever Gwendalyn would come in Livy would not see her face. It always was blocked out by the lightening. She could see Edward and Malcior's faces clearly but not Gwendalyns. Livy didn't even know why in the world she was dreaming about them. She hadn't even thought about them except from the day that Papa Smurf and Homnibus had told her.

"Get a grip Livy!" she said out loud.

After Livy had gotten dressed she made her way to the dining room where breakfast was already in session.

"Glad you could join us Miss Olivia, I was about ready to send one of my servants to check on you." the king said as she entered the room.

"Sorry Sire." Livy apologized. "I just...had a lot on my mind this morning."

Johan said nothing but he had a hunch that it was another nightmare. His heart started to pound again as he remembered what he planned to do tonight. Both he and Livy had healed from their injuries and three days ago Johan asked a favor of Handy Smurf. He had agreed and the squire only hoped that he would have enough courage to do what he had planned to do.

"So as I was saying," the king continued, " There is so much to be done in time for tonight."

"Whats tonight?" Livy whispered to Johan and Peewit.

"The king's Jubilee Ball M'lady." Johan answered her.

"Oh man I forgot!" Livy exclaimed facepalming herself. "What am I gonna wear?"

"Don't look at me." Peewit told her, munching on a piece of sausage. "I'm lucky to get myself dressed in the morning."

"I'm sure you'll find something." Johan told her.

"So who all is supposed to be there?" Livy asked as she started in on her own breakfast.

"The usual, Dames, Dukes, Duchesses, King's, Queens, Princes, and Princesses. The usual." Peewit said.

"Wow...lot of important people huh?" Livy asked feeling nervous all of a sudden.

All of a sudden the doors burst open and one of the king's servants came in.

"Sire I am sorry to interrupt but we've got a small problem." The servant said.

"Whatever is the matter Nathaniel?" the king inquired.

"It seems that one of the musical entertainment acts will not be able to make it tonight." Nathaniel explained. "It seems that the lead singer has gotten larrengituss."

"Oh dear. That is a problem." the king said.

"Never fear Sir! I will be the musical entertainment!" Peewit offered standing up in his seat.

"Uh...That's kind of you to offer Peewit but...but I figured you could greet the guests." the king said.

The fun sized jester just slumped in his seat and grumbled something about how he always has to help Johan greet the guests.

"But Sire we still need someone to perform." Nathaniel said.

The king wracked his brain. Who else did he know who was a good singer? His eyes then fell on Livy.

"Miss Olivia?" the king asked.

"Yes Sire?" Livy asked knowing what was coming.

"Would you mind if I asked you to perform tonight at the Jubilee Ball?"

"Of coarse not Sire. I would be happy to."

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS LET ME DO THAT?" Livy yelled at Johan and Peewit after wards when they were in the courtyard.

"I don't see what the big deal is, you sing for the king all the time." Peewit said as he started to juggle apples.

"Peewit's right M'lady. You are a court entertainer along with Peewit, Why are you so upset?" Johan asked as cleaned his sword.

"But these people are complete strangers and they are all gonna be royalty. The king is one thing but these people are a completely different story." Livy explained.

"You'll do fine just like you did on festival day." Peewit said.

"...I guess you guys are right." Livy said.

"Just remember what I told you that day. Only look at me and Peewit." Johan said.

Livy gave her friends a small smile.

"Thanks guys. Well I better go pick out some songs to sing. I'll see ya." Livy said as she started to head for the castle.

"Bye Livy." both boys said in unison.

"You nervous for tonight?" Peewit asked Johan after Livy disappeared into the castle.

"Like you would not believe." Johan sighed.

"You will do fine to." Peewit said to the squire.

"I have faced knaves, traitors, dragons, and other sorts of dangers head on, yet when it comes to telling Livy how I feel I can't do it."

"Don't you start chickening out on me now Johan!" Peewit said.

"I'm not. All I'm saying is that I hope I'll be able to keep my nerve tonight." Johan said.

Meanwhile Livy was in her room listening to her ipod. The king had told her that she only had to perform about five songs so the young girl was busy making a list. One song in particular she had chosen and was gonna be a surprise for two certain boys.

The hours passed and before she knew it it was time for Livy to start getting ready for the Ball. She turned off her ipod, went into the bathroom, and bathed.

Half and hour later Livy exited her bathroom in her robe. She sat down at her vanity mirror and put her soaking wet hair in a braid and sat by the fire to dry her hair. Once her hair was good and dry she went to the closet and searched though her dresses.

She finally settled on one and changed, and took her hair out of the braid and it fell down her back in nice silky waves.

Once Livy was done getting ready she looked at herself in the mirror and for the first time in a very long time Livy felt...pretty.

"I wonder what Johan will think?" she thought. Then blushed scarlet red once she realized she thought that. "Stop that!" she chastised herself.

There was a sudden knock on her door.

"Come in." Livy called.

The door opened and Peewit poked his head around the corner. The jesters eye's widened slightly when he saw his friend.

"Hey Peewit."

"Gee you look pretty Livy." Peewit said walking into the room.

Livy blushed slightly at the complement. "Thank you Peewit. What did you want?"

"The king wanted me to remind you that the Ball starts in twenty minutes." the blonde boy said.

"I'll be there." Livy said.

Peewit nodded his head and left the room and went to find Johan.

Twenty minuets later Livy could hear the sound of violins and harps and other musical instruments playing.

"Well here goes nothing." she said. Livy took a deep breath, opened her door and sat out for the ballroom.

The ballroom was decorated so beautifully. Streamers hung all around the ceiling, as the band played up on a stage. The Ball had just started and was already packed full of people.

Johan had dressed in his best tunic and cape and was currently talking to Thomas in a corner. Though Thomas was not royalty he had somehow managed to snag an invitation. How and when though remains a mystery.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Thomas teased as he calmly took a sip of wine from his goblet.

"For the final time we are just friends!" Johan cried exasperated.

"Calm down Johan I'm just joking." Thomas chuckled.

"I believe you had been to the taverns to much." Johan said.

"I work there what do you expect?" Thomas said with a smirk.

Johan rolled his eyes and turned to walk away but stopped when he saw Livy starting to make her way down the stairs. Johan stopped and stared in aw. Everything faded away and he could feel his heart beat go a million miles an hour.

Thomas just smirked behind Johan and swirled his drink around.

"Hey Johan." Livy said once she reached her friend.

"H-hello M'lady." Johan stammered still staring.

Livy started to feel uncomfortable. "Earth to Johan? What are you staring at?"

"You look beautiful." Johan said. Livy blushed like a madman. "He thinks I'm beautiful!" she cheered in her mind. "Thank you."

About twenty minuets later the king announced that it was time for Livy to sing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor that I present to you, a young woman who though has only been here for a couple of months, I have become quite fond of her. Ladies and gentlemen Miss Olivia Ashton!"

The crowd politely applauded and Livy nervously approached the stage. Once she got on the stage she turned and searched for her friends. Johan and Peewit shot her smiles and a thumbs up sign and Livy let out a shaky breath and sang.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my_

_Silly life_

_Mistreated_

_Misplaced_

_Misunderstood_

_Miss "No way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look I'm still around_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_less than perfect?_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like your nothing?_

_You are perfect_

_To me_

_Your so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You were wrong_

_Change the voices _

_In your head_

_Make them like you_

_Instead_

_So complicated_

_Look how big_

_You'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_Oh whoa!_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Less than perfect?_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You are perfect _

_To me_

_The whole world's scared_

_So I swallowed the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking _

_Is an ice cold beer_

_So cool and lying_

_and we try, try, try_

_But we try to hard _

_And it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics_

_Cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans_

_They don't get my hair_

_Estrange ourselves_

_And we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah! Oh!_

_Oh pretty pretty please _

_Yeah_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You are perfect_

_To me_

_Your perfect_

_Your perfect_

_To me_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You are perfect_

_To me_

The whole ballroom erupted into applause and Livy heard a shrill whistle come from Peewit. Livy smiled and curtsied and started on her second song.

When Livy was about to sing her final song of the night she held up her hands and motioned for the crowd to be quiet.

"Um...I'd just like to say thank you everyone for your applause and before I sing my last song for the night, I...I'd like to dedicate it to my two best friends Johan and Peewit."

The crowd politely clapped and said boys looked up a little bit embarrassed but smiled nonetheless.

"They were the first people that I met when I first came here and now after everything we'd all been through I can't imagine what my life would be like with out either of them. I hope you like this guys."

Livy nodded towards the band and they started to play an upbeat tune. After a few moments Livy joined in.

_Till the end_

_I will be with you_

_We will go_

_Where our dreams come true_

_All the times_

_That we have been through_

_You will always be my best friends_

_Here we are_

_On a new adventure_

_Danger lurks_

_Somewhere in the darkness_

_We are set for surprises_

_Even battle_

_Were a team_

_No one better mess with us_

_If we stand as one_

_There's nothing to fear_

_We'll beat the darkness_

_And we'll stay right here_

_Time after time_

_That's how it will be_

_Just you and me_

_Till the end_

_I will be with you_

_We will go_

_Where our dreams come true_

_All the times _

_That we have been through_

_You will always be my best friends_

_Mmm Yeah!_

_Good friends are_

_Those who stick together_

_When there's sun_

_And in the heavy weather_

_Yeah_

_Smile after smile_

_That's how it will be_

_Just you and me_

_Till the end_

_I will be with you_

_We will go_

_Where our dreams come true_

_All the times_

_That we have been through_

_You will always be my best friends_

_Remember when we first me?_

_We had such fun_

_Oh I never will forget_

_Since then the times are so good_

_We've always stuck together_

_Like best friends should_

_Till the end_

_I will be with you_

_We will go_

_Where our dreams come true_

_All the times _

_That we have been through_

_You will always be my best friends_

_Till the end_

_I will be with you_

_We will go_

_Where our dreams come true_

_All the times_

_That we have been through_

_You will always be my best friends_

_Till the end_

_I will be with you_

_We will go _

_Where our dreams come true_

_All the times_

_That we have been through_

_You will always be my best friends_

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause and Livy gave a quick bow and headed off the stage only to be attacked with hugs from Johan and Peewit.

"Aw Livy! That song was beautiful!" Peewit said as he blew his nose on a hankie.

"Thank you. I thought it fit our little trio." Livy said blushing like a madman.

"It certainly does." Johan said.

"And I meant every word." Livy said. "We'll always be together."

"Always." Peewit promised.

"Always." Johan promised. The three friends embraced and joined the party.

Meanwhile Homnibus was in his cottage studying some books about wizard history. As he flipped through one of the books he stopped when one of the drawings caught his eye. It was a drawing of two men and a woman. Homnibus stopped and took a closer look at the woman in the picture. There was something awfully familiar about her.

The wizard brought the book closer to his face and his eye's widened in shock when he noticed the familiar looking necklace around the woman's neck. Homnibus jumped up from his chair and ran to his bookshelf frantically searching for a certain book.

Once he found what he was looking for he flipped through the pages and paled as he looked at the drawing of the young girl in the book.

"How could I have not realized this sooner? I must consult Papa Smurf at once!"

Homnibus grabbed the two books and threw on his cloak and rushed outside. He mounted his horse and flicked the reins and both horse and rider disappeared into the night.

Back at the castle Johan was in a fit of nerves for what he was about to do.

"So are you enjoying yourself M'lady?" Johan asked Livy.

"Yeah I am." Livy said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Johan replied. "M'lady?"

"Yes Johan?"

"Meet me out on the balcony in five minutes." Johan told her. Before Livy had a chance to ask what for Johan got up and disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that all about?"

Five minutes later Livy had snuck out onto the balcony but no one was there. Suddenly Livy heard a piano playing, but not just any piano but it was playing the opening notes to one of her favorite songs. Livy turned and saw Johan standing behind her with her ipod sitting in what appeared to be a wooden speaker. (Thank Handy for that)

"Johan what are you doing?" Livy asked her smile shining in the moonlight.

"Would you care to dance M'lady?" the squire asked holding out his hand to her.

The butterflies in Livy's stomach went crazy, and she felt her cheeks grow pink.

"I-I would but I don't know how."

Johan just smiled a crooked smile and stepped closer to the girl, taking her hand in his.

"Then I shall teach you."

He pulled her closer to him and placed one of her hands on his shoulder, and one of his own hands on the small of her back. Both teens blushed and started to slowly dance to the music.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment_

_I'm caught up in your smile_

_I never opened up to anyone_

_It's so hard to hold back_

_When I'm holding you_

_In my arms_

_No we don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss _

_On your lips_

_In the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire_

_Burning so bright_

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don 't wanna push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark_

_That you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

Both teens were smiling like fools as they danced on the balcony in the moonlight. Then Livy dared to make a move and rested her head against Johan's chest. Johan was a little surprised but smiled nonetheless.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It will only bring us closer_

_To the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real_

_No it's never felt _

_So right_

_Just a kiss _

_On your lips_

_In the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire_

_Burning so bright_

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark_

_That you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't wanna say_

_Goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave_

_But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Just a kiss_

_On your lips_

_Int the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire_

_Burning so bright_

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push to far_

_Just a shot_

_In the dark_

_That you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_Oh Whoa_

_Let's do this right_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

Both teens swayed and twirled across the balcony. As the song came to an end they danced over to the ledge and looked at the moon.

"Well that was a nice surprise." Livy said her eye's sparkling in the moonlight.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I didn't like it."

Johan turned his head and looked at the girl.

"I loved it." she said.

Johan smiled and let out a silent sigh of relief. "There's a reason I did it."

Livy felt the butterflies act up again. "What would that be?"

"Olivia," Johan started. This must be serious he never called her by her real name. "We have been friends for awhile."

"Almost six months."

"R-right. And during that time I've come to respect and admire you...Alot." Johan explained.

"Your smart, funny, your the bravest woman I've ever met, and well overall your just a beautiful person inside and out."

Livy turned bright cherry red. No one had ever said such nice things like that to her.

"Johan I-"

"Please let me finish." Johan said getting embarrassed himself. "When I'm with you I-I just always feel better. You always brighten my mood and I never felt like this about anyone before."

The two teens moved closer together.

"What I'm trying to say is that..."

Livy and Johan felt their faces growing closer.

"Livy...I...love..."

Johan never got to finish his sentence as he felt his lips press against Livy's. The world around them just disappeared and all that was left was the two of them. They could taste each other and feel each other and smell each other. All that mattered was them as they had both finally gotten what they both had desperately been waiting so long for.

At last though the need for oxygen caused the two to break apart. For a moment everything was perfect...Then that moment ended.

Livy felt something hit her in the back and the next thing she knew all she could feel was pain. Pain pain pain. It traveled all throughout her body and everything hurt even her hair. She let out a scream and fell to the ground, her nails digging into the stone floor of the balcony.

Johan jumped back when she screamed and saw his friend was surrounded by some red magic force shield thing.

"LIVY!"

Johan reached down but as soon as he touched the force shield it felt as is someone had set his hand on fire and he quickly drew it back.

"I've got you now you miserable wretch!" a new voice spoke up appearing over the balcony. The voice belonged to a large man dressed in purple robes, wore a gold necklace, had a goatee and mustache combo, and dark eyes full of hatred.

"Let her go! Your hurting her!" Johan ordered the man.

"I'm going to do a lot more than that. This will be a walk in the park compared to what she will go through later." the man laughed.

"Your going to have to go through me first!" Johan said as he drew his sword and charged at the man.

The man didn't even blink an eye before he waved his hand and an invisible force forced the young squire off his feet and his head hit against the stone wall.

"J-Johan!" Livy stammered. The pain was increasing and becoming to much to bear. With a final pitiful cry for help she slipped into unconsciousness.

The man smiled a wicked smile at his captive.

"Sheyakazeem!" the man yelled and in a puff of smoke both the man and Livy disappeared into thin air, leaving an unconscious Johan out there alone on the balcony.

**Me: So seriously Johan what did Peewit mean?**

**Johan: For the final time nothing! It was nothing**

**Me: I will find out one way or another so you might as well tell me now**

**Johan: There is nothing to tell**

**me: You are a terrible liar but anyway I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter.**

**Peewit: This is the longest one yet.**

**Me: A new record**

**Grouchy: I hate-oops I mean I l-l-like records**

**me: Good job Grouchy! Ok so this is Flowerpower71 and the gang saying to please review. Buh bye!**

**All:Bye! **

**Me: Now tell me **

**Johan: No!**

**The songs used in this chapter are Perfect but Pink, You will always be my best friend by Michael Walen, and Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum. Special thanks to Aralyn187 for helping me with this chapter's comic gag. :)**


	27. Chapter 26 What the Smurf!

**Author's note: Tell me**

**Johan: No**

**me: Tell me**

**Johan: No**

**me: Tell me!**

**Johan: I said no!**

**Me: Come on Johan! What did Peewit mean?**

**Johan: Let's just say that Peewit had been visiting the taverns to much**

**Peewit: I resent that!**

**Thomas: Johan just tell her already**

**me: How did you get here?**

**Thomas:(shrugs) I have my ways.**

**All: O_0**

**Thomas: And besides that someone left the back door open**

**me: PEEWIT! How many times do I have to tell you to close the door when you come in?**

**Peewit: I'm sorry I forgot**

**me:(facepalm) Let's just get to the disclaimer before I lose it**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own me Peewit or any of the smurfs**

**Peewit: We all belong to Peyo**

**Thomas: However she does own Livy (herself) and me**

**Me: So let's get to the chapter. Now tell me**

**Johan: NO!**

"Geesh, Livy and Johan have been out on the balcony for awhile." Peewit mused to himself. Once his friends went outside the young jester had decided to keep himself busy by raiding the buffet table and had tried multiple times to perform onstage, but each time had literally been kicked off the stage.

After the seventh time raiding the buffet table Peewit had started to notice that his friends were taking forever to return.

"Hey Peewit." a voice said breaking the jester of his thoughts.

"Oh! Thomas didn't see you there."

"So where's Johan? Or is he busy kissing his lady fair?"

"I guess he's busy kissing Livy but they both have been gone awhile." Peewit told the bar tender.

Thomas could not resist the smirk that formed on his lips. "Guess we better go make sure they are behaving themselves."

"What do you mean by that?" Peewit asked confused.

Thomas gave Peewit a look and the jester understood what he had meant.

"THOMAS! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Thomas let out a chuckle as he followed the jester out on the balcony.

"All right knock it off you two love birds!" Thomas called as he and Peewit walked out on the balcony only to discover the balcony deserted.

" Johan? Livy?" Peewit called.

"Where did they go?" Thomas asked.

"I saw them go out here." Peewit defended. Out of the corner of his eye the jester noticed something hidden in the shadows. Thomas turned his head to where Peewit was looking and both of them gasped once they realized what the figure was.

"Johan!"

They both ran over and knelt down next to the unconscious squire.

"Johan! Johan! Wake up!" Peewit called shaking his friends shoulders.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Thomas said as he rose to his feet and went back into the ballroom. He emerged a few moments later with a goblet of wine in his hand.

"Thomas this is no time for a drink!"

"It's not for me." Thomas said and with that he splashed the wine in Johan's face. The squires eye's flew open and he sat up coughing, choking on the wine that had went into his mouth and down his windpipe.

"Works every time."

"Johan are you alright?" Peewit asked.

"What the heck happened to you?" Thomas asked his friend.

"And where's Livy?" Peewit added.

At the mention of her name, everything came flooding back to Johan. The dance, him trying to confess, and most of all the kiss the two shared. That wonderful, amazing long awaited kiss and how it was ruined in an instant all because of that man.

"Livy's in trouble!" Johan exclaimed.

"What happened?" Peewit asked.

"No time to explain I'll tell you later." Johan said jumping to his feet.

"Later always later!" Peewit huffed.

"Come on!" Johan called to his friend as he ran over and jumped off the ledge of the balcony, landing safely on his feet in the courtyard and started to run to the stables.

"Johan! Wait up!" Peewit called as he turned to go to the ballroom to leave through the door.

"Oh for the love of- Come here!" Thomas said grabbing the back of the jesters shirt and dropping him over the ledge.

Peewit fell through the air but safely landed on Biquette's back, who was standing right next to Bayard with Johan sitting on the horse more than ready to go.

"Good luck you two." Thomas called down.

"Thank you Thomas. YAH BAYARD! YAH!" Johan flicked the reins and Bayard darted off with Peewit and Biquette close behind.

"So let me get this straight, you kissed her, then Livy screamed and fell to the ground surrounded by some weird force shield magic thing. Then this man comes out, knocks you unconscious and escaped off with Livy?" Peewit was saying as the two boys zoomed through the forest.

"Yes." Johan replied.

"So how was it?" Peewit asked nonchalantly.

"How was what?"

"The kiss! What was it like?"

Johan blushed scarlet red and send a death glare at Peewit.

"I'll shut up now." Peewit said only to break his promise mere seconds later.

"So where are we going? If you was unconscious when they escaped how do you know where they went?"

"I don't but I'm hoping Enchanter Homnibus does."

The duo suddenly heard the sound of hooves running towards them. The two pulled their animals to a stop and Johan called out "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Johan?" a voice called recognizing the voice of the squire. The hooded figure rode up on his horse in front of the two and pulled down his hood.

"Homnibus!" Johan and Peewit exclaimed in unison.

"Oh thank heavens your here. We need your help, Livy is in grave danger." Johan said.

"Oh no! I am afraid I'm to late." Homnibus said, worry written all over his old face.

"To late? What do you mean?" Peewit asked confused.

"Boys, there is something about Olivia that neither you, nor her know about."

"What are you talking about Homnibus?" Johan asked both extremely confused and fearful for what might be happening to Livy at this moment.

"Follow me to the Smurf village. There is something that you two need to know about Olivia." Homnibus flicked his horses reins and ran off with the two boys following close behind.

Livy let out a low groan as she started to awake from her unconscious state. The pain was gone thank heavens, but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Livy quickly realized that she was not at the castle anymore.

She was lying on the stone cold wet floor of a dungeon. The only light visible was the light from the torches hanging on the walls. She looked at the bars to her cell and shuddered both from the cold and from fright. How could things go so perfectly but then in an instant be shattered.

Livy got up on her feet and went over to the bars and looked out, looking to see if anyone else was trapped but there was no one.

A light shone into the room and Livy heard the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs. Livy got a sick feeling in her stomach. The person rounded the corner and Livy saw that it was a rather large man, wearing purple robes, a gold necklace and had multiple gold rings on his fingers.

The man turned the corner and Livy backed up slightly when he looked at her.

"Well, well, well, Oh how the mighty have fallen." the man said with a sickening sinister smile upon his face.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" Livy demanded trying to mask her fear.

The mysterious man smirked catching her fear.

"My dear I am the great and all powerful Lord Balthazaar!" the man said. "The most feared name in all of the wizard world."

"What do you want with me? I don't even know you and you just come to my home and kidnap me? What the heck!" Livy exclaimed.

Balthazaar just kept on smiling. "You don't know? Or are you just playing dumb?"

Balthazaar reached through the bars stroked a piece of Livy's hair. Livy backed away quickly and pushed his hand back.

"Don't touch me!"

"But my dear, how am I supposed to kill you if I can't touch you?"

Meanwhile Homnibus, Johan and Peewit were just arriving in the smurf village. All of the little mushroom houses were aglow with smurf sized candles in their windows. Some of the village's residents were cozy in their homes, while others were outside enjoying the night air.

"Jumping June bugs look it's Johan and Peewit!" Sassette exclaimed when she saw the riders.

"Uh and Homnibus!" Clumsy added noticing the third rider.

The smurfs stopped what they was doing and went to greet their human friends and the ones that were inside poked their heads out the window to give their greetings.

"Is something wrong guys?" Handy asked noticing the looks on the humans face's.

"And where ez Madamoselle Livah?" Painter asked.

"I'm afraid Olivia is in terrible danger." Homnibus said.

"And we must speak to Papa Smurf at once." Johan added.

"He's in his lab." Tracker said pointing to the smurf leaders mushroom.

Inside the mushroom, the old smurf was hard at work working on a new experiment.

"Now just a single drop of dragon's spit and-"

"Papa Smurf!" Brainy called barging in startling the old smurf that instead of one drop of dragon's spit he put in two, which caused the potion to bubble and explode.

BOOM!

"Great Smurfs Brainy what is it?" Papa demanded, highly ticked off for having his latest experiment literally blow up in his face.

Before Brainy could answer Homnibus called the old smurf. Confused Papa wiped the soot off his face and looked out the window and was fairly surprised to see Homnibus, Johan, and Peewit standing outside his mushroom.

"What a smurfy surprise."

"Oh I wish our visit was under better circumstances Papa Smurf but I fear that our dear friend Olivia has been kidnapped.

The smurfs let out a collective gasp and started to talk about who could have done such a thing amongst themselves.

"What happened?"

Johan had explained what had happened, leaving out the kiss and described the man who had kidnapped Livy.

"BALTHAZAAR!" the smurfs gasped in fear.

"Who?" Peewit asked confused.

The smurfs and Homnibus explained that Balthazaar was a wizard that you did not want to mess with. He was very powerful and ruthless and would destroy anything that got in his way.

"But what would Balthazaar want with Livy?" Johan asked.

"I think I can explain." Homnibus said quietly as he started to flip through one of the books he had brought.

"What are you talking about? Why would you want to kill me? I don't even know you!" Livy said.

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"It is not what you have done, it is what you great, great, great, great,great grandfather did to mine over one hundred years ago." Balthazaar said.

"Again what are you talking about?" Livy demanded highly confused.

Balthazaar looked at the girl. "You mean you don't know?"

Livy shook her head no. Balthazaar smirked and let out a low evil chuckle. "My dear you need to study up on your family history."

Balthazaar went over to a nearby table and started to flip through it until he found the page he wanted. He brought the book over to Livy's cell and shoved it in her face.

"Anyone look familiar?"

Livy reached through the bars and grabbed the book. Her eye's widened when she recognized the two men in the picture as Malcior and Edward.

"Take a closer look at the woman." Balthazaar told her. He could tell that she had recognized the men.

Livy squinted her eyes and looked at the picture of the woman. There was something so familiar about her. Livy dropped her eyes to the gold heart shaped locket around the woman's neck. Livy felt herself go numb as she looked back at the face of the woman and suddenly recognized it as the face of her mother.

"Look at the locket it looks just like Livy's." Johan said pointing to the picture of the locket back at the smurf village.

"That's because it is her locket." Homnibus explained.

"It is?" Peewit asked taking the book from the old man's hands and getting a closer look at the picture.

"But how is that possible?" Johan asked.

"You see Olivia has something in common with Malcior and Gwendalyn, and Balthazaar with Edward." Homnibus said.

"Malcior and Gwendalyn are Olivia's great, great, great, great, great grandparents, and Edward is Balthazaar's great, great, great, great, great, grandfather."

Needless to say there was a stunned silence amongst the group. Everyone's thoughts could be pretty much explained in the three little words that Peewit said next.

"What the Smurf?"

"Mom?" Livy asked officially in freak out mode. What the heck was going on?

"Not your mother you twit! That is Gwendalyn, your great, great, great, great, great grandmother." Balthazaar spat.

"Grandmother? What?"

Balthazaar pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration trying not to lose it. "You see that locket around your neck?"

Livy nodded her head yes as she clutched said locket.

"That locket used to belong to Gwendalyn and has been passed down from generation to generation in your family."

"How do you know this?" Livy asked.

"I know this because it is noted in the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Peewit asked.

Homnibus started to flip through his second book as he explained.

"I heard about this prophecy one time long ago when I was just a child. I have forgotten about it until tonight when I was reading my book and came across the picture of Gwendalyn. I noticed the resemblance between her and Olivia, and I remembered."

"It is said that a young girl from the future would travel back to the past to defeat me." Balthazaar said.

"Defeat you for what?" Livy asked recovering from her freakout session.

"Defeat me from taking over the Kingdom!" Balthazaar said. The flames on the torches on the wall growing larger as the fat wizard grew angrier.

"You see my dear I have been plotting to take over the Kingdom. Overthrow the king and become the new ruler. All of the good king's power and gold would be mine!...And then you came."

Livy sunk back slightly at the look Balthazaar gave her.

"If I'm supposed to defeat you, then why are you striking now? Why didn't you try to kill me when I first got here?"

"Oh but I did." Balthazaar said. "It was I who told Monoff where the smurf village was, knowing that you would go and searching for those pathetic little blue rats. You was supposed to get roasted alive by his overgrown lizard of a dragon but that didn't work out." Balthazaar said rolling his eyes.

"It was I who sent that storm when you and your pathetic friends went sailing for the deep sea driftweed. I would have gotten nine birds with one stone. Those six little smurfs that went along, those idiot boys, and you. Taking over the kingdom would have been a lot easier with those boys out of the way. And my latest attempt taking out the bridge. But those infidels I hired were scared off by your and the squire's horses! So finally I decided if you want something done right. You must do it yourself."

"Why didn't you just kill me on the balcony then? You had the perfect chance. No one was around, and Johan was unconscious. Why the wait if I'm such a threat to you?"

"I was but then I thought, why not wait one more day and finish what my great, great, great, great, great grandfather failed to do so amny years ago. What a better time to get rid of the Ashton line than on the anniversary of that fateful day."

"Do you really think that Johan and Peewit will let you get away with this?" Livy spat.

Balthazaar let out an evil laugh that sent shivers down Livy's spine. That laugh, she had heard it before. But where?

"I don't think those two will be much of a problem." Balthazaar said as a flame of fire erupted from his palm. Balthazaar laughed and Livy felt her knees give out from underneath her.

This was worse than any of the villains and dangers she had faced before. Livy was scared. Really scared. She couldn't lose her friends. Any of them. But what could she do?

"There is no use trying to escape either, I have my guards at every door and the only way to get out of your cell is by using these keys." Balthzaar said holding the keys in her face. The fat wizard let out a maniacal laugh as he left the dungeon and closed the door, leaving the dungeon once again encased in darkness.

Livy started to shake and crawled over to the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry. She knew that Johan and Peewit were on their way but their was no way they'd be able to defeat Balthazaar by themselves.

Oh how she wished that Johan was there to comfort her. To hold her and tell her everything would be alright and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Livy remembered the kiss they had shared just an hour or more before and her heart broke more. She had to get out of here. She would not lose anyone else. But how?

**Me: Tell me!**

**Johan: No!**

**Me: Tell me!**

**Johan: No!**

**Me: Tell me!**

**Johan: No!**

**Peewit: For the love of Pete Johan just tell her already!**

**Thomas: Please!**

**Johan: You cannot make me**

**Thomas: Fine I'll tell her, Livy Johan loves-**

**(Crash!)**

**Me: Johan! Did you just break that vase?**

**Johan: No It was an accident M'lady! I swear it.**

**Me: (facepalm) (goes off to get a broom)**

**Peewit: You got to tell her eventually**

**Johan: I know I know!**

**Thomas: The story is almost over. You better do it soon**

**Me:(comes back into the room with a broom and dustpan) Ok so until next time this is Flowerpower71 saying we hoped you liked this chapter and to please review**

**Thomas: Yeah let us know how were doing**

**Peewit: It makes us happy**

**Me: Also, I hope it wasn't to confusing switching back and forth between POV. I apologize if it was. Also I'm not to sure I'm 100% satisfied with the way I ended this chapter so please in the reviews let me know whether you thought it was ok or not.**

**Thomas: Personally I think it was fine**

**Peewit: Your just saying that because your her oc**

**Thomas:(shrugs) Meh, I still liked it**

**Me: So until next time TTFN Ta Ta for now :)**


	28. Chapter 27 The power of frying pans!

**Author's note: DANG IT JOHAN! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?**

**Johan: Why do you care?**

**Me: because It concerns me! **

**Papa: Smurf is me are they still at it?**

**Peewit: Yes, they've been like this since the last chapter. And I have to listen to it!**

**Johan: My word! You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met!**

**Me: Me? Stubborn? You have the nerve to call me stubborn? Your the one who's an ox!**

**Johan: I am not!**

**Peewit: You both can be stubborn sometimes**

**Me&Johan: Stay out of this Peewit!**

**Me: Yes you are stubborn! Your being stubborn right now not telling me!**

**Johan: Well I'm not the one who's being a pest and will not give me a moments rest!**

**Me: I wouldn't be such a pest if you'll just tell me already!**

**Papa: While these two are fighting, lets smurf to the disclaimer.**

**Peewit: Flowerpower71 does not own me, Johan, or any of the smurfs.**

**Smurfette: We all belong to Peyo**

**Handy: She only owns Livy**

**Hefty: Now hopefully by the time the chapters over Livy and Johan would have quit fighting**

**Brainy: I wouldn't bet on it though.**

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! So your saying that Livy is supposed to be part of some sort of prophecy?" Peewit asked in disbelief.

"That's what I'm saying." Homnibus said as he showed them the book with the drawing of Livy in it.

"I understand that this Balthazaar is very evil, but how would that cause Livy to travel back in time?"

Johan questioned. "I mean I have heard stories from the King's knights that have battled him before, and from what I heard he is a fair opponent, but why would that cause Livy to come here."

"I don't know Johan," Homnibus said as he closed the book. "But all I can say is that I guess Balthazaar has been dealing with some very dark magic."

"And if we don't hurry Livy is sure to be smurfed." Papa Smurf interrupted.

"Johan, me and a couple of my little smurfs shall accompany you and Peewit to Balthazaar's castle." the red clad smurf said. "Who's with me?"

"I'll go Papa Smurf!" Hefty volunteered stepping forward.

"Me to!" Smurfette said.

"I'm coming to." Handy said.

"Uh and me." Clumsy said.

"And us." Snappy said as he and the rest of the smurflings stepped forward.

"Oh no! This is to dangerous of a mission for young smurflings." Papa Smurf said sternly.

"But Pappy-" Sassette started but Papa cut her off.

"No buts! You four are smurfing here and that's final."

"We must hurry. Who knows what that scoundrel has already done to M'lady." Johan seethed, reminding everyone of the urgency of the situation.

"Johan's right. Come on Smurfs!" Hefty said.

Johan, Peewit and the smurfs loaded up onto Bayard and Biquette and were quickly zooming through the forest.

Meanwhile unnoticed by anyone the smurflings had snuck away and Nat made a few bird calls and Feather's the crane flew down and landed next to them.

"Are you sure this is a smurfy idea?" Slouchy asked as the other three climbed onto the cranes back.

"I know Pappy said to stay, but I wanna help save Livy." Sassette reasoned.

"Livy's our friend to and we can't just smurf her behind." Nat said.

"Stop yapping and get on before we lose Johan and Peewit." Snappy said.

With that the smurfling scrambled onto Feathers' back and the crane spread her wings and took off to the sky, flying just behind Johan and Peewit. Close enough to keep them in sight but far away enough that if anyone happened to look back they couldn't see them.

"Take a left at the next fork in the road and keep going straight." Papa Smurf instructed Johan as he clung to the squires shoulder so as not to fall off of Bayard.

"Golly I sure hope Livy is alright." Clumsy said from his seat on Biquette.

"If Balthazaar has laid just one hand on M'lady he will face the wrath of my steel!" Johan said in a dark tone.

"Livy will be fine Johan." Peewit said trying to comfort his friend. "She's just got to be."

Not to much longer later they had arrived at their destination. The castle was dark and would make even the bravest of men cower in fear. The only way to get to the castle was to cross the drawbridge or face certain doom and fall into the moat where Balthazaar's giant moat monster dwelled.

"Johan how are we gonna sneak into the castle?" Peewit asked his friend.

"Guards are smurfing all over the place." Handy added.

Johan was silent as he studied the castle trying to figure out the best way to sneak in.

"I think I have an idea. Follow me." Johan nudged Bayard's side and the horse backtracked and started to go around in the back of the castle.

"Why do I have to be the one to go first?" Peewit asked ten minutes later.

The jester was strapped in what appeared to be a makeshift catapult made out of vines and sticks.

"Come on Peewit do it for Livy." Hefty encouraged.

Peewit sighed a sigh of frustration. "Alright, for Livy." and with that Johan started backing up pulling Peewit making the vines stretch as far as they would go without snapping in half.

"W-wait Johan! I-I-I-I'm not ready! Wait! Wait! !"

The jester flew through the air and lassoed one of the towers with a vine. Peewit half slid half fell down the vine and landed on one of the castle's barracks.

"I'm alive? I'M ALIVE! Oops!" Peewit covered his mouth with his hands but it was to late. A guard heard him cheer and looked around the corner and spotted the pint sized jester.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" the guard demanded pointing his sword at Peewit.

"Yipe!" Peewit turned on his heel and ran for it. "Get back here!" the guard called taking chase.

"Uh oh! Peewit's in trouble!" Sassette said as she and the smurflings saw the scene from above.

"What do we do?" Slouchy asked.

"Feather's! Go get the vine!" Nat ordered the crane. Feathers squawked and flew down and grabbed the vine in her beak.

"Now what?" Snappy asked.

"Now you give the vine to me so I can take care of this scoundrel." a voice said from behind.

"Johan!" the smurfling's gasped seeing their human friend, with Papa Smurf glaring at the youngsters.

Johan took the vine from Feathers and twirled it in the air. He threw it and lassoed the guard just as he was about to grab Peewit. Johan bound and gagged the guard and hoped that they would hold.

"Thank you Johan." Peewit sighed with relief.

"What are you four smurfing here? I told you to stay in the village." Papa Smurf scolded the youngsters as they slid down from Feathers.

"W-we are worried about Livy." Slouchy confessed looking at the old smurf. Papa sighed with frustration. "It's to late to turn back now. But you four must stay with us at all times. And be careful."

"Peewit you and the smurfs go that way and I'll go this way." Johan ordered the group once they had successfully managed to sneak into the castle. "One of us is bound to find Livy."

Everyone gave a quick nod of the head and went their separate ways, being as quiet as church mice.

The smurfs and Peewit were sneaking around. Keeping a lookout for any sign of their kidnapped friend, guards, or (gulp) Balthazaar.

"Ooh Papa Smurf, Livy could be anywhere." Smurfette whispered to the old smurf.

"I know Smurfette, but we must not give up. Livy needs us."

Peewit didn't hear what the old smurf said next for he caught the scent of something that smelled deliscious. He stopped and smelled the delectable smell as the smurfs kept going not noticing the jester had stopped.

The blonde boys stomach let out a small growl and Peewit followed his nose to the kitchen. It had been hours since he last ate.

"Well a little bite won't hurt. Plus what if my stomach growls again and were caught?" he reasoned.

He peeked around the corner and saw the cook stirring something in the pot that was bubbling over the fire. When the cook turned his back, Peewit snuck into the and took a tiny little spoon full of the soup.

Peewit dared to sneak just one more bite of the food but when he pulled the spoon out of the water a sock came with it. This was no soup! This was someone's laundry!

Peewit turned green and let out a combination between a gasp, a cough, and a gag. The noise alerted the cook and he spun around and caught Peewit red handed.

"Uh Oh!"

"Uh Papa Smurf," Clumsy started to say.

"Quiet Clumsy, we must be quiet so as not to be caught." the red clad smurf shooshed.

"Uh but Papa-"

"Quiet Clumsy!"

"Where's Peewit?" Handy asked noticing the jester's absence.

"Peewit?" Papa Smurf asked turning around only to find that Peewit was no longer with them.

"Where'd he go?" Hefty asked as the smurfs looked around. A sudden scream filled the air.

"Quickly my smurfs!" Papa ordered as he and the rest of the smurfs followed the scream. They ran to the kitchen and saw Peewit being held by the angry cook.

"Well look who we have here, a spy!" The cook sneered as Peewit tried to escape.

"I'll just let Lord Balthazaar take care of you."

Peewit saw a frying pan sitting on a nearby counter and without giving it a second thought grabbed the cooking object and whammed the cook as hard as he could in the head. The cook fell to the ground unconscious.

"Peewit!" the smurfs gasped seeing the whole scene.

"I've got to get me one of these." the jester mused. Not only was the frying pan good for cooking but also it apparently made a good weapon.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Johan was sneaking around looking for anyplace where the evil wizard would be holding the girl. Every minute that passed he became more and more worried. What if they was to late? What Balthazaar...No! No! He wouldn't allow that thought to enter his mind. Livy just had to be alive...she just had to be.

The squire stopped when he felt someone watching him. He turned and saw two huge, angry, hungry looking hounds watching him. The dogs growled and bared their sharp teeth.

"Easy now, easy." Johan said softly trying to calm the dogs down. The dogs just snarled at him and took chase. Johan took off faster than a speeding bullet and ran for his life.

Johan ran forward until he saw his way of escape. Johan ran faster just out of the dog's reach and jumped, grabbing onto the door frame. He swung his legs up and the dogs ran into the room, skidded to a halt when they realized their prey was behind them.

Just as they turned around Johan quickly shut and locked the door, trapping the maneater's inside.

No sooner had Johan let out a sigh of relief did a guard spot him being alerted by the dogs barking.

Johan turned and quickly moved out of the way just as a sword came down where he would have been. The squire quickly drew his sword and the two battled. The two were evenly matched until the guard quickly moved his foot and knocked Johan off his. Johan fell down and the guard kicked the squires sword just out of his reach and pointed his own at the boy's chest.

"What are you gonna do now boy?" the guard laughed, having his opponent right where he wanted him.

"This!" Johan said and kicked the guard in the shin. Johan quickly rolled out from underneath the sword, grabbed a nearby vase and knocked out the guard with it.

Johan looked around making sure that no one else was coming before he grabbed his sword and continued his search.

"Livy where are you?" he thought.

"Think! Think! Think! Think!" Livy chanted as she banged her head against the wall. Ever since Balthazaar left the teenage girl had been trying anything and everything to get out.

She tried touching the wall looking for a secret escape, looking for stuff to pick the lock, heck she even tried squeezing through the bars. Nothing worked and there wasn't much else for her to try.

There was nothing to pick the lock with, there was no window in her cell for her to climb out of. Balthazaar had thought everything through and that's what scared Livy. If he thought everything through, that meant he also thought about a rescue party coming for her.

Vision's from her nightmare kept flashing through her mind and Livy could feel herself starting to get sick. Herself and her friends were in danger and she was trapped like a caged animal.

With every passing minute Livy could feel her doom coming closer, but she was more concerned about her friend's safety. No, she didn't want to die, No person in their right mind would, but between her and her friends, Livy figured she would be the one better off gone. At least her friends had something to live for.

Papa Smurf had a family to take care of, and a pretty big family at that, the rest of the smurfs served their own purpose in their village.

Peewit was an entertainer for a living. It's his life's dream to make people laugh.

And then there's Johan. The one person Livy was most afraid to lose. He perhaps had the most to live for. One day and one day soon he would be a knight. He had told her one day as they both were recovering from their injuries after the bridge collapse that he had dreamed about it ever since he first saw the king's knight riding by.

_Flashback_

"Ha! I win again!" Livy cheered as she sat down the last of her cards.

"How do you keep winning?" Johan asked from his seat on the foot of her bed, his broken foot resting on a stack of pillows on a chair that was pulled up next to the bed.

"My Dad taught me." Livy said smirking as she gathered up the cards that were strewn across her bed. "Mostly because I would always sneak downstairs and watch when him and his buddies had poker night."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Johan persisted.

"What can I say? Lady Luck is on my side." she snickered and Johan rolled his eyes.

A sudden clanging sound was heard and Johan's smile fell. He knew that sound anywhere. Outside some of the King's knights were sparring. Oh how Johan wished he could be outside with them.

Livy saw this and knew that her friend was starting to get cabin fever.

"Johan?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been wondering something" Livy said trying to distract him a little.

"What's that M'lady?"

"What made you want to be a knight in the first place?"

The squire turned his attention back to the girl who was looking at him with those big sparkling green curious eyes that he could lose himself in. He smiled a small smile at her.

"When my mother and I first arrived here," he started, "There was a parade going on. All the king's knight's were out and rode up in front. That was the first time I'd ever seen a knight up close."

Livy smiled picturing a younger Johan staring in awe at the knights as they rode by.

"I don't know what came over me but, I was just so fascinated. I wanted to be like them. To help those who could not help themselves...People like my father." he said solemnly.

Livy reached over, cringing slightly at the pain that shot through her ribs, and placed her hand on top of Johan's.

"Your father would be proud." she said quietly.

Johan smiled at her and they both blushed slightly.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"No problem squire boy."

After a few awkward moments of silence Livy decided to break it.

"So you up for another round of go fish?" she asked holding up the deck.

"Your on!" Johan said with a determined face. "And this time I shall be the winner."

"Don't get cocky." Livy smirked as she started to pass out the cards.

"What? Me? Cocky? Never!" Johan said faking hurt.

Livy burst out laughing an the two began their game.

_End of flashback_

Livy felt tears threaten to spill over. She needed to get out of there.

"Oh Johan, please be alright." She whispered, knowing that the squire wouldn't rest until she was freed. And that's what scared her the most for him.

"Please be alright."

**Author's Note: Yeah sorry if this chapter was kinda well for lack of a better word slow. I am no good at action scenes. Feelings is more my thing.**

**Peewit: Typical girl**

**me:(whacks him abside the head with a frying pan)**

**Johan: I've got to get one of those**

**me: You can have this one if you tell me what your real resolution is**

**Johan: …...Later**

**Me: Always later**

**Peewit: Hey that's my line**

**Me: Anyway next chapter is the second to last one of this story.**

**Sassette: Flipping frogs! Is the story really almost done?**

**Johan: I'm afraid so Sassy**

**all: :(**

**Me: But never fear! We still got two more chapters left of this plus the rest of the saga to go through. Ya'll ain't getting rid of me that easily. Though I might get rid of Johan if he does not tell me!**

**Johan: I'll tell you in the next chapter.**

**Me: Promise?**

**Johan: Squires honor (thoughts: What am I saying!)**

**Me: I'm gonna hold you to that promise or else I will use this! (threatens him with the frying pan)**

**Johan:(gulp)**

**Sassette: So that's all for this chapter.**

**Peewit: So until next time please review**

**Me: It makes my day! **

**All: Bye!**

**Me: Now remember Johan you promised to tell me next chapter**

**Johan: What have I done!**


	29. Chapter 28 Were all gonna die!

**Author's note: Ok I know I said in the last chapter that there are two more chapters left, but as I was writing this chapter when I came to the end of this chapter, I decided I would be nice. So I'm adding one more chapter. The next chapter after this is the second to last chapter. But the price of the extra chapter comes at a price. I ended this story on a cliffhanger.**

**Peewit: Oh you are so evil!**

**Me: No Johan is the evil one. I'm telling you he knew he had a mission to go on for Count Tremaine when he said he'd tell me next chapter.**

**Peewit:(shrugs) Meh what ya gonna do?**

**Me: Hit him with a frying pan?**

**Peewit: Ah ya know you love him**

**Me: (turns bright red) PEEWIT!**

**Peewit: I'm just stating the facts.**

**Me: What do you know about love?**

**Peewit: Well, I have been watching a lot of romance movie's at your house lately.**

**Me: It's true, last night we watched Life As We Know It. (Very awesome movie BTW)**

**Peewit: Anyway Flowerpower71 does not own me, Johan, or any of the smurfs. We all belong to Peyo.**

**Me: I do own my oc Livy (a.k.a myself) So sit back relax and enjoy the chapter.**

"Dang it! There's got to be a way out of here! Think Livy! Think! There's always a secret trapdoor, or stairwell or something." Livy said to herself as she felt the walls looking for the secret escape that she knew was not there.

"This is not happening! This is not happening!" she chanted over and over. Livy punched the wall in frustration and cringed when she almost broke her hand.

"Perfect. Just perfect." She seethed as she held her now throbbing hand.

"I finally get my first kiss, which was with a guy that I really like, maybe even love, only to have that amazing moment to be ruined by a psycopathic, overweight wizard with anger issues. Who apparently wants to kill me because come to find out I'm part of a prophecy. Now I'm locked in a dungeon while my two best friends are either getting killed, or are on there way here to save me only to be killed. And now my hand hurts! What else can go wrong?"

Livy finished her rant and leaned against the wall, resting her good hand on the wall. She looked at the bars of her cell and debated whether or not to attempt to squeeze through the bars again; when she felt something crawl on her hand.

Livy stiffened and slowly turned her head. Whatever was on her hand started to move again and Livy brought her hand over to the light. She turned pale and her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she looked at the tiny terror on her hand.

"**SPIDER!**"

A loud shriek erupted throughout the entire castle causing everyone to jump. Johan smiled from ear to ear. Only one person is afraid of spider's that much to scream like that. With his sword in hand Johan sprinted off towards where the scream had come from.

Livy shook her hand, causing the spider to be airborne.

"I hate spi-"

Livy was interrupted when she heard the dungeon door slam open and the sound of feet stomping down the stone steps. A guard turned the corner and shot a death glare at the girl.

"Shut your mouth you banchee!" he hollered.

Livy glared hard at the man and his expression turned into a sickening smile.

"What are you smiling at?" she hissed.

The guard said nothing but continued to stare at her. She followed his gaze and realized that he was staring at her chest. She reached through the bars and smacked the guard as hard as she could, leaving a red hand print.

"I'M SEVENTEEN YOU SICKO!"

"Why you little wretch!" the guard growled, reaching through the bars and grabbing her arm. He twisted it to a way that it should not go. Livy was surprised he didn't break it.

The guard let go and Livy stumbled backwards.

"I'm sure Lord Balthazaar wouldn't mind if I had a little fun with you before he kills you off." he purred, pulling the keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door, just wide enough for him to slide in and shut it behind him; starring at Livy with hungry eyes.

"Stay away from me!" Livy warned backing away from him.

"Your such a pretty little thing." the guard said cornering Livy against the wall. Livy spat in his face, and the guard retaliated by slapping her in her face with so much force she fell to the ground.

"Feisty little wench aren't you." There was suddenly a crashing sound and the guard fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good thing Balthazaar has a lot of vases."

"Johan!" Livy exclaimed trapping the squire in a hug. Oh she had never been more happy to see anyone in her entire life. She started to shake from what just about happened and Johan hugged her tighter.

"M'lady are you alright? Did that brute-"

"No, no. You came before anything could happen. Thank goodness." she said clinging to him.

"H-how did you get in the cell?"

"The knave didn't lock the cell. He just closed it." Johan said smirking.

"Where's Pee- GASP! GETDOWN!" Livy said yanking Johan to the ground just as a fireball flew past where their heads would have been.

"How sweet. The knight has come to rescue his lady fair. It's just nauseating." Balthazaar said.

"I'm/she's not his/my lady fair!" both teens said at the same time. Their faces bright red.

"Whatever. Either way you both will be dead before daybreak."

Balthazaar shot another fireball at them and both teens jumped out of the way.

"I won't allow you to lay one hand on Livy." Johan said charging at Balthazaar with his sword. Just when the blade was about to make contact the wizard disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared right behind him.

"You think your silly little sword is enough to defeat me?"

Balthazaar waved his hand and Livy suddenly felt the searing pain return. The same pain she felt when Balthazaar attacked her on the balcony. Livy screamed and fell to the ground. Every inch and fiber of her being in unexplainable, unimaginable pain.

"Release her!" Johan demanded as he charged. Balthazaar waved his other hand and Johan felt the same pain coarse through his body. He fell to his knees cringing and screamed in pain.

Balthazaar laughed watching his two victims suffer.

"Peewit!" a shrill voice rang out. Suddenly a frying pan flew out and hit the wizard in the forehead causing him to fall unconscious. The pain stopped and Livy and Johan panted with relief.

"That's smurfing him Peewit!" Hefty said as he, the rest of the smurfs and Peewit ran into the dungeon.

"Frying pans you gotta love them." Peewit said as he retrieved said object. "Livy!" the jester cheered running up to his friend trapping her in a hug.

"Good to see you to Peewit. And you to smurfs." Livy said as she hugged her friends.

"Oh Livy we was so worried." Smurfette said.

"Growing guppies! Livy Homnibus told us that you are supposedly part of a prophecy.

"Yeah I know. Senor psycopath told me." Livy replied tilting her head to the unconscious wizard.

"Let's smurf out of here." Clumsy said as they all took off running, making sure to lock the cell and the dungeon door behind them.

"Which way is the exit Papa Smurf?" Nat whispered.

"Let's try this door." Peewit said unlocking a door.

"Peewit wait! Not that-" Johan tried to warn but was to late for Peewit had already unlocked the door and the same two hounds from earlier charged out. Barking and snarling.

Everyone took off running at top speed as the hounds took chase.

"Peewit you have a bad habit of getting us into predicaments!" Johan panted as he ran.

"How was I supposed to know the dogs were behind there?" Peewit defended.

"Just run!" Livy said as they made a sharp turn down the hallway.

"Over here!" Hefty called motioning to a door. The teens ran and opened the door slamming it behind them. The sound of the dogs barking died away as they decided to look somewhere else.

"That was close." Johan panted leaning his hands against the door.

"Uh guys?" Peewit asked. Everyone turned their heads and saw that the room was full of guards who were in the middle of a game of cards when the teens and smurfs had burst in.

"Crap!" Livy cursed.

"Get them!" one of the guards ordered as he and the others jumped up from their chairs drawing their weapons.

"Smurf for it!" Smurfette yelled as Johan threw the door open and everyone ran out.

"This is just not our day." Peewit said as he ran.

"You think?" Snappy snapped.

"We must split up. The guards won't be able to get all of us." Johan said. Peewit went straight, the smurfs went right, and Livy and Johan ran left, with the guards split up following them.

"This way my smurfs!"Papa called as he stood in front of a mouse hole. The smurfs ran and hid in the mouse hole as the guards walked right on by.

"Where did they go?" One guards asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what those things are?" the other replied.

"Blue mice?" the other offered.

The guard glared at his partner and smacked him abside the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

"Ok"

The other guard facepalmed himself and the two continued walking, looking for the "blue mice."

"Galloping grasshoppers, that was close." Sassette sighed as the smurfs snuck out of the mouse hole.

"What do we do now Papa Smurf?" Handy asked their elder.

"Right now we must make sure that our friends are alright." Papa said as they took off walking, sticking to the shadows.

The smurfs were walking but as they turned a corner Slouchy let out a loud gasp at the sight they saw. The rest of the smurfs put their hands over the smurflings mouth to silence him as they looked at the two sleeping hounds in front of them. The maneaters had given up looking for the teens and were taking a nap, blocking the smurfs way.

Papa Smurf put his finger to his lips, motioning to the other smurfs to be quiet. The smurfs nodded and quietly tiptoed past the snoring beasts. They had all just about made it past them safely, but Clumsy, who was trailing at the end of the line, tripped over a crack in the floor and landed right onto one of the dogs snout.

The dogs eyes flew open and stared daggers at the klutzy, scared smurf on his snout.

"Uh n-nice doggie." Clumsy said smiling nervously. The dog growled and Clumsy jumped off his snout and he and the rest of the smurfs took off running with the two hounds hot on their tails.

"Momma!" Peewit hollered as a guard chased after him.

The blonde jester turned a corner but found himself come to a dead end. Peewit tried to turn but the guard was blocking the exit. The guard drew his sword and tried to stab the teen, but Peewit blocked it with the frying pan he still held in his hand.

Each time the guard would lunge, Peewit would block it. Trying out a couple of blocking moves he had witnessed Johan do during a sparring lesson.

"Hold...still...you...little...midget!" the guard said emphasizing each word with a lunge of his sword.

"And let you kill me? Yeah, that's gonna happen." Peewit replied sarcastically still blocking the attacks.

With a hard swipe of the sword, the guard had managed to knock the frying pan from Peewit's grasp, leaving the jester weaponless. The guard pointed the tip of his blade at the frightened boys throat.

"N-now now, l-l-let's not b-be h-hasty." Peewit stammered, sweating bullets. "C-can't we work something out?"

"No!"

Just as the guard was about the end the boy, something big and furry ran out and clamped his mighty jaws on the guards behind. The guard let out a scream and dropped his sword as the dog ripped the seat of the guards pants off, exposing his boxers.

The dogs growled at the guard and Hefty sat smirking from his seat on top of the one of the dogs heads. The strong smurf stuck two fingers and his mouth and let out a loud whistle and hopped off the dogs head as they took off after the fleeing guard.

"Peewit, are you alright?" Papa asked as he and the smurfs ran over to the jester.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's not the first time I've faced certain death." Peewit said wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"And it certainly won't be the last." Snappy added.

Meanwhile Johan and Livy were busy fighting off the guards.

"It's a good thing you kept insisting on those fencing lessons Johan." Livy said as she fought off a guard with a sword she had stolen from the guard back in the dungeon.

"I told you they would come in handy, M'lady." the squire replied as he ducked a sword swipe.

"Not for long it ain't." One of the guards growled as he jabbed his sword, nearly stabbing Livy in the side.

"We'll see about that." Livy retorted jabbing her own sword at the guard. The two fought fiercely but the guard managed to knock Livy's sword from her grasp, sending it flying.

"Ah crap!"

The guard lunged but Livy jumped out of the way. Every time she would try to grab her sword, the guard would block her.

Livy ducked another swipe, but at the same the guard managed to knock her off her feet with his foot, causing her to fall to the ground. The guard pointed his sword at the girl.

"What you gonna do now little girly?"

Livy looked around. If she tried to get up, the guard would attack. Her eyes fell onto a portrait of Balthazaar hanging on the wall and a light bulb went off in her head.

"I'm gonna...BEAT YOUR BUTT!"

Quick as a flash Livy used her leg and kicked the guard in the shin before he had a chance to realize what was happening. She moved out of the way and grabbed the portrait off the wall and slammed it on top of the guards head.

His head went through the painting and the guards arms were trapped, and he was disoriented.

"Thank you random cartoon violence."

The guard that was fighting off Johan had managed to knock the sword out of his hand and had overpowered the boy and was currently holding him against the wall by his neck. The guard laughed as he tightened his grip around Johan's neck and he started to turn as blue as a smurf.

"Let him go!"

With out warning a blade came down and collided with the guards shoulder, dislocating it. The guard dropped Johan and he held his bleeding shoulder, letting a string of curses from his mouth.

"Your gonna pay for that you little wretch!"

The guard tried to fight back, but the shoulder Livy had dislocated was his sword arm and both teens easily overpowered him.

"You alright?" Livy asked Johan after they had knocked out the guard.

"I'm fine." Johan said.

Livy frowned as she looked at the red marks and bruises on her friend's neck. She rubbed her own neck remembering the couple of times her uncle in a drunken rage had choked her. Most of the time because she couldn't buy him any beer because she was underage.

"M'lady?"

"**What?"** Livy asked snapping back to reality.

"I said we better find Peewit and the smurfs and get out of here." Johan repeated.

"Right."

They didn't travel far before they was able to find their friends.

"What happened to your neck Johan?" Clumsy asked.

"Your all gonna have a lot worse than that after I get through with you." A new voice said. Everyone turned and saw a furious looking Balthazaar.

"How did you get out of the dungeon?" Livy asked aiming her sword at the wizard, trying to hide her fear.

"Fools! Did you really think a silly little door could hold me?"

As Balthazaar was talking a dark mist started to form around him.

"I am the great and powerful Lord Balthazaar."

Balthazaar started to grow in size.

"I am the most feared name in the wizard world."

His robes started to rip and his hands and legs started to turn scaly and clawed.

"I am your worst fear."

He fell onto all fours and a pair of wings sprouted from his back.

"I am your worst nightmare."

He continued to grow and the smurflings clung to Papa in fear.

" I...am..."

Balthazaar's face turned into a snout and fire came out of his nostrils as he exhaled. He smiled at his terrified victims revealing his sharp fangs.

"The last thing you'll ever see."

**Peewit: You are so evil!**

**Me: I know (smirks) Anyway this is my second time writing action scenes of my own creation so please let me know how you thought I did. **

**Peewit: Well until next time**

**Me: This is Peewit and Flowerpower71 saying to please review. **

**Peewit and Me: Bye!**


	30. Chapter 29 The prophecy fulfilled

**Author's note: Johan: Hello I'm back.**

**Peewit: So how did your mission for Count Tremaine go?**

**Johan: Fairly well. (to me) Hello M'lady**

**me: Hmph! (turns my nose up at him)**

**Johan: ?/! Whats wrong?**

**Me: Oh nothing, nothing at all.**

**Peewit: She's kinda upset because you broke your promise.**

**Johan: What prom- (eyes grow wide)(facepalm) Oh no. Livy-**

**Me: Save it Johan! If you want to be that way then fine. Just fine!**

**Johan: Please let me explain-**

**Me: No, if it's such a big secret that you have to make up lies in order not to tell me then fine! Keep your secret about me behind my back! (starts storming out of the room)**

**Peewit: Where are you going?**

**Me: Away from him! (points to Johan as I storm out of the room and slams the door behind me)**

**Johan: I've really done it this time Peewit.**

**Peewit: I'll say.**

**Johan: I'll go talk to her.**

**Peewit: And I'll do the disclaimer...Flowerpower71 does not own me Johan or any of the smurfs. We all belong to Peyo, but she does own Livy. Enjoy the chapter.**

The teens and the smurfs stood terrified, looking at the beast thatstood before them. The smurfs clung to each other and to Papa from fear, Peewit had all but fainted, Johan stood his ground but had turned as white as a sheet, and Livy couldn't stop shaking. Where Balthazaar had once stood now was the single most terrifying looking dragon that any of them had ever before seen. Much bigger than a normal dragon.

His purple scales shimmered with every movement. His sharp bone colored talons exposed, ready to attack. Two dark horns sat upon either side at the top of it's head. Though his wigs were folded one could tell that they would expand to perhaps seven feet at the least. Sharp teeth like daggers lined the inside of the beasts jaws. Black ooze dripped from them, salivating at just the mere thought of them tearing into flesh. But at least to Livy the most frightening thing about the creature was its eyes.

Never before had she seen eyes that black. Black like the darkest of night. Black like coal. Black like the beasts heart.

The dragon opened its mouth and let out an ear splitting screech that shook the entire foundation of the castle. The teens and smurfs covered their ears and the building shook.

"Prepare to die!" Balthazaar's voice had said, though the dragons lips did not move. The beast threw his head back and shot a flame of fire that headed right for Livy.

Livy stood frozen with fear. She felt something crash into her side and pushed her out of the way. The two crashed onto the floor and Johan used his body and shielded Livy from the flames.

"Don't worry about your little friends young squire. You shall die right alongside them."

"You big meanie!" Sassette said taking a step forward at the beast. The dragon turned his head and looked at the little smurfling girl. A deep evil laugh sounded from the dragons throat.

"You foolish little nuisance." Balthazaar's voice echoed. "Your a fool to think that you could defeat me!" The dragon reached over and picked the smurfling up by her overalls.

"Sassette!" the smurfs screamed as the dragon lifted her up away from them. Peewit tried to grab her, but the dragon swatted at the jester with his tail, sending Peewit slamming against the wall.

"Let her go Balthazaar!" Papa Smurf ordered the dragon, his voice full of worry as he watched helplessly as his daughter was lifted above the beasts head.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone who dares to cross my path!" Balthazaar said. He lifted his head back and held Sassette over his mouth. The little smurfling girl screamed with fright and tears stung her eyes as she look at the beasts mouth and saw orange flames start to head for her.

A sword suddenly flew through the air and stuck itself in the side of the dragons snout. The dragon's fire died down and he roared with pain dropping Sassette, who fell safely into Hefty's arms.

"Who dares?" the dragon demanded as he struggled to pull the sword out of his snout.

"I dare!" Livy spat glaring at the dragon.

Balthazaar growled and managed to pull the sword out of his snout. He turned to Livy and stared flames at the young, brave girl.

"I promised myself when my parents died that I would not lose anyone else that I cared about."

"Bah! Foolishness. Love is a waste. Love is for fools."

"Then I guess I'm a fool!"

"Then you shall die like a foo-YEOUCH!"

The dragon whipped his head around and saw that Peewit had stuck a sword into his leg.

"Why you little Imp!" the dragon turned and blew a fire blast at Peewit who jumped out of the way.

Balthazaar had now become furious and started blowing fire in every direction, hoping to burn someone. Johan grabbed a shield that was hanging on the wall and used it to block the flames as Livy, Peewit and the smurfs stood behind the squire for protection.

"I...can't keep this up...much longer." Johan grunted as the flames became more powerful and the force started to push them back.

"Not to mention the whole place has turned into an inferno!" Peewit added.

Balthazaars crazy fire blowing had caught the whole room on fire. The smoke was starting to fill the room making it hard for them to breathe.

Livy coughed looking, praying for a way to escape. Her eyes fell onto the window.

"(cough cough cough) Johan (cough cough) the window! (cough cough)"

Johan looked and understood what she meant but how do they get there?

The fire stopped and Balthazaar taunted them again.

"Looks like this is the end for you you pathetic wastes of oxygen."

Livy looked up. Fire was everywhere and she needed to breathe. She saw that the ceiling was on fire as well and looked like it would collapse any second. Wait a minute-

"Johan the shield!" Livy said as she reached for the only thing protecting them from being fried to a crisp.

"I think the smoke has gone to your head." Peewit said. Livy didn't wait to hear for Johan to object. She yanked the shield out of his grasp and threw it at the ceiling...Nothing happened.

"Looks like the little wench has betrayed you." Balthazaar laughed.

Just as Balthazaar prepared to fire, there was a crumbling sound and the ceiling caved in and crashed right on top of the scaly beast.

"Come on! Hurry!" Johan urged as the rest of the ceiling started to crumble. The teens and smurfs ran to the window but Johan stopped as he looked downwards and saw the moat monster swim around in the water below.

"What do we do?" Livy asked.

"To the roof and hurry!" Johan ordered.

"But how?" Peewit asked in a panic.

"Leave that to us Peewit." Papa Smurf said. He stuck two fingers in his mouth Feathers flew over and the smurfs and smurflings crowded onto her back.

The crane swooped upwards and disappeared in the back of the castle. A few minutes later a vine dropped over from the side next to the teens.

"Start climbing!" Handy called down to them.

"Ooh and please hurry!" Smurfette called.

Johan grabbed the vine and helped Livy and Johan start scaling upwards. Livy slipped and fell at one point from the rain that was coming down in sheets, but Johan had managed to grab her hand and helped her get back on. Finally the three had made it to the roof and scrambled to safety.

"Now what?" Livy panted.

Before anyone could answer there was a blood curdling roar. A moment later a flash of purple flew out of the window, taking out some of the wall. A blast of fire flew at the teens, causing them to scatter to various parts of the roof.

"Man! What will it take to kill this freaking overgrown lizard!" Peewit said. He immediately had to move out of the way as a fire blast shot at him.

The dragon attacked and the teens had nothing with which to defend themselves. The smurfs tried to help their human friends by having Feather's swoop around the dragon's head, trying to get it to fire at them instead, but a quick swipe of Balthazaar's mighty tail sent the crane halfway across the forest.

Peewit jumped out of the way of yet another fire blast but the jester had lost his footing because of the rain that was pouring onto the roof. Peewit slid and fell off the roof but grabbed onto the edge at the last second.

"Hold on Peewit!" Johan shouted over the sound of the howling winds and roar of thunder.

"Oh shoot, I was just on my way to the REVIARA!" Peewit yelled sarcastically as he looked in fear at the moat monster that swam in the murky waters below.

Thunder roared and the moat monster emerged and roared.

"HELP ME!"

"There is no help for you." Balthazaar taunted. As he was about to shoot another blast Johan ran over and hopped onto the beasts back.

"Get off of me!" Balthazaar demanded as he violently shook himself, trying to make the squire lose his grip. Johan held on for dear life as Balthazaar took to the skies and spun himself.

"You stupid idiot!" Livy said as she watched in fear as she heard Johan screams of fear. A different scream brought her attention back to Peewit.

The blonde boy couldn't hold on much longer and started to fall. Suddenly a hand came out and grabbed his wrist.

"I got you Peewit." Livy said as she struggled to pull him back up on the roof.

"Don't let me fall!" Peewit begged looking at her with fear in his eyes. Livy had seen Peewit scared plenty of times on their adventures but nothing like this.

"I won't" she promised, "I wo-AH!" a stray fireball shot past them, barely missing Livy. She moved out of the way to avoid the flames but as she did she lost her grip on the roof and both teens found themselves free falling.

"NO!" Johan yelled as he watched in horror as his two best friends disappeared into the murky waters of the moat.

"Get off my back!" Balthazaar roared, still trying to shake the squire off of him. Johan struggled to hang on while at the same time trying to search the water for any sign on his friends.

"Do you see them?" Slouchy asked as the smurfs flew over the moat looking for their friends.

"Golly! Where could they be?" Clumsy asked.

"Peewit! Livy!" all the smurfs called as they looked at the murky waters, searching for any sign of the humans.

Without warning, the moat monster emerged from the water and let out a mighty roar while Livy held onto the back of the creature's head, and Peewit clung to Livy's legs.

Both teens screamed as the moat monster violently shook and tried to claw at them.

"Hold on!" Papa called to the humans trying to figure out how he and his little smurfs could help.

"Papa Smurf! Look!" Hefty hollered as he pointed skywards. Johan was hanging on now by the dragons tail and was quickly losing his grip. With one final jerk Johan slipped and started to fall towards the moat.

Meanwhile Livy and Peewit weren't having much better luck.

"Were gonna make it Peewit!" Livy said trying to calm her friend, not believing the words herself.

"Livy! Look!" Peewit suddenly shouted. Livy looked to where Peewit was looking and saw Johan heading right for them. Johan crash landed into Livy which caused her to lose her grip and all three teens fell into the moat.

After a few tense moments three heads resurfaced coughing up water.

"Is everyone alright?" Johan asked coughing. There was a roar and the moat monster dived in after them.

"Dive!" Livy shouted as they went under.

"Pappy! We gotta smurf something!" Sassette said frantically.

"But first you got to save yourselves." Balthazaar said as he flew towards the crane.

"Fly Feathers!" all of the smurfs said in unison as they took chase.

Underneath the water in the moat the teens were swimming for their lives but the moat monster was to quick for them.

The moat monster reached out and clawed Peewit's back, ripping the back of his shirt and red blood flowed out and flowed around.

The jester let out a scream as pain coursed through his back. He started to sink a little in to much pain to swim. The moat monster licked his jaws and just as he was about to swallow the jester, Johan and Livy swam up and jabbed the beast with a large, jagged piece of wood, in the eye.

The moat monster howled with pain and gave up, swimming to the bottomless depths of the moat.

Johan and Livy swam to their injured friend. Livy grabbed him and they all flung themselves out of the moat coughing up water and gasping for air.

"P-Peewit...are you...alright?" Johan asked between pants and coughs.

"(cough cough cough cough) No (cough cough)" the jester coughed.

"Let me see your back." Livy said getting her breath back. Peewit scooted around, wincing with pain.

Livy examined the friends back.

"It don't look to bad, but we need to get some medicine on it to avoid a deadly infection."

"Deadly!" Peewit squeaked.

Livy ignored him and looked around and she spotted a nearby plant. "Perfect!"

The girl rose to her feet and plucked multiple leaves of the plant and grabbed a stick.

"Johan hold him down and Peewit bite on this." Livy instructed sticking the stick into the blonde's mouth before he could ask why. Johan helped the jester onto his stomach and Livy cracked the leaves.

"Now this will sting, but try to be still." Livy warned. She cracked one of the leaves and a squirted the juice like substance onto his back. Peewit screamed and bit down onto the stick as Johan tried to keep the boy still.

After what seemed like hours to Peewit but in reality was only two minutes Livy was finished applying the juice and was now wrapping up the wound with Johan's cape.

"It's a good thing your studying healing medicines." Johan told her as Livy finished bandaging the wound.

"You can take the stick out of your mouth now Peewit."

The jester spit out the stick and Johan raised his eyebrows when he saw how deep the bite marks were on the stick.

"Where are the smurfs?" Peewit asked as he spit out some bark.

"Right here Peewit." Smurfette's voice suddenly said.

The teens looked up and Feathers landed next to them.

"Smurfaroo are you all alright?" Snappy asked as the smurfs slid off of the cranes back.

"Aside from almost being killed and looking like drowned rats, just peachy." Livy said as she wrung out some of the water from her dress.

"Where's Balthazaar?" Johan asked.

"Let's just say he's a little tied up at the moment." Hefty said smirking.

"What happened?" Peewit asked. The smurfs explained that as Balthazaar chased them, Feathers was able to swoop and swerve between some thick trees that were close together and the dragon had got caught in the branches and vines.

"I'm just glad that all this smurfness is ov-" Papa was interrupted as a loud gut wrenching roar erupted through the entire forest.

A little ways off in the distance, trees suddenly exploded into flames and a dark figure flew skywards.

"You think you can defeat me that easily? You think you can actually win?" Balthazaar yelled at them as he glared at the scared victims.

"You will all die tonight! I will not lose to a bunch of children and annoying little blue bugs!"

Lightening flashed across the sky and the dragon fired at them, but this time instead of fire a white streak of lightening shot from the beasts mouth and headed right for them.

The teens and smurfs took off running as Balthazaar followed shooting lightening at them.

The smurfs had climbed back onto Feathers but Clumsy didn't get a good grip and fell off.

"Clumsy!" The smurfs called out to their fallen brother.

"I'll get you, you little rat!" Balthazaar said as he prepared to end the klutzy smurf, but just as he was about to strike a rock came out and hit the dragon in the face.

"Yo! Over here! I'm the one you want!" Livy called waving her arms trying to get Balthazaar's attention. It worked for Balthazaar took off and chased after Livy.

"What is she doing!" Peewit asked fearful for his friend.

"Johan! Stop! Come back!" Papa called as he noticed the squire take off after them.

"I really should have thought this through better." Livy chastised herself as she ducked another blast as she ran.

Livy ran faster than she ever had in her entire life. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing coming in quick heavy pants and the rain blinded her vision. She kept slipping and sliding around in the mud. She jumped over a fallen over tree and ducked the blasts that were shot at her.

Livy turned a corner but realized to late that it was a dead end. Her path was blocked by a rock wall which was actually a cliff. She turned around to run but found the dragon blocking her exit. Her only chance of escape.

"No where to run now wretch."

"I'm not afraid to die!" Livy shot back. "Even if I'm gone good will always triumph over evil!"

"Your a bigger fool than I thought. There are no happy endings. Smiles fade to frowns, and the skies turn to gray."

"There are happy endings. Frowns eventually turn back into smiles and after the rain the sun returns."

"Your nothing but a fool!"

Livy took a deep breath, the rain disguising her tears. "If being a fool means that I died by protecting my friends, then a fool I am."

"Then you shall die a fool's death!"

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. The dragon opened his mouth and a white blue blast of lightening shot from his mouth and headed towards Livy.

Livy shut her eyes and said her last goodbyes to her friends as she waited for her death.

"NO!"

Livy opened her eyes and what she saw next will haunt her for the rest of her life.

Out from nowhere Johan had run out and threw himself in front of the lightening blast. Sparks flew throughout his body and his screams filled the air.

Once the lightening stopped, the squire fell to the ground and lay dangerously still.

"JOHAN!"

Livy ran up to her friend, tears and rain blinding her vision. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils and bile rose up in the back of her throat.

"No! No! No! No! Johan! Please! Speak to me!" she yelled frantically as she lifted his upper body into her arms.

Johan groaned and opened his eyes. Everything was numb and the corners of his vision was going black. He was going fast and he knew it.

"Your going to be ok, ok? Your going to be fine." Livy sobbed as she held the squire close, not believing her own words.

"This is all my fault." Livy sobbed.

"M-M'lady" Johan said very weakly. With the last of his strength he hoisted himself up slightly and he kissed her.

Livy felt herself go numb at his kiss. She held him close and more tears shed from her eyes.

Johan fell back, feeling extremely weak. He fell back into Livy's arms and cupped her cheek with one of his hands. Livy put her hand on top of his hand.

"I...love...you...Livy"

"I love you to Johan."

A weak smile formed on the squires face but quickly fell and he went limp in her arms.

"Johan?"

"..."

"JOHAN!"

Livy dropped his hand and started to sob as she held her beloveds corpse.

"Come back! Come back! Please Johan...Don't leave me. Wake up! Wake up!"

Unnoticed by Livy, Peewit and the smurfs had seen the whole scene from atop the cliff.

Peewit covered his mouth with his hands and broke down crying. His best friend was gone. The smurfs hugged each other and cried into each other. Even Feather's seemed sad.

"Please Johan!...Please...come back...Come back." Livy sobbed.

A low chuckle came from the dragon and quickly turned into a deep evil laughter. Livy looked up at the dragon and realization struck her. She had heard that laughter before! It was from her nightmare! Balthazaar is the laughing figure in her nightmare, and the nightmare wasn't a nightmare but a vision!

"You!" Livy growled, her sadness being replaced with fury.

"You killed him!"

"History has seemed to repeat itself my dear." Balthazaar laughed.

"You killed him!" Livy repeated rising to her feet.

"He killed himself! Just like Gwendalyn did for Malcior. The squire killed himself."

"No he didn't! He was trying to protect me, just like Gwendalyn did to protect Malcior! YOU killed him, just like Edward killed Gwendalyn. Your both the same. Your both MURDERERS!"

Balthazaar just continued to laugh. Something snapped inside Livy's head. Visions of her and Johan swam through her mind while the story of Edward Malcior and Gwendalyn echoed in the background.

Livy saw when she Johan and Peewit first met, the times he taught her how to shoot a bow and arrows, the time when she had put ice on Johan's black eye after the black hellebore incident, the time he had treated her wound after Monoff had hit her with the whip. The time they told each other about their pasts, and the time he had given her her locket back after Greco had stolen it, and when the two had listened to her ipod during their first night in Bofour castle. The fun that the two had had in the stables as they jumped from the hayloft and last but not least she saw the kiss the two shared on the balcony.

The winds started to blow hard. Livy's eyes started to glow white as she started to chant the spell.

_The wind is soft_

_The wind is tough_

_Gentle breeze not to rough_

_You bring a cold whisper ever so low_

_A small secret for only me and you to know_

The winds blew harder and Balthazaar started to feel himself start being pulled backwards from the force.

_You brush through, a lax blow_

_You seem to talk but never speak_

_Shifting the leaves in a calming blow_

A funnel started to form in the distance as it touched the ground. Balthazaar roared as he tried to fly away but the winds were to hard to fight against.

"Hold on my smurfs!" Papa called as the winds blew harder.

Peewit got onto his stomach and shielded the little smurfs from the winds, keeping one hand on his hat.

_You seem to talk but never speak_

_Hunting the earth you always seek_

_I call you out from your hidden land_

"No!" Balthazaar screeched.

_All in one demand_

_I call you high then low_

"No!"

_For the breeze you seem to blow!_

"NNNOOO!"

The tornado like funnel sucked Balthazaar into it and once the beast had disappeared in the swirling winds, the tornado disappeared into the horizon.

The winds calmed, the rain stopped and Livy's eyes went back to their normal emerald green color. She fell to her knees feeling very tired all of a sudden. She noticed something white land next to her and felt something touch her hand.

She looked and saw the smurflings looking at her with tear filled eyes. Livy turned her head and saw Peewit standing next to Johan's corpse. The young jester looked so lost and tears ran down his cheeks as they did with the smurfs.

Livy looked at Johan again and more tears started to flow. Her heart broke and she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Don't worry about that spell. When the time comes when you need it most you will get it."

The words of Papa Smurf echoed in her head. All that time ago. She lifted her head and looked at the red clad smurf. He looked back.

Livy rose to her feet and walked over to Johan's body. Papa motioned for Peewit and the smurfs to stand back. Livy swallowed the lump in her throat and choked out the spell.

_A body so brittle_

_A body so weak_

_A body drained_

_And much to weak_

_Uneasy to stand_

_Uneasy to talk_

_Not finding it's own_

_Leg's to walk_

_Lying motionless_

_At my feet_

_I will match strength_

_To your defeat_

_I give you a spirit _

_Lively and well_

_Magic book hear my spell!_

Livy felt the tingling in her fingers and the sparks flew from her fingertips and morphed into a ball. Livy shot it and it landed square into Johan's chest.

When the ball left Livy's body, it felt as if all of her energy had been drained from her body. She stumbled and the colors started to swirl together before the world went black.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes yes, she'll be just fine."

"When will she wake up?"

"It shouldn't be much longer now."

"Oh! I think she's waking up."

"Livy? Livy can you hear me?"

Livy's eye's fluttered open and she found herself looking into the faces of the smurfs and Peewit.

"W-what happened?" she asked groggily. "Where are we?"

"Were just outside the smurf village." Peewit told her.

"You passed out after smurfing those two spells." Hefty explained.

"Why?" Livy asked as she sat up. It was then she noticed that she was covered in hundreds of smurf sized blankets. In the distance she could just make out the tops of the smurfs mushroom houses.

"Those were two very powerful spells Livy," Papa explained. "Both of which require and enormous amount of energy. After the whole battle and both of the spells, it's no wonder why you smurfed out."

"How long was I out for?"

"A couple of hours." Peewit said.

The discussion was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They all turned their heads to where the sound came from and they saw that it was Nanny and Grandpa who had interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt youngins." Grandpa started.

"But Livy, there is someone here to see you." Nanny said kindly.

There was a small rustling and Livy started to smile from ear to ear as Johan emerged from the bushes.

"Lets give these two some privacy. Hehehe" Papa said with a chuckle. The smurfs and Peewit left the scene leaving the two by themselves.

Johan made his way over to the girl and sat down in front of her.

"Johan." Livy said smiling at the squire.

"Yes M'lady?"

Livy's smile turned into a scowl and she punched the squire as hard as she could in the arm. That was not the reaction he was expecting.

"What the H-E double hockey sticks is the matter with you! Do not ever scare me like that again!"

"I did it to protect you." Johan said as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"I...I thought I lost you." Livy confessed.

Johan smiled and trapped the girl in a hug.

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" Johan asked as he pulled out of the embrace and gave her a quizical look.

"What you said...you know...back there?

"What?"

"That you...you love me?" Livy suddenly found her shoe very fascinating and looked at the ground.

Johan cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look him in the face.

"Yes...Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Yes." Livy whispered.

The two just stood there looking lovingly at each other.

"Oh for the love of smurf- KISS HER ALREADY!" Snappy yelled from his and the smurflings hiding place. Nat Slouchy and Sassette covered the young smurflings mouth.

"Smurf up you hickory nut!" Nat whisper yelled.

"Mmmmm!" Snappy replied.

Livy and Johan laughed slightly at the spies wherever they were hiding. Johan put his hand to Livy's cheek and turned her head towards his.

The two closed their eyes and felt their lips press against each other. Johan put his head on the back of Livy's head, and Livy placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat as the two disappeared into their own little world.

"It's about time." Peewit smirked as he and the nosey little smurfs watched the scene from their hiding places in the bushes and trees.

When Livy and Johan finally broke apart from their kiss, they rested their foreheads together and they looked lovingly into each others eyes.

"I love you squire boy."

"And I you M'lady. And I you."

**(Johan had found me out in the courtyard shooting arrows into the targets.)**

**Johan: M'lady?**

**Me: Save it you don't want to tell me then fine.**

**Johan: But that's just it. **

**Me: Come again?**

**Johan: I...I do want to tell you. I want to tell you so bad and I wanted to for a long time.**

**Me: So tell me**

**Johan:(sighs) Livy (mumbles)**

**Me: What?**

**Johan:(mumbles again)**

**Me: I can't hear you?**

**Johan: I SAID I LOVE YOU!**

**Me: !**

**Johan: I have for awhile now. I've been to afraid to tell you, I was afraid you'd reject me, or that it would ruin or friendship**

**Me: Johan?**

**Johan: And everytime I tried to tell you I would just get tongue tied and I just couldn't bring myself to say those three simple words**

**Me: Johan?**

**Johan: And I'm sorry that I have upset you by keeping it a secret for so long now. I hate seeing you upset and-**

**Me: JOHAN!**

**Johan: What?**

**Me: Shut up and kiss me**

**Johan: !... :) …..(kisses me)**

**Peewit:(watching from the window) Well it's about time. (smirks) Anyway since those two are kinda busy this is Peewit saying to please review. Flowerpower71 worked really hard on this chapter and leaving reviews will make her happy. So until next chapter Goodbye for now and please review. :)**

**Also IDK if you guys noticed or not but I have posted another story. It's called "Questions" and it is a collaboration between me and CartoonCaster21. If you guys would check that out and send in your questions that would be much appreciated. BTW the title of "Questions" might be changed but if we do change it I'll let ya'll know.**


	31. Chapter 30 Epilouge

**Diclaimer: I do not own the smurfs, Peewit, or Johan. They all belong to Peyo. I only own Livy**

It had been two weeks since the battle with Balthazaar and things were back to normal. The only sign that was left of that fateful day was the ripped and dirtied clothes that the teens were wearing and the scar across Johan's chest.

Livy was standing on one of the castles barracks, watching the sunset. In the distance she could just barely make out the merchants and venders as they packed up their shops for the day.

Livy shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew. Soon fall would be here. The green leaves would change to brilliant hughs of yellow, orange, red, and brown and fall from the trees.

Livy smiled as she thought about this change and the changes she had experienced in the short six months since she had first arrived.

Livy was no longer the same person she was when she first got there. She was stronger both physically and mentally. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought herself capable of fighting off dragons, traitors, giants, and even wizards.

Another important difference now was that she was the happiest she had felt in a very very long time. Before she was just going through the motions of life. Wake up, go to school, go to work, go home, go to sleep, repeat the next day. Now everyday held new adventures. New places to go, new things to try, new people to meet, new dangers to conker. Bring them on, she was ready.

Livy let out a contented sigh as she watched the sky turn orange and pink.

"Penny for your thoughts M'lady?"

Livy smiled as she recognized the voice. She turned her head and smiled at Johan as he wrapped his arms around her. Bringing her closer to him.

"Just thinking about all that has happened since I got here. How so much has changed." she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Johan smiled and pushed Livy's bangs out of her eyes. "I believe that things have changed for the better."

"Me to."

The two leaned forward and shared another kiss.

"Hey! Knock it off you two love birds! The King has another mission for us."

The two pulled away and found Peewit smirking as he leaned against the doorway.

"So when's the wedding?" Peewit immediately had to duck as an arrow landed into the wall next to him. The jester cackled madly as he ran to the throne room.

Johan rolled his eyes and Livy giggled. Johan held out his hand and Livy took it as the two walked hand in hand to the throne room. Ready for their next adventure and anything else that life would throw their way. They knew that as long as they were together, they could take on anything.

**The**

**End**

**Author's Note: I cannot believe that this story is finally finished. I never thought that when I first set up my fanfiction account that this story would be so popular! I am touched that so many people enjoyed this story so much.**

**I would like to thank each and everyone of my reviewers. YOU all made this story possible. I would also like to give special thanks to a few people who have helped me out with this story.**

**CartoonCaster21 (formally known as Corri Collin, Formally known as fanfictiongirl21):**

**She was the first person to comment and favorite this story and was the one who gave me the spells. Thanks BOF.**

**LuckyNumber18 (A.K.A WittyNumber18): **

**He was the one who suggested that Livy get into magic and also gave me some constructive criticism on my writing skills when I first started this story. The whole Livy learning magic thing became such a crucial plot to the story than what I previously thought. Thank you my friend.**

**Aralyn187: First of all she is just an awesome writer and has been an awesome reviewer. She Saikari and AlcoyneSong drew pictures of Livy and posted them on Deviantart, but Aralyn was the one who started the drawings. She was also my 50th reviewer! She was also the one who told me to go ahead and do the Disney dream ideas. Thank you Aralyn.**

**I have written two more stories BTW. One called "Questions" which is a collaboration between me and CartoonCaster21 if you could check that out and send in your questions that would be much appreciated.**

**The second is a series of one shots called "Little Moments" that take place between the chapters of this story. Something to keep you guys entertained until the sequal comes out in February.**

**This is the first book in a four part saga so Livy's adventures are far from over.**

**Once again thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and drawings and kind words and just everything. You all are awesome and I hope to see more reviews from ya'll on my other, and future stories.**

**Until next time this is Flowerpower71 saying TTFN, Ta ta for now. :)**


End file.
